Full Moon's Confidence
by lauriane-chan
Summary: Un soir comme les autres. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait avant de rencontrer cette fillette et sa famille, mais surtout, lui. Pourquoi tant de douleur derrière ces prunelles ambrées ? Pourquoi tant de colère et de haine ? Pourquoi se voit-elle en lui ?
1. 1 : Carlie Cullen

_Surprise du jour, nouvelle histoire._

_En fait, il faut s'en prendre à Drinou (ou la remercier selon les points de vue lol) car dans une de nos nombreuses causeries j'ai fait mention d'une fiction que j'avais en tête depuis un très long moment mais qu'avec les fictions que j'avais en court j'avais mis de côté. En chieuse qu'elle est (et oui, je l'affirme haut et fort !) elle m'a harcelée jusqu'à avoir un début de synopsis. Deux jours plus tard je me suis retrouvée en surveillance d'un devoir de lycéen où je pouvais difficilement écrire un lemon (si je me mets à rougir voire gémir alors qu'ils bossent et que je suis en face d'eux, ça ne le fait pas) bah j'ai commencé le chapitre 1. Et une chose en entrainant une autre... Bah me voilà en ayant clôturé tout à l'heure le chapitre 3. Ne rêvez pas, vous ne les aurez pas tous aujourd'hui lol._

_Cette fiction sera encore très différente de celles que j'ai faites. Je vous laisse découvrir ce premier chapitre tranquillement. Comme vous l'avez remarqué, il n'y a pas de prologue, je n'en voulais pas il m'aurait gêné._

_Le classement M a fait grand débat dans ma tête, mais j'ai la certitude qu'au bout d'un moment il sera nécessaire. Je le mets donc dès le début, mais n'attendez pas de lemon pour tout de suite.  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

**_Twilight et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fais que les utiliser à but non lucratif._**

**_Je remercie chaudement Criquette qui m'a proposée de corriger les chapitres. Elle fait un travail extra._**

* * *

**Full**** Moon's Confidence**

********* *** *****

**Chapitre 1. Carlie Cullen**

*******

La jeune Isabella Swan héla un taxi qui ne s'arrêta pas. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le maudire, elle ne voulait pas conduire ce soir et elle était déjà en retard à son rendez-vous. L'avantage des taxis c'est que vous pouvez boire sans craindre de reprendre le volant par la suite.

Son regard fut soudain attiré par ce qu'elle appelait un « Minipouce ». Une petite fille, environ six ans selon elle, semblait rechercher quelqu'un. Sa beauté était sans précédent, pensa-t-elle. Un visage sans aucun défaut. Une chevelure bouclée, longue et châtain avec des reflets roux. Des yeux vert-émeraude, tels deux petites pierres précieuses. Elle portait une robe qui devait certainement coûter cher, mais sans être ostentatoire.

Toutefois, ce qui frappa la jeune femme, ce fut le regard de la petite fille. Il était à la fois naïf, de la naïveté de la petite enfance, mais également très adulte. Beaucoup trop pour un enfant de cet âge.

Elle s'approcha et se pencha vers les prunelles infantiles.

- Bonjour. Je m'appelle Bella, et toi comment tu t'appelles ?

La petite fille tourna la tête et croisa le regard chocolat de la dame qui lui parlait. Elle rougit et baissa les yeux.

- Carlie.

- Je suis très contente de te connaître, Carlie. Dis-moi, que fais-tu ici toute seule ?

- Je cherche ma maman.

- Oh…

Bella se releva et chercha du regard une femme qui serait éventuellement paniquée à l'idée d'avoir perdu son enfant. Sa recherche demeura toutefois infructueuse. Elle se repencha donc vers Carlie.

- Et comment elle s'appelle ta maman ? A quoi ressemble-t-elle ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je sais juste qu'elle a les cheveux presque de la même couleur que moi.

Bella fronça alors les sourcils face à cette réponse. « Je ne sais pas ». Elle ne vit qu'une explication à cette phrase : la petite fille ne connaissait pas sa mère.

- Et ton papa, comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Edward.

- Edward comment ma chérie ?

- Cullen.

- Attends, reste là, d'accord ?

La petite fille acquiesça. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de parler à des étrangers, sa tante Rosalie lui a souvent dit cela. Toutefois, elle avait confiance en la dame aux longs cheveux bruns. Sans doute l'innocence de l'âge. Elle la regarda alors prendre un téléphone portable et parler dedans.

- Jake ? Oui c'est moi. Inutile de te presser, j'annule pour ce soir, je t'expliquerai. Tu es toujours au travail là ? Oui, alors tu me fais une recherche sur Edward Cullen. Il devrait habiter dans le coin. Oui, c'est ça, Cullen. D'accord, je te revaudrai ça. Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je te raconterai. Bye !

Bella Swan raccrocha son téléphone et proposa à la petite fille de la suivre afin d'aller retrouver son papa, ce qu'elle accepta. C'est main dans la main qu'elles se rendirent à la voiture qui aurait dû rester garée pour la soirée.

Tout au long du voyage, Bella essaya d'amuser sa nouvelle amie. Elle chanta les chansons des Disney qu'elle connaissait jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque les paupières lourdes de la passagère du siège arrière. Elle baissa alors la musique et se tut. Une minute plus tard, Carlie dormait. Elle put alors réfléchir en toute quiétude.

Comment une petite fille de son âge avait pu se retrouver seule à Port Angeles alors qu'elle semblait habiter Forks ? Quel adulte était assez irresponsable pour la laisser ainsi ? La colère montait en elle de manière irrépressible. Elle aurait dû prévenir Jake, lui expliquer qu'elle avait trouvé une enfant en pleine rue, laissée à elle-même, mais au fond d'elle, elle voulait laisser une chance au père. Carlie semblait avoir de la suite dans les idées et avait peut-être réussi à échapper à la vigilance d'un adulte. Cela peut malheureusement arriver, elle en était l'exemple même. Le nombre de fois où une caissière du grand magasin avait énoncé au micro « La petite Bella est attendue par sa maman à l'accueil ».

Une autre chose l'embêtait. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle n'avait jamais entendu le nom de « Cullen » à Forks. Elle n'y avait habité que deux ans, mais tout le monde connaissait tout le monde. A l'évidence, c'était une nouvelle famille qui venait d'emménager.

Elle se souvenait de la tension de Jake quand elle avait énoncé le nom de famille, et des questions qu'il avait posé. Il lui arrivait d'être tendu et distant, elle en avait pris l'habitude. Elle en ignorait la raison, et plus d'une fois ils s'étaient pris la tête pour cela, mais ce n'était jamais méchant. Bella aussi aimait avoir ses secrets. Ils étaient rassurants.

Son GPS commença à perdre le signal peu à peu, mais elle en avait l'habitude. Cela passait toujours mal à Forks. En même temps, la bourgade était vraiment perdue. Bella eut malgré tout le temps de mémoriser l'itinéraire, et tourna au chemin de terre. Elle choisit alors de ne pas avancer très vite, de peur de réveiller l'enfant qu'elle transportait. Elle aurait aimé parler au père à l'abri des oreilles innocentes et indiscrètes.

Elle eut néanmoins le souffle coupé en voyant la maison au bout du chemin. Non, pas la maison. La villa. Elle était grande, blanche, lumineuse de l'extérieur et très certainement de l'intérieur également. Elle semblait n'avoir aucun âge. A la fois vieille et moderne, d'un autre temps et contemporaine.

Elle fut à peine garée que deux personnes vinrent à sa rencontre. Elle croyait avoir été impressionnée par la villa, cela ne fut rien comparé à ce qu'elle vit. Les deux femmes se ressemblaient, mais elles étaient différentes. Leur beauté était sans pareille, leur peau blanche comme l'ivoire, leurs yeux dorés comme le soleil. Impressionnant. De toute sa vie elle n'avait jamais rien vu de la sorte. Toutefois, ces éléments mis-à-part, elles semblaient très différentes, que cela soit dans la forme du visage, dans leur taille, dans leur coupe ou leur couleur de cheveux.

- C'est le ciel qui vous envoi !, s'exclama immédiatement la jeune femme rousse.

- Bonjour, je suis Bella Swan. Je crois que Carlie habite ici, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, merci mille fois, répondit la femme aux cheveux ébène. Où était-elle ?

- A Port-Angeles. Elle cherchait sa maman…

Un silence gêné s'installa pendant quelques secondes, et Bella remarqua le coup d'œil que ses deux interlocutrices s'étaient lancées. Elles lâchèrent un soupir de concert.

- Elle se pose beaucoup de questions. Je crois qu'Edward va devoir lui dire très vite la vérité.

- Edward, son père ?

- Oui. Nous l'avons appelé dès que nous vous avons vu. Il ne devrait plus tarder. Voulez-vous rentrer quelques minutes ?

Bella réfléchit. Elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie, mais elle voulait parler au père et voir si la petite fille grandissait dans un univers convenable. Ce n'était certes pas à elle d'en juger à priori, mais elle se sentait impliquée.

- Et bien… D'accord.

Elle se retourna et se dirigea à l'arrière de sa voiture. Elle détacha la ceinture de l'ange qui dormait et la prit délicatement dans ses bras. Au même moment, elle eut comme un flash tout en couleur. Cela lui rappela un ancien rêve, enfoui très profondément dans ses souvenirs d'enfance. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La proximité de cette petite fille lui provoquait décidément bien des réactions.

La femme aux cheveux charbon lui proposa de prendre immédiatement la petite. Bella remarqua qu'elle avait l'air de s'être sincèrement inquiétée, ce qui la rassura. Quand elles entrèrent dans la maison, l'invitée eut le souffle coupé. Ce n'était que splendeur, mais splendeur à taille humaine. Pas de fanfreluches, de tapisseries comme on pourrait trouver dans un château. Non, c'était plus moderne et comme elle l'avait pressenti, incroyablement lumineux. C'était convivial, familial, on ne pouvait que s'y sentir bien.

La femme portant Carlie monta à l'étage pour y redescendre une minute plus tard sans la fillette. Elle le fit en fait le temps que Bella admire la splendeur des lieux.

- Votre maison est vraiment incroyable !

- Merci beaucoup, répondit la femme rousse. Je l'ai rénovée moi-même. Oh mais au fait, je manque à mes devoirs. Je suis Esmé Cullen, la belle sœur d'Edward. Et voici Alice, sa sœur. Je crois qu'on ne pourra vous remercier suffisamment pour Carlie.

- C'est bien normal, mais pardonnez mon indiscrétion, que faisait-elle ainsi toute seule ?

- Elle a échappé à la vigilance de ses oncles. Le problème est qu'ils sont tous les deux des gamins quand ils s'y mettent, et c'est rare qu'on les laisse seuls avec elle, et pour cause. Je ne donne pas cher de leur peau quand ils vont rentrer.

Alice semblait en colère, ce qui fit sourire Bella. Elle était rassurée, la petite Carlie devait certainement être considérée comme une reine. Quelques mots au père, et elle pourrait retrouver son lit, son pot de glace au chocolat et un bon vieux Hitchcock.

Les trois femmes bavardèrent pendant quelques minutes de bon cœur. Aucune question n'était vraiment personnelle, c'était plutôt sur la personnalité de Carlie. Il fut alors confirmé que la petite avait un caractère bien trempé. Toutefois, Bella n'osa pas demander où était la maman.

Très vite, des bruits de moteurs et des crissements de pneus retentirent. Quelques secondes plus tard tout un groupe d'individus arriva en courant. Bella crut qu'elle rêvait. La beauté était-elle vraiment une caractéristique sine qua non de la famille ?

Se trouvaient devant elle quatre hommes et une femme. Comme Alice et Esmé, ils possédaient les mêmes points communs et les mêmes différences. Deux des hommes étaient blonds, mais si la bienveillance semblait habiter chaque parcelle de l'un, l'autre était beaucoup plus tendu. La femme était blonde également, et d'une beauté froide irréelle. Le troisième homme ressemblait à un ours. Sa carrure musclée s'imposait dans la pièce. Ce qui attira son regard en revanche, ce fut le dernier homme, à n'en pas douter Edward, le père de Carlie.

Il avait la même chevelure châtain que sa fille, et on retrouvait les formes du visage. Sa beauté était époustouflante, faisant accélérer les battements de cœur de Bella. Toutefois, son regard était froid, dur, presque en colère. Noir.

- Carlie est en haut, Edward, saine et sauve grâce à mademoiselle Swan.

- Bella, la corrigea-t-elle.

Un sourire fendit le visage d'Alice, la faisant ressembler à un lutin bienveillant.

- Et bien Bella, je vous présente donc Edward, le père de Carlie, Carlisle et Rosalie, et pour finir les deux oncles irresponsables, Emmett et Jasper.

- Hey ! fit Emmett, l'homme-ours.

Edward Cullen sentit que c'était à son tour de parler. Un ténor glacial s'éleva dans la pièce.

- Je vous remercie énormément pour avoir ramené ma fille. Croyez-moi, ça ne se reproduira pas.

- Je vous crois et je ne vous juge pas. J'ai moi-même échappé plus d'une fois à la vigilance de ma mère étant petite. Toutefois, puis-je vous parler une minute s'il vous plait ?

Tous les autres présents de la pièce comprirent le message et s'éclipsèrent. Alice lui adressa malgré tout un grand sourire avant de partir.

- Que puis-je pour vous ?, commença-t-il, d'une voix presque morbide.

Bella ne comprit pas l'hostilité et ne se sentit pas rassurée. Toutefois elle ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.

- Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, mais quoi qu'il ait pu se passer, vous devriez le dire à votre fille, à propos de sa mère. Si elle va jusqu'à s'enfuir pour tenter de la retrouver alors qu'elle n'a pas son nom, c'est que cela la tracasse beaucoup.

- Ecoutez mademoiselle, comme vous l'avez si justement mentionné, ce n'est pas votre affaire.

La colère monta en la jeune femme. Elle avait quand même ramené sa fille, et non seulement il ne lui avait à peine dit merci, mais en plus il l'envoyait bouler à la première occasion. Cela ne se passerait pas ainsi.

- Vous vous trompez. Cela devient mon affaire quand j'annule mes plans pour ramener une petite fille à des kilomètres de là où je l'ai trouvée parce que les personnes qui s'en occupaient n'ont pas su garder un œil sur elle. Cela devient mon affaire quand je prends sur moi de ne pas appeler la police afin de ne pas attirer des ennuis au père pour lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer. Cela devient mon affaire quand la petite fille semble beaucoup trop triste et adulte pour son âge. Alors vous pouvez penser ce que vous voulez, mais vous ne m'empêcherez pas de vous donner le fond de ma pensée. Maintenant, vous pouvez en prendre compte ou non, mais ne vous étonnez pas si votre fille fait une fugue. La prochaine fois vous n'aurez peut-être pas la chance que vous avez eue ce soir. Une enfant aussi belle que Carlie peut courir un vrai danger laissée toute seule. Sur ce, je vous souhaite bien du plaisir et navrée d'avoir perturbé votre soirée !

Bella sortit alors en claquant la porte, furieuse contre cet homme qui avait réussi à lui faire perdre son sang froid. Alors qu'elle allait monter en voiture, une voix fluette retentit.

- Attendez ! Bella !

Un lutin accourut jusqu'à la voiture où Bella attendait, portière ouverte.

- Bella, ne lui en voulez pas, c'est un crétin. Il s'est énormément inquiété et depuis la mère de Carlie il ne peut plus faire confiance à quiconque.

- Je n'en suis pas la cause.

- Je sais, et lui aussi, mais c'est Edward. Il s'ouvre rarement, et quand il le fait c'est entièrement. Ce genre de personne n'arrive pas à supporter de se prendre des claques, surtout aussi violentes, et vous avez tapé sans le savoir dans le mille.

- Ecoutez Alice, vous n'avez pas à vous justifier ou à le justifier. Cela n'a aucune importance, je ne comptais pas ameuter la police ou les services sociaux, ça se voit que Carlie est traitée comme une princesse, mais il faut faire quelque chose pour elle, car elle va grandir sans ces réponses et tôt ou tard cela éclatera. Faites-lui comprendre qu'elle en a besoin.

Elle monta alors dans la voiture sans attendre de réponse et démarra, laissant la villa et ses occupants derrière elle. Elle était toujours en colère, mais cela s'était atténué avec l'intervention d'Alice.

Dans sa tête, elle essayait d'imaginer tous les scénarios possibles expliquant l'absence de la maman. Le plus plausible d'après les quelques éléments apportés par Alice serait l'abandon de la mère. Un tel acte suscite souvent de la colère de la part du conjoint, renforcée quand la vie d'un enfant est également en jeu.

Par ailleurs, il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence. Cela ne l'aurait pas autant touché si elle ne s'était pas attachée à ce point à la petite fille. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer son sourire comme son air perdu. Toutes ses expressions faciales y passaient. Son rire aussi, qui ressemblait à une clochette. Son air sérieux quand elle recherchait sa maman. Oui, elle était tombée sous le charme, et ne regrettait qu'une chose : ne pas lui avoir dit au-revoir.

Enfin, elle fut de retour à son appartement, vide. Jadis, elle avait été en colocation avec sa meilleure amie, mais cette dernière avait emménagé avec son copain, filant le parfait amour. Cela ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça, finalement elle avait toujours été seule et en avait donc l'habitude.

Elle se prit le gros pot de glace comme elle se l'était promis, et s'allongea devant la télévision. Ce qui aurait dû être une soirée haute en couleur se révélait finalement bien étrange. Elle n'avait même pas pensé demander depuis quand ils avaient emménagé à Forks. De toute manière, elle pourrait bien le demander à son père, chef de la police de la bourgade. Il ne ferait pas un grand discours, se contenterait de dire le minimum détestant colporter des ragots, mais lui répondrait au moins à sa question.

Elle n'arrivait pas à suivre le film malgré elle. Toute la soirée tournait et retournait dans son esprit, inlassablement. Quelque chose clochait. Déjà, certains étaient de la même famille sanguine, d'autres non, pourtant ils avaient tous cette même couleur de prunelle si originale, à l'exception de Carlie. Et puis cette beauté, cette froideur pour certains. Par ailleurs, le père semblait bien jeune. Il ne devait pas avoir la vingtaine à priori, alors avoir une enfant de six ans…

Bella éteignit le film et chercha à dormir pour se vider l'esprit. Elle ne trouva pas pour autant le sommeil qui avait décidé de déserter. Elle se leva alors, enragée. Elle vit ensuite son ordinateur, trôner comme un malheureux sur un bureau. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-elle pas allumé ? Cela lui paraissait être des siècles, voire des millénaires. Si elle n'était pas aussi maniaque du ménage, nul doute qu'un monceau de poussière recouvrirait chaque parcelle de l'engin.

Elle le vit alors comme s'illuminer. Il l'appelait, lui murmurant tous les souvenirs communs qu'ils partageaient. Toutes ces heures perdues ensembles, entourés de musique dans le calme le plus complet. Cette intimité qu'ils partageaient parce que nul autre ne savait aussi bien ce qui se passait dans la tête de la jeune fille.

Elle s'en approcha, et appuya sur une touche. L'écran s'alluma, un moteur vrombit, et Bella s'assit pour faire ce qu'elle avait évité volontairement depuis trop longtemps : écrire.

* * *

_Je sais, beaucoup plus de questions que de réponses. Croyez-moi, vous allez devoir être patients car je ne donnerai ces informations qu'au compte-goutte lol. J'attends vos premières impressions avec impatience. _


	2. 2 : Confusions

_Bonjour !_

_Et bien je ne pensais pas que la fiction serait aussi bien accueillie ! Vous avez été beaucoup à bénir Drinou lol. Beaucoup aussi à me demander si c'était une fiction AH ou vampirique. J'ai envie de dire, à vous de deviner ! Je laisse beaucoup d'indices, vous allez en avoir encore d'autres sur ce chapitre afin de faire votre propre idée. Je pense aussi que je vais vous faire des cheveux blancs (à tord ou à raison d'ailleurs) à propos d'une relation. A vous encore d'imaginer !_

_Bonne lecture. J'essaierai de publier sur une autre fiction très vite, mais j'avoue que comme j'ai fêter dignement mes 21 ans, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour l'écriture. A bientôt !_

_Lauriane

* * *

_

**Chapitre 2. Confusions**

*******

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la fameuse rencontre. On pouvait dire que la vie avait repris son cours normal, ou presque.

Bella Swan avait passé deux nuits blanches, le nez sur son ordinateur, la cafetière à sa droite, une vieille photographie sur sa gauche. Dès qu'elle avait commencé à taper ses premiers mots, elle n'était pas parvenue à s'arrêter, ne faisant des pauses que pour remettre un café en route ou grignoter ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Le monde s'était arrêté de tourner pour elle. De belle jeune femme souriante elle était passée à fantôme cadavérique, ne restant éveillée que grâce à sa volonté et à la caféine.

Elle finit cependant par s'endormir malgré elle au bout de la deuxième nuit vers quatre heures du matin, quand son corps n'en put plus. Quand elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, elle avait les traces des touches du clavier sur sa joue. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'elle avait écrit plus de cent pages dans le logiciel de traitement de texte, mais qu'elle ne savait même plus vraiment de quoi cela relatait. Elle alla alors se prendre une douche pour se réveiller et se fit un énième café.

Alors qu'elle était sur le point de prendre connaissance de son travail, le téléphone sonna. Un soupir plus tard, elle décrocha le combiné.

- Allo ?

- _Ah quand même ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter sérieusement. Mais où étais-tu Bell's ?_

- Jake ?

- _Qui d'autre ? Et c'est quoi cette voix rauque ? On dirait que tu n'as pas parlé depuis des lustres !_

- Oh euh ce n'est rien. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

- _Prendre de tes nouvelles ! Tu annules notre sortie à la dernière minute, tu me demandes une adresse d'étrangers qui n'ont rien à faire ici sans me donner le pourquoi du comment, et tu ne donnes plus signe de vie. Tu croyais que j'allais réagir comment ? J'ai failli prévenir la police !_

- Tu es flic Jake, et arrête et déblatérer comme ça, j'ai la migraine.

- _Ben voyons ! Il s'appelle comment ta migraine ?_

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois.

- _Bella, je te connais bien ! Alors son nom ?_

- J'ai recommencé à écrire.

Plus personne ne parla alors au téléphone pendant presque une minute. L'une était encore dans son monde, l'autre était dépassé.

- _Quand ?_

- Depuis que je suis rentrée. Je me suis endormie malgré moi tout à l'heure et je viens à peine de me réveiller.

- _Tu n'as même pas entendu le téléphone sonner ?_

- Tu as appelé ? Et bien il faut croire que non. Ecoute Jake ne le prend pas mal, mais j'ai cours cet après-midi alors il faut que je me redonne figure humaine. Je te rappellerai à l'occasion.

- _D'accord. Prends soin de toi Bella._

Elle ne répondit même pas, n'ayant pas le cœur à cela. Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à son écran, sans pour autant lire ce qui y était inscrit. Elle n'en avait pas le courage. Son regard vrilla un peu sur la gauche, vers la photographie qu'elle contempla. Des brides de souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire, qu'elle réprima immédiatement. La nostalgie n'avait pas sa place, du moins pas sur le moment. Elle devait se préparer, elle était attendue.

Une heure, des jurons et des malédictions contre le miroir de la salle de bain plus tard, elle était dans sa voiture, en direction, une fois de plus, de Forks. Elle aurait pu loger chez son père qui habitait encore sur place, mais elle préférait avoir sa liberté, même si cela lui faisait faire de la route. Au pire, quand elle serait trop fatiguée, elle irait demander l'asile à Jacob.

En voiture, un détail la frappa. Quelque chose que Jacob avait dit au téléphone. Elle brancha alors le kit main-libre de son mobile et rappela l'intéressé.

- _Un problème Bella ?_

- Quand tu dis que ce sont des étrangers qui n'ont rien à faire ici, tu as une rancœur particulière ou tu es juste étroit d'esprit ?

- _Bella…_, dit-il dans un soupir.

- Réponds_._

_- Les Cullen ne sont juste pas fréquentables et tu devrais les éviter, c'est tout. Bon je te laisse j'ai du boulot, bye._

Il raccrocha alors, se récoltant un certain nombre d'insultes fleuries de la part de Bella. Elle savait qu'il avait volontairement éludé la réponse, mais ignorait pourquoi. Cela provoqua une vague de rage incommensurable. Depuis plusieurs années Jacob pouvait avoir ce genre de comportement. Autant il pouvait être extrêmement ouvert à certains moments, autant l'instant d'après il devenait une huitre impossible à ouvrir. Pendant un moment même, il avait refusé de la voir. Cela s'était passé très longtemps auparavant et elle n'avait jamais eu d'explication sur son comportement. Heureusement que… Non, heureusement que rien, elle s'interdisait d'y penser.

Enfin elle arriva au lycée de Forks, là-même où il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça elle avait été une élève parmi d'autres. Elle était arrivée alors qu'elle avait dix-sept ans, après avoir déménagé de Phoenix où habitaient sa mère et son beau-père ; mais cela, c'est une autre histoire.

Elle arriva enfin à destination. Elle se gara au parking réservé aux professeurs et prit une grande inspiration.

Professeur… Elle n'en revenait pas. Bien qu'elle ne fasse qu'un remplacement pour quelques semaines, elle avait du mal à se faire à l'idée. De tous les lycées de l'Etat de Washington, il avait fallu que sa première affectation soit là où elle avait passé son adolescence.

Elle descendit de sa voiture et effectua les mêmes gestes que quelques années plus tôt. Elle se rendit au secrétariat et retrouva madame Cope, la secrétaire qui l'avait déjà accueillie alors qu'elle était arrivée en tant qu'élève.

- Bella !, fit-elle. Quelle joie de te revoir ! Alors tu reviens de l'autre côté aujourd'hui !

- Bonjour madame Cope. Effectivement, ça va me faire bizarre je crois.

- Anxieuse ?

- Une vraie boule de nerfs. Je suis presque certaine de m'étaler devant mes élèves.

- Le pire c'est que cela ne m'étonnerait pas de toi et que je ne peux pas te contredire, rit-elle. Tiens, voici ton emploi du temps.

Elle la remercia et partit en direction de sa salle. Au moins, l'avantage à être dans un lycée qu'elle connaissait, c'était qu'elle n'avait aucun problème pour se repérer. Elle aurait pu aller en salle des profs, mais elle retarda ce moment. C'était trop étrange pour elle d'y aller. Elle avait l'impression de frauder, de ne pas avoir sa place. C'était certainement une habitude à prendre.

Elle s'installa au bureau qui allait être sien et prit une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux. Les heures de sommeil lui manquaient incontestablement et c'était ses premières heures d'enseignement, lâchée en pleine nature. Elle avait fait des stages, certes, mais elle était assistée, regardée, jugée. En un sens, au moins si elle n'arrivait pas à s'en sortir, il y avait quelqu'un pour lui venir en aide. C'était rassurant.

Mais là… rien du tout. Personne. Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Ses élèves n'étaient pas beaucoup plus jeunes, tant et si bien qu'on aurait pu la prendre elle-même pour l'un d'eux. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par une sonnerie stridente qui la fit sursauter. Moins d'une minute plus tard, les premiers élèves arrivaient. C'était des deuxième-année. Elle prit soin de ne pas les regarder, pour être certaine de ne pas s'enfuir à toute jambe. Peut-être avait-elle vécu trop d'émotions fortes en quelques jours. Cependant, elle n'avait pas le choix, on ne choisissait pas toujours l'enchaînement des évènements.

Un brouhaha s'était installé, et elle sut que c'était le moment de se jeter à l'eau. Elle se leva et fit face à ses élèves, mais toujours sans les regarder vraiment.

- Bonjour. Je suis mademoiselle Swan et je remplace votre professeur de littérature pour quelques semaines.

Elle avait cherché à prendre une voix assurée, mais n'était pas certaine du résultat. Un murmure parcourut l'assemblée. Elle ne sut l'interpréter. Etait-ce à cause de son âge ? De son arrivée ? Parce qu'elle avait montré à quel point elle était anxieuse ? Ou qu'ils avaient vu qu'elle n'était pas à la hauteur ? Toutefois, elle continua, résistant à son envie presque irrépressible de s'enfuir en toute hâte.

- Je sais que vous veniez de terminer une séquence avec Mr. Smoley donc je me permets de vous demander de vous procurer au plus vite un livre qui n'était pas sur votre bibliographie. Je l'ai déjà commandé pour vous à la librairie de Port Angeles, vous n'aurez qu'à aller l'acheter. C'est un livre français traduit, _Lambeaux _de Charles Juliet. Je veux qu'il soit lu intégralement pour dans deux semaines dernier délai. Il est très court donc je pense que vous avez plus que largement le temps.

Un autre élan de murmures traversa la salle, cette fois-ci plus que désapprobatoire et Bella sentit que c'était le moment d'asseoir son autorité, ou c'était foutu.

- S'il vous plait ! Vous continuez de râler et je descends ce délai à une semaine. Quoi qu'il en soit, je voudrais que vous l'ayez pour le prochain cours afin de commencer à travailler dessus. Pour aujourd'hui, je vous ai amené une photocopie du prologue. Vous allez vous faire passer les feuilles pendant que je ferai l'appel.

Nouveau murmure dans la pièce, mais les élèves s'exécutèrent. Bella commença pendant ce temps l'appel, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit interpelée par un nom.

- Edward Cullen ?

Elle leva les yeux et croisa un regard mi-or, mi-ébène. Elle fut complètement abasourdie. Elle se doutait qu'il était jeune, mais à ce point… Comment était-ce possible ? Toutefois, elle tâcha de ne pas s'attarder dessus, ne voulant pas montrer son trouble. Elle enchaîna donc promptement vers le nom suivant.

Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre la chamade pour une raison inconnue et de réfléchir à tout cela. Elle demanda alors à un élève de lire le prologue, et comme c'était le seul nom qu'elle avait retenu, ce fut ledit Edward qui fut désigné.

Il s'exécuta, mais Bella remarqua aisément sa mauvaise volonté, ce qui la contraria fortement. Pourtant, elle fut transportée par sa voix chantante, parfois rauque, et envoutante. Il prenait une réelle pause après chaque point, donnant des frissons à tous les amoureux des mots.

_« Tes yeux. Immenses. Ton regard doux et patient où brûle ce feu qui te consume. Où sans relâche la nuit meurtrit ta lumière. Dans l'âtre, le feu qui ronfle, et toi, appuyée de l'épaule contre le manteau de la cheminée. A tes pieds, ce chien au regard vif et si souvent levé vers toi. Dehors, la neige et la brume. Le cauchemar des hivers. De leur nuit interminable. La route impraticable, et fréquemment, tu songes à un départ à une vie autre, à l'infini des chemins. Ta morne existence dans ce village. Ta solitude. Ces secondes indéfiniment distendues quand tu vacilles à la limite du supportable. Tes mots noués dans ta gorge. A chaque printemps, cet appel, cet élan, ta force enfin revenue. La route neuve et qui brille. Ce point si souvent scruté où elle coupe l'horizon. Mais à quoi bon partir. Toute fuite est vaine et tu le sais. Les longues heures spacieuses, toujours trop courtes, où tu vas et viens en toi, attentive, anxieuse, fouaillée par les questions qui alimentent ton incessant soliloque. Nul pour t'écouter, te comprendre, t'accompagner. Partir, partir, laisser tomber les chaînes, mais ce qui ronge, comment s'en défaire ? Au fond de toi, cette plainte, ce cri rauque qui est allé s'amplifiant, mais que tu réprimais, refusais, niais, et qui au fil des jours, au fil des ans, a fini par t'étouffer. La nuit interminable des hivers. Tu sombrais. Te laissais vaincre. Admettais que la vie ne pourrait renaître. A jamais les routes interdites, enfouies, perdues. Mais ces instants que je voudrais revivre avec toi, ces instants où tu lâchais les amarres, te livrais éperdument à la flamme, où tu laissais s'épanouir ce qui te poussait à t'aventurer toujours plus loin, te maintenait les yeux ouverts face à l'inconnu. Tu n'aurais osé le reconnaître, mais à maintes reprises il est certain que l'immense et l'amour ont déferlé sur tes terres. Puis comme un coup qui t'aurais brisé la nuque, ce brutal retour au quotidien, à la solitude, à la nuit qui n'en finissait pas. Effondrée, hagarde. Incapable de reprendre pied. _

_Te ressusciter, te recréer. Te dire au fil des ans et des hivers avec cette lumière qui te portait, mais qui un jour, pour ton malheur et le mien, s'est déchirée. »_

Bella ne put reprendre son cours immédiatement, tant les frissons l'avaient envahie. Elle avait ressenti une si grande mélancolie et détresse, tant dans le texte que dans le lecteur, qu'elle crut apercevoir l'espace d'un instant Edward Cullen sous son vrai visage, sans masque, mais ce fut si bref qu'elle crut presque avoir rêvé. Très vite elle dut se ressaisir.

- Bien, alors que pensez-vous de ce prologue ? Qu'avez-vous ressenti ?

Le silence régna alors dans la salle. Personne ne semblait vouloir répondre, au plus grand désespoir du professeur. Vraiment, être derrière ce bureau n'était pas le plus aisé.

- Personne ? Bon… Puisque vous avez été celui qui l'a lu à voix haute, vous êtes certainement celui qui a le plus vécu ces mots. Edward, que pouvez-vous me dire ?

Un froid passa dans la salle, provoqué par le regard glacial qu'envoya l'élève à son professeur.

- Rien, mademoiselle.

- Allons, je suis certaine que ce prologue ne vous a pas laissé indifférent. Il peut vous avoir ennuyé ou au contraire ému, mais il a eu au moins un effet sur vous. Je ne vous demande pas de me sortir une grande analyse, mais de me donner vos premières impressions. Je ne vous ai donné aucun élément sur le contenu du livre volontairement. A votre avis, à qui s'adresse-t-il ?

- A un proche.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ?

- Il semble être complice et porter un amour certain.

- D'accord. Et si vous deviez donner trois mots résumant et caractérisant ce prologue, lesquels choisiriez-vous ?

Il se tut quelques secondes, et il se passa comme une bataille entre les deux interlocuteurs. Finalement, il soupira, et répondit.

- Je dirais… _Solitude_. _Douleur_. Et _immobilisme_.

- Vraiment ? Pourquoi _immobilisme _?

- Vous ne voulez pas interroger quelqu'un d'autre ?, s'exclama-t-il, complètement exaspéré.

- C'est votre opinion, c'est donc à vous de l'expliquer. Toutefois vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure. Alors, pourquoi _immobilisme _?

L'échange était sans conteste très tendu et une animosité particulière régnait dans la pièce. Si à première vue on avait pu croire que le joli professeur craquait sur un de ses élèves, les personnes présentes se seraient toutes accordées pour affirmer le contraire. Une tension aussi soudaine qu'inexplicable rendait presque l'air irrespirable et tous les autres élèves étaient bien contents de ne pas être à la place de leur camarade.

- La personne dont il parle semble n'avoir rien fait, avoir subi cela sans chercher à s'en sortir, tant et si bien que l'auteur aurait besoin de faire le travail à sa place.

- Vous êtes sévère, et j'espère que la lecture de l'œuvre vous fera changer d'avis. Par ailleurs, vous avez oublié un point important, le dernier paragraphe. Ce prologue se termine également sur l'_espoir_. Bon, maintenant, est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre verrait d'autres termes pour qualifier le prologue ?

Le cours se continua sans autre évènement particulier. Edward Cullen ne fut pas réinterrogé, et il se mura dans un silence de mort, se contentant de prendre des notes. Bella tentait de faire son cours, et heureusement qu'elle aimait particulièrement l'œuvre de l'auteur sinon elle aurait fait office de fantôme.

Enfin la cloche sonna, après ce qui lui parut une éternité et les élèves sortirent. Elle avait peur qu'Edward s'en aille et qu'elle n'ait pas le courage de lui dire de rester, mais il prit son temps pour ranger ses affaires et fut très vite le dernier dans la salle.

- Vous vouliez me voir ?

- Oui… J'ignore si ça se sait, mais je tiens à te dire que je ne dirai rien ici, ni aux professeurs ni à l'administration.

Il fronça les sourcils, visiblement troublé.

- Quant à l'animosité que tu sembles avoir à mon égard, je m'en contrefiche. Tu peux penser ce que tu veux de moi, mais dans cette salle de cours, tu es mon élève, et je ne te ferai aucun cadeau, pas plus qu'aux autres.

- Je…

- Tu me laisses finir. Par contre, si tu as besoin de te confier, je ne te fermerai pas la porte au nez.

- Me confier de quoi ? Vous ne savez rien. Rien du tout. Alors si vous voulez que je reste à ma place, restez à la vôtre. Vous croyez peut-être que vous m'impressionnez ?

Bella eut peur. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle eut peur pour sa vie. Il semblait presque en proie avec lui-même pour savoir s'il devait la tuer ou non, et elle ne comprit pas ce conflit intérieur. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle regrettait d'avoir tenté une fois de plus d'avoir tendu sa main.

- Vous voyez, à la première difficulté vous êtes prête à vous enfuir, comme tout le monde. Restez dans votre univers bien rose, et laissez les grands jouer. Au-revoir, mademoiselle Swan.

Il avait presque passé la porte quand elle reprit ses esprits.

- Attendez !

- Quoi encore ?

Sa voix était si glaciale, si pleine de haine mais aussi peut-être de désespoir, que Bella crut se recevoir un poignard en plein cœur. A moins que ce n'ait été vraiment le cas.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Je n'avais même pas pris le temps de lui dire au-revoir…

Elle crut voir le visage de son élève s'adoucir l'espace d'un instant, mais très vite il reprit une expression impassible.

- Bien, mais cela non plus ne vous regarde pas. Vous oubliez ? Elève-professeur. Ou auriez-vous omis que vous n'êtes plus ici en tant qu'étudiante ?

Il partit dans un rire sanglant tout en quittant la pièce. Il fallut encore quelques secondes à Bella pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle n'était même pas certaine de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle n'en pouvait déjà plus, alors qu'elle n'avait donné qu'une heure de cours. Mais que faisait-elle là ? Elle-même l'ignorait. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que des élèves l'attendaient déjà. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait repris que l'après-midi.

Elle prit donc ses affaires et se déplaça vers la salle où elle devait dispenser le cours suivant.


	3. 3 : Mystères

_Bonjour !_

_Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Bonne nouvelle ! Il va répondre à une ou deux petites questions... Pour vous en apporter d'autres MDR. Mais d'après vos reviews, c'est de toute façon ce que vous aimez, ce mystère. D'ailleurs, regardez le titre du chapitre lol._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Merci encore à Criquette qui en plus de me corriger le chapitre me donne des conseils pour m'améliorer. A bientôt !_

_Lau

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 3. Mystères**

*******

C'était toute chancelante que Bella arriva à son cours suivant. C'était encore des deuxième-année, mais elle savait que cela devrait être plus calme. Du moins, elle l'espérait.

Elle refit sa courte présentation, mais cette fois-ci en regardant ses élèves. Elle remarqua alors qu'un autre Cullen était présent : Alice qui lui offrit un super sourire encourageant. Cela eut l'effet escompté, et elle retrouva un peu d'énergie. Elle redistribua alors son prologue et, comme si elle voulait rattraper et excuser son frère, elle fit tout pour faire vivre le cours, introduisant des débats, parlant de ses ressentis…

Bella prit évidemment beaucoup de plaisir pendant cette période et parvint à se détendre un peu. Très vite la fin du cours se profila, et elle remercia ses élèves. Pour elle, la fin de la journée sonnait, et même si elle n'avait pas donné beaucoup de cours, elle en sortit épuisée. Elle prit alors son téléphone et composa le dernier numéro en mémoire. Une sonnerie, deux sonneries, et enfin on décrocha.

- _Un extraterrestre veut t'enlever ? Ou tes élèves ont mis de la colle sur ta chaise et tu ne peux plus te lever ?_

- Ni l'un ni l'autre. J'ai juste la dalle n'ayant pas pris un repas décent depuis trop longtemps pour m'en souvenir et j'ai besoin de m'aérer la tête. Il y a possibilité que tu t'évades de ta prison ?

_- Je suis dans la seule prison où l'on s'évade quand on veut. Tu viens me chercher ?_

- Je pars.

Elle raccrocha, prit ses affaires et partit en direction de sa voiture. Il fallait elle aussi qu'elle s'évade, elle étouffait. Il était vrai que le cours avec la petite Cullen avait été une bouffée d'air, mais elle n'avait pas entièrement réussi à se détendre suite à l'animosité du frère. Alors qu'elle se rendait à sa voiture, elle sentit un regard froid et insistant dans son dos. Quand elle jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule, elle croisa les prunelles d'un de ses élèves, et pas n'importe lequel. Elle s'empressa alors de monter en voiture et sortit du parking.

Une poignée de dizaines de minutes plus tard, elle était au poste de police de la Push. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas vraiment un poste de police, mais plutôt un détachement de celui de Forks. Jacob était directement sous les ordres du père de Bella, shérif de la bourgade, mais avait une certaine autonomie parallèlement.

La Push était une réserve indienne établie dans la région depuis aussi loin que la mémoire locale remontait. On pouvait presque dire que tout le monde était cousin avec tout le monde selon le nombre de degrés. Rares étaient ceux qui partaient, et encore plus ceux qui y venaient. Bella était l'une des rares « visage-pâle » qui y était comme chez-elle.

En fait, quand elle était venue vivre à Forks avec son père, la réserve avait été son lieu de refuge. Elle venait dès qu'elle pouvait, passant du temps avec tous les gosses ayant à peu près son âge. Elle s'était rapprochée des Black très vite d'ailleurs, puisque Billy Black, le patriarche, était ami avec son propre père. Ainsi, dès qu'elle avait besoin de se ressourcer, elle avait l'habitude de venir. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne parvienne plus à revenir sans se sentir se briser. Il lui avait fallu des années pour ne serait-ce qu'envisager venir passer dire bonjour à ses amis. La douleur avait été bien trop grande.

Elle se plaisait à dire que c'était le passé. Pourtant, il lui restait une trace indélébile qui prouvait qu'elle n'était pas entièrement parvenue à avancer. Son ordinateur éteint. Néanmoins, tout venait de changer, et elle ignorait pourquoi.

Elle arriva enfin à destination où un jeune indien l'attendait avec impatience et inquiétude. Jacob Black était un très beau jeune homme. Grand, musclé, un regard transperçant, mais au-delà d'un physique qui faisait souvent se retourner les jeunes femmes en pleine rue, il était d'une gentillesse et d'une franchise imparables. Quand il mentait, Bella le savait. Il bégayait et finissait par dire que ce n'était pas les affaires de la jeune fille. Cela arrivait rarement. En général, il préférait dire les choses telles qu'elles étaient, sans se préoccuper de la diplomatie. Cette honnêteté avait permis plus d'une fois à Bella de se remettre dans le droit chemin.

Il monta dans la voiture sitôt cette dernière arrêtée.

- J'ai failli attendre miss catastrophe !

- Bonjour à toi aussi Jake. Ça me fait également plaisir de te voir.

- Tu sais très bien que si ça ne me faisait pas plaisir je ne serais pas là, d'autant plus que t'as une tête de déterrée.

- Tu parles ! Dès que je te parle de bouffe tu accours.

- Pas faux. Que veux-tu ! Il faut nourrir tout ça ! Bon, on y va ?

Bella leva les yeux au ciel et remit la voiture en marche. Une petite minute plus tard, elle vit son ami retrousser son nez, comme s'il sentait une mauvaise odeur.

- Un problème Jake ?

- Non, t'inquiète. Bon, alors raconte-moi ces cours.

- Epuisants ! En même temps, on ne pouvait pas dire que j'étais au mieux de ma forme. J'ai un ou deux élèves qui ont l'air d'être difficiles mais bon, je refuse de baisser les bras maintenant. J'ai juste besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

- Tu veux dormir chez moi ? Tu as des affaires de rechange sur place, et au moins je suis certain que tu dormiras. En plus, tu n'auras pas besoin de faire le trajet.

- Je ne sais pas…

- Allez ! Au moins pour ce soir.

- Ça ne va pas déranger Leah ?

- Non, elle sait que ce n'est pas la forme pour toi en ce moment.

- Bon, d'accord, merci.

- Bien ! Bon, grouille car j'ai vraiment la dalle !

Ils partirent tous deux dans un fou rire et allèrent manger dans un restaurant du coin. Pendant le repas Bella observa son ami. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point il ne changeait pas. Il avait eu une poussée de croissance vers seize ans, et depuis il ne bougeait plus. Elle en venait à l'envier car elle se voyait décrépir d'année en année. Du moins, c'était la vision des choses qu'elle seule partageait. Vers la fin du repas, Jacob prit une expression grave. Il savait qu'il fallait avoir cette conversation, même si ni l'un ni l'autre ne le souhaitait.

- Bon… Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ? Quel est le problème Bell's ? Je pensais qu'enfin tu allais mieux, et tu sembles replonger…

Le regard de la jeune femme se perdit dans le vague. Elle ignorait la réponse. Elle ne comprenait pas ses réactions.

- Je ne sais pas Jake. Je croyais aussi que j'allais mieux, mais… Si ça se trouve c'est le cas. C'est juste une étape difficile à passer.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a donné envie d'écrire ?

- Rien. Je ne trouvais pas le sommeil et je me suis levée pour essayer de m'occuper. J'ai vu mon ordi, et je l'ai allumé. Deux jours plus tard tu appelais. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé durant ce laps de temps. Je ne sais pas sur quoi j'ai écrit. J'étais comme déphasée je crois. De toute façon, si je ne l'avais pas été, je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu le faire. Je ne sais même pas si je vais lire ce que j'ai tapé, et encore moins si je vais le continuer.

- Bella… Tu sais qu'_il_ n'aurait pas voulu que tu abandonnes. C'était ton rêve.

- Non. C'était _notre_ rêve, à tous les deux. Faire un quatre-mains. Créer quelque chose, ensemble, autre qu'un mariage ou un bébé. C'était notre manière de dire que nous nous aimions. L'écriture sans lui, c'est comme prétendre être en couple alors que tu es célibataire. Ça n'a pas de sens, c'est impossible.

- C'est possible. Tu as le talent pour ça, jamais personne n'en a douté. Ce serait comme accomplir votre rêve à tous les deux en un sens. Et puis, tu es faite pour écrire, comme moi je suis fait pour protéger la population. Essaie d'y réfléchir sérieusement quand tu auras ton écran devant les yeux. N'abandonne pas.

Elle hocha la tête, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Deux ans plus tôt.

Ils finirent de manger et se baladèrent une partie de l'après-midi, ne reparlant plus de cela. Bella fit attention également à ne pas mentionner les Cullen. Elle ignorait pourquoi son ami nourrissait autant de rancune à leur égard, mais elle préférait ne pas tenter le diable. De plus, le comportement d'Edward était bien trop étrange. Si Bella en avait parlé à Jacob, il aurait été capable de lui passer les menottes et de le mettre une nuit en garde-à-vue pour lui faire les pieds. Et cela, elle ne le voulait pas. Pour une raison inconnue, elle se sentait proche de lui. Peut-être parce, en l'observant bien, elle se revoyait en lui, dans sa douleur et sa colère. Avait-elle eu le même regard quand elle partait dans ses coups de folie ?

Le soir, ils rentrèrent à la Push et retrouvèrent Leah, la moitié de Jacob. Bella n'avait jamais vraiment compris leur histoire. Jacob était passé par un nombre de sentiments impressionnant à son égard. D'abord de la pitié pour une fiancée qui avait vu sa vie brisée avec l'arrivée de sa cousine. A quelques semaines du mariage, Sam son ex-fiancé et Emily avaient eu un coup de foudre, réduisant tous les rêves de Leah à néant en quelques jours. Cependant, Jacob changea radicalement d'attitude envers elle plus tard, la méprisant, voire la haïssant. Les raisons restaient encore un mystère. Par la suite, un respect s'était installé entre eux, toujours de manière inexplicable. Enfin, ce respect s'était transformé en une relation « je te hais mon amour », toujours à se chercher, toujours à se trouver, mais de forts sentiments se cachaient derrière le tout.

La soirée se passa tranquillement. Aucun sujet douloureux ne fut abordé. De toute façon, Bella ne l'aurait pas supporté. La fatigue l'emportait franchement et elle s'endormit sur le canapé. Jacob la porta alors comme un bébé jusqu'au lit de la chambre d'amis et la borda comme l'aurait fait un grand frère.

Quand elle se leva le lendemain matin, elle trouva une table de petit-déjeuner copieux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'intention de ses amis. Ces derniers étaient assis à table, à se disputer à propos du changement ou non de la voiture.

- Je te dis que je peux encore la retaper !

- Jacob. Je change de voiture ou je change de mec. Tu as le choix. De toute façon, si je change de mec, je change quand même de voiture alors tu es perdant.

- Bonjour vous deux !

- Bella !, répondirent-ils de concert.

Elle se joignit à eux, et conseilla à Jacob de faire profil bas devant Leah, il n'aurait de toute façon pas le dernier mot. Une heure plus tard, elle était dans sa voiture, toujours riant grâce à ses amis. Sa nuit avait été assez tumultueuse, mais finalement son réveil avait réussi à rattraper le tout.

Quand elle arriva au lycée, elle se rendit directement en salle des professeurs pour poser ses affaires. C'était la première fois qu'elle y entrait. La pièce était vaste, remplie de ces profs qu'elle avait eu quelques années plus tôt, et qui étaient dorénavant ses collègues. Elle eut presque un mouvement de recul quand elle en prit conscience, mais finalement alla vers son casier pour déposer les affaires dont elle n'avait pas besoin. Elle ne s'attarda pas, se disant que le temps de la récréation serait amplement suffisant pour se mettre dans l'ambiance.

Elle entra dans sa salle de cours au moment où la sonnerie retentissait. Très vite, les élèves arrivèrent à leur tour. C'était des dernière-année. Elle regarda les noms, et soupira. Elle n'avait pas un, mais deux Cullen. Deux garçons. Elle sut donc que c'était le grand blond et celui qui avait la carrure d'un ours. Elle ne savait vraiment pas comment son cours allait se passer et avait une certaine appréhension. Toutefois, alors que les élèves s'installaient, elle parvint inexplicablement à se détendre. Elle fit alors l'appel sereinement et commença son cours. Après s'être présentée brièvement – bien qu'elle sache parfaitement que c'était certainement inutile – elle entra davantage dans le vif du sujet.

- Bien, j'ai envie de tenter quelque chose avec les dernière-année, et j'en ai parlé avec votre professeur. Il a été assez étonné mais finalement emballé par l'idée. J'imagine que vous avez tous lu ou au moins vu un _Harry Potter _?

Tous acquiescèrent, complètement étonnés par la question que leur professeur posait.

- Bon, et bien nous allons travailler dessus. Si vous ne l'avez pas déjà, je vous demanderai d'acheter le premier tome. On va s'amuser à chercher toutes les références que Rowling a utilisé, et croyez-moi elles sont nombreuses. Ça va nous permettre d'élargir votre culture générale et plus particulièrement votre culture littéraire.

La proposition parut être appréciée, et elle put faire son cours dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Elle était parvenue à se détendre et appréciait réellement ce qu'elle faisait.

Les cours s'enchaînèrent ainsi tout au long de la matinée, et même si l'angoisse revint aussi vite qu'elle était partie quand elle quitta les dernière-année, tout se passa bien. Même en salle des professeurs, tout fut tranquille. Ses anciens profs vinrent la voir pour discuter, la féliciter et certaines anecdotes furent évoquées. Cela valut d'ailleurs à la jeune fille une séance de cramoisi.

L'après-midi fut similaire. Elle n'eut pas Edward en élève. En revanche, elle finit de connaître le clan Cullen avec le dernier membre, Rosalie. C'était celle qui ressemblait le plus au père de Carlie en un sens. Une beauté froide. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas cette même douleur bien trop importante pour un adolescent de cet âge.

Enfin elle rentra chez elle à Port-Angeles. Elle fut choquée en voyant l'état de son appartement. Tout était en désordre, et encore c'était peu dire. Elle ouvrit les rideaux et les fenêtres pour aérer le tout, mit une sélection de musique qui bougeait et s'attaqua au ménage méticuleusement. Une fois ce dernier terminé, elle alla faire quelques courses pour remplir le réfrigérateur désespérément vide, mangea puis prépara ses cours du lendemain. En résumé, elle s'occupa l'esprit pour qu'il ne ressente jamais le besoin de divaguer.

Pourtant, une fois qu'elle avait fini son petit programme, son regard se tourna inévitablement vers l'ordinateur. Elle se souvint encore des paroles de son meilleur ami. _« Tu as le talent pour ça, jamais personne n'en a douté. Ce serait comme accomplir votre rêve à tous les deux en un sens. Et puis, tu es faite pour écrire, comme moi je suis fait pour protéger la population. Essaie d'y réfléchir sérieusement quand tu auras ton écran devant les yeux. N'abandonne pas. »_

Allait-elle abandonner ? Et puis, abandonner quoi ? Ecrire, était-ce toujours son rêve après tout ? Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir.

Elle alluma son ordinateur et ouvrit le dernier document enregistré. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle commença à lire.

« _Cette histoire ne comporte ni début, ni fin. Si elle en comportait, il faudrait relater tout ce qu'il s'est passé avant et tout ce qu'il se passera après. C'est chose impossible, alors laissez-moi juste vous raconter un passage d'une vie ordinaire dans un monde commun._

_Une soirée, un coucher de soleil et une légère brise de printemps. Quelque chose que vous avez tous expérimenté un jour ou l'autre. Pourtant, ce soir-là fut différent pour moi. Je m'apprêtais à rejoindre un ami pour dîner quand mon regard fut attiré par un ange à taille d'enfant. Une petite fille qui marchait, perdue dans ses pensées comme j'étais perdue dans les miennes. Etant à la fois inquiète et curieuse, je m'approchais d'elle et me présentais. »_

Bella n'en crut pas ses yeux. Elle avait écrit sa rencontre avec Carlie. Elle continua de lire l'histoire sans parvenir à s'arrêter. Elle venait d'être happée dans un autre univers où nulle loi n'avait sa place. La logique n'existait plus. Ces mots, ils venaient de son imagination. Pourtant, ils avaient été comme écrits par quelqu'un d'autre. Elle découvrait l'histoire, s'imaginant la suite. Evidemment, seules les rencontres avec Carlie et les Cullen étaient véritables. Pourtant, Bella s'aperçut qu'elle avait assez bien cerné certaines personnes dès la première fois.

Alice était aussi pétillante, Emmett aussi joueur, mais surtout, Edward aussi torturé, froid, méprisant et… glauque. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose que Bella ne comprit pas. Au fil de la lecture, elle vit son personnage se rapprocher de celui d'Edward, chose qui lui paraissait impossible. C'était le seul détail réellement dérangeant, mais après tout, ce n'était qu'une histoire.

A la fin de sa lecture, elle eut envie de continuer. Pourtant, elle savait que cela lui était impossible. Non pas à cause d'un blocage contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu penser, mais parce qu'elle se voyait mal continuer une fiction sur des personnes qui existaient réellement et qu'elle connaissait, d'autant plus que l'histoire était toute autre.

Elle referma donc son ordinateur, pensive. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait tirer comme leçon de sa lecture. En bons côtés, elle reprenait le goût à l'écriture, voire son addiction, mais elle ne comprenait pas comment une simple rencontre avec une petite fille et sa famille avait pu la faire réagir ainsi. Depuis des mois, non des années, elle était enfermée dans un mutisme qui avait créé un blocage. Tout d'un coup, comme par magie, plus rien. C'était presque dément. Et puis, il n'y avait pas qu'Edward qui fascinait Bella. Il était certes au centre de ses pensées, mais toute la famille Cullen en général était étrange, Carlie la première bien sûr.

Autre mystère. Si Carlie avait six ans… Bon au mieux, cinq ans. Bref, comment Edward pouvait-il être le père alors qu'il n'avait que dix-sept ans à priori, au mieux dix-huit ? Quelle histoire sordide se cachait derrière ? Peut-être qu'Edward avait toutes les raisons de ne pouvoir faire confiance à personne.

Bella râla contre elle-même. Alors qu'elle avait horreur des ragots, la voilà à imaginer toute une vie, avec des détails bien morbides. Cela ne lui ressemblait définitivement pas.

Elle se coucha donc, mit Debussy en fond sonore et s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard.

Ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait pas, c'était que pour la première fois elle rêva d'Edward Cullen.


	4. 4 : Désespoir

_Bonjour à tous._

_Non, je ne suis pas morte. Je vais vous résumer mon absence en trois mots : je suis maudite. D'abord j'ai un modem qui saute. Ensuite c'est ma ligne Internet qui déconne suite à des travaux faits par l'hébergeur. Finalement, quand je retrouve enfin Internet (c'est à dire début de cette semaine), je transfère mes chapitres écrits en mon absence de ma clef USB à mon ordinateur (ils ont été écrits à mon travail, j'avoue), et bien la clef a un gros bug et je perds TOUS mes chapitres, soit environ 4 ou 5 (je ne sais même plus et ne veux pas savoir). Je dois tout réécrire. Celui-ci est un rescapé puisque je l'avais envoyé à ma bêta qui me l'avais renvoyé corrigé. Comme je trie et classe mes mails j'ai pu le retrouver. _

_Le chapitre 9 de Délivrance est en cours d'écriture, je vais essayer de le publier ce soir ou demain puisqu'il me reste des bouts de phrases (c'est tout ce que j'ai pu récupérer suite à une récupérations de données), mais au moins ça me donne la trame. Heureusement que j'ai bonne mémoire. De même, j'ai un début de chapitre de la Lumière, j'essaierai de le finir vite. Si je peux, mon week-end sera consacré à l'écriture (vive les week-end de 3 jours !)_

_Je vous laisse lire. Je n'ai pas pris le temps de relire le chapitre, mais vu le titre j'ai peur qu'il ne soit pas réjouissant. Désolée..._

_Bisous et vraiment encore désolée du retard._

_Lau_

_P.S. Chapitre dédicacé à Dri et So qui m'ont soutenue par SMS pendant ma période au fin fond de la préhistoire.

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 4. Désespoir**

Le réveil du lendemain matin fut étrange. Elle ne comprit pas son rêve. Pourtant, il avait été très clair.

_[Flashback]_

_Edward Cullen et Jacob Black se regardaient en chien de faïence alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans la forêt. Ils se défiaient, se déclaraient presque ouvertement leur haine mutuelle. Bella arriva et s'interposa entre eux deux. Chacune de ses mains se posa sur le torse des deux hommes. L'un était très chaud, plus que la normale. Jacob. Elle en avait pris l'habitude depuis le temps, il paraissait que c'était normal. L'autre était glacé. Edward. Cette « chaleur » corporelle allait parfaitement avec la personnalité de l'intéressé. _

_Bien qu'elle ne sût par pourquoi, tous deux se calmèrent un peu. Ils adoptèrent une position légèrement plus décontractée, et partirent chacun de leur côté. Bella resta alors sans savoir quoi faire. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, elle ne savait pas si elle devait suivre Edward, suivre Jacob, ou tracer son propre chemin._

_Ce fut quand elle prit sa décision qu'elle se réveilla._

_[Fin du flashback]_

Elle fut d'autant plus désarçonnée qu'elle ignorait le résultat de ladite décision. Elle se leva alors, l'esprit ailleurs, et se prépara pour cette nouvelle journée de cours. Elle fit en sorte de ne pas trop réfléchir à tout cela durant le trajet dans la voiture. Quand elle n'y arrivait pas, elle se répétait inlassablement qu'Edward n'était qu'un élève comme les autres. Pourtant, bien qu'elle connût la théorie, la pratique était plus délicate. Depuis leur rencontre ce qui s'était créé était tout sauf une relation élève-professeur.

- BELLA ARRETE TOUT DE SUITE TES CONNERIES !

Elle se surprit à se hurler dessus dans la voiture. Elle prit alors une profonde inspiration et tenta de se calmer alors qu'elle arrivait au parking qui lui était réservé. Elle n'allait pas bien, beaucoup trop d'émotions contradictoires se combattaient en elle. Il lui fallait toutefois aller en cours, même si elle devait s'y rendre à reculons. Elle consulta son emploi du temps et constata désespérément qu'elle avait la classe d'Edward en première période. Elle sortit alors de la voiture et se rendit en salle des professeurs.

Là-bas, elle se fit un café, le regard perdu dans le vague. Des souvenirs revenaient la submerger et elle tenta de se rappeler les beaux-jours, en vain. Elle ne parvenait pas à ressentir une parcelle d'un bonheur vécu autrefois. La réelle joie de vivre l'avait déserté depuis trop longtemps, et elle en venait à se demander pourquoi elle se battait toujours. Elle était dans un de ces jours qu'elle qualifiait de « noir ». Vous savez, ces jours où vous êtes fatigués, où quoi que vous fassiez rien ne pourra égayer le tout. Par ailleurs, ce n'était pas le cours qu'elle avait préparé qui allait lui permettre de changer cela.

- Bah alors Bella ? Tu m'as l'air bien morose aujourd'hui…

- Oh ! Bonjour monsieur Banner. Vous allez bien ?

- S'il te plait, tu fais partie des nôtres maintenant. Tu me tutoies et m'appelles John.

- Ça ne va pas être facile, répondit-elle gênée.

- Tu y arriveras, j'ai confiance. Alors, tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir la grande forme.

- Ce n'est rien. La première semaine n'est jamais facile. Bon, allez, j'y vais. A plus !

Elle partit sans demander son reste, fuyant les questions de son ancien professeur de biologie. Il vaut mieux que personne ne sache qu'elle commençait à être dangereusement fascinée par un élève. Une telle parole pouvait réduire sa carrière naissante à néant. Et puis même… Elle ne désirait pas en parler. Ce n'était les affaires de personne. Elle savait que dans un patelin comme ça les rumeurs restaient des mois et le regard des autres se faisait dur. Elle en déduisait donc facilement que personne ne savait pour Carlie. C'était bien mieux ainsi. Quoi qu'il ait pu se passer, cela ne regardait personne.

Personne. Pourtant elle aurait aimé comprendre, savoir. Elle se rendit dans sa salle de classe pensive et attendit les premiers élèves. La classe d'Edward. Ils arrivèrent peu à peu après la sonnerie, s'installant tranquillement. Bella ne bougeait pas, elle était plongée dans son livre même si elle relisait inlassablement la même phrase.

Cependant, une fois encore elle dut affronter la réalité et cette classe. Elle tentait de se persuader une fois encore que ce n'était qu'une classe parmi d'autres avec aucun élève particulier, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle fit alors l'appel, attendant le nom fatidique. Quand elle prononça « Edward Cullen », un sombre ténor répondit « présent ». Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que tout son courage ne s'en aille. Pourtant, sans savoir comment, elle resta en position et passa au nom suivant.

Elle releva finalement la tête mais prit garde à ne pas tourner son regard vers son supplice. Elle demanda si tout le monde s'était procuré le livre et ne fut pas surprise par les quelques « non ». En fait, cela aurait été le contraire qui aurait été surprenant. Après une petite organisation pour avoir au moins un livre pour deux, elle demanda de l'ouvrir à une page particulière et désigna un élève au hasard pour lire.

« _On exige le silence et les résultats sont proclamés. Après quoi ton maître te demande de grimper sur l'estrade, et de te tenir bien droite face à l'assistance. Un homme à barbiche et à lunettes, fort imposant, commence une courte allocution. Quand tous les regards convergent sur toi, que tu entends que tu es la première du canton avec une moyenne encore jamais enregistrée, qu'il te félicite, tu te mets à trembler et dois prendre violemment sur toi-même pour contenir ton émotion. Il explique encore que tu es remarquablement douée, et qu'il faut regretter que le lycée de cette ville ne puisse à la rentrée prochaine te compter parmi ses élèves. C'est alors que tu ne peux plus te cacher ce que jusque-là tu as obstinément refusé de voir : tu vas quitter l'école pour n'y jamais revenir. Pour ne plus jamais rencontrer celui dont tu as tant reçu. Ne plus jamais passionnément t'adonner à l'étude. Et ce monde que tu vénères, ce monde des cahiers et des livres, ce monde auquel tu donnes le plus ardent de toi-même, ce monde va soudain ne plus exister. Tes muscles se raidissent, tes mains se nouent âprement dans ton dos, mais tu ne peux rien contre ce sentiment d'effondrement qui te submerge, et à ta grande honte, deux lentes trainées brillantes apparaissent sur tes joues._ »

La voix de l'élève désigné ne put tenir la comparaison avec celle d'Edward, mais pourtant Bella ressentit une fois de plus tout ce passage. Elle revit un peu sa vie dedans. Ce bonheur atteint laissant place en seulement quelques minutes à un profond désespoir. Elle croisa alors furtivement le regard de sa plus grande énigme et y lut quelque chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas. De la curiosité. Cette dernière était toujours liée à la haine, peut-être aussi à une certaine forme de frustration. Pourtant, il avait l'air de vouloir l'observer, lire en elle. Son cœur s'emballa une fois de plus. Elle ne put s'en empêcher.

Elle se concentra à nouveau, consciente qu'elle devait donner un cours. Comme la dernière fois elle demanda le sentiment qui ressortait de cette lecture. A sa plus grande surprise, une main se leva. Des chuchotements parcoururent l'assemblée jusqu'à ce qu'elle interroge l'élève.

- Oui Edward ?

- Du désespoir.

Sa voix rauque laissait deviner le poids du mot. C'était comme s'il vivait ce terme. Peut-être finalement était-ce le cas.

- Pouvez-vous développer ?

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, et ce fut comme s'ils étaient liés par un lien invisible. Il était composé de haine, de défi, de frustration, de curiosité, de désespoir, de jalousie et de bien d'autres sentiments indéfinissables. Pourtant, peu importait la teneur de ceux-ci. Le plus important était que ce lien existait.

- Le début du passage traite davantage de la fierté et du bonheur. D'ailleurs, juste avant il y a même une bonne dose d'excitation, mais c'est justement parce qu'elle ressent tous ces sentiments positifs que la chute est aussi violente. Elle comprend que tout cela est terminé et se plonge alors dans un profond désespoir qui durera toute sa vie.

- J'en conclus que vous avez au moins lu la première partie du livre ?

- Oui.

- Vous aviez une opinion assez arrêtée au cours dernier. Sans trop en dire pour ne pas gêner ceux qui n'ont pas encore suffisamment avancé leur lecture, avez-vous toujours la même opinion ?

Une fois de plus, elle ne comprit pas le changement de comportement de son élève. Il se renferma sur lui-même, telle une huître et fusilla du regard son professeur. Pourtant, pour la première fois Bella ne se laissa pas démonter. Elle avait l'impression de comprendre quelque chose, même si cela lui échappait. Elle attendit patiemment que son élève reprenne la parole. Cela prit quelques secondes durant lesquelles il y eut une lutte acharnée. C'était à celui qui baisserait le regard en premier. Quand Edward comprit qu'il ne gagnerait pas cette bataille, il se résolut à répondre.

- Non.

Elle sut qu'elle n'en saurait pas davantage, ce n'était pas la peine de le pousser encore plus. Néanmoins, elle avait gagné pour la première fois, ce qui lui donna du courage. Elle continua alors son cours normalement. Edward n'intervint pas à nouveau bien évidemment. Ce n'était pas plus mal en un sens, la joute verbale avait été suffisante. Le professeur parvint à se détendre et prit du plaisir à travailler sur son œuvre fétiche.

Une fois la cloche sonnée, elle se permit de souffler. Edward était parti sans demander son reste, sans adresser le moindre regard. Une fois encore Bella s'en ficha. Elle ne voyait que ses victoires, car il y en avait bien eu plusieurs. La première était celle du regard évidemment, mais la deuxième était plus subtile. Il avait déjà lu le livre. Peut-être même l'avait-il terminé. C'était signe que finalement il s'intéressait à la matière et que s'il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec elle, il ne se serait même pas donné la peine de l'acheter.

Ce fut donc plus légère qu'elle se rendit aux cours suivants. Ces derniers se passèrent bien. Elle parvenait de plus en plus à faire face à ce nouveau rôle et elle prenait ses marques. A la fin de la journée, elle rentrait naturellement en salle des professeurs sans se sentir comme une étrangère pour autant. Elle savait que cette confiance n'allait pas durer longtemps, mais elle en profitait tant qu'elle pouvait.

Elle se rendit ensuite directement à Port Angeles pour faire des courses nécessaires. Elle ne s'attendait pas à entendre son prénom crié.

- Bella !

Elle se retourna vers la voix infantile qui lui sauta dans les bras. Elle ne put s'empêcher de constater que la petite fille avait beaucoup de force.

- Carlie ! Comment vas-tu ma puce ?

- Je suis contente de te revoir !

- Moi aussi, mais tu es toute seule ?

- Et non !, fit une voix chantante.

Elle leva le regard et aperçut Alice et Rosalie. La première semblait ravie de retrouver son professeur, l'autre beaucoup plus réticente voire hostile. Cela, Bella pouvait aisément le comprendre. Qui aimerait retrouver une de ses profs au centre commercial ?

- Vous faites du shopping ?, demanda Alice avec beaucoup de naturel.

- Oui et non. Je devais faire des courses.

- On peut venir avec toi ?, supplia Carlie de sa petite voix fluette.

Rosalie réagit au quart de tour, presque indignée.

- Carlie !

- Non, c'est bon Rosalie. Si ça ne vous dérange pas bien sûr ! Mais à une condition. Vous me tutoyez pour la soirée.

Alice frappa des mains, sautilla presque, ne laissant pas le temps à sa sœur de répondre.

- C'est parti !

Rosalie se résigna alors et Carlie eut une réaction similaire à celle de son autre tante. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps Bella se sentit bien. Elle était presque heureuse en fait, ce qui lui était inconnu. La journée se passait merveilleusement bien, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'adorer Carlie. Qui ne pourrait pas l'aimer ? Très bien élevée, pleine de vie et d'innocence. Elle était la petite fille qu'elle aurait aimé avoir et qu'elle n'aurait probablement jamais. Pour avoir un enfant, il faut souvent être deux et elle refusait d'en élever un seule. Sa rencontre avec Carlie était la preuve que des enfants ont besoin d'un père et d'une mère autant que possible.

Alice était aussi très infantile en un sens. Elle s'émerveillait pour peu de choses. Pourtant, Bella sentait qu'elle pouvait être aussi très sérieuse et adulte. En fait, ces enfants étaient un mystère pour elle. Les Cullen étaient une énigme. Elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir la résoudre. Elle s'attachait facilement à eux, beaucoup trop d'ailleurs. Elle voulait se préserver, se protéger et elle savait que si elle continuait dans ce sens, elle avancerait sans filet sur une corde raide. Le problème, c'était qu'elle était très maladroite. Tomber ne l'enchantait guère.

A aucun moment elles ne parlèrent d'Edward. Même la petite ne le mentionna pas, ou peut-être une fois en précisant que la couleur de la robe plairait à son papa. Bella ne chercha pas à savoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Elle savait que d'une part ce n'était pas ses affaires et d'autre part que de toute manière on ne répondrait pas à ses questions. C'était bien trop personnel.

Les heures s'écoulèrent à une vitesse folle et vint le moment de se séparer. Carlie pleura presque à l'idée de laisser sa nouvelle amie. La petite fille s'était beaucoup attachée à Bella. Sans savoir pourquoi, son odeur et sa manière d'être lui faisaient penser à une maman. Elle avait des tatas mais pas de maman, sauf si elle venait d'en trouver une. Alice dut utiliser toute sa force de persuasion pour que la petite veuille bien lâcher les bras dans lesquels elle se trouvait blottie. Ce ne fut qu'après la promesse de Bella de se revoir très vite que la petite accepta de se séparer.

Bella était attendrie devant l'attitude de la petite fille. En fait, ce sentiment allait bien au-delà. Elle eut aussi un énorme pincement au cœur quand elle regarda le petit ange s'éloigner. Elle s'attachait déjà à elle. Beaucoup trop.

Elle se fit également la réflexion que le père et la fille étaient bien différents. L'un la détestait, l'autre l'adorait. L'un était renfermé et solitaire là où l'autre s'ouvrait instantanément. Il devait y avoir une raison à cela. C'était certain. Elle ignorait quoi, mais il y en avait une.

Une fois rentrée à son appartement vide de vie, elle se tourna vers son cadre photo.

- Qu'en penses-tu ? Tu vois, depuis que tu m'as laissée, ma vie est un vrai bordel. Je me mets à faire des fixations sur des élèves, j'écris quelque chose que je ne pourrai pas poursuivre, je fais des rêves bizarres où apparait entre autre Jake. Tout m'échappe. Tu m'avais dit que tout irait toujours bien pour moi car je suis forte, mais tu avais tord. Je nage désespérément et je coule à force d'épuisement. Je me mets même à m'attacher à une petite fille presque inconnue.

Son monologue fut très vite interrompu par des coups donnés à sa porte d'entrée. Elle poussa alors un soupir et abaissa le cadre photo contre la table. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle sentait qu'il était temps qu'elle se détache de cette image de vie heureuse. Elle n'y toucherait plus jamais. C'était fini.

Elle se dirigea alors vers l'entrée et ouvrit la porte. Elle se trouva alors face à un élève assez en colère. Non. Il était furieux, voire davantage.

- Je peux entrer mademoiselle Swan ?

La voix était presque terrifiante, mais Bella sentait qu'il cherchait à se contrôler. Elle savait qu'elle devait dire non. Rien que l'éthique l'exigeait. Pourtant, elle s'effaça et le laissa entrer.

- Que veux-tu Edward ?

- Et vous ? Que voulez-vous ? Recueillir le plus d'infos pour après nous faire expulser du lycée ou même de la ville ?

Elle ne s'attendait sincèrement pas à une telle accusation et chercha même de quoi il parlait. Elle se remémora ensuite son après-midi avec Carlie et eut un élan de compréhension. Celui lui provoqua à son tour une vive colère. Comment osait-il ?

- Mais bien sûr ! Je n'attends que ça depuis que je vous ai tous rencontré ! Vous pourrir la vie. D'ailleurs, moi je n'existe que pour ça. Non mais tu me prends pour qui Edward ? Tu crois que je n'ai rien de mieux à faire ? Pour information, j'ai rencontré Carlie, Alice et Rosalie par hasard cet après-midi. D'ailleurs, si Carlie ne s'était pas jetée dans mes bras, je ne les aurais même pas vues. Ensuite, c'est toujours ta fille qui a eu envie que l'on continue ensemble, et tes sœurs ont accepté.

- Et tu vas aussi peut-être me dire que ce n'est pas toi qui as fait cette promesse de la revoir ?

Il était passé au tutoiement à son tour. Cela les mettait sur un pied d'égalité, ce qui n'était pas plus mal en somme.

- Je lui ai faite cette promesse car elle ne voulait pas qu'on se sépare et parce que j'en avais également envie. Si tu ne veux pas que je la tienne, ce sera à toi de l'annoncer à ta fille car moi j'avais bien l'intention de la respecter. Tu as une fille vraiment adorable et ce n'était pas une promesse en l'air.

- Tu crois peut-être que tu peux arriver et tout bouleverser comme ça ? Tu as vu qu'elle était déjà perturbée et si tu lui donnes de faux espoirs ça peut la détruire. Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça.

- Qui te dit que je vais lui donner de faux espoirs ? Mais qui es-tu Edward pour me juger ainsi ? Tu ne sais rien de moi et tu te permets de me faire la morale.

- Et bien comme ça on est deux ! Tu as peut-être oublié que tu me l'as faite le soir où tu l'as ramenée ?

- T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? Je voulais juste faire en sorte qu'elle aille mieux ! Et je te rappelle que si j'avais vraiment voulu faire la morale, j'aurais laissé faire les flics. C'est justement parce que je ne voulais pas te juger sans savoir que je n'y suis pas allée. Tu as peut-être oublié ce léger détail ?

Les voisins se demandaient certainement pourquoi il y avait tant de cris à l'appartement 306 alors que c'était habituellement si calme. Ils ignoraient toutefois qu'ils avaient de la chance que ce ne soit que des mots car les deux protagonistes avaient la vive envie de tout détruire sur leur passage.

- Je te préviens. Carlie est tout ce que j'ai. Tu lui fais ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu de peine, je le saurai immédiatement car elle me confie tout. Ce jour là, tu auras intérêt à être très loin de moi car je ne te louperai pas.

Bella savait qu'il était plus que sérieux. Edward était dangereux. Elle ignorait à quel point ou pourquoi, mais il était dangereux. Toutefois, étonnamment elle ne se laissa pas démonter.

- Ce jour n'arrivera pas Edward si ce n'est pas toi qui amorce cette douleur. Ta fille est exceptionnelle et je me suis très attachée à elle en quelques heures. Je ne compte pas lui faire de mal, et si ça arrive, tu n'auras même pas le temps de t'en prendre à moi. Maintenant je vais te demander de quitter mon appartement. Je ne veux même pas savoir comment tu as eu l'adresse. Demain au lycée tu me vouvoieras à nouveau et je ferai de même. Je te préviens que si tu t'en prends à nouveau à moi de cette manière moi non plus je ne te louperai pas. Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Maintenant, va-t-en.

Ils se toisèrent et Bella se surprit à regarder les lèvres de son élève. Elle se reprit vite et ne laissa pas voir son trouble. Finalement il se retourna et quitta la pièce. Elle ferma la porte à clefs et souffla un bon coup. La journée avait été trop belle. Elle ne pouvait aussi bien se terminer. Elle se laissa alors glisser au sol et évacua toute la pression par un torrent de larmes, se laissant bercer par un désespoir rassurant.


	5. 5 : Evasions

_Bonjour !_

_Voici le nouveau chapitre. Je vous préviens, il n'est pas corrigé, ma super bêta Criquette est très occupée et j'ai pitié de vous, je vous le donne quand même lol. Je l'ai relu un certain nombre de fois, j'espère avoir corrigé un maximum de fautes. _

_Je suis toujours très heureuse des reviews que je reçois. Effectivement j'entretiens le mystère et je compte bien continuer lol. _

_Avant de laisser vous lire ce chapitre, je vais vous demander d'être très attentif à un petit résumé que je vous fait. Il s'agit de _Lambeaux_, de Charles Juliet. C'est le livre dont viennent les extraits des chapitres précédents et dont viendront les suivants. La fiction est inspirée en un sens de ce livre qui est vraiment exceptionnel. Je le conseille sincèrement, surtout qu'il n'est pas long à lire._

_Il se divise en deux parties. La première est biographique. Charles Juliet raconte l'histoire de sa mère biologique. Elle était paysanne, passionnée par la lecture, l'écriture, le savoir en général mais sa condition ne lui a pas permis d'assouvir son besoin et sa soif d'apprendre. Son mariage a été fait un peu par défaut car son intérêt à tout faisait peur et son mari n'avait vraiment pas les mêmes intérêts. Elle est alors tombée, au fil des années et des naissances, dans une très profonde dépression jusqu'à faire des tentatives de suicide et se faire interner. Elle est morte dans des conditions déplorables. _

_La deuxième partie est une autobiographie car Charles Juliet raconte sa propre vie. Il a été adopté dès son plus jeune âge car son père ne pouvait pas s'occuper de lui. Sa mère adoptive a été vraiment adorable, il a eu une belle enfance. Il s'est engagé dans l'armée mais ce qui le passionnait le plus, c'était l'écriture. Il a connu la même détresse que sa mère quant à l'écriture, à la différence que lui a eu l'éducation qui lui a permis de se délivrer._

_Voilà, maintenant vous êtes parés pour comprendre la fiction. Il vous fallait au moins ce résumé, mais je recommande vraiment fortement sa lecture. _

_Je suis en ce moment sur le chapitre de Délivrance mais il me donne un peu de fil à retordre, vous comprendrez à sa lecture. J'espère le terminer très vite._

_Bisous à tous !_

_Lau

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 5. Evasions**

Une heure après l'altercation à l'appartement 306, à quelques kilomètres de là, une ombre sanglotait en silence. La nuit était morne et noire. La nouvelle lune et les nuages épais ne laissaient pas beaucoup de lumière filtrer.

Une deuxième silhouette s'avança. Elle était plus légère, plus fluette, mais aussi silencieuse dans ses mouvements.

- Tu y as été un peu fort quand même. Elle n'y était pour rien.

- Elle la fera souffrir. Elle nous détruira.

- Tu n'en sais rien. Même moi je ne peux pas voir son rôle. Son avenir est incertain, d'autant plus que ça touche ta fille. Ta colère était mal dirigée. Elle n'a rien fait d'autre que te tendre la main.

- Non, ça tu n'en sais rien. On ne sait rien de ses intentions.

- Et c'est là tout le problème n'est-ce pas ? Un jour ou l'autre il te faudra refaire confiance à quelqu'un d'autre que ta famille.

- Ce jour n'est pas arrivé. Fin de la discussion.

Il se leva, ravala sa douleur, et courut aussi vite que possible dans la forêt.

Le soleil se leva doucement, continuant une course éternelle. Un réveil retentit et Bella manqua de l'envoyer une fois de plus par la fenêtre. Elle n'avait que peu dormi, et très mal. Son altercation avec son élève l'avait vraiment touchée. Elle se sentait désemparée et ne savait que faire. Elle était vraiment découragée.

Quand elle passa devant le miroir de la salle de bain, ce qu'elle vit lui fit peur. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Depuis longtemps son « pétillant » l'avait désertée, elle s'y était habituée. Pourtant, là, c'était encore pire. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait Edward Cullen la détruisait. Elle savait qu'il fallait rester éloigné de lui. Tout en elle le lui disait. Alors pourquoi était-elle autant attirée par lui ?

Elle s'approcha de son ordinateur et l'observa, éteint. Elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait commencé à écrire. C'était certes impossible à continuer, cela aurait été malsain, mais rien ne l'empêchait malgré cela de commencer autre chose. Après tout, une nouvelle vie était censée avoir commencé. Elle ne semblait pas prendre la bonne direction, mais au moins il y avait du nouveau. Elle pouvait en profiter pour se remettre elle-même à neuf. Si une telle chose était possible. Si.

Elle s'empara soudainement de ses clefs de voiture et sortit en trombe de son appartement. Elle avait de la route à faire jusqu'à Forks. Elle mit un de ses CDs préférés, une compilation de classique, et chercha la chanson numéro sept. _Clair de Lune_, de Debussy. Après avoir appuyé sur le bouton « repeat » elle se laissa bercer par cette quiétude. Son corps se détendit peu à peu et son esprit vagabonda. Au bout de quelques minutes Bella se rendit compte qu'elle venait un peu de rêver éveillée.

Cela n'avait rien été d'extraordinaire. Elle avait juste imaginé ce que faisait la petite Carlie à cette heure, si elle dormait paisiblement ou si elle était éveillée. Ce n'était pas cela qui avait été le plus important. Ce qui comptait, c'était qu'elle avait rêvé. Depuis longtemps elle avait arrêté. Son esprit avait perdu la faculté de s'évader.

Elle arriva finalement au lycée avec un peu d'avance. Elle sortit de sa voiture, quand elle aperçut une silhouette non loin d'elle. Cette dernière s'approcha. Elle n'était pas particulièrement menaçante, pour une fois.

- Bonjour Edward.

- Bonjour. Hum…

Bella se demanda ce qu'il voulait. Elle était particulièrement suspicieuse bien évidemment, et avait une forte envie de prendre la fuite. Toutefois elle voyait qu'il y avait quelque chose de particulier. Aucune animosité ne se dégageait du jeune homme pour une fois.

- Je voulais vous demander de m'excuser. Je sais que j'ai un peu réagi exagérément hier soir et je n'avais aucunement le droit de venir ainsi à votre domicile. Je vous présente mes excuses.

Bella n'en crut ni ses yeux ni ses oreilles. Elle le sentait réticent à l'idée de prononcer ces paroles, mais également sincère.

- Oh… et bien j'accepte tes excuses.

Elle rougit en disant cela et en bégaya presque. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude qu'on lui fasse des excuses. Quant à Edward, il secoua légèrement la tête et s'en retourna sans demander son reste.

La journée se passa à vive allure. Elle n'eut pas de problème majeur. D'une part, elle n'avait pas la classe d'Edward, ce qui facilitait fortement la tâche. D'autre part, la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec lui le matin avait réussi à la détendre un peu.

Une seule chose continuait à l'énerver. Elle n'avait pu que constater que ses mouvements d'humeur dépendaient d'Edward. Elle détestait cette idée.

Finalement la journée se termina et elle rentra chez elle. Le temps qu'elle arrive à son appartement les nuages s'étaient dissipé et un rayon de soleil illuminait la contrée. Elle prit son ordinateur et se mit sur la petite table du balcon. Elle était bien décidée à écrire quelque chose.

Cependant, devant son logiciel de traitement de texte, ce ne fut pas aussi aisé. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa guider. Ses doigts commencèrent à se mouvoir sur le clavier qu'elle connaissait par cœur et écrivirent. Quelques secondes plus tard elle rouvrit les yeux et continua sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

« _Le désespoir. Le désespoir est si aisé dans notre monde. La perte d'un proche, un surendettement, un travail ennuyeux… Tout peut mener au désespoir. Pire encore, nous l'attendons. Quand nous sommes heureux, nous pourchassons ce petit truc qui nous montrera que le bonheur est éphémère. Malheureusement, il est rare que le contraire soit vrai. Qui, alors qu'il est au fond du gouffre, va rechercher l'infime détail qui prouve qu'il y a quand même de belles choses ?_

_J'ai l'habitude de me vautrer dans le désespoir. Je m'en délecte, savoure chaque instant. Mais aujourd'hui tout cela va changer. Je reprends ma vie en main. Pour commencer, je vais essayer de savoir comment je suis arrivée à là. _

_Je m'appelle Mary, vingt-six ans, et je viens de me faire renvoyer de mon emploi pour la troisième fois._ »

Bella fit une pause et se relut. Elle parut satisfaite d'elle. Au moins, elle avait écrit quelque chose. Elle ignorait où cette histoire allait la mener. En fait, elle ne le savait que trop, à une impasse. Cependant, elle avait cet infime espoir que tout cela n'était pas vain. Elle ne savait certes pas où tout cela allait l'emmener, mais elle avait une certitude. Ce livre serait sa vie, ses avancées. Si elle arrivait à se relever, l'histoire se terminerait bien. Si au contraire elle continuait à ramper plus bas que terre, ce livre ne serait qu'un condensé de désespoir et de mélodrame.

Elle le continua encore quelques heures. Elle créait peu à peu son personnage, s'inspirant de sa propre personnalité, imaginant ce qu'elle aurait voulu être, rajoutant des défauts pour la rendre plus réelle. Au fil de l'écriture elle vécut les souvenirs inventés, ressentit le bonheur et le malheur chimériques. Quand enfin elle n'en put plus, elle constata qu'elle respirait mieux. C'était comme si elle venait de s'exorciser.

La nuit qu'elle passa fut pour une fois calme. Son sommeil fut réparateur bien qu'elle eut fait des rêves encore pour le moins étrange. Du moins, ce fut ce qu'elle se dit à son réveil. Elle n'était plus certaine de leur contenu. Avait-elle rêvé de ce qu'elle avait écrit ? D'autre chose ? Elle ne pouvait le dire. Seules des impressions restaient.

Elle repartit pour une nouvelle journée de travail. Elle avait une période avec la classe d'Edward et elle se demandait réellement comment cela allait se passer. Ce garçon était si imprévisible, si lunatique. Elle ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser avec lui.

Elle commença avec la classe d'Alice. Elle se surprit à la comparer réellement à un lutin joyeux. Toujours pleine d'entrain. Elle avait entendu bien des critiques en salle des professeurs sur les élèves Cullen. A vrai dire, ils étaient la conversation préférée de tous ces professeurs qui n'avaient rien de mieux à faire. Bella avait été choquée en entendant qu'ils trouvaient « la petite Alice vraiment bizarre ». A vrai dire, elle avait été consternée de constater que les gens jugeaient les autres sur bien peu de choses. Certes Alice sortait de l'ordinaire, mais dans le bon sens selon la jeune femme. Elle était pétillante mais aussi très adulte dans ses réflexions. Travailler avec elle était une véritable bouffée d'air.

Vint ensuite la classe d'Edward. Bella tenta de garder son calme une fois de plus. Ses angoisses n'allaient certes pas la quitter aussi vite, mais elle les combattait. Après tout, la veille, ne s'était-il pas excusé alors que rien ne l'y obligeait ? Combien d'adolescents de dix-sept ans étaient capable de faire une telle chose ?

Elle réussit donc à se détendre un peu en gardant cela à l'esprit. Une fois encore elle désigna un élève au hasard pour la lecture du passage du jour.

« _Tu as souffert dans ta famille de ne pas pouvoir t'isoler aussi souvent que tu l'aurais voulu. Tu savoures donc ces débuts d'après-midi où tu n'as rien à faire, où tu sais que tu as devant toi des heures de silence et de solitude. Accoudée sur la table, face à la fenêtre, tu restes un long moment à laisser ton regard errer sur le jardin, la petite église, les prés qui s'élèvent en pente douce, les bois et les sapins couvrant le faîte de la montagne. Puis progressivement et sans que tu t'en rendes compte, tu ne vois plus rien de tout cela et tu glisses à l'intérieur de toi-même. Lovée au creux de ta chaleur intime, l'esprit inoccupé mais actif, tu as l'impression que les questions qui continuent à te hanter vont trouver réponse, que tu vas être délivrée de ce qui toujours t'oppresse, et que tu es sur le point d'accéder à un état où tu ne connaîtras plus la souffrance. Qu'à la fin tu doives déchanter n'empêche pas que tu sois très vite reprise par cette illusion, et que la fois suivante, tu demeures à nouveau de longues heures en attente, avec l'espoir que ce jour-là, la vie te semblera moins lourde, moins opaque._

_Mais le plus souvent, lorsque tu t'absentes de la réalité et descends en toi-même, tu ne rencontres que peur et angoisse. L'existence que tu mènes ne répond en rien à tes aspirations et tu te surprends à rêver de départ, de fuite, de recommencement. Quand tu en prends conscience, tu as le sentiment de trahir Antoine et tu cèdes à la honte. Tu cherches des raisons qui te convaincraient que tu finiras un jour par être heureuse, mais tu ne les trouves point. Toujours en toi cette nostalgie de tu ne sais quoi, ce besoin incoercible d'une vie dégagée de toute entrave, une vie libre et riche, vaste, intense, une vie où ne règneraient que bonté, compréhension et lumière._

_Ce que balbutie ta voix intérieure et qui, dans ce profond silence, prend un tel relief et une telle autorité, tu le consignes dans un cahier, et ainsi passes-tu des heures à aligner des phrases, réfléchir sur un mot, sonder ces énigmes que sont la vie et la mort. En fin d'après-midi, quand tu as écrit une ou deux pages, tu te sens pacifiée, et ce qui initialement te paraissait placé sous le signe du négatif se présente sous un autre aspect._

_Lorsque tu entends les pas d'Antoine dans la grange, tu t'empresses de faire disparaître ton cahier. Il entre et tu le reçois avec gentillesse, mais quelques minutes de transition te sont nécessaires pour quitter ton monde et reprendre pied dans la réalité._

_A plusieurs reprises tu as voulu lui faire part de tes pensées, tes préoccupations, tenté de l'amener à réfléchir à ces questions auxquelles tu te trouves affrontée, mais tu as très vite perçu que rien de tout cela ne rencontrait en lui le moindre écho. Et il était d'autant moins susceptible de s'intéresser à ce que tu lui disais que lorsqu'il arrive, en fin de journée, le désir qu'il a de toi le rend absent, l'empêche parfois d'entendre les mots que tu prononces._

_Le repas vite avalé. Le lit. L'assaut brutal. Son halètement, et pour toi, un surcroît de solitude_. »

- Merci. Nous allons faire une étude un peu particulière de ce passage. En fait, vous aurez à faire un commentaire personnel chez vous.

Evidemment un élan de protestation se fit entendre. Jusqu'à maintenant ils avaient cru que leur professeur avait oublié de leur donner du travail. En réalité elle voulait juste attendre le bon moment, le bon passage.

- S'il vous plait, vous continuez de râler et je diminuerai le délai pour me rendre votre devoir. Par ailleurs, nous allons un peu le travailler en classe, ce qui devrait vous donner des idées et des pistes. Bon, qui peut me dire ce qui arrive au personnage principal ?

La lectrice, Sarah, leva immédiatement la main.

- Elle n'arrive pas à affronter la réalité et se réfugie dans un monde intérieur ?

Bella fut agréablement surprise de la réponse. Elle nota dans sa tête qu'elle avait peut-être de très bons littéraires dans cette classe.

- Très bien. Alors maintenant voici ma question. La littérature – et l'art en général mais on va rester au secteur littéraire – peut parfois vous donner la possibilité de vous évader. J'englobe dans la littérature l'écriture et la lecture. A votre avis, est-ce une bonne chose ?

Elle vit tous ses élèves se regarder les uns les autres et éclata de rire.

- Je sais que c'est une question un peu philosophique qu'on ne demande pas en général à des élèves de votre âge. Néanmoins rien ne vous empêche d'avoir une opinion. Ou si vous préférez, car c'est un des thèmes du livre, se réfugier dans un monde intérieur peut-il vous sauver ou vous gâcher votre vie ?

Bella s'amusa à voir les épaules des élèves s'affaisser. Néanmoins, une main se leva, et une fois de plus elle fut des plus surprises.

- Oui Edward ?

- Se réfugier dans son monde intérieur l'a menée à la folie. Tout dépend du dosage. Il faut savoir rêver, à condition que cela ne vous coupe pas de la réalité.

- D'un point de vue objectif, je suis parfaitement d'accord avec vous. Puisque je sais que vous avez lu l'œuvre vous pourrez certainement répondre à cette question. Croyez-vous réellement que si elle ne s'était pas réfugiée dans son monde justement, elle ne se serait pas retrouvée en hôpital psychiatrique malgré tout ? Pour ceux qui n'ont pas fini leur lecture, elle s'est retrouvée en hôpital psychiatrique suite à des tentatives de suicide, tentatives qui avaient justement résulté de son dégoût de la réalité en très résumé.

- On ne peut pas savoir.

- Certes, mais on peut imaginer. Nous avons une femme qui a ce besoin irrépressible d'écrire et qui n'y arrive pas, faute d'éducation et de liberté. Croyez-vous qu'on aurait pu éviter sa folie en l'empêchant de rêver ?

Bella vit qu'elle avait l'attention de ses élèves, et surtout celle d'Edward. Il réfléchissait et semblait résolu à répondre. C'était un peu comme s'il cherchait la réponse pour lui-même.

- Non. L'empêcher de rêver l'aurait tuée plus vite. Il aurait fallu qu'elle puisse vraiment écrire. Qu'elle mette des mots sur ses émotions et qu'elle les fasse partager.

- Voilà, c'est à là que je voulais en venir. Vous êtes beaucoup à négliger le cours de littérature. Quoi de plus rébarbatif que des mots couchés sur du papier ? Mais la littérature peut vous sauver en quelque sorte. Je vous rappelle que _Lambeaux_ n'est pas une fiction. C'est à la fois une biographie et une autobiographie. L'écriture peut vous aider à vous exorciser. La lecture peut vous aider à vous évader. Maintenant je veux que vous lisiez et étudiez les textes de ce livre avec tout cela en tête. La place de la littérature dans le développement humain.

La sonnerie retentit alors qu'elle avait à peine finit son cours. Comme à leur habitude les élèves se levèrent, mais Bella eut quand même le temps de leur donner la date pour rendre leur commentaire.

Finalement, tout s'était bien passé avec Edward. Elle était impatiente de lire son devoir car elle savait qu'il serait passionnant, pour peu qu'il le fasse avec sérieux. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser de lui. Elle se demanda même si elle pouvait aller voir Carlie après les cours. Toutefois elle ne tenta pas le diable, si elle pouvait ne pas s'engueuler avec le père au moins une fois par jour, ce serait pas mal.

Au lieu de cela, elle passa voir Jake. Comme tout était encore calme, il lui proposa une balade. Ils allèrent alors se promener le long d'une plage.

- Alors comment vas-tu ?, demanda l'Indien.

- Des hauts et des bas. Aujourd'hui c'est un haut, ça fait du bien je te l'avoue.

- Et que nous vaut cette bonne humeur ?

Elle se tut quelques instants, ce qui éveilla la curiosité de son ami.

- Bella ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je ne sais pas Jake. J'ai vraiment recommencé à écrire et je me sens un peu… exorcisée.

- Et bien c'est une bonne chose n'est-ce pas ? Tu écris à nouveau, et tu te sens mieux. Que demander de plus ?

Une fois de plus elle garda le silence. Jacob fronça alors les sourcils. Il savait que quand Bella ne disait rien et pesait chacun de ses mots c'était qu'elle cachait quelque chose.

- Bella ? Y a-t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?

- Non !

- Je le savais ! Bon, tu accouches ou je te tire les vers du nez ?

Bella se maudit d'avoir répondu trop vite et trop vivement. Elle ne voulait pas parler des Cullen, et encore moins avec son meilleur ami. Il semblait ne vraiment pas les aimer.

- Ce n'est rien d'important Jacob. J'apprends, c'est tout. Le contact avec les élèves m'apporte beaucoup je crois.

- C'est une bonne chose, non ?

- Si.

La suite de leur promenade se fit dans le silence, chacun perdu dans leurs pensées. L'esprit de Bella partit très loin. D'autres souvenirs de cette plage lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle courait, elle riait, elle tombait. Quelqu'un d'autre la rattrapait, se laissait tomber sur elle, puis l'embrassait passionnément. Elle avait l'âge des élèves auxquels elle enseignait dorénavant. Elle avait leur insouciance, leur joie de vivre.

Maintenant, tout ce qui lui restait, c'était cette plage vide. Certes il y avait Jacob, mais il ne _le_ remplacerait jamais. Il ne comblerait jamais le vide. Il avait Leah. Il avait sa vie. Elle en avait eu une aussi, mais elle s'était résolue à lui dire adieu. Il lui fallait avancer. Peut-être que l'écriture allait-elle l'y aider.

Avant de partir, elle tenta malgré tout d'en savoir plus sur les Cullen. Elle avait la certitude que son meilleur ami ne lui avait pas tout dit.

- Jake. Il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris et ça me trotte dans la tête. J'ai les Cullen en tant qu'élèves, et il n'y a aucun problème avec eux. Ils sont même plutôt doués. Pourquoi les détestes-tu à ce point ? Ce n'est pas ton genre.

Le visage de l'intéressé se ferma.

- Bella, ne pose pas des questions dont tu ne veux pas les réponses.

- Mais je les veux Jake, s'énerva-t-elle. C'est quoi ton problème ? Pourquoi tu me fais tant de cachotteries ? Tu sais que j'ai horreur qu'on juge les gens sans les connaître et…

- Je les connais certainement plus que toi, la coupa-t-il.

- Ah oui ? Et d'où ? Comment ? Et qu'ont-ils fait ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

Elle fut abasourdie par la réponse cinglante, ce qui la mit encore plus en colère.

- Que t'arrive-t-il Jacob ? Il est où le temps où l'on se faisait confiance et où l'on se disait tout ?

- Bella, je…

- Non, pardon, tu as raison. J'ai failli oublier ! Tu as toujours ce secret que tu me caches depuis toutes ces années. Ce « mais non ! Ce n'est rien Bella ! » ! Ces mensonges que je fais toujours semblant de croire. Tu sais Jacob, il y a des moments où j'ai l'impression que je ne te connais pas finalement.

Elle se retourna et courut à sa voiture derrière des cris lui demandant de rester. Les larmes avaient recommencé à couler. Elle conduisit bien plus vite qu'il se devait. Dès qu'elle fut arrivée à son appartement, elle se jeta sur son ordinateur. Elle en ressentait maintenant le besoin vital. C'était cela, ou se laisser à nouveau dépérir. L'écriture venait de redevenir son unique échappatoire, comme pour la mère de Charles Juliet. Restait à savoir si elle lui sauverait la vie.


	6. 6 : Homme ou adolescent

_Bonjour !_

_Je cours, je cours, mais j'arrive à écrire malgré tout entre deux portes. Là en fait j'ai écrit pendant une surveillance de bac. Ni vu, ni connu lol. _

_Je pense que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre. Vous allez en apprendre un peu plus sur... Bah vous verrez lol. Soyez bien attention à chaque détail. Je ne laisse rien au hasard dans cette fic._

_Merci à Criquette qui m'a corrigée en temps record. C'est grâce à elle que je peux fournir des textes de meilleure qualité._

_Bisous à tout le monde !_

_Lauriane

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 6. Homme ou adolescent**

Alors que Bella Swan courait, maudissant le monde entier, il s'y passait bien des choses.

Ici un bébé naissait. C'était un petit garçon. Le premier cri qu'il poussa fut le plus beau son que ses parents n'avaient jamais entendu. Là, un homme politique inaugurait un musée d'art. Il savait à peine ce qu'il contenait mais, en faisait un discours élogieux écrit par quelqu'un d'autre. A tel endroit un premier baiser se vivait alors qu'à l'autre bout un mariage se brisait.

En Alaska un hurlement retentissait pendant qu'à l'Equateur un rire éclatait.

Jacob n'eut pas de nouvelles de sa meilleure amie pendant une bonne semaine. Il lui avait laissé des messages, il avait même essayé de venir la voir au lycée. Elle l'avait brillamment esquivé. Il fallait avouer également qu'il ne s'était pas attardé. Il ne comprenait pas comment il s'était disputé avec elle à cause d'_eux_. Il ne saisissait même pas comment _ils_ pouvaient éveiller un quelconque réel intérêt. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : c'était qu'_ils_ repartent.

Bella, de son côté, avait décidé qu'il fallait qu'elle continue sa vie, même si cette dernière était vide. Elle s'en voulait un peu de s'être emportée contre son ami, mais elle ne supportait plus ces secrets. Elle avait toujours recherché à les percer, sans succès. Son esprit rationnel n'y arrivait toujours pas. Parfois, elle avait envie d'échapper à ce rationnel, d'ouvrir un comics. Jacob devenait alors un de ces Superman sauvant la planète. Puis, elle redescendait sur Terre, se rappelant que toutes ces choses n'existaient pas, et que son « ami » n'était qu'un homme n'ayant pas assez confiance en elle pour se confier.

Le retour à cette réalité était souvent assez violent. Dans ces moments-là, elle se sentait particulièrement seule. Elle ne pleurait plus. A quoi cela servait-il ? Elle n'en éprouvait plus aucun soulagement. Cela ne faisait pas non plus avancer les choses. Elle s'était alors recréé une carapace. Même la présence d'Edward ne lui faisait plus rien. Même le pétillant d'Alice ne lui réchauffait pas le cœur. Même la lecture de son livre préféré ne lui donnait plus l'espoir.

Quant à ce qu'elle écrivait elle-même, quand elle reprenait son travail, elle ne lisait que les deux dernières phrases. Elle avançait, flottant dans un monde qui n'était pas finalement le sien. Elle ne savait pas très bien ce qu'elle écrivait, mais elle le faisait.

Certains soirs, elle se surprit à être à moitié somnambule. Elle croyait s'endormir assise sur sa chaise, elle se réveillait le lendemain matin allongée dans son lit. Elle comprit qu'elle était tellement devenue amorphe qu'elle ne se souvenait même pas de ce qu'elle faisait. Tout cela à cause d'une question non-résolue.

Une deuxième semaine se passa, similaire à la première. Une infime différence fut à noter cependant. Elle avait accepté les excuses de Jacob, lui avait souri et ne l'avait pas rejeté pour une courte étreinte. Et ce fut tout. Pas de rire, pas de taquinerie, pas de scène, pas d'interrogatoire, rien du tout. Ils auraient été étrangers l'un pour l'autre, cela n'aurait choqué personne.

Les professeurs – collègues de Bella – commencèrent même à douter de la santé mentale de leur ancienne élève. Certains s'inquiétèrent, d'autres cancanèrent. Aucun toutefois n'osa lui poser des questions. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait, mais une aura presque inquiétante se dégageait d'elle.

Tout cela aurait pu durer encore longtemps si Bella n'était pas allée se promener un vendredi soir.

L'air commençait à se radoucir. C'était d'ailleurs assez étonnant pour Forks. Bella avait eu un conseil de discipline quelques minutes plus tôt. En effet, certains élèves trouvaient que brûler les cheveux de leurs camarades était fortement distrayant.

Ne désirant pas s'enfermer immédiatement dans son appartement glacial, elle était allée marcher en forêt, se remémorant quelques bons et mauvais souvenirs.

- Hey…

Elle se tourna légèrement et aperçut une grande silhouette, bien proportionnée. En fait une silhouette qu'elle connaissait plutôt bien et qu'elle côtoyait presque au quotidien.

- Hey.

- Vous allez bien ?

Bella fut étonnée par la question, surtout qu'elle semblait relever un réel intérêt. Elle fut sur le point de répondre quelque chose, une banalité, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. C'était comme si son corps refusait de mentir à ces prunelles ambrées et désespérément profondes.

Le jeune homme sembla comprendre le silence et hocha la tête. Oui, il comprenait peut-être mieux que quiconque le poids de la solitude. Pourtant, il savait qu'il avait un avantage dont son professeur ne disposait pas : Carlie.

Il se souvenait encore de la première fois où il l'avait tenu dans ses bras pour la première fois. Ce bonheur ressenti, semblable à nul autre. Il était papa. Finalement, son existence avait peut-être un sens pour qu'il ait pu engendrer un être aussi parfait. Carlie.

Il regarda à nouveau son professeur et ne put que constater à quel point elle semblait faible, meurtrie. Beaucoup trop pour son âge. Il savait pourquoi. Il ne l'aborderait pas avec elle, mais il savait pourquoi. Pour une fois depuis deux ans, il eut envie de faire un pas vers quelqu'un d'autre, pour l'aider.

- Je comptais me faire une soirée DVD avec ma fille. Les autres sont partis chez des amis et ne rentreront pas avant demain matin, j'en profite donc. Vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? On a déjà mangé, mais je peux vous commander une pizza…

Bella avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle entendait. Edward Cullen, l'homme de tous les mystères, lui proposait une soirée DVD. Lui qui semblait vouloir la tuer quelques semaines plus tôt et qui lui avait interdit de s'approcher de sa fille semblait vouloir faire la paix.

Elle savait qu'elle devait refuser. L'éthique l'imposait. Pourtant, pour une fois, elle fit ce dont elle avait envie et non ce que l'on attendait d'elle.

- C'est la meilleure proposition que l'on m'ait faite depuis longtemps.

Elle lui adressa alors un sourire sincère, comme elle n'en avait pas fait depuis… elle ne savait plus en fait.

Il ouvrit la marche, elle le suivit silencieusement. Elle n'avait rien à dire de particulier, mais surtout elle ne ressentait pas le besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Il ne chercha pas non plus à parler. En fait, il se demandait pourquoi il faisait cela alors qu'il s'était promis de ne pas l'approcher.

Ils arrivèrent très vite à la villa. Bella ne s'était pas aperçue qu'elle s'en était tant approchée. Elle comprit qu'Edward l'avait certainement aperçue de là, pour peu qu'il ait une bonne vue.

- Carlie ?, dit-il d'une voix douce et enjouée. Ma chérie ? Viens voir qui nous rend visite !

Des petits pas légers se firent entendre. Carlie surgit du salon et se jeta dans les bras de l'invitée.

- Bella !

La jeune fille fut surprise par autant d'affection. D'abord légèrement immobile – même si elle tenait la petite fille fermement dans ses bras – elle resserra sa prise à mesure que l'amour enfantin l'atteignait. Elle se dit alors que l'amour existait bien sur cette Terre. Cette petite fille en était la preuve vivante. En l'espace de deux minutes elle fut comme vivifiée.

Edward assista silencieusement à la scène. Il savait à quel point sa fille était heureuse de revoir Bella. Combien de fois l'avait-elle réclamée ! Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait vraiment pas, c'était l'expression du visage de la jeune femme. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi et ne le comprit pas. Elle était réellement une énigme pour lui, ce qui ranima sa méfiance. La petite flammèche qui s'était faite discrète jusqu'à maintenant se transforma en incendie. Non, il ne devait pas se laisser attendrir. Finalement, il n'aurait pas dû la ramener à Carlie.

Il faillit retirer son invitation. Au moment d'ouvrir la bouche néanmoins il n'en fit rien. Carlie était beaucoup trop heureuse et il ne pouvait rien refuser ou presque à sa fille. Elle était sa faiblesse, la seule qu'il se permettait. Il choisit juste d'interrompre ce moment.

- Bien, qu'aimez-vous comme pizza ?

Bella redescendit sur Terre et rougit à l'idée que son élève ait pu l'observer alors qu'elle avait baissé momentanément son masque.

- Hawaïenne s'il te plait. Et pour ce soir, ne me vouvoie pas, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être vieille…

La vieillesse était en effet l'une des préoccupations majeures de la jeune femme. Il acquiesça et partit téléphoner. Bella en attendant posa Carlie qui lui prit la main afin de l'amener au salon. Là, l'invitée découvrit non seulement une pièce décorée avec goût mais aussi une salle de jeux. Comme elle s'en doutait, Carlie était une véritable princesse dans son château. Cette dernière fit visiter à son amie sa caverne aux merveilles. Bella fut émerveillée par tant d'innocence et de bonté. En fait, c'était à mille lieues de leur rencontre où la tristesse et la douleur des blessures dominaient.

Quand elle releva la tête, elle croisa un regard ambré. Il était profond et extrêmement intense. Bella s'y plongea mais ne sut réellement décrire ce qu'elle y trouva. Il y avait beaucoup trop de contradictions. Tendresse ? Enervement ? Fascination ? Frustration ? Bienveillance ? Rage ? Finalement pensa-t-elle, elle n'arriverait jamais à vraiment comprendre la nature humaine.

- Ma Carlie, dit-il, on se le met ce film ?

La petite sauta dans tous les sens en tapant dans ses mains.

- Oui ! Oui ! Oui !

Bella crut voir Alice en l'observant s'agiter ainsi. Elle en rit même avant de froncer les sourcils. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas ri ? Non, question qui fâche.

Edward lança le film pendant que tout le monde s'installait. Carlie avait choisi _La Belle et la Bête_ en faisant remarquer à Bella qu'elles avaient presque le même nom.

La pizza fut livrée mais Edward insista – en fait il ne laissa pas le choix à Bella – pour la payer. Ce fut d'ailleurs les seuls mots qu'il prononça depuis un énième changement d'humeur incompréhensible.

Même si elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas, Bella ne put s'empêcher d'observer le père et la fille. Ses constatations étaient très troublantes.

Un lien de parenté ne pouvait être nié. Elle avait le nez d'Edward, la forme de ses yeux et ses pommettes. La peau blanche aussi et de belles dents bien alignées. Pourtant, Bella refaisait le calcul dans sa tête et trouvait toujours un problème. Peut-être était-il plus vieux qu'il n'y paraissait finalement. Peut-être avait-il redoublé, d'où ses très bonnes performances scolaires.

Non, cela ne collait pas. Il était beaucoup trop bon et appliqué pour un redoublant. Ou alors, peut-être avait-il pris une ou deux années sabbatiques pour s'occuper de sa fille. Quand bien même, il aurait été beaucoup trop jeune pour avoir un enfant, même en cumulant un maximum de « peut-être ».

Et puis Edward lui-même était un réel mystère. Une apparence d'adolescent, une attitude d'homme sans âge. Les changements d'humeur d'un adolescent. L'amour paternel d'un tout jeune père fou de son enfant. L'attitude blasée d'un quinquagénaire. La tristesse d'un homme en fin de vie qui a trop vécu. Sans parler de ses réflexions qui n'étaient définitivement pas celles d'un jeune de dix-sept ans.

Mais surtout, ce que Bella ne pouvait occulter, c'était cette présence et ce charisme enivrant. Elle était fascinée. Elle ne possédait rien de tout cela selon elle, et le jalousait. Il était plus jeune qu'elle mais il avait bien plus. Tellement plus. Malgré elle, elle se mit à l'envier. Elle ne comprenait pas son attitude, ni ce qu'il était mais elle l'enviait. Il avait une fille parfaite, une famille qui semblait soudée, une prestance qu'elle n'aurait jamais. Son cœur venait de s'alourdir à nouveau.

Carlie commença à s'endormir et Edward décréta qu'il était l'heure d'aller se coucher. Alors que Bella prenait ses affaires, elle fut arrêtée par la petite fille qui voulait être bordée. Son père la gronda un peu mais Bella accepta immédiatement. Pour un sourire de Carlie elle aurait fait n'importe quoi, même affronter son père.

La chambre de la fillette était à son image : pleine de vie, de joie et de tendresse. Seul bémol : beaucoup, mais alors là _beaucoup_ trop de rose. La peinture ? Rose. Les rideaux ? Roses. Les jouets ? Pour la majorité, roses. Le monde de Barbie reconstitué. Elle se demanda si elle devait rappeler que le personnage de Barbie avait été créé à partir d'une prostituée _[N/A : Véridique… A méditer] [N/B : le mythe s'effondre]_. Elle se ravisa toutefois, pensant à juste titre que le père n'apprécierait pas ce genre d'humour.

Carlie se coucha et Bella vint s'asseoir à ses côtés pour lui faire un bisou.

- Tu reviendras me voir ?, lui demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

- Je ne sais pas si je reviendrai, ça dépendra de ton papa, mais je suis certaine que l'on se reverra ma belle.

La petite fille lui tendit les bras, demandant un câlin. Une fois encore, l'étreinte se fit douce, presque maternelle. Bella déposa un long baiser sur la joue de la petite fille puis se sépara d'elle, presque à contrecœur. Elle se leva alors, laissant la place à Edward qui reproduisit les mêmes gestes. Ils sortirent ensuite, en silence. Cette fois-ci il était beaucoup plus lourd, presque gêné. Finalement Edward prit la parole, presque au moment où Bella s'y attendait le moins.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas tout simplement promis de revenir ?

La jeune femme était étonnée et désarçonnée par la question.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est une enfant que je dois lui mentir et je n'ai pas pour habitude de m'inviter chez les gens…

- Tout le monde ment.

Ce n'était pas une phrase juste pour la contrer. A la manière dont il l'avait dite, cela sonnait comme une constatation inéluctable.

Bella fronça les sourcils et réfléchit à sa réponse.

- Je n'aime pas ce genre de vérité générale. A t'entendre, on ne peut rien contre et c'est inutile de faire des efforts car ils seraient vains. Tant que je peux ne pas mentir je le fais. Et puis, quel âge a ta fille ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il faut lui montrer quelle dure réalité est la nôtre en la décevant ? Autant la préserver un maximum dans cet univers magique et naïf, elle en sortira bien assez tôt.

C'était le plus long discours qu'ait fait Bella depuis des semaines, cours à part. Elle avait envie de défendre ses propos. C'était comme si elle se raccrochait à cet espoir d'un monde moins sombre qu'il y paraissait.

- C'est étrange mais j'ai du mal à croire que tu penses ce que tu dis.

- Et bien ne me crois pas, monsieur le cynique. Mais c'est quoi ton problème Edward ? Pourquoi vois-tu nécessairement tout en noir alors que tu as la fille la plus adorable que je n'ai jamais vue, une famille qui semble te soutenir et d'après que ce j'observe en cours, vraiment super, une grande maison et tout ce qui va avec ? Tu es entouré, aimé voire adulé par Carlie. Même si ta vie n'est pas rose car tout n'est jamais parfait, tu devrais quand même pouvoir apprécier ce que tu as !

Bella remarqua que les yeux d'Edward avaient viré au noir. Elle venait de retrouver sans le vouloir l'homme qui semblait dangereux, presque meurtrier.

- Mais tu sais quoi de ma vie ? Rien du tout. Tu ne te rends pas compte que c'est toi qui a une vie de rêve à côté de moi. Tu n'arrêtes pas de pleurnicher ton Indien, tout ça pour te donner une raison de pleurer sur ta pauvre misérable vie. C'est toi qui a tout ce dont on peut rêver et tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Tu as peut-être perdu un être qui comptait pour toi mais tu ne connaîtras jamais la douleur de la trahison qui est, crois-moi, bien pire.

- Mais comment as-tu… ?

Personne ne savait pour _lui_, pourquoi elle avait aussi mal. Comment un élève, Edward qui plus est, pouvait-il être au courant ? Elle ne savait plus ce qu'était le pire. Qu'il sache, qu'il rouvre une fois de plus la blessure, ou qu'il ait raison. Elle savait qu'elle se cachait derrière _sa_ disparition, mais c'était un peu le seul moyen de se préserver.

Elle prit une grande inspiration car elle était sur le point de le gifler, et en tant que professeur c'était fortement déconseillé. Elle tremblait de rage et de douleur. Les larmes commençaient à lui venir aux yeux mais elle s'interdisait de les laisser sortir, et encore moins devant Edward.

- Tu as raison Edward. Je ne veux même pas savoir comment tu as su ça. Je suis presque certaine qu'il y a un rapport avec Jacob, vu comment il parle en termes élogieux de vous ça ne m'étonnerait pas que vous vous connaissiez. Sache juste une chose. Je me cache peut-être derrière ça, mais au moins je sais le reconnaître et je fais tout pour m'en sortir. Toi, tu refuses le monde entier. Tu refuses qu'on te tende la main et dès que quelqu'un s'approche d'un peu trop près de toi tu mords. Ensuite tu méprises tout l'univers car il ne te comprend pas. Evidemment, puisque tu ne laisses aucune chance à personne. Dis-moi, qui est l'hypocrite ici ?

Il s'avança vers Bella, menaçant. Elle eut peur. Sincèrement peur car il ne ressemblait plus beaucoup à un adolescent. Il n'avait en fait plus grand-chose d'humain. Il était juste effrayant.

- Va-t-en. Tout de suite.

Elle aurait voulu bouger, mais elle en était incapable. Quelque chose la faisait rester. Quoi ? Aucune idée. Nul n'aurait pu le dire, pas même elle.

- Va-t-en je t'ai dit.

Elle comprit alors qu'Edward n'était définitivement pas un adolescent. Elle avait un homme à part entière devant elle. Un homme effrayant certes, qui semblait vouloir la tuer, mais un homme.

Il s'était à nouveau approché d'elle quand un « Chuuuuut ! Ne faites pas de bruit Carlie doit dormir ! » se fit entendre. Quelques secondes plus tard toute la fratrie Cullen était réunie.

- Professeur Swan !, s'exclama Alice avec beaucoup de joie.

Aussitôt l'ambiance s'allégea. Bella se détendit et Edward sembla également faire retomber la pression.

- Bonsoir à tous, finit-elle par dire gênée avant de se tourner vers Carlisle Cullen. Veuillez excuser mon intrusion, mais Edward m'avait invité à passer un peu de temps avec Carlie.

- Il n'y a aucun problème, bien au contraire vous êtes la bienvenue quand vous le désirez.

- Merci beaucoup. Bien, je vais vous laisser. Bonne nuit à tous.

Elle salua tout le monde de loin et sortit. Elle prit alors une grande bouffée d'air et se dirigea à pieds vers le lycée où elle avait laissé sa voiture. Celui lui prit un bon moment, surtout dans le noir, mais elle connaissait la forêt parfaitement. Elle ne fut toutefois pas toujours rassurée car elle crut entendre au loin un hurlement de loup.

Elle rentra ensuite en voiture sans encombre. La fatigue commençait vraiment à se faire ressentir. Elle réussit à attendre d'être arrivée chez elle avant de craquer. Sa soirée avec Edward avait une fois de plus été des plus éprouvantes. Son altercation avec lui était une chose, mais c'était surtout ce qu'il avait dit qui lui revenait en mémoire. _« Tu n'arrêtes pas de pleurnicher ton Indien, tout ça pour te donner une raison de pleurer sur ta pauvre misérable vie. » _Il était vrai que depuis des années elle n'avait cessé de se cacher derrière _sa_ perte. Enchaînant par périodes des conquêtes d'un soir, elle n'avait pu avoir une seule relation stable. Elle se sentait incapable de retomber amoureuse.

Voulait-elle encore vraiment continuer ainsi ? Elle n'était pas certaine de la réponse. Elle y médita une partie de la nuit, seule dans son lit, et tout le week-end. Le lundi matin il lui fallut retourner au lycée tout en sachant qu'elle se retrouverait face à Edward. Elle n'avait pas seulement peur – non en fait la peur n'avait plus sa place – mais elle était gênée et ne savait que dire ou faire. Elle ne savait plus sur quel pied danser avec lui. Il aurait mieux fallu qu'ils ne se rencontrent jamais hors du lycée.

Leur dernier échange ne s'était pas très bien terminé et ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de le conclure. C'était certainement une bonne chose que les membres de la famille soient rentrés providentiellement à ce moment là, mais cela laissait un arrière goût de frustration.

Le problème fut cependant vite résolu. Il ne vint pas en cours.


	7. 7 : Le prix de la vérité

_Bonjour à tous, c'est un fantôme qui vous parle !_

_Vous ne comprenez pas pourquoi ? Spa grave, j'aurai au moins fait rire les TPAs lol._

_Voici donc un nouveau chapitre. Je peux vous dire que j'ai eu du mal. J'ai eu une grosse période de déprime inexpliquée et en plus j'ai bloqué pour l'écriture. Quand je dis "bloquer" c'est à fond. C'est le chapitre de Délivrance qui m'a fait ça et m'a coupée complètement. Bref, il est enfin presque terminé et le plus dur est fait. Pfiou !_

_Je tiens à dire quelques mots à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé début juillet. J'étais à la convention, et outre le fait d'avoir accueilli 7 filles plus tarées les unes que les autres (je vous adore !) j'ai rencontré plein d'autres personnes. Des auteurs, des personnes sur TF mais aussi des lecteurs/revieweurs. Et ça, je peux vous dire que ça n'a pas de prix. Recevoir des reviews est déjà un cadeau magnifique, mais voir les personnes qui vous lisent et qui vous disent qu'elles apprécient vos fictions, qui vont même jusqu'à demander des exclus (que je n'ai pas donné MDR), c'est magique._

_Ce chapitre est dédié à vous tous, lecteurs, que vous me laissiez une review ou pas. _

_Merci à Criquette qui me fait toujours un travail de correction exemplaire. _

_Pour l'anecdote, ce chapitre avait été commencé dans la file d'attente de l'avant première du Grand Rex pour Eclipse._

_Je tiens aussi à dire que c'est le dernier de cette fic avant mon départ en vacances. Et vous savez quoi ? Vous allez complètement me tuer..._

_Bisous_

_Lau

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 7. Le prix de la vérité**

Ce qui pourrait différencier l'homme de l'animal n'est pas aussi évident que ce que l'on pourrait imaginer. Est-ce le fait de porter des vêtements ? Est-ce le fait de « cuisiner » sa nourriture ? Est-ce une quelconque intelligence ?

Au regard des évènements qui se déroulaient ces jours-ci, on pouvait en tout cas discerner aisément l'un des facteurs de cette différence. Isabella Swan l'illustrait parfaitement : cette soif de savoir envers et contre tout. Ce besoin irrépressible de connaître une vérité qui pouvait la dépasser, sans se soucier à un seul moment de l'unique chose qui finalement comptait : sa survie.

Un jour, deux jours, trois jours passèrent. Les heures et les jours s'égrainaient mais personne en vue. Pas d'Edward Cullen. Cela n'aurait pas dû perturber Bella. Pourtant, à chacune de ses absences, davantage de questions se posaient. Elle voulait avoir des réponses. Elle voulait savoir comment _il_ pouvait être père d'une enfant de six ans. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il se serait passé si les Cullen n'étaient pas rentrés à Forks, comme cela semblait être prévu**)**. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi Edward était sans âge. Elle voulait savoir… tout.

Finalement, le jeudi, elle demanda à Alice de rester à la fin du cours. Elle attendit que tout le monde soit sorti avant de faire quoi que ce soit. La jeune femme semblait avoir deviné ce qui allait se passer. Sitôt le dernier élève sorti, Bella rougit et s'adressa à son élève, et secrètement son amie.

- Alice, j'aimerais te poser une question…

Le vouvoiement avait laissé place au tutoiement. Une ambiance beaucoup plus personnelle avait succédé à l'atmosphère scolaire qui régnait jusqu'à présent. Alice avait dû la sentir également.

- Je t'écoute. Ça concerne Edward ?

- Heu… oui. Vois-tu, quand vous êtes arrivés la dernière fois, nous nous disputions. Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que c'était vraiment très tendu.

- On s'en est douté. Edward n'est pas toujours facile.

- J'avais aussi ma part de responsabilité tu sais… Bref, je voulais savoir si son absence avait un rapport avec ça.

Alice fit une grimace assez significative. Bella sentit son cœur accélérer et la culpabilité la ronger. Edward avait beau être un bon élève, louper des cours à cause d'elle était vraiment une mauvaise chose.

- Oui et non en fait… Je pense que ça a déclenché pour être franche, mais ce n'est pas _directement _à cause de toi qu'il n'est pas là. Il a besoin de se retrouver et de rester un peu auprès de Carlie. Elle est sa bouée de sauvetage.

Bella prit le temps d'assimiler chacune des informations. Cela la rassurait et l'angoissait en même temps.

- Alice…

- Je ne peux rien te dire Bella. Je me doute que tu te poses des questions, mais comprends que je ne peux pas te dire tout ce qu'il se passe…

- Mais mince Alice ! Je le comprends, mais lui aussi s'est introduit dans ma vie privée ! J'ai besoin de comprendre, je n'y arrive plus ! Que tu le veuilles ou non Alice, je le saurai. Je saurai pourquoi Jacob vous déteste, je saurai pourquoi Edward me fuit, je saurai le secret qu'il cache.

Bella sentait une force inouïe s'emparer d'elle. Elle était décidée plus que jamais. C'était comme si elle venait de se fixer un nouveau but : connaître la vérité.

- Bella, ne fait pas ça. Il est capable de partir et de tout plaquer du jour au lendemain et nous ne pourrons rien contre. Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir. Et puis, tu ne pourras jamais trouver tes réponses. Passe à autre chose, oublie tout ça.

- Je ne peux pas. C'est tout simplement impossible. Si j'abandonnais maintenant, ce serait comme si je perdais tout. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Alice. Je ne devrais même pas te dire ça, ou même le ressentir. Mais… je tiens sincèrement à Carlie. Je tiens à toi et à tes frères et sœurs. Quant à ton frère, je suis comme aimantée… C'est très étrange Alice. Je ne sais même pas si c'est de l'affection ou le contraire. Je ne comprends pas du tout. Je sais juste que j'ai besoin de savoir.

Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle dépassait les bornes depuis un long moment. Elle ne pouvait toutefois s'en empêcher. En quelques jours, _savoir_ était devenu vital.

- Réfléchis bien Bella. Tu peux perdre bien plus que tu peux gagner. Pense à Carlie justement.

La main glacée d'Alice serra délicatement celle de Bella avant que les deux jeunes femmes ne se séparent.

Bella était désemparée. Elle ne savait plus que penser. Elle voulait connaitre la vérité plus que tout, mais ne savait pas quel prix elle allait le payer. Le premier versement se ferait après le lycée.

Elle partit immédiatement après avoir donné son dernier cours, sans même repasser par la salle des professeurs. Elle fila à sa voiture et démarra sans plus attendre. Jamais elle n'avait conduit aussi vite, surtout avec un père shérif. Pourtant, ce jour là, elle appuya à fond sur la pédale d'accélérateur. Sa décision était prise et elle voulait parvenir à arriver à ses fins avant qu'elle n'abandonne et ne change d'avis.

Les kilomètres s'enchainèrent très vite – d'autant plus qu'ils étaient peu nombreux – et enfin elle arriva à destination. Elle arrêta alors la voiture, serra le frein à main, sortit et claqua la portière. Un bâtiment se tenait devant elle, elle entra dedans sans plus attendre.

Un accueil. On la reconnut immédiatement.

- Bella ! Je peux faire quelque ch…

Son interlocuteur n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Bella était déjà partie. Le couloir à droite, un bureau. Elle entra sans préliminaire. Un homme grand et musclé se trouvait dans la pièce.

- Il faut que je te parle, tout de suite.

- Bella ? Mais que fais-tu ici ?

- Je craque, je rends les armes, et je te kidnappe. Tu viens tout de suite ou je te promets que tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi.

Il la regarda avec de grands yeux effarés. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi décidée, et le fait que cela se passe après une période de profonde dépression ne pouvait que l'angoisser. Il se demandait tout simplement ce qui avait provoqué cela. Pourtant, il ne chercha pas à discuter. Il était bien placé pour savoir qu'il valait mieux ne pas contrarier sa meilleure amie. Il prit sa veste et la suivit sans dire un mot. Elle lui ouvrit la portière de la voiture, se posta devant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à l'intérieur, la claqua et monta à son tour. Un tour de clef et un crissement de pneus plus tard ils étaient partis.

- Bella, vas-tu enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

- Tu attendras bien encore un peu. Moi ça fait des années que je patiente, alors tais-toi.

Une onde plus que noire se dégageait du corps de Bella. Des années de rancœur et de souffrance remontaient à la surface. La Bella qui acceptait les silences avait pris des vacances au soleil. Seule restait la Bella qui ne supportait plus cette situation.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la plage de la Push. C'était la plage de la réserve Quileute.

Bella s'arrêta brusquement, défit sa ceinture et sortit. Il fit de même en silence, n'osant dire un mot de peur de se brouiller définitivement avec sa meilleure amie, sa sœur de cœur.

- C'est ici que tout a commencé, cria presque Bella. C'est ici qu'on s'est rencontré, toi et toute ta famille. Je n'ai que de vagues souvenirs, mais je m'en rappelle encore malgré tout. Tu te rappelles de cette époque Jacob ? On était si jeunes, si innocents. Un mensonge se résumait à ne pas se dénoncer si nous avions fait une bêtise.

Les larmes commençaient à affluer à nouveau. Bella se laissait submerger par sa souffrance et sa nostalgie. Elle embrassait le désespoir, dansait le tango avec la rancœur. Pendant ce temps, Jacob la regardait et l'écoutait, impuissant devant ce torrent de sentiments et d'émotions.

- Tu te rappelles Jake de cette époque ? Tu te rappelles de tous ces moments ? Et puis _il _est mort. Et tout a changé pour toi comme pour moi. Nous nous sommes tous les deux renfermés sur nous-mêmes. Mais il y a eu une différence pour toi. Une putain de différence. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

- Bella…

- Non ! Tu me laisses terminer ! Alors tout est fini Jacob. Je quitterai la ville définitivement pour ne plus jamais revenir si tu ne me dis pas ce que je veux savoir.

- C'est du chantage !

- Oui ! Tu as vu où j'en suis arrivée ? Je meurs Jacob ! A petit feu, je meurs ! Je n'en peux plus de tous ces secrets. Quel qu'en soit le prix, je le paierai. Je veux savoir ce que tu me caches ! Là où tout a commencé. Les plus grands évènements de ma vie se sont déroulés ici. Nos rencontres. _Son_ premier « je t'aime ». _Sa_ demande en mariage. Si ça doit terminer ici, alors ça se terminera ici.

- Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre que je ne peux rien te dire ! Ça nous dépasse l'un comme l'autre !

- Je ne veux plus de cette excuse bidon Jacob. Tu me la sors depuis bien trop longtemps. Puisque je vois que tout ça ne sert à rien, adieu. C'est probablement la dernière fois que nous nous voyons. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi.

- Je t'en prie Bella ! Ne fais pas ça. Reste…

A la plus grande surprise de la jeune fille, le jeune homme sembla pour la première fois vulnérable. Lui, Goliath, il venait de se transformer en un David.

- Tu ne vois pas que ça me tue aussi de ne pas pouvoir t'en parler Bella ? Tu es ma meilleure amie. Tu aurais pu être plus. Essaie de le comprendre. Ce n'est pas que je ne _veux_ pas, c'est que je ne _peux_ pas.

Bella comprit qu'il y avait un évènement extérieur indépendant de la volonté de son meilleur ami, et cela la terrifia. Tout lui échappait bien plus que ce qu'elle croyait. Peut-être même était-il menacé. La seule réelle question revint alors. Jusqu'où était-elle prête à aller pour savoir ?

- Jake…

- Non, attends. Laisse-moi quelques heures. Juste quelques heures. J'en ai besoin. Je viens te voir ce soir, d'accord ? Ne prends pas de décision avant. Je t'en prie.

- Je…

- S'il te plait.

Bella n'eut pas envie de se battre davantage. Elle ne voyait pas ce que ces quelques heures pouvaient faire, quelle différence en découlerait. Néanmoins, trop de choses se passaient en elle pour qu'elle puisse réfléchir posément. Elle accepta donc, mais partit sans se retourner. Il fallait qu'elle y voie clair.

Elle conduisit trop vite en rentrant chez elle. Elle le savait. Les arbres défilaient le long de la route, mais elle ne ralentissait pas. Au contraire, son pied continuait d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur. Le moteur vrombissait de plus en plus, montrant ses limites. Pourtant, Bella ne s'en apercevait pas. Elle était dans un autre monde. Ce n'était même pas le sien car il ne lui appartenait pas vraiment. C'était un endroit où toutes les questions sans réponses atterrissaient, se mélangeaient jusqu'à faire devenir fou celui qui osait vouloir les résoudre.

Plongée dans ce monde, elle n'eut pas le temps d'entendre son téléphone portable sonner. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'apercevoir ce camion s'engageant sur l'intersection. Elle n'eut pas le temps de l'entendre freiner. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir elle-même.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se demander si tout cela en valait vraiment la peine.

La voiture percuta le camion de plein fouet. Elle fit ensuite un tonneau, volant dans les airs avec une force que nul n'aurait pu arrêter. L'engin toucha finalement à nouveau le sol, sur son dos, avant de redécoller une fois encore. Il finit alors sa course folle quelques mètres plus loin, après s'être remis sur ses quatre roues.

L'aspect du véhicule était digne des films d'action. Enfoncé de partout, il ne semblait plus en rester grand-chose. Quant à la conductrice, ellene bougeait plus. La ceinture de sécurité l'avait maintenu à l'intérieur de l'habitacle mais on pouvait voir plusieurs filets de sang couler le long du visage ou d'autres parties du corps.

Un lutin frêle arriva au même moment, comme surgissant de nulle part. Alice Cullen, première arrivée sur les lieux de l'accident, parvint à ouvrir la portière-conducteur qui semblait pourtant coincée. Elle détacha la ceinture de l'accidenté et la porta hors du véhicule juste avant que celui-ci ne prenne feu. L'explosion retentit comme un éclair.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le chauffeur du camion arriva à la hauteur des deux jeunes femmes.

- Elle est arrivée si vite, je ne l'ai pas vu…

- Vous n'avez rien ?, demanda l'adolescente.

- Non, mais ça ne semble pas son cas.

En effet, Bella n'avait pas repris connaissance et le transport hors de la voiture avait peut-être aggravé ses blessures.

- J'appelle les secours, mon frère est médecin à l'hôpital…

Aussitôt ses paroles énoncées, Alice avait décroché son téléphone et composé un numéro.

- Elaine ? C'est Alice Cullen. Envoie-moi immédiatement une ambulance sur la route menant à Port Angeles, je suis à 10 kilomètres de Forks. C'est super urgent, j'ai une blessée grave, accident de voiture. Et passes-moi Carlisle s'il te plait…

Quelques secondes plus tard, la conversation reprit.

- Carlisle ? Bella a eu un accident de voiture, je n'ai rien pu faire. […] Non, je suis toujours avec elle. Je crois que c'est très grave, prépare un bloc opératoire. Elle a très certainement de multiples hémorragies internes. […] Oh Carlisle, comment on va faire si… ? […] D'accord, je me calme. A tout de suite.

Le chauffeur du camion pouvait voir toute la détresse sur le visage de la jeune fille.

- Tu la connais petite ?

- Oui… c'est un de mes professeurs, mais c'est aussi une amie… Je suis désolée, pouvez-vous rester un moment auprès d'elle et vérifier que son cœur continue de battre, j'ai juste besoin de prendre un peu d'air car…

Alice semblait nauséeuse. Ses yeux étaient noirs comme l'ébène. Elle s'enfuit en courant pour aller quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, respirant à grandes bouffées. Elle revint moins d'une minute plus tard, s'excusant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal. Par contre ta copine son pouls est de plus en plus faible…

Alice déchira son gilet pour essayer de contenir les hémorragies du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

- Mais elle fout quoi cette ambulance ? Ils attendent qu'elle meure ou quoi ?

Elle perdait patience. Elle ne voulait pas que Bella meure. Elle avait pourtant conscience que la mort faisait partie de la vie des humains. Ils naissent, ils mourraient. Pourtant, elle voulait défier cette règle. Elle refusait qu'elle s'applique à Bella.

Les sirènes de l'ambulance se firent enfin entendre au loin et Alice se redressa. Quelques instants plus tard, elle apparut et s'arrêta net. Les urgentistes ne se firent pas prier pour arriver. Ils avaient reçu des ordres de leur chef de service. Ils devaient ramener la patiente vivante, coûte que coûte.

Le chauffeur du camion laissa immédiatement la place alors qu'Alice attendit qu'un des urgentistes prenne le relai pour tenter de stopper les hémorragies. Ils mirent Bella sur une civière qu'ils transportèrent immédiatement à l'intérieur du véhicule. Pendant ce temps le chauffeur du camion était pris en charge par une autre personne.

- Laissez-moi monter s'il vous plait ! insista Alice alors qu'un jeune médecin hésitait.

- C'est bon, répondit un aîné. C'est la sœur du docteur Cullen, il nous avait dit de la laisser aller avec nous si elle le souhaitait.

Tout le monde monta dans l'ambulance. Alice n'eut le droit de monter qu'à l'avant, mais c'était mieux ainsi. La vue du sang l'incommodait fortement malgré l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour son amie.

Bella, à l'arrière, semblait en très mauvaise posture. Les « bips » du moniteur n'annonçaient rien de bon. Ils étaient irréguliers et lents. Elle avait autour de son cou une minerve et les soins que lui apportaient les médecins ne semblaient pas avoir grand effet. Même l'assistance respiratoire semblait n'avoir aucun bénéfice. C'était désespérant. On aurait dit que la jeune femme ne cherchait même pas à se battre.

Enfin ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital. Les secondes continuaient à s'égrainer à une vitesse folle. On sortit Bella de l'ambulance et on la transporta à l'intérieur de l'hôpital. Le docteur Carlisle Cullen attendait à l'entrée, angoissé par ce qu'il allait trouver. Les mots d'Alice ne l'avaient vraiment pas rassuré. Il savait qu'elle ne se trompait que très rarement, voire jamais, et qu'elle n'était pas du genre à paniquer pour rien.

Dès que l'équipe arriva, Alice se jeta dans ses bras.

- Sauve la Carlisle. Fais ce qu'il faut si besoin, mais sauve-la.

Le médecin regarda sa sœur qu'il considérait comme sa fille, surpris, mais hocha la tête. Il courut ensuite vers le lit où on venait d'installer la jeune femme et prit commande de la suite des opérations. Ils avançaient tous de concert vers la salle d'opération déjà prête.

Tous les médecins connaissaient la patiente. Elle avait fait mainte fois des visites à l'hôpital étant plus jeune. Une fois elle s'était ouvert le crâne, une autre elle s'était cassé le bras. Parfois même elle venait après être tombée dans un escalier. Un jour pourtant, elle avait cessé de venir. Non que sa maladresse ait disparu, mais c'était la jeune fille qui s'était éteinte. Elle ne sortait plus, donc ne tombait plus. Et puis plus tard, elle était partie pour faire ses études ailleurs.

Aucun n'avait envie de la perdre. La fille du très apprécié chef Swan. La petite miss Catastrophe de Forks qui avait bien grandi. Le professeur qui en peu de temps avait réussi à se faire apprécier de ses élèves.

Ils entrèrent en trombe dans la salle du bloc opératoire.

Trop tard cependant. Le son qu'ils redoutaient venait de s'élever dans les airs, telle une marche funèbre. Pourtant, une seule note la composait.

Ce n'était qu'un unique bip incessant.

* * *

_Hum... Non on ne me tue pas. Je ne pense pas que j'aurai le temps d'écrire la suite avant de partir, mais bon, je verrai pour le faire en prio après avoir mis à jour les autres pour vos nerfs... MDR Méthode testée et approuvée de Dri arrangée à ma façon :_

_Celles qui veulent la faire mourir définitivement lèvent le pied droit (pour info, Dri m'a mis un cap pour la tuer. Vais le relever ?)_

_Celles qui veulent la sauver avec juste un nez cassé miaulent._

_Celles qui veulent la sauver d'une manière plus "radicale" (huuuuum...) tirent la langue à leur écran d'ordinateur._

_Mais comme je ne suis pas devant vous, à vous voir et vous entendre, veuillez me décrire votre posture ou les sons que vous émettez en cliquant sur le bouton juste en dessous. Ah, et pour me tuer moi, on évite ou l'histoire se terminera ainsi... Pas top non ?  
_


	8. 8 : Entre trois portes

_Bonjour !_

_Ouiiii ! Je suis de retour. Je sais, je vous ai laissé en de bien horrible posture au dernier chapitre... Mais je dois avouer que j'ai bien ri ! Vos grimaces multiples m'ont mise du baume au coeur. _

_Bonne nouvelle ! Ce chapitre bouge ! Enfin... Il ne se passe que quelques heures, et encore, mais il bouge, vous verrez. Vous allez avoir une grosse révélation. Tataaaaaaa ! Par contre, vous risquez encore de vouloir m'assassiner sur la fin, mais j'ai l'habitude, et vous aussi... N'est-ce pas ?_

_Bisous à tous_

_Lau

* * *

_

**Chapitre 8. Entre trois portes**

La vie va, la vie vient. Un petit évènement insignifiant peut tout faire basculer. Ce n'est pas à Forks que l'on prétendra le contraire. Quelques années auparavant, la bourgade avait déjà perdu un de ses enfants.

Ce bip incessant laissait présager un deuxième drame…

- Défibrillateur !

Le docteur Cullen savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. C'était une question de secondes. Quelles que soient les solutions qui se présentaient à lui, il ne pouvait rien accomplir avec un cœur mort. Il devait le faire repartir à tous prix.

- On choque !

Tous les médecins se coordonnaient parfaitement. Ils étaient synchronisés, précis, sans hésitation aucune. Le corps de la jeune femme se cambra puis retomba lourdement. Pourtant, le son incessant n'annonça aucune amélioration.

On recommença. Un des médecins changea le réglage de l'appareil et la manœuvre s'effectua une deuxième fois.

Une troisième fois.

Une quatrième fois.

- Carlisle… ça suffit. Laisse-la partir. Heure du décès, 18h26.

- Non ! Elle veut revenir. Je le sens. Encore une fois.

Le médecin qui perdait pour la première fois son calme régla lui-même l'appareil médical et choqua Bella Swan.

Un miracle se produisit alors. L'onde de choc électrique arriva jusqu'au cœur qui parvint à se réveiller. La console témoigna d'une légère interruption dans le son qu'elle émettait. Les médecins retinrent alors leur souffle jusqu'à ce que cela se confirme. A la place d'un son ininterrompu des _bips_ longs et réguliers se faisaient entendre.

- Bravo Bella, murmura Carlisle Cullen.

Les autres médecins ne purent qu'acquiescer et lever un regard admiratif envers leur jeune confrère.

Ils entamèrent, avec un maximum de précautions, la phase chirurgicale. Elle avait de nombreuses hémorragies et des côtes cassées.

- Elle ne les avait pas encore à son palmarès celles-là, remarqua le médecin le plus âgé avec une pointe d'humour.

C'était peut-être limite en de pareilles circonstances mais il y avait un certain soulagement dans la salle d'opération. Au moins son cœur battait et son cerveau ne semblait pas avoir été touché très gravement. Il n'était pas exclu des séquelles irréversibles mais il fonctionnait toujours.

Finalement, quelques heures plus tard ils firent claquer leurs gants. L'opération s'était mieux terminée que ce qu'elle avait commencé. Les médecins n'eurent même pas à se concerter pour décider que ce serait à Carlisle de parler à la famille.

Ce dernier aurait presque voulu laisser sa place à un confrère. Les émotions n'avaient jamais été aussi fortes lors d'une opération et il se sentait vidé. De plus, il connaissait l'entourage de la jeune femme et le redoutait. Néanmoins, il alla sans la moindre hésitation dans le couloir où devait attendre le chef Swan. Quand il arriva, il vit ce dernier somnolant contre un Indien Quileute qu'il connaissait bien. Jacob Black. Il l'avait déjà vu une ou deux fois et la tension avait toujours été explosive. C'était compréhensible.

L'Indien réveilla le père de Bella immédiatement qui se leva d'un bond. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Le docteur Cullen s'avança alors en tentant de continuer de faire bonne figure.

- Monsieur Swan.

- Docteur Cullen. Alors ? Comment va ma fille ?

- Elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque à son arrivée à l'hôpital. Il s'en est fallu de peu pour qu'on ne puisse pas le faire repartir. Elle avait aussi de nombreuses hémorragies internes qu'on a pu contenir et quelques côtes cassées.

- Mais… Elle va s'en sortir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne vais pas vous mentir. Les prochaines quarante-huit heures seront décisives. Je ne peux malheureusement pas me prononcer pour l'instant. Ses blessures étaient graves.

- Elle aura des séquelles ?

Il était encore plus pâle que toute la famille Cullen réunie et semblait être sur le point de perdre connaissance à chaque seconde.

- C'est trop tôt pour le dire. On a fait ce qu'on a pu et il n'y avait pas d'hémorragie au niveau du cerveau mais l'arrêt cardiaque peut l'avoir endommagé. A priori la moelle épinière n'a pas été, ce qui est déjà un miracle en soi.

- Merci docteur, murmura Charlie Swan. Je peux la voir ?

- Bien sûr, mais attendez-vous à être choqué. Dites-vous que les blessures sont peut-être moins graves que ce qu'il n'y parait.

Il hocha la tête et suivit une infirmière qui l'attendait avec un sourire se voulant rassurant. Le chef Swan était apprécié par tout le monde et ce qui le touchait ne laissait personne indifférent.

Ce qu'il découvrit le tétanisa. Sa fille avait des contusions de toutes parts et n'avait jamais été aussi pâle. Elle paraissait si petite, si fragile. Il laissa alors libre court à son chagrin et ne retint pas ses larmes alors qu'il prenait la main de la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux.

Pendant ce temps, une altercation se produisait dans le couloir. Pas de cris, juste beaucoup de fureur.

- C'est de votre faute si elle en est là. Si vous l'aviez laissé tranquille je suis certain que rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé et elle serait tranquillement dans son appartement à corriger des copies.

Jacob Black était dans une colère sans nom. Il culpabilisait plus que jamais pour l'accident de sa meilleure amie mais il avait besoin de décharger sa colère et sa haine. Tout était devenu irrationnel. Les Cullen étaient coupables. Il n'y avait pas à se poser davantage de questions.

- Pour qui vous prenez-vous jeune homme ?, s'indigna un médecin qui avait assisté à la scène. C'est grâce au docteur Cullen que votre amie vit toujours. Sans son acharnement nous aurions abandonné et son cœur ne serait jamais reparti.

- C'est bon, répondit calmement l'intéressé. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Monsieur Black, allons parler calmement dehors.

Ils se dirigèrent tous deux en silence vers la sortie. Une fois seuls à l'extérieur, l'Indien reprit de plus belle, ne cherchant même pas à contenir sa rage.

- Vous croyez que parce que vous avez pu la maintenir sur une table d'opération tout vous est pardonné ? Bella était bien, avant de vous rencontrer. Elle menait sa vie et ne se posait pas de questions, questions qui l'ont menée ici. C'est de votre faute.

- Ecoutez, je sais que vous allez avoir du mal à y croire mais je m'inquiète sincèrement pour Bella. Plusieurs membres de ma famille sont très attachés à elle et je sais que c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

- Je me fous de votre opinion et je savais déjà que vous et les vôtres l'aviez trop approché. Pas la peine de me le rappeler.

- Là n'est pas la question. Ecoutez… son état est vraiment préoccupant. Je ne sais pas quelle en sera l'issue et c'est rare quand je prononce ce genre de mots. Souvent j'arrive à prévoir mieux que mes confrères mais là… Elle peut ne pas survivre. C'est même une réalité très probable.

- Vous devrez y répondre alors. Je considèrerai le pacte comme caduque. Morsure ou pas morsure, vous aurez tué un humain, et pas n'importe lequel.

- La mort n'est pas la seule issue.

- QUOI ?

Carlisle Cullen savait quelle serait la réaction du Quileute. Il ne bougea toutefois pas et resta stoïque alors que Jacob Black tremblait comme une feuille un jour de tempête. Chaque parcelle de son être n'était que haine et envie de destruction.

- Nous ne ferons rien sans votre accord, reprit le médecin. Je sais que cette idée vous rebute, néanmoins, pensez-y. Et vite. C'est une possibilité qui pourrait lui sauver la vie mais la prochaine fois que son cœur s'arrêtera je ne pourrai peut-être pas le faire repartir.

Il s'en retourna alors à l'hôpital pour prendre soin de sa patiente, laissant un Indien muet derrière lui.

Un peu plus loin un homme et une femme se permettaient de respirer à nouveau. Ils avaient assisté à la scène autant que possible, à leur manière. Ils avaient craint l'issue mais finalement se sentaient soulagés. Pourtant, rien n'était gagné, au contraire.

- Il n'a pas tout à fait tord Edward, et tu le sais.

- C'est avec lui qu'elle s'est engueulée une fois encore, et c'est lui qui l'a laissée partir dans cet état. Qui est responsable d'après toi de cet accident en premier lieu ?

- Tu es de mauvaise foi, répondit-elle avec reproches. C'est normal qu'elle se soit posé des questions, surtout avec Carlie. La ressemblance avec toi ne fait aucun doute, mais regarde la différence d'âge ! On n'a pensé qu'à nous tout ce temps. Si jamais elle meurt, je…

Alice éclata en sanglots. Pourtant, les larmes ne parvenaient pas à couler. Ce lutin, habituellement si joyeux, était dévasté et ne parvenait même pas à exprimer réellement sa douleur. Son frère la prit dans ses bras et la berça.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Edward aussi était bouleversé. Par orgueil, il tentait de ne pas le montrer, mais tout cela le mettait en colère. Il ne _devait_ pas ressentir cela, il se l'était promis depuis leur rencontre. Non, depuis bien plus longtemps en fait.

Pourtant, quelques heures plus tard, alors que la nuit était noire, il se faufila dans l'hôpital. Evitant facilement les infirmières, il entra dans la chambre particulière de son professeur.

Là, se trouvait le Chef Swan, endormi, tenant la main d'une jeune femme meurtrie de bien des manières. Quelque chose se brisa en Edward à cet instant précis. Cette émotion était encore plus forte qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer. Il ne voulait sincèrement pas qu'elle meure. Cette idée même le révoltait ou lui faisait peur. Il ne savait pas trop. Les deux peut-être. Surement. Ce « bip » lent et incertain venait de devenir son cauchemar.

Pourtant et paradoxalement, la jeune femme l'insupportait toujours. Le simple fait qu'elle puisse s'approcher de sa famille lui était intolérable. Il ne _pouvait_ pas se fier à elle. Il ne _pouvait_ avoir confiance en _personne_. Cela lui était impossible et inimaginable. De plus, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle était amie avec les Quileute et resterait à jamais liée à eux d'une certaine façon. Cet argument était imparable.

Néanmoins, il avait beau se remémorer et se répéter tout cela inlassablement, l'éventualité qu'elle meure le plongeait dans un profond désespoir, au moins semblable à celui de sa sœur.

Il entendit son frère, son père arriver et sortit aussi discrètement qu'il était arrivé. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se faire prendre par le chef Swan. Il ne pourrait décemment pas expliquer sa présence.

Une fois la porte de la chambre refermée, il suivit Carlisle jusqu'à son bureau.

- Je savais que tu viendrais, entama ce dernier quand ils furent seuls.

- Quels sont tes pronostics ?

- Tu connais la réponse. Je ne sais pas. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle veut se battre mais… je ne sais pas. Nul doute que c'est une femme meurtrie et d'après ce que j'ai compris elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme.

Edward observa le médecin blond devant lui. Il avait les traits tirés, inquiets.

- Est-ce qu'Alice…, reprit le patriarche.

- Non, pas à ma connaissance. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle en devient folle. Ne pas savoir est pour elle insupportable et elle est très inquiète. Je crois… je crois qu'elle ne s'est jamais attachée autant à une personne, en dehors de nous. Je trouve ça tellement improbable et irresponsable même. Mais bon, c'est Alice, on aurait dû s'en douter.

- Et toi ? Qu'en est-il de ton côté ?

- J'ai choisi de ne rien dire à Carlie.

- Non Edward. Ce n'était pas ma question et tu le sais. Que ressens-tu ?

L'intéressé regarda dans le vague, plongé dans des pensées qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui. Toujours ce maelström d'émotions dont elle en était l'origine.

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle meure, mais ça serait peut-être mieux pour nous. Nous n'aurions qu'à partir sans nous soucier des conséquences.

- Tu ne crois même pas toi-même en ce que tu dis Edward. Tout le monde n'est pas comme…

- Carlisle !

- Non Edward, répondit-il avec une grande fermeté et un soupçon de colère. Je te soutiens depuis toujours mais il serait temps que tu voies que Bella est… vraie. Sans faux-semblants. Elle ne cherche pas à manipuler qui que ce soit.

- Tu n'en sais rien. Même moi je ne peux l'affirmer.

- Non, mais j'ai plus d'expériences. Tu sais que je ne me trompe jamais. Si à l'époque tu m'avais écouté, si tu _nous_ avais écouté, peut-être que ton cœur ne serait pas autant de marbre.

- Tu veux vraiment en faire l'une des nôtres, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda-t-il presque avec dégoût.

- Il y a malheureusement peu de chance que cela se produise. Je ne ferai rien contre le pacte. Pour tout te dire, pour la première fois il me pèse, mais je refuse de nous mettre en danger plus que ce que nous le sommes déjà.

Edward hocha la tête. Il ne pouvait qu'approuver. Avant tout, il se devait de protéger sa fille. Elle était certes l'origine de son malheur, mais elle était devenue ce qui lui était de plus cher au monde. Après-tout, un enfant ne devrait jamais avoir à subir les histoires d'adultes. Il ferait tout pour elle quel qu'en soit le prix à payer.

Bella pendant tout ce temps était dans ce monde qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. Elle voguait là où se créaient toutes les histoires qu'elle imaginait puis écrivait. Elle se promenait à travers les mots, les sons et les couleurs. Elle revivait ses souvenirs, même les plus enfouis au fond de sa mémoire.

_- Tu ne comprends pas Charlie !, hurlait une très jeune femme blonde au teint de porcelaine. J'ai besoin de chaleur, de soleil._

_- Ma vie est ici. C'est là que j'ai grandi et j'aime ce que j'y fais. Tu ne peux pas me demander de partir, ce serait signer ma fin._

_- Je suis désolée mais moi je vais pourrir. Si je reste ici je vais pourrir. Je pars Charlie. J'emmène Bella. Si tu m'aimes suffisamment, rejoins-moi mais ne tarde pas. _

De nouvelles couleurs apparurent et elle repartit dans son voyage intérieur. Elle n'avait qu'à cligner des yeux pour se retrouver dans un nouveau monde.

_- Salut, moi c'est Jacob. Et toi ?_

_- Bella._

_- Tu veux bien jouer avec moi ?_

_- D'accord._

Elle se revit jouer, dire au-revoir au petit garçon très bronzé – bien plus qu'elle – et le rencontrer à nouveau le lendemain.

_- Salut ! Comment tu t'appelles ?_

_- Bah… Bella, mais on s'est vu hier, répondit-elle un peu vexée._

_- Ce n'est pas possible, j'étais malade…_

_Et subitement, il éclata de rire, dévoilant deux belles rangées de dents toutes blanches._

_- Ah mais tu as dû voir Jacob ! C'est mon jumeau !_

Elle se rappelait qu'elle avait été un peu froissée à cause de la confusion et de la moquerie involontaire, mais qu'elle avait aussi vraiment aimé son rire. L'avantage fut que depuis ce jour elle avait toujours su les différencier. Il était hors de question qu'elle se trompât à nouveau.

_- Hey ! _

_- Bella ? C'est bien toi ? Mais que fais-tu là ? On ne t'espérait plus depuis toutes ces années !_

_- Salut les garçons. Je viens vivre chez mon père. Je lui avais demandé de garder le secret autant que possible pour deux raisons. Déjà moins on parle de moi mieux je me porte mais surtout je voulais vous faire une surprise._

_- Et bien c'est réussi !_

Les retrouvailles entre les trois amis d'enfance avait été vraiment très intense. Bella avait réussi à les différencier du premier coup, même si elle avait eu peur de se tromper, mais cela elle ne l'avouerait jamais.

Et puis il y avait eu _ce_ moment de paradis…

_- Bella… Tu m'en voudrais beaucoup si je t'embrassais ?_

_Elle éclata de rire._

_- Pourquoi tu me poses la question ? C'est stu…_

_Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que leurs lèvres se touchaient déjà. D'abord surprise, elle répondit avec une passion qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. _Il _faisait naître des émotions en elle tellement fortes… Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentit heureuse._

Et puis, un clignement plus tard, il se replongea dans _son_ cauchemar.

_- Bella… assieds-toi s'il te plait._

_- Que se passe-t-il papa ? Un problème ?_

_- Ecoute… je ne sais pas trop comment te dire ça… _Il _a eu un accident. Sa voiture a explosé. Il n'en reste plus rien ou presque… _

La fin du monde. Pourquoi vouloir survivre à cela ? Que faire quand la moitié de son être vous a laissé ? Vivre amputé ? Aller le rejoindre ? Errer dans un monde qu'on ne comprend pas ?

Pourtant, il y avait également cette présence-là… Elle sentait l'odeur. Il était tout près lui aussi…

Certaines choses valaient peut-être la peine de se battre. _Ces_ gosses étaient vraiment hors du commun. Elle était attachée à eux tous, même à Rosalie qui était beaucoup plus distante. Même à Jasper qui était presque inquiétant. Il semblait qu'ils avaient tous leur part d'ombre mais…

Dans ce monde dénué de mensonges et de conventions, elle s'aperçut qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose d'étrange avec eux. Ils partageaient un secret. Jacob le connaissait. Ils savaient de leur côté quel était celui du Quileute. Surtout, tous ces secrets dépassaient les limites de l'admissible. Il fallait qu'elle aille chercher plus loin. Il fallait que…

- DOCTEUR !


	9. 9 : Ne plus reculer

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Oui, voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre, tout juste revenu de la correction. Vous allez savoir si je l'ai tuée, transformée ou sauvée. J'ai remarqué que beaucoup voulaient que je la sauve pour le bienfait de l'histoire "sinon ce serait trop facile". Vous allez découvrir ce que moi j'en pensais !_

_Il faut que je vous prévienne que j'ai un pépin de santé (rien de gravissime, mais problématique) j'espère ne pas agrandir encore le délai de publication, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne m'arrêterai en aucun cas. _

_Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture. Chapitre important selon moi, mais pas plus que le prochain. Soyez présents au rendez-vous !_

_Lau_

_P.S. Un grand merci à Criquette qui m'a encore fait un super travail de correction, me suggérant entre autres de rajouter des trucs pour une meilleure qualité du chapitre._

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 09. Ne plus reculer**

_Le feu. La glace. Sont-ils si différents ? Après tout, ils sont avant tout__des extrêmes. Soit on les adore, soit on les craint._ _Soit on passe à côté d'eux sans les voir, soit on est irrémédiablement attirés par eux. Ils peuvent inspirer bien des choses, mais rarement l'indifférence. _

_Parfois, on tente de les concilier, mais très vite on est obligé d'admettre que le feu fera fondre la glace, et que l'eau qui en découlera éteindra le feu. Ils sont finalement indissociables__**,**__ faits pour s'affronter et se détruire, jusqu'au jour où l'on saura enfin les préserver tous les deux, ensembles. Si ce jour vient._

- Docteur Cullen ! Venez-vite, la patiente semble vouloir se réveiller !

Edward et Carlisle réagirent au quart de tour et se rendirent aussi vite que possible dans la chambre. Effectivement, on pouvait remarquer de légers mouvements de paupières et de doigts. Le chef Swan, à côté, semblait hystérique. Il n'était pas médecin mais espérait tellement que sa fille soit vraiment en train de se réveiller…

Le médecin prit son stéthoscope, écouta le cœur de la patiente et lui parla en même temps.

- C'est bien Bella, continuez, battez-vous. N'abandonnez pas, vos efforts sont récompensés.

Il attendait patiemment qu'elle ouvre par elle-même ses paupières. Elle devait faire le chemin tout seule. Au bout d'une minute, elles se levèrent de quelques millimètres. Deux minutes plus tard, ses yeux étaient à moitié ouverts.

- Docteur, est-ce normal que se soit si long ?, demanda le chef Swan qui commençait à s'impatienter.

Il ne répondit pas, restant concentré sur sa patiente qui revenait doucement dans le monde réel.

- C'est bien. Bonjour Bella. Je suis le docteur Carlisle Cullen. Peut-être vous souvenez-vous de moi.

Bella sortait progressivement de son sommeil. C'était si difficile de garder les yeux ouverts qu'elle se demandait pourquoi elle se battait autant. Elle était désorientée et ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle tenta de parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge desséchée. Carlisle intervint immédiatement ne voulant pas que la malade s'épuise.

- Ne cherchez pas à parler tout de suite, c'est un peu tôt. Tenez, buvez un peu.

Il lui tendit un verre d'eau et la fit boire. L'eau qui passa dans la gorge de la jeune fille était salvatrice. La brûlure qu'elle ressentait auparavant s'estompa et elle se sentit mieux.

- Vous avez eu un accident de voiture. Il s'en est fallu de peu pour que vous nous quittiez mais vous vous êtes bien battue. On va vous laisser vous reposer.

Elle regarda dans la pièce et aperçut son père. Ce dernier lui prit la main et la porta à sa joue. Il se sentait tellement vidé. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Ses nerfs craquaient mais il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie.

Le regard de Bella vrilla un peu vers la porte, afin de regarder s'il y avait d'autres personnes dans la pièce. Elle fut des plus surprises. Edward Cullen était présent. Cet élève qui l'obsédait et avec qui elle ne faisait que se disputer, s'affronter. Il était là et semblait soulagé également. Leurs regards se soudèrent l'espace de quelques secondes mais elle ne put décrypter la signification de cet échange. Très vite il reprit son masque froid d'indifférence et sortit de la pièce avec son frère qui le regardait fixement.

Les heures passèrent. Bella dormit beaucoup, son entourage peu. Sa mère arriva dans l'après-midi de Jacksonville où elle vivait, Jacob Black prit une journée de congé pour rester près d'elle. Pourtant, la malade parlait peu. Elle ne se rappelait pas de son accident, mais bien des circonstances. Elle n'en voulait pas à son meilleur ami, mais gardait toujours une certaine rancune au sujet de ses secrets. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas avoir ce genre de conversation avec tout ce monde qui allait et venait dans sa chambre.

Une alarme continuait de sonner dans sa tête, comme si elle voulait se rappeler de quelque chose d'important mais qu'elle n'y parvenait pas. Avait-elle vu quelque chose ? Entendu ? Ou peut être compris ? Une chose était certaine, des éléments lui échappaient et c'était très frustrant.

Elle s'enferma dans un mutisme qui inquiéta tout le monde. Elle parlait peu, dormant beaucoup ou faisant semblant de dormir. Les jours de convalescence s'enchainèrent, tous se ressemblant. Une semaine passa, puis une deuxième, et une encore. Jacob tenta de s'expliquer avec son amie, mais elle restait distante et froide.

Aucun autre Cullen ne vint la voir. Le docteur s'occupait d'elle, mais restait très professionnel. Probablement trop. Peut-être espéraient-ils que Bella oublierait son objectif. Ce n'était pas le cas. Elle demanda son ordinateur « pour s'occuper quand elle sera seule ». Son père le lui apporta alors que Jake était fortement contre.

Quand elle fut seule un soir, encore quelques semaines plus tard, elle l'alluma le cœur battant. Elle venait de se promettre de ne pas cesser ses recherches jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait trouvé quelque chose. Elle avait peur. Peur de découvrir un détail qui ne lui plairait pas, peur d'être déçue, peur de ne pas comprendre, peur des conséquences à court et long terme. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur une des motivations de Jacob. Il cherchait à la protéger. De quoi ? Elle l'ignorait. Peut-être commettait-elle la pire erreur de sa vie. Pourtant, elle était décidée. Elle ne l'avait jamais autant été.

Elle ouvrit le moteur de recherche Internet. Elle écrivit alors les mots qui caractérisaient le plus son ami.

_Chaleur_

_Jeunesse _

_Quileute _

_Black _

Comme elle s'y attendait des centaines de pages correspondirent de près ou de loin à la recherche. Beaucoup concernaient des sites pornographiques. Elle ne se découragea pas pour autant. Elle lut attentivement chaque description. Elle cherchait un indice. Le moindre mot pouvait être révélateur.

A la trente-deuxième page un site attira son attention. _« Contes et légendes amérindiens »._ Cela pouvait correspondre après tout, qu'avait-elle à perdre ? C'était peut-être le site le plus en rapport avec ses recherches. Elle sélectionna la région de Seattle et tomba facilement sur les légendes Quileute. Elle commença alors sa lecture avidement.

_La tribu des Quileute est certainement la plus mystérieuse et intéressante sur laquelle nos recherches ont porté. Si chaque membre reste très discret sur ses ancêtres, nous avons pu regrouper quelques informations._

_Comme beaucoup de tribus amérindiennes, les animaux de la forêt ont une place importante dans leur histoire. La légende raconte même que leurs ancêtres descendent directement des loups. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas le plus surprenant ou le plus important en ce qui les concerne. _

_Il est dit que dans des temps reculés des membres de la tribu ayant acquis la jeunesse éternelle avaient pour rôle de protéger les leurs de la pire espèce jamais connue. Nous n'avons malheureusement que peu d'informations sur cette dernière. Etaient-ce tout simplement des hommes lors de la colonisation ? Des bêtes ?_

_Un seul indice a été révélé. Ils appelaient ces prédateurs « les sangs-froids ». Ce terme peut malheureusement avoir trop de significations pour que des hypothèses solides puissent être émises. _

Sang-froid.

Bella avait la certitude qu'elle était sur une piste sérieuse. Elle avançait. Le mystère planait sur l'identité de ces « sangs-froids ».

Le sommeil la gagna et elle prit parti de fermer l'ordinateur pour dormir un peu. Son sommeil fut alors bien agité.

_Le feu et la glace s'affrontaient. Elle voyait Jacob se battre contre un ennemi inconnu. En réalité, il se battait dans le vide et se faisait lacérer. Son sang - si chaud - coulait de ses veines. Il semblait perdre la bataille. Cet ennemi invisible était plus fort. Plus rapide…_

_Puis, tout d'un coup, Jacob disparut. A sa place, un loup était là, comme dans les très vieilles légendes dont les jumeaux Black avaient parlé étant plus jeunes et dont le site avait fait référence. Le loup semblait se battre contre le même ennemi, et cette fois-ci le combat était à armes égales. Bella s'inquiétait tout en regardant ce combat étrange. Où était son ami ? Soudainement, elle capta le regard du loup. Un regard humain. Le regard de Jacob. _

_Le loup était Jacob._

Bella se réveilla en sursauts et en hurlant. Elle était encore à moitié dans ce rêve étrange et terrifiant. Elle n'osait comprendre sa signification. Ce n'était pas possible. Son esprit lui jouait obligatoirement des tours.

Le docteur Cullen arriva immédiatement.

- Bella, que se passe-t-il ?

Il posa sa main sur le front de sa patiente qui frissonna immédiatement. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point elle était froide. Glacée. Comme si… comme si le sang lui-même était froid.

- Bella ? Vous m'entendez ?

- Je…, tenta-t-elle de répondre.

- Avez-vous mal quelque part ?

- N… non. C'était juste un mauvais rêve.

Il hocha la tête, semblant soulagé.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça arrive après un traumatisme tel un accident.

- Docteur…

- Oui ?

- … Non, rien. Merci.

Il sembla soucieux, s'interrogeant sur les pensées de la jeune fille. Il lui fit néanmoins un sourire bienveillant et la laissa se reposer. Il retourna alors dans son bureau où un message noté par une secrétaire l'attendait. On pouvait y lire « Rentre dès que tu peux, la brioche est presque cuite. » Il comprit immédiatement ce que cela voulait dire. Il prévint qu'il devait partir sur le moment et devina que les secrétaires riaient bien derrière son dos avec cette histoire de brioche.

Quand il arriva chez lui, il n'y avait pas de brioche mais que des visages graves. Tous étaient assis autour de la grande table de la salle à manger, attendant celui qui était considéré comme le chef de famille. Il y avait donc Esmé, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward et finalement Carlisle. Carlie était devant un film dans sa chambre et commençait déjà à somnoler.

Alice prit la parole. Elle était une des instigatrices de cette réunion exceptionnelle.

- Elle est en train de comprendre…

Comprendre quoi ? Des vérités difficiles à accepter car pendant ce temps Bella était effectivement en train de faire fonctionner son cerveau à deux cents à l'heure. Le mot « sang-froid » continuait de tourner dans son esprit. La haine entre les Quileute et les Cullen. La froideur physique de tous les Cullen. Leur étrangeté. L'âge de Carlie. L'âge d'Edward. Son rêve. Les loups, ancêtres des Quileute. Jacob en loup. Légendes. Maturité des Cullen. Loups. Sangs-froids. Haine. Combat. Ennemis.

Ne voulant comprendre ce que son cerveau voulait lui dire, elle tapa cette fois-ci sur son ordinateur « Sang-froid ». Un mot s'imposa alors à elle.

- Ça y est, reprit Alice. C'est trop tard.

- Il faut qu'on parte et qu'on l'élimine avant, réagit immédiatement Rosalie.

- NON !, s'écria Edward malgré lui.

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui, presque choqué. Plus posément, il tenta de s'expliquer.

- Si Alice et Carlisle l'ont sauvé, ce n'est pas pour la tuer maintenant. Et puis… elle est la protégée des cabots. Si on fait ça, où que l'on soit ils nous retrouveront. Je ne veux pas mettre Carlie en danger.

- Elle n'est effectivement pas que notre affaire, concéda Carlisle. Il faudrait en parler à Jacob Black. Il est certainement le mieux placé pour lui parler et éviter toute catastrophe irréversible.

- Elle le fera d'elle-même, affirma Alice.

- Tu l'as vu ?, demanda Esmé.

- Non, mais je la connais. Cela fait déjà quelques temps qu'elle veut savoir et elle a cherché par tous les moyens. Elle continuera. Même si cette vérité lui fait peur, elle ira jusqu'au bout. Elle ne restera pas sur des incertitudes, surtout que Carlie doit demeurer un mystère pour elle, un mystère gênant.

- Mais les Quileute connaissent à peine son existence…, remarqua Jasper.

- Alors nous devons nous attendre à la voir arriver, avec ou sans l'autorisation des Quileute.

- D'où le fait que nous devrions partir une fois de plus à cause d'Edward, râla et répéta Rosalie.

- Mais je ne veux pas partir, dit doucement une petite voix fluette.

Bella de son côté restait choquée devant son écran d'ordinateur. Elle avait redouté la réponse émise par son moteur de recherche parce qu'en fait, elle la connaissait. Elle ne voulait pas y croire, c'est tout. C'était impossible. Son esprit logique et cartésien refusait de suivre le chemin tracé par ses recherches. Elle appela alors une infirmière. Rester ainsi ne pouvait que la tuer. Il fallait qu'elle sache.

- Oui Bella ?

- Pouvez-vous me préparer vos papiers de décharge s'il vous plait ? Je pars.

- Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas raisonnable et…

- Vous avez le numéro d'une compagnie de taxi ?

L'infirmière comprit que Bella et son entêtement étaient de retour. Elle s'exécuta alors, gardant ses pensées pour elle-même.

- On ne va pas partir Carlie, affirma Edward. Il est fini ton dessin-animé ?

- J'ai entendu parler de Bella. Il y a un problème ?

Tous se regardèrent. Ils savaient qu'Edward était incapable de mentir à sa fille. Il s'était promis de toujours lui offrir la vérité. Sauf sur un sujet.

Il la prit sur ses genoux et la berça.

- Bella a compris qui nous étions. Tu sais, on t'avait expliqué que nous devions absolument cacher qui nous étions réellement parce que le monde pourrait nous vouloir du mal après…

- Bella ne nous ferait jamais du mal !, s'indigna la petite. Bella est gentille et elle m'aime comme je l'aime.

- Je sais ma chérie, mais c'est certainement très difficile pour elle. On pense qu'elle croit qu'on fait peut-être du mal aux autres. Il est possible qu'on doive lui expliquer certaines choses, mais normalement on n'a pas le droit alors on est très embêtés.

Tous admiraient la sincérité protectrice du papa. Carlie était très mure pour son âge. Beaucoup trop en fait. Elle l'avait toujours été. Pourtant, elle ne savait pas tout, heureusement. Il parvenait à lui expliquer pourquoi ils étaient inquiets sans trop lui en révéler.

- Comment on va faire alors ?

- On va réfléchir. Tu retournes voir ton film ma chérie ? Il faut encore que l'on parle un peu entre grandes personnes. D'accord ?

Elle lui fit un bisou, comprenant qu'il fallait qu'elle les laisse. Elle se sentait en confiance entourée de sa famille, mais elle s'inquiétait quand même pour son amie. Elle aurait voulu rester écouter mais elle savait très bien que son père le saurait immédiatement. Résolue, elle retourna voir son film.

- Que fait-elle en ce moment ?, demanda Carlisle à Alice.

- Elle sort de l'hôpital, mais ensuite je ne sais pas, je ne le vois pas. Ça ne peut signifier qu'une chose…

En effet, Bella enfilait sa chemise en se regardant dans un miroir. Elle avait encore beaucoup d'hématomes mais ne les sentait plus tellement. Bien sûr, son corps était encore douloureux et elle était toujours très faible mais rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher de partir.

Une fois de plus, l'infirmière essaya de la convaincre de rester encore quelques jours. Tentatives vaines, la jeune fille mit sa veste, sortit de l'hôpital et monta dans le taxi qui l'attendait.

- Au commissariat de la réserve Quileute s'il vous plait.

Le chauffeur acquiesça et accéléra.

- Vous ne croyez pas qu'on devrait prévenir les Quileute ?, s'interrogea Esmé.

- Et pourquoi ?, rétorqua Rosalie.

- Et bien… Bella ne sera certainement pas tendre dans ses remarques et ses interrogatoires. Ils devraient être préparés.

- Ils le sont certainement, remarqua Alice. Black s'est surement préparé à l'éventualité. Avec toutes les questions que Bella posait, il aurait été une véritable autruche sinon.

- Comme nous l'avons été, contra Carlisle. Je suis du même avis qu'Esmé. Il faut au moins les prévenir pour qu'ils ne soient pas surpris de l'arrivée soudaine de Bella alors qu'elle est censée être encore à l'hôpital. Je vais le faire.

Il prit son téléphone et composa un numéro entré en mémoire.

- Monsieur Black ? Bonjour, c'est Carlisle Cullen.

_- Que voulez-vous ?_

- Bella vient de sortir de l'hôpital. Elle a signé une décharge.

- _QUOI ?_

- Elle a pris un taxi et se dirige probablement soit vers votre maison soit vers votre commissariat. On a toutes les raisons de croire qu'elle a compris beaucoup de choses tant sur vous que sur nous.

- _Comment est-ce possible ?, _demanda-t-il dans une rage folle. _Que lui avez-vous dit ?_

- Rien. On n'a juste pas pu empêcher ses recherches sur Internet. On voulait vous prévenir. Dites-lui ce que vous pensez devoir dire sur nous. Je vous demande juste de ne pas lui mentir et nous faire passer pour des assassins. Nous ne lui avons jamais voulu du mal.

- _« Vous me demandez juste » ? Vous vous foutez de moi ?_

- Ecoutez… ni vous ni nous n'arrivons à contrôler la situation. On essaie de la préserver autant qu'on se préserve. Pensez-y.

Il raccrocha sur ces dernières paroles. Il était loin d'être rassuré. Pour la toute première fois depuis toutes ces années, il avait peur pour sa famille. Il avait peur pour sa vie. Ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur. Déjà trop avaient été commises. Il n'était même pas certain que ce ne soit pas déjà trop tard.

Pendant ce temps, Bella regardait défiler le paysage qu'elle connaissait si bien. Tant de belles choses s'étaient passées au milieu de ces arbres. Tant de rires et de bonheur. Elle avait aussi souffert mille morts. Elle avait même failli mourir réellement. Forks. Etait-ce un endroit maudit ?

Son cœur battait toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort. Elle sentait la fièvre monter. Elle savait qu'elle était bien trop faible pour sortir de l'hôpital. Ce n'était pas raisonnable, mais ses découvertes l'étaient-elles ? Elle se demandait si tout cela n'était pas que folie. Peut-être était-elle encore en train de dormir, ou même plongée dans le coma. Peut-être tout cela n'était pas réel. Quand se réveillerait-elle ? Quand elle serait allée jusqu'au bout de sa démarche ? Elle ne savait plus, elle était perdue.

Enfin, elle put apercevoir le commissariat tant redouté. Il n'existait alors plus qu'une seule certitude.

Elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle allait affronter le feu pour comprendre la glace.


	10. 10 : Destinés à s'entretuer

_Bonjour !_

_Voici le nouveau chapitre que vous attendiez tant ! Je vous préviens, il n'y a que la moitié de votre attente qui sera satisfaite. Pas de Cullen dans ce chapitre, que du Quileute. Néanmoins, chapitre très important. J'espère que la réaction de Bella vous ira. J'ai beaucoup hésité mais je pense que c'est celle là qui est la plus probable face à tous les éléments._

_Que ça vous rassure, le prochain chapitre est déjà commencé (oui, mais je ne promets pas de le finir tout de suite lol) de même, pour les lecteurs de Délivrance, il est presque terminé celui-là. Il sera probablement publié dans la semaine._

_Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture. A bientôt !_

_Lau

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 10. Destinés à s'entretuer**

La vérité est une chose bien mystérieuse. On la veut à tout prix et puis, une seconde plus tard, on la rejette de tout notre être. La nature humaine est ainsi faite. Remplie de contradictions, elle ne supporte pas ce qu'elle ne peut expliquer ou comprendre.

Parfois, c'est tout un nouveau monde qui s'ouvre. Une terre inexplorée alors que l'on croit tout connaître d'elle. Le côté caché d'un être qui nous est cher. La réapparition inexplicable d'un proche. Toutes ces vérités apparaissent sans que l'on s'y attende réellement, surprennent, choquent, et bouleversent la vie à jamais.

Isabella Swan avait conscience de tout cela quand elle sortit du taxi. Elle savait que sa vie allait changer. Elle était là non pas pour rejeter la vérité mais pour l'affronter. Jacob Black ne prononça aucune parole en la voyant. Il avait compris que lui non plus n'allait plus pouvoir reculer. Il ouvrit la portière-passager de sa voiture, attendant que son amie veuille bien s'installer à l'intérieur du véhicule. Elle s'exécuta, toujours dans le silence le plus total. Quelques instants plus tard, la voiture démarra.

L'un regardait la route. Elle était abîmée, creusée par la pluie qui semblait avoir accepté une trêve pour quelques heures. L'autre regardait le paysage. Il était toujours aussi vert. On aurait pu croire que les arbres épais refusaient de laisser passer quiconque n'aurait pas sa place dans ce monde chlorophyllien.

Enfin ils arrivèrent en bas d'une falaise sur une plage qu'ils connaissaient bien l'un comme l'autre. C'était à cet endroit qu'ils s'étaient quittés avant l'accident. Jacob laissait ainsi entendre qu'ils allaient pouvoir reprendre la conversation là où elle s'était arrêtée la dernière fois. Il ne fuirait plus.

Ils sortirent tous les deux, toujours dans un silence presque religieux. Ils s'assirent sur le sable humide, face à la mer. Le roulis des vagues donnait au paysage un aspect de carte postale. Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi. Tout était calme. La jeune femme était encore fatiguée et rassemblait ses idées. L'Indien quant à lui attendait patiemment que son amie soit prête, repoussant l'heure de la confrontation.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'est le pire Jacob…, prononça finalement Bella, rompant le silence. Je ne sais pas si c'est que tu m'aies menti pendant toutes ces années, que tu ne m'aies pas fait confiance ou que tu ne sois pas humain.

Les larmes coulaient abondamment. Outre les sentiments de colère et de trahison, Bella se sentait blessée.

Jacob Black ne trouva rien à répondre. Les mots lui restaient au fond de la gorge, emprisonnés par l'émotion et bien d'autres choses. Pourtant, juste avant l'arrivée de la jeune femme, il avait obtenu l'autorisation de parler ouvertement.

- Non, le pire Jacob c'est que je croyais que tu étais mon meilleur ami. Je t'ai donné toute ma confiance, je t'ai confié mes peines et tu étais là pour fêter mes joies. Pourtant, aujourd'hui je me rends compte que je ne sais absolument pas qui tu es. Je ne sais pas _ce que_ tu es. Je ne peux plus vivre dans ces mensonges. Je sais ce que sont les Cullen. Je sais que toi tu as un grand rapport avec les loups, mais je ne sais pas à quel point. Regarde-moi.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Ils étaient identiques. Humides, remplis de détresse et de désespoir. Leur enfance était définitivement terminée car ils devaient se comporter et réagir en adulte. Ils ne pouvaient plus faire de caprices, se cacher derrière l'autorité « des grands ». Ils devaient affronter leurs problèmes.

- Plus de mensonges. Plus de faux-semblants. Je ne suis peut-être pas prête à entendre ce que tu vas me dire, mais je sais que je ne pourrai plus supporter une journée de plus cette ignorance malsaine dans laquelle je me suis complainte toutes ces années. Tu dois me dire. Pour une fois dans ta vie, fais-moi vraiment confiance.

- Je t'ai toujours fait confiance Bella.

La voix de Jacob était rauque et remplie de chagrin. Bella ne pouvait comprendre combien il avait souffert toutes ces années de ces mensonges et de ces non-dits. Il aurait voulu qu'elle comprenne tout cela. Il savait que ce serait un long et un difficile combat.

- Je t'ai toujours fait confiance, répéta-t-il, et j'aurais tant voulu te parler de tout ça, mais je ne pouvais pas.

- Pourquoi ? Pour me protéger ?, tenta-t-elle de comprendre.

- Non… enfin oui, mais ce n'était pas la raison première qui m'empêchait de me confier…Pour que tu comprennes je vais te raconter tout depuis le début. Tu sais qu'il est dit que mes ancêtres descendent des loups… et bien c'est un peu plus délicat que ça. Mes ancêtres se _transformaient_ en loups.

Il marqua un silence pour jauger la réaction de Bella. Elle n'en eut aucune, se contentant de regarder les vagues. Elle avait tant attendu ce moment. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas prête à l'entendre même si elle savait déjà beaucoup de choses. L'entendre de la bouche de Jacob était bien différent que le lire sur un site Internet ou le voir en rêve.

- Ils ne le faisaient pas sans raison, reprit-il. Ils avaient pour mission de protéger la tribu du clan ennemi. Je pense que tu sais de qui je parle.

- Attends, tu veux dire que tes ancêtres connaissaient les C…

- Non, l'interrompit-il. Enfin si, mon arrière grand-père les avait rencontré mais attends un peu, j'y viens. Non, je parle d'une manière générale. Nous avons toujours été ennemis et nous sommes faits pour nous détruire Bella.

Cette dernière eut un soubresaut face au verbe employé. Elle refusait cette idée bien qu'elle la comprenne.

- Toutes les générations ne se transforment pas. La première transmutation n'intervient qu'en même temps qu'_ils_ apparaissent et rodent près de nous.

Elle comprit ce que cela signifiait. Elle savait ce qu'avait provoqué l'installation des Cullen.

- Mon arrière grand-père se transformait en loup, tout comme l'arrière grand-père de Sam et de Quil. Ce sont eux qui ont rencontrés les Cullen pour la première fois. Ils ont failli s'entretuer à cette époque.

- Qu'est-ce qui les a empêché ?

- A l'époque, de ce que je sais, les Cullen n'étaient pas aussi nombreux. Ils n'étaient que cinq. Ils auraient pu gagner, peut-être… ils n'ont pas voulu combattre. Ils ont prétendu être différents. Mais avant que je ne te révèle ça Bella, je veux que tu fasses quelque chose.

Elle fronça les sourcils, comme à son habitude quand elle est intriguée et contrariée.

- Quoi ?

- Je veux que tu me montres que tu comprends cette guerre. Je veux que tu prennes vraiment conscience de ce que cela implique. Je veux que tu dises haut et fort ce qu'ils sont.

Bella fut surprise par la requête de Jacob mais la comprit. Tant qu'elle n'aurait pas dit le mot à voix haute elle se cacherait toujours derrière, prétendant que finalement tout cela n'était peut-être pas réel. Oser dire ce qui est sous-entendu est bien différent que le garder pour soi.

- Fais-le Bella. Affronte tout ça. Tu voulais la vérité, tu l'as. Sache que je refuse de continuer si je sens que tu ne peux la maîtriser. Dis haut et fort ce qu'ils sont, et même ce que je suis car les « mots magiques » n'ont jamais été prononcés.

Elle voulait prononcer ces malheureux mots mais ils restaient au travers de sa gorge, coincés et résistant à la volonté de la jeune femme.

- Bella. Qu'est-ce que je suis ? Que sont ces fabuleux élèves que tu défendais tant et pour qui tu avais tant d'estime ?

- Des vampires…

La voix féminine fut si basse que Jacob dut utiliser toutes ses facultés pour entendre les mots.

- Redis-le, plus fort.

- Des vampires Jacob !, cria-t-elle à bout de nerfs.

- Et que suis-je ?

Il se répugnait lui-même. Il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir, et même entendre le terme de la bouche d'une des personnes qui comptait le plus à ses yeux allait le meurtrir. Pourtant c'était une étape indispensable.

- Tu es un loup-garou, répondit-elle plus calmement.

C'était comme si elle venait de se libérer d'un poids qu'elle portait depuis des années sur ses frêles épaules. Elle connaissait dorénavant ce qu'était son meilleur ami, et l'acceptait.

- Maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais, ajouta-t-elle, dis-moi pourquoi ils ne se sont pas « entretués ».

Il soupira. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il n'aimait pas cette partie. Pour lui, tout aurait été plus facile si cela avait été différent à l'époque.

- Ils se sont prétendus différents, et aussi difficile que ce soit pour moi de l'admettre ils ne nous ont pas donné _pour l'instant_ de raisons de ne pas les croire.

- Différents ? En quoi ?

Elle savait qu'ils l'étaient, elle n'aurait jamais pu les accepter en tant que tueurs sanguinaires. Néanmoins elle avait besoin de concret, d'entendre vraiment pourquoi même Jacob le reconnaissait.

- Ils ont affirmé ne pas se nourrir de sang humain, mais de sang d'animaux. Mon arrière grand-père avait alors accepté de ne pas déclencher de guerre entre les deux clans en formant un pacte. Ils n'ont pas le droit de venir chasser sur notre territoire en échange de quoi nous ne révélons pas leur véritable nature aux humains.

- Mais alors…

- On a leur autorisation Bella, ne t'inquiète pas. Le pacte a été renouvelé quand ils sont revenus il y a quelques années. Leur retour a accéléré les transmutations, même si certaines avaient déjà commencé. Il y avait d'abord eu Sam, puis nous avons été plusieurs à suivre comme ça. Enfin bref, une chose néanmoins peut rompre tout ça.

- Quoi ?

- Ils n'ont pas le droit de mordre un humain, c'est-à-dire pas de transformation et encore moins de meurtre. S'ils le font, le pacte ne tient plus.

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Bella avait besoin de temps pour assimiler toutes ces informations. Elle nageait en plein rêve, ne sachant même plus où était la réalité. Tout cela faisait beaucoup pour son esprit fatigué et elle ne savait même plus comment réagir. Elle avait ce qu'elle voulait, mais cela ne lui apportait aucun réel réconfort. Elle n'arrivait même pas à ressentir quoi que ce soit.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma première question. Que tu aies gardé l'identité des Cullen secret, je le comprends… mais pourquoi m'as-tu menti sur toi ? Tu croyais que je te renierais ?

- J'avais peur de ça oui, mais ce n'est pas pour ça. Comment te le faire comprendre ? On… on forme comme une meute avec un chef, Sam plus précisément, qui a le titre d'Alpha. Il a un pouvoir psychique sur nous. Quand il donne un ordre, on ne peut l'ignorer et passer outre.

- Il t'avait interdit de m'en parler, c'est ça ?

- C'était autant pour te protéger que nous. Mettre quelqu'un dans la confidence met cette personne en danger… Et puis, pour te dire quoi ? Nous sommes autant tenus par ce pacte que tes sangsues de Cullen. Il aurait fallu que je te dise que j'étais un loup-garou, mais je n'aurais pas pu t'expliquer pourquoi.

- Mais Leah ? Tu lui mens à elle aussi depuis tout ce temps ?

- En fait… elle sait tout depuis des années. Bella… elle se transforme aussi.

- Stop.

Bella venait d'arriver à un stade critique. Trop d'informations pour son esprit rationnel. Elle avait des amis, une vie, et apprenait soudainement que tout n'était que mensonge au final.

- Pardonne-moi. J'aurais voulu que tu apprennes tout ça dans d'autres circonstances. Tu es la dernière personne que je voulais blesser. Tout ça à cause de…

- Stop je t'ai dit. Tout ça _grâce _àeux. Sans eux, tu serais toujours en train de me mentir.

- Tu continues de les défendre malgré tout ? Mais ce n'est pas possible ça !

La peur de perdre sa meilleure amie, les nerfs mis à rude épreuve et la haine contre les Cullen faisaient perdre la tête au Quileute. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre la fascination de Bella envers ces vampires. Il en était incapable même avec la meilleure volonté du monde. Les vampires ne vivaient que pour une chose : tuer les humains. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que sa meilleure amie cherche à se lier avec certains d'entre eux ?

- Jake, la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin c'est d'une scène alors calme-toi !

Les deux tempéraments de feu s'affrontaient à nouveau. Toutefois Jacob se calma aussitôt. Il ne voulait vraiment pas faire plus de mal que ce qu'il avait déjà fait.

- J'ai encore des milliers de questions dont j'ai pour certaines un réel besoin de connaitre les réponses…

- Tu ne veux pas attendre un peu avant ça ? Tu es sortie de l'hôpital avant la date prévue et tu es encore faible. Viens chez moi au moins on sera au chaud.

Elle acquiesça, sachant qu'il lui fallait une pause dans les révélations. Ils allèrent tous les deux, à nouveau en silence, à la petite maison Black.

Leah ne s'y trouvait pas. Jacob fit chauffer du lait et servit quelques minutes plus tard deux chocolats chauds. Bella reprit finalement la parole.

- Ton frère… comment est-il mort ? Est-ce que je sais la vérité sur ça au moins ?

Elle était obligée de rouvrir des blessures qui avaient déjà bien du mal à cicatriser. Cela la tuait mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

- Je pense que c'est la vérité Bella. Nous l'avons effectivement trouvé tel qu'il te l'a été raconté. C'était peu de temps avant la transformation de Sam de toute façon. A l'époque toute notre génération croyait que ces histoires que l'on racontait n'étaient que des légendes.

Elle hocha la tête. En un sens, cela la rassurait. Au moins, elle ne pleurait pas un mensonge.

- Il… il aurait été comme toi ?

- Certainement. On ne pourra jamais le savoir mais il y a peu de chance que ce fût été différent.

- Tu as dit que les Cullen étaient cinq à l'époque de ton arrière-grand-père…

- Ouais… Il y avait le blond, enfin celui qui ose se prétendre médecin, sa femelle, le couple avec le grand balaise et la blondasse et le rouquin. Quand ils sont revenus, ils ont affirmé que l'autre couple avec l'allumée s'était rajouté alors qu'ils étaient déjà transformés.

Une question brûlait les lèvres de Bella mais elle n'osait pas la poser, de peur de faire une gaffe.

- Bella ? Laisse-moi deviner. T'as vu l'erreur de la nature.

- « L'erreur de la nature ? » Tu veux parler de Carlie ?

- Parce que la gamine a un nom ? Admettons. Ouais, c'est bien d'elle dont je parle. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'ils ne l'ont pas transformés. Je les crois, elle a un cœur qui bat. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle est, et je ne veux pas savoir. Tout ça me dégoûte suffisamment.

Carlie demeurait donc un mystère, le même que depuis leur rencontre.

Un nouveau silence vint, troublé quelques minutes plus tard par une porte d'entrée.

- Jake ? T'es là ? J'ai vu ta voiture… oh Bella !

Leah était là, étonnée de voir une Bella Swan encore plus pâle que d'habitude, d'autant plus qu'elle était censée être à l'hôpital.

- Tu es déjà sortie ? Je croyais que tu devais rester encore qu…

- Elle sait tout, l'interrompit son mari. Elle est venue en parler sur accord de Sam.

Aussitôt l'ambiance changea et devint encore plus lourde. Finalement Leah s'approcha et prit Bella dans ses bras.

- C'est la meilleure chose qui pouvait nous arriver. Je suis heureuse que tu saches. Je suis juste désolée qu'il ait fallu que tu risques ta vie pour que ce crétin de Sam comprenne que tu devais être mise dans la confidence.

Bella fronça les sourcils mais ne put retenir un sourire. Finalement, tout n'avait peut-être pas été que mensonge. Ses amis étaient bien les mêmes. Loups ou humains, ils restaient ces personnes qu'elle avait toujours connue et qui l'avait accompagnée à chaque moment de sa vie.

Pourtant, tout était encore loin d'être élucidé. Maintenant que les portes de ce nouveau monde venaient de s'ouvrir, elle ne voulait pas les refermer et vivre comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il restait cette obsession pour ceux qui étaient censés la tuer. Elle ne pouvait définitivement pas les voir comme des mauvaises personnes. Après tout, Carlisle Cullen lui avait sauvé la vie en tant que médecin. Par ailleurs, sur ces réflexions, une question lui vint.

- Il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas demandé sur mon accident…

Leah et Jacob furent étonnés de ce changement de conversation apparent mais savaient qu'il fallait s'attendre à tout avec Bella.

- Qui m'a trouvé et sorti de ma voiture ? D'après ce que je sais la collision a été assez violente. C'est l'un de vous ?

Finalement, non, elle n'avait pas changé de conversation. De nouveau la gêne s'installa.

- En fait, commença Leah, de ce qu'on sait c'est une des sangsues qui t'a sauvée.

- Quoi ?

A l'évidence, elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse.

- C'est le moucheron, reprit Jacob, la femelle aux cheveux noirs. Elle a été la première arrivée sur les lieux et elle t'a sorti de la voiture.

- Alice…

Bella, choquée, partit dans ses réflexions. Elle avait toujours aimé la jeune femme si pétillante et souriante. Maintenant elle lui devait la vie. Non, elle en était certaine maintenant. Ils ne pouvaient pas être de mauvaises personnes. Elle n'oubliait pas à quel point Edward pouvait se montrer dangereux parfois, mais…

- Il faut que j'aille les voir, annonça-t-elle.

- Quoi ?, s'exclamèrent Jacob et Leah de concert.

- Je vais aller les voir. C'était mon intention de toute façon. J'ai besoin de parler de tout ça avec eux et il faut que je remercie Alice.

- Bella, gronda Jacob, il est hors de question que tu ailles là-bas. Ce sont des vampires bordel ! Des buveurs de sang, des sangsues, des meurtriers !

- Ce n'est la peine ni de hurler, ni de tenter de m'imposer quoi que ce soit. Tu n'es pas en position de force Jacob. J'ai beau comprendre pourquoi tu m'as caché la vérité, il n'en reste pas moins que tu t'es prétendu mon meilleur ami toutes ces années tout en me mentant sur ce que tu étais et sur bien d'autres choses encore. Je ne te demandais pas la permission, je te prévenais.

- Bella…, l'interrompit doucement et calmement Leah. On ne veut pas t'imposer quoi que ce soit, on s'inquiète pour toi. Même s'ils se nourrissent de sang d'animaux, ils n'en restent pas moins des vampires. Ils peuvent déraper. Tu as encore des blessures apparentes, on ne sait pas ce que ça peut leur provoquer.

- Le docteur Cullen m'a soignée je vous rappelle.

- On ne sait pas si les autres se maîtrisent aussi bien, tenta de négocier Leah qui commençait malheureusement à perdre patience à son tour. Bella, soit raisonnable pour une fois !

- Pour une fois ! Je le suis depuis toutes ces années ! « Bella, ton meilleur ami a le droit à son jardin secret », « Jacob est quelqu'un de bien, fais-lui confiance », je n'ai fait que vous écouter et suivre vos conseils. Regarde où ça nous a menés, à quelles extrémités. Moi j'ai confiance en eux. S'ils avaient voulu me faire du mal, ça fait longtemps que je ne serais plus de ce monde. Par ailleurs, Alice, Edward et Carlisle ont été tous les trois près de moi après mon accident alors que j'avais encore du sang sur la peau. J'irai. Que vous le vouliez ou non, j'irai. D'ailleurs, j'y vais même maintenant.

- Maintenant ?

Jacob, l'Amérindien à la peau si bronzée habituellement, se sentit pâlir soudainement. Il connaissait l'entêtement de sa meilleure amie, mais il espérait que la fatigue l'aurait atténuée. Malheureusement, il semblait que ce fût tout le contraire.

- Oui. D'ailleurs, je suis certaine qu'ils s'attendent déjà à ma visite. J'ai tord ?

- Comment on peut savoir nous ?

- Tu es de mauvaise foi Jacob. Tu peux m'appeler un taxi s'il te plait ?

- Ne sois pas stupide, je vais te conduire, répondit Jacob après un soupir.

- Je n'ai pas confiance Jacob, je suis certaine que tu vas en profiter pour nous espionner ou les provoquer.

- Je ne pourrai pas rester, je serai sur leur territoire. Je te promets aussi de ne pas les provoquer. Je t'amène là-bas, et je m'en irai.

- Tu en seras capable ?

- Je te le promets.

- D'où vient ce revirement ?, demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

- Je crois que je t'ai suffisamment fait du mal pour l'instant. Et puis… au moins j'aurais vu leur visage en un seul morceau une dernière fois avant de les massacrer s'ils te font le moindre mal.

« Destinés à s'entretuer » se rappela alors Bella, désespérée.


	11. 11 : Confidences

_Bonjour !_

_Voici enfin ce nouveau chapitre avec la confrontation des Cullen. Alors vous allez m'adorer et me détester à la fois. Je le sais déjà, j'ai préparer mon parapluie antitomates bien mures. Non non, ma fin n'est pas sadique (je fais des progrès, 3 chapitres de fiction que je viens d'écrire, trois qui n'ont pas de fin sadique... tout peut arriiver !). Néanmoins je sais que je dois me préparer._

_Sinon, j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre personnellement et j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire. J'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi._

_Autre bonne nouvelle, le chapitre clôturant le procès de Délivrance est terminé. Il va arriver dans les prochains jours, il est chez mes testeuses. J'ai déjà eu une réponse rassurante, j'en attends encore une puisque ce chapitre est super important. _

_Bonne lecture à tout le monde et bonne année à ceux qui ne suivent pas la Lumière, merci à tous ceux qui me l'ont souhaitée !_

_Lau

* * *

_

**Chapitre 11. Confidences**

Qu'est-ce qui est surnaturel ? Ce qu'on ne peut pas expliquer ? Qui dit que l'on a la science-infuse ? Ou bien est-ce quelque chose qui diffère de « nous » ? Dans ce cas, qui est ce « nous » ? Qu'est-ce qui est « naturel » ? En se posant ces questions, beaucoup de certitudes peuvent être remises en question. Une vision du monde peut changer, évoluer.

En fait, la seule question qui vaut la peine d'être posée n'est pas « Est-ce que cela existe vraiment ? » mais « Comment réagir quand nous sommes confrontés à l'inimaginable ? ». Cette question est malheureusement impossible à résoudre tant que l'on n'est pas confronté à elle, dans la réalité.

Jacob Black tint sa promesse. Il mena Bella en silence jusqu'à la demeure des Cullen. Il ne sortit pas de la voiture mais prononça une dernière phrase avant de la laisser partir.

- Appelle-moi dès que tu sors, et si tu restes plus d'une heure et bien… Appelle-moi aussi au moins pour que je sache que tout va bien. D'accord ?

Elle acquiesça. Elle le lui devait bien. Elle devinait à quel point c'était difficile pour son ami de la laisser ici, avec ses pires ennemis. Elle-même n'était plus très sure de savoir pourquoi elle était ici. Elle savait juste qu'il le fallait. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle ne pouvait s'enterrer davantage la tête pour ne rien voir et ne rien entendre. Le retour en arrière n'était plus possible. Elle affronterait la vérité, aussi dérangeante fusse-t-elle.

La voiture s'éloigna dans un crissement de pneus. Elle la regarda devenir de plus en plus petite jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière un virage. Elle se retourna ensuite vers la maison imposante qu'elle connaissait déjà. Pour autant, elle n'avait jamais été aussi intimidée. Elle avait peur tout simplement. Bien entendu, elle avait pris cette décision de son propre chef, personne ne l'y avait obligée. Au contraire, on avait tenté de la dissuader. Oui, elle avait fait son propre choix. Néanmoins, seule devant cette maison, elle se sentait plus vulnérable que jamais. Elle avait l'impression désagréable d'avoir trois ans et de se retrouver au beau milieu d'adultes imposants et impitoyables.

Elle ne doutait pas qu'ils l'avaient entendue. Ils lui laissaient certainement le choix de monter ces escaliers et frapper à la porte de bois. Elle avait encore la possibilité de reculer. Il lui suffisait de sortir son téléphone, d'appuyer sur un unique bouton qui ferait appeler un numéro abrégé et aussitôt un imposant Indien-loup arriverait pour la sauver d'elle-même. Peut-être était-ce ce que tout le monde espérerait qu'elle fasse. Sûrement en fait. Qu'attendait-elle alors ? Sa main au fond de sa poche, elle caressait les touches du clavier téléphonique. Elle repéra la touche salvatrice, hésitant chaque seconde à l'actionner et à porter l'appareil à son oreille.

Pourtant, soudainement et sans raison apparente, elle s'avança d'un pas décidé vers la villa. Marche après marche, elle monta les escaliers. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle l'entendait. Elle sentait chaque pulsation. Le silence qui régnait était angoissant mais elle avait décidé qu'elle ne renoncerait pas. Elle ne savait plus trop pourquoi elle devait savoir, mais finalement les raisons importaient peu. Sa main approcha lentement de la porte. Elle se recula légèrement alors qu'elle allait frapper puis cogna ses phalanges contre la porte de bois.

Aussitôt la porte s'ouvrit. Alice apparut avec un grand sourire et se recula pour laisser passer Bella.

- Entre, n'aies pas peur.

La voix de la jeune femme se voulait rassurante. Aussitôt d'ailleurs Bella se sentit en confiance. Elle passa le pas de la porte pour entrer dans le salon. Tous les Cullen étaient réunis, sauf Carlie. Bella ne savait pas trop quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Elle avait réfléchi à beaucoup de choses mais pas à cela. Elle se balança d'un pied à l'autre ne sachant comment agir. Finalement ce fut Carlisle Cullen, apparemment le patriarche, qui prit la parole.

- Vous avez certainement bien des questions Bella. Je vous propose de vous assoir, c'est le médecin qui vous parle. Vous n'auriez pas dû sortir aussi tôt alors essayons de vous préserver tant que faire se peut.

Elle aurait voulu objecter mais elle savait qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Par ailleurs, il valait mieux ne pas s'attarder sur ce genre de détails à la vue de la complexité de ce qui allait suivre. Elle prit place dans le fauteuil et tout le monde s'assit également. Certains visages étaient tendus. D'autres au contraire confiants. Elle voyait parfois de la bienveillance. Un seul était neutre, sans expression. Celui d'Edward. Avait-il des sentiments quelconques ? Pouvait-il parfois ressentir des émotions ?

Elle se décida finalement à parler et à ouvrir son cœur. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait elle se sentait en confiance. Comment pouvaient-ils être malfaisants ? Non, ils ne le pouvaient pas. Ils ne l'étaient pas. Elle avait juste besoin de comprendre tout cela avec des faits concrets.

- Je sais ce que vous êtes…

Ils ne semblèrent pas surpris. Ils l'avaient compris. Elle ignorait comment, mais ils l'avaient compris.

- Pourtant, quand je suis venue ici ce n'était pas par peur de me retrouver ici, seule au milieu de…

Elle eut du mal à le prononcer à nouveau. Le mot était tellement absurde que sa voix tremblait.

- … seule au milieu de vampires.

Voilà, le mot était dit. Les sept membres de l'assistance l'écoutaient attentivement. Deux se tendaient au fil de ses paroles : Rosalie et Jasper. Les autres attendaient.

- La peur que je ressentais était de vous confronter. Je ne parvenais pas, et je ne parviens toujours pas, à vous imaginer comme des êtres mauvais. Docteur Cullen, vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Alice aussi, je sais que c'est toi qui m'as sortie de la voiture. L'un comme l'autre vous auriez pu me tuer, avec l'accident cela n'aurait choqué personne. Et puis je côtoie cinq d'entre vous presque au quotidien… plus Carlie…

Elle se sentait mal et tellement vulnérable. Ils l'écoutaient parler, presque religieusement, attendant peut-être une sentence. Seule la petite Alice semblait vraiment détendue et souriante. Elle la regardait… comme si elle regardait une petite sœur qui prenait son envol. Tendresse et fierté se mêlaient dans son regard.

- Je viens de comprendre pourquoi mes meilleurs amis me mentaient depuis des années. La vérité a été difficile à affronter et à accepter mais paradoxalement c'était la plus logique. Je viens de me retrouver dans un monde que je ne maîtrise pas. Je ne sais pas si je suis capable d'accepter et d'assimiler plus d'informations mais je sais que je ne peux pas rester avec toutes ces interrogations. C'est à en devenir fou ! Vous ne me devez rien et vous n'avez aucune raison de me répondre mais…

- Bella, l'interrompit Carlisle. Tu es ici chez toi. Nous avons bien entendu des réserves à tout te dire, affirmer le contraire serait un mensonge. Néanmoins nous te faisons confiance. De toute façon si ce n'était pas le cas on se ferait tuer par Alice !

Il rit en disant cela. L'atmosphère se détendit et Bella fut soulagée. Elle comprit qu'elle avait une réelle amie et une alliée.

- Tu peux poser toutes les questions que tu souhaites, confirma Esmé.

Bella réfléchit puis posa la première qui lui vint à l'esprit.

- Vous ne vous nourrissez pas d'humains…

- Ce n'est pas une question, affirma Carlisle.

- Non, en effet. Ma question est « pourquoi ? ».

- Nous ne voulons pas être des monstres, répondit Alice. Enfin, pas plus que nous le sommes déjà. Tuer sans pitié des humains nous répugne. En plus, le fait de nous nourrir de sang d'animaux nous permet de nous rapprocher d'eux ainsi que de vivre parmi eux. Ce n'est pas toujours facile et nous devons déménager régulièrement car nous ne vieillissons pas mais cela nous convient.

- Vous luttez donc perpétuellement ?

Dans le ton de la question on pouvait entendre de l'admiration. Les Cullen ne s'attendaient pas à une telle réaction. Cette petite humaine était décidément surprenante à bien des égards. Elle n'avait jamais les réactions auxquelles ils s'attendaient.

- En un sens oui mais avec la pratique et le temps c'est de plus en plus facile.

Bella acquiesça. Elle eut une autre question mais elle n'osait pas la poser.

- Bella, intervint Alice. Tu peux parler à cœur ouvert. Vas-y.

- J'aurais aimé savoir, mais vous n'êtes pas obligés de répondre car c'est davantage de la curiosité, comment vous… comment vous en êtes arrivés là…

Cette fois-ci ce fut Carlisle qui intervint.

- Nous avons chacun notre histoire. De nous tous je fus le premier transformé aux alentours des années 1640. J'ai transformé Edward, Esmé, Rosalie et Emmett à partir du vingtième siècle. Quant à Alice et Jasper, ils sont venus nous rejoindre. Après, comment est arrivé le premier vampire, nous l'ignorons.

Bella respecta la réserve de Carlisle. S'ils avaient envie de raconter un jour leur histoire en détails, ils le feraient.

Une autre grande interrogation tourbillonnait en elle, et elle n'était pas nouvelle. C'était une de ces questions qui vous empêchent de dormir, qui fait travailler votre imagination à n'en plus finir jusqu'à ce que soit vous abandonniez toute raison, soit quelqu'un vous donne la solution du problème.

- Carlie…

Ils soupirèrent et regardèrent Edward. Puis chacun se leva, un à un à l'exception du jeune homme et de Bella. Elle comprit qu'ils leur laissaient une certaine intimité, non pas une intimité romantique, mais quelque chose de plus profond peut-être. Elle ne savait pas trop si c'était pour elle ou pour Edward. Quand ils furent tous sortis, le silence régna dans la pièce. Il se leva ensuite et regarda par la fenêtre.

- Je te dois des excuses, dit-il finalement, parlant pour la première fois.

- Des excuses ?

Bella était perplexe, pensant plutôt que c'était à elle de les présenter.

- Oui, pour toutes les fois où j'ai été particulièrement odieux voire violent. Je crois qu'une explication t'éclairera sur mes réactions.

Il se retourna vers la jeune femme. Quelque chose passa à nouveau et ni l'un ni l'autre ne chercha à comprendre. Pour une fois, ils parlaient tous deux à cœur ouvert.

- Au début, mon hostilité n'était pas tournée vraiment contre toi. Enfin, si mais… J'imagine que tu as des aliments préférés, non ?

- Pardon ?

La conversation prenait une tournure à laquelle elle ne s'attendait apparemment pas.

- Tu as des préférences non ? Tu choisis tes aliments en fonction de tes goûts et de ton odorat. Pour les vampires, c'est la même chose. Même pour nous, végétariens, nous préférons les animaux carnivores aux herbivores. Pour autant, si cela apaise notre soif, nous ne sommes pas aussi satisfaits que si nous buvions du sang humain. C'est pour cela que ce n'est pas facile. Chaque humain a une odeur, un fumet plus ou moins alléchant pour nous. De même, chaque vampire a ses propres goûts.

Le cœur de Bella se mit à battre à un rythme effréné. Elle commençait à entrapercevoir la conclusion de son discours.

- Toi, continua-t-il, ton odeur est envoutante pour moi. La première fois que je t'ai rencontrée j'ai dû me focaliser sur Carlie et sa sécurité pour ne pas te tuer sur place. Aujourd'hui encore je dois faire de considérables efforts.

- Tu veux que je parte ?

- Non, pour moi c'est bon. Mais si tu le souhaites, personne ne t'empêchera de sortir et de t'enfuir loin de nous.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. J'ai juste une fâcheuse tendance à faire souffrir ceux que je croise…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Les fois où je me suis emporté contre toi, ton odeur en était en partie responsable. En partie seulement. Disons que cela m'empêchait de penser raisonnablement. Le reste est encore plus compliqué à expliquer, enfin plus difficile pour moi à dire et toi à comprendre ou à accepter.

- Je suis prête. Je crois que plus rien ne peut me surprendre.

- Et si je te dis que je lis dans les pensées mais que je n'ai pas accès aux tiennes ?

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit…

Bella avala sa salive abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- Attends… j'ai un problème ?

- Bella, répondit-il en riant, après tout ce qu'on te dit, tout ce que tu apprends, tu t'inquiètes le plus non pas parce que je lis dans les pensées mais parce que je n'ai pas accès aux tiennes ? Dis-moi, où est ton instinct de protection ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je me pose la question aussi pour être franc. Depuis 1918 j'ai accès aux pensées de tout le monde. C'est souvent handicapant mais parfois utile. Cela me permet de savoir par exemple si on se pose des questions sur nous.

- Et moi j'ai été une épine dans le pied, c'est ça ?

- Oui, d'autant plus que tu fréquentes les cl… les Quileute et puis c'est frustrant aussi, surtout que tes réactions nous prennent souvent au dépourvu. Mais une fois encore, ce n'est pas complet comme explication. Si j'ai été aussi violent envers toi, c'était à cause de Carlie.

Ils y étaient. Bella allait savoir la vérité, ou du moins une partie. Edward se tourna encore vers la fenêtre et laissa ses yeux se perdre dans le vague.

- Elle est tout ce que j'ai. Je pense que tu dois avoir des doutes là-dessus à cause de ma nature, mais je suis vraiment son père. Il faut croire qu'un vampire mâle peuvent avoir des enfants avec une humaine.

Une humaine ? Un vampire et un humain tomber amoureux ? Cela frappa Bella de plein fouet. Elle imagina Edward, souriant, amoureux d'une blonde aux traits parfaits et pour une raison inconnue cela lui fit mal.

- Elle est…

- Ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui, morte ou vivante, n'a pas d'importance. Le fait est que Carlie est sans maman. En plus elle grandit très rapidement et apprend encore plus vite. Nous avons fait des recherches, il semblerait que cela s'arrête à la fin de l'adolescence. Rien n'est certain malheureusement. Il faut aussi que tu saches que si tu es la première personne à échapper totalement à la lecture des pensées, quelqu'un d'autre a déjà réussi à contrôler mon don d'une certaine manière. Je ne peux plus faire confiance à quelqu'un d'autre que ma famille.

- Je représente donc une menace.

Il n'y avait ni désespoir ni accusation dans le ton de Bella, juste de la constatation.

- Qu'importe. Tu es sous la protection des Quileute et de toute façon nous ne faisons de mal à personne. Nous espérons juste que tu ne diras rien.

- Il n'y a pas de danger… De toute façon, qui me croirait ?

Après toutes ces révélations, Bella se sentait à la fois sonnée et légère. Si tout cela était beaucoup à assimiler, à comprendre et surtout à accepter, elle avait enfin l'impression de ne plus être aveugle et de vivre dans le monde réel. Elle voyait le monde tel qu'il était. Elle savait qui étaient vraiment ses meilleurs amis. Elle se sentait aussi capable de parler à cœur plus ouvert que jamais.

- Moi aussi j'ai eu mal.

La voix de Bella n'était qu'un souffle.

- Quand il est parti, qu'il a disparu. J'ignore si elle est morte ou si elle est partie. Je sais par contre ce qu'on éprouve, même si chacun ressent les choses à sa manière. On ne peut plus faire confiance à personne car on ne fait plus confiance à la vie. On a l'impression d'être transparents pour notre entourage, aussi compatissant soit-il. Ce vide en soit. Cette impression de trahison car cela n'aurait pas dû se passer ainsi. Tu as eu plus de chance que moi en revanche. Tu as eu Carlie. Je comprends peut-être plus que quiconque pourquoi tu la protèges ainsi. Elle est tout ce que tu as. Sache que je ne ferai jamais rien contre vous tous. J'ai vu bien des monstres dans ma vie et je crois que vous êtes ce qui s'en éloigne le plus. Les vrais monstres se sont ceux qui font du mal alors qu'ils n'en ont pas besoin, qu'ils le font par pur plaisir. Vous, vous luttez perpétuellement contre votre nature pour ne pas tuer. En cela, je vous admire et vous respecte sincèrement.

- Tu nous admires ?

Edward arrivait à peine à croire ce qu'il entendait. Il s'était attendu à bien des réactions et pourtant celle-là ne faisait pas partie de ses scénarios.

- Pourquoi est-ce que cela t'étonne ? Je ne suis pas naïve au point de croire que vous n'avez jamais tué. Enfin, peut-être est-ce que cela a été le cas pour certains d'entre vous, que sais-je ? Mais il faut un réel courage, une bonté et une grande force de caractère pour non seulement prendre cette décision mais aussi pour s'y tenir. Quant à toi, j'ignore comment cela s'est terminé, mais tu as aimé une humaine au point de lui faire un enfant. Je ne peux qu'imaginer tous les efforts que tu as dû faire. Je n'aurais jamais cette force. Et puis… n'oublie par Carlie. Tu es un dieu pour elle. Elle inonde d'amour parce qu'elle en reçoit tout autant de toi et de ta famille. Vous n'êtes pas des monstres Edward.

Edward fut sans voix devant la déclaration de Bella. Toujours en lui une alarme sonnait sans cesse pour lui dire de fuir, de courir très loin d'elle. Pourtant ses jambes ne bougèrent pas. Il resta là, ses prunelles ambrées scrutant les prunelles chocolat de Bella. Il chercha en elle le mensonge, l'ironie ou toute autre chose qui lui ferait douter de sa sincérité. Il ne trouva rien d'autre que de la sincérité. Elle ne demandait rien. Elle n'était pas obligée de dire cela.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi ne nous fuis-tu pas comme tu devrais ? Pourquoi restes-tu ? Je… j'ai tellement de mal à te cerner et à te comprendre. J'admets que tu souffres très certainement. Peut-être pas autant que moi sur certaines choses, mais tu souffres. Au lieu de te protéger et d'aller vers les personnes qui pourraient vraiment te faire du bien et t'aider, tu vas vers les pires prédateurs qu'il puisse exister. Nous sommes dangereux Bella. Nous pourrions te tuer à n'importe quel instant, tu ne pourrais même pas réaliser ce qu'il t'arrive. Nous pourrions te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu perdes la raison et…

- N'importe qui peut le faire Edward. Comme je l'ai dit, les vrais monstres sont ceux qui le font par pur plaisir. Vous, vous ne le ferez pas. Pour une raison que j'ignore, j'ai confiance en vous. J'espère qu'un jour tu pourras partager cette confiance.

Cette conversation est-elle naturelle ou surnaturelle ? Chacun peut avoir sa propre opinion. Une humaine qui a confiance en certains vampires, un vampire qui ne peut croire une humaine et a peur d'elle. Un pas venait d'être franchi. Le surnaturel se mêlant au naturel, il restait encore à savoir où allait se diriger la route qui les unissait

* * *

_Petit cadeau pour les lecteurs de Délivrance : le début du prochain chapitre. A bientôt !_

L'attente était insupportable. Ces minutes qui semblaient être des heures voire des jours me poignardaient encore et encore. Je savais que le procureur avait fait un travail extraordinaire mais un jury est tellement influençable avec des belles paroles. La présence de ma famille, des êtres qui comptaient le plus pour moi ne m'apportait aucun réconfort. Encore aurait-il fallu que je réalise qu'ils étaient près de moi. Je ne les voyais même plus. Ma douleur et mon angoisse occupaient tout mon esprit.

En prenant place sur le banc dans la salle d'audience je sentis les larmes monter sans raison. J'étais épuisée. Je n'en pouvais plus. Pareille épreuve n'aurait pas dû exister. C'était inhumain. C'était à l'accusation, c'est-à-dire nous, de commencer. J'aurais voulu m'enfuir. Je ne voulais plus entendre quoi que ce soit. Je me commençai même à me lever mais une main attrapa mon poignet avec une grande dextérité.

- Il faut que tu assistes à ça Bella. Je sais que tu n'en peux plus mais c'est la fin. Ecoute tout cela une dernière fois. Ça va clôturer le procès et une page se tournera, sinon tu auras toujours un goût d'inachevé encré en toi et tu le regretteras.

Jasper semblait savoir de quoi il parlait mais je voulais vraiment lui dire d'aller se faire voir. Alors que j'étais sur le point de lui arracher mon poignet et de m'enfuir je croisai le regard d'Edward. Il y avait presque la même douleur dans ses yeux que dans les miens. Il partageait tout ce que je vivais et si je m'enfuyais j'allais le faire souffrir encore plus. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse et que j'écoute le conseil de Jasper. Je repris donc ma place en silence. Au même moment le juge entra. Elle fit assoir tout le monde avant de laisser la liberté de parole à Renée Radick. Ce serait sa dernière intervention pour ce procès.


	12. 12 : Choix

_Oui je sais, vous attendiez ce chapitre depuis un moment. J'en suis désolée, sincèrement. Je ne sais pas comment je fais mais j'enchaîne les tuiles et mes journées sont par définition bien remplies entre les cours et mes différents jobs. Quoi qu'il en soit, voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre. Je suis certaine qu'il va vous plaire. _

_Délivrance est commencé et une copine m'a aidée alors que j'étais bloquée. Dès que j'ai le temps je le continue et le termine, promis._

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt j'espère !_

_Lau

* * *

_

**Chapitre 12. Choix**

Le passé est le passé. Il est derrière vous et jamais vous ne pourrez le modifier. Il n'est plus d'actualité, il n'est plus _utile_. Vraiment ? N'est-ce pas lui qui vous forme pourtant ? En effet, il fait votre personnalité, vos réactions, vos humeurs, vos doutes, vos peines et vos joies. Vous ne réagirez pas de la même manière à un évènement selon ce que vous aurez déjà vécu.

Une question vient alors : si ce passé nous forme, devons-nous nous laisser guider par lui ou lui résister ?

Bella ne s'attarda pas davantage. La journée avait été très longue et éprouvante. Jacob vint la chercher et il ne fit ni commentaire, ni interrogatoire. Il sentait que ce n'était pas le moment. Il devina néanmoins que l'entretien s'était bien déroulé, à son plus grand désespoir. Il aurait préféré le contraire, sans aller dans la violence. Au moins, se disait-il, elle aurait arrêté de les fréquenter. Désormais la convaincre d'une telle chose allait être compliqué.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant l'appartement de la jeune fille, il se risqua à quelques paroles.

- Bella… j'ai bien compris le message, tu les apprécies. Je ne vois pas comment tu fais mais ce n'est pas la question. J'aimerais juste que tu essaies de voir les choses avec mes yeux. Je peux t'assurer que j'en ai combattu des vampires et j'en ai tué. C'est à cause d'eux que je suis comme ça. Je sais comment ils peuvent être dangereux. S'il y a un dérapage contrôlé ou incontrôlé – peu importe – tu n'as aucune chance d'en ressortir vivante…

- Il n'y aura pas de dérapage Jake…

- Tu n'en sais rien. Comment peux-tu l'affirmer ? Tu peux très bien te couper à côté d'eux maladroite comme tu es. Ce n'est pas parce que certains arrivent parfois à se contrôler dans que se sera tout le temps le cas pour tout le monde. Ne sois pas plus naïve que tu ne l'es. S'ils ne sont pas beaucoup avec les humains ce n'est pas seulement pour ne pas se faire découvrir. Il _peut_ y avoir un accident.

- Je connais ça les accidents. Un _accident_ de voiture est également possible je te rappelle, on est bien placé pour le savoir.

- C'est vrai. Sauf que là, tu multiplies les risques. C'est comme si tu prenais le volant droguée et ivre sans ceinture. Avant de t'attacher davantage réfléchis à ça. Je te demande juste d'y penser. J'ai déjà perdu mon frère. Je ne veux pas perdre ma sœur de cœur.

Elle acquiesça, embrassa sur la joue son ami et sortit de la voiture sous le regard désespéré de l'Indien. Il aurait voulu qu'elle comprenne. Il aurait voulu lui faire partager ses souvenirs et son expérience en images. Peut-être aurait-elle changé d'opinion.

Il ne rentra pas directement chez lui. Il passa voir son père Billy, considéré comme le plus sage du village.

Billy Black avait lui aussi eu un accident voilà de nombreuses années. Depuis, il était paraplégique. La mort d'un de ses fils l'avait néanmoins bien plus blessé. Il ne s'était accroché à la vie que pour pouvoir aider Jacob. Alors, gardant son chagrin caché en lui, il s'était efforcé à avancer sans ne rien laisser paraître.

- Papa, j'aurais besoin de tes conseils de vieux fou, lui dit Jacob avec un humour tendu.

- Jacob, quand tu commences comme ça, c'est mauvais pour moi.

- Non, rassure-toi. Voilà… Bella ne lâche pas les Cullen. Je suis inquiet.

- Voilà pourquoi on a toujours essayé de la tenir éloignée de nos histoires. Elle est intrépide et n'a aucun sens des réalités ou du danger.

- Et je fais quoi moi maintenant ?

Jacob se leva de sa chaise et tourna sur lui-même, tentant de faire sortir cette rage qu'il emprisonnait. Se sentir impuissant face à l'éventuelle souffrance de ses proches lui était intolérable depuis toujours. Cela avait fait sa force et sa faiblesse.

- Tu sais ce qu'il faut faire.

- Ah non ! Ne commence pas avec tes énigmes, tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça. J'ai l'impression d'être dans une mauvaise série B.

- Jake, tu sais quoi faire, alors bouge tes fesses ! Toi seul peux le faire.

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes. « Oui, je le sais » se dit Jacob intérieurement. Restait encore à mettre en application la théorie.

Pendant ce temps, Bella se servait une vodka chez elle qu'elle but cul-sec. Il faisait bon d'être de nouveau chez elle, mais elle se sentait terriblement seule. Loups-garous, vampires, demi-vampires, tout cela s'embrouillait dans son esprit. La veille encore elle vivait dans un monde rationnel où deux et deux faisaient quatre. Désormais tout venait de changer. Elle ne savait plus ce qui pouvait exister, ce qui était impossible ou non. Mais tout était-il vraiment si différent ? Elle respirait toujours, Jacob semblait le même malgré tout et la Terre ne s'était pas arrêtée de tourner.

Elle but une vodka supplémentaire. Et les sorciers et sorcières, ils existaient ? Les anges ? Les lutins ? La magie ? Les fées ? Elle, était-elle vraiment humaine ? Oui, apparemment, sinon elle l'aurait su. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de regarder des séries télévisées.

Encore une vodka. Sa tête commençait à tourner. Et maintenant quoi ? Devait-elle s'éloigner comme le suggérait Jacob ou devait-elle jouer avec le feu ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre à sa question que déjà elle sombrait dans les limbes suite à toutes les prises de médicaments des derniers jours et de l'alcool.

Jacob aussi souhaitait des réponses et alla les chercher à leur source. Il revint là où il s'était déjà rendu par deux fois dans la journée. Il retourna à la villa des Cullen. Il fut accueilli par tous les Cullen, Esmé et Carlie mis-à-part. Ils se tenaient devant le bâtiment, alignés, tendus mais pas agressifs. Jacob Black arrêta sa voiture à une distance raisonnable puis descendit et s'avança lentement.

Un silence s'installa. Il tentait d'outrepasser sa répugnance en se répétant les raisons qui l'avait conduit devant ses ennemis jurés.

- Je suis là pour Bella, énonça-t-il finalement. Je souhaite juste discuter, rien d'autre. Je n'arrive même pas à croire que je dis ça.

- Nous vous écoutons, répondit simplement et humblement Carlisle.

Jacob prit une grande inspiration. Il se sentait vraiment mal face à tous ces vampires mais il le devait à son amie. Il l'avait déjà trop fait souffrir. Il ne lui avouerait jamais mais elle avait été son premier amour, bien avant Leah. Quand elle avait préféré son jumeau à lui, il avait souffert en silence, dans l'ombre, regardant en témoin impuissant la romance des deux êtres qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux. Il avait su dès ce jour que jamais elle ne pourrait être à lui. Quand bien même ils se sépareraient, il ne pourrait pas faire cela à son frère. Cela aurait été trop malsain. Aussi s'était-il résolu à l'aimer en silence puis à apprendre à aimer quelqu'un d'autre.

- Bella pour une raison qui m'échappe s'est attachée à vous. Je n'ai pas le droit ni la possibilité de l'en empêcher même si je ferai tout pour la raisonner.

Il y eut un grognement venant d'Alice. Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. L'amour fraternel qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard de la « petite humaine » était sincère. Elle savait que le jour où elle serait séparée d'elle serait bien sombre. Ce jour, lointain ou proche, serait inéluctable. Elle en avait conscience, malheureusement.

- Sachez que je tiens encore bien plus à elle. Si le moindre mal lui est fait, la paix entre nos deux clans sera rompue.

- Ce jour n'arrivera pas, soyez-en assuré, promit Carlisle.

- Nous verrons. N'oubliez pas un détail. Vous partirez un jour où l'autre, et le plus tôt sera le mieux à mon goût. Bella a déjà beaucoup souffert. Si elle s'attache trop à vous elle risque de replonger. Si vous l'appréciez vraiment, vous _devez_ vous en aller.

- Es-tu sûr que tu ne la prends pas en excuse sale cabot ?, rétorqua une dédaigneuse Rosalie.

Aussitôt la tension monta d'un cran. Carlisle se tourna vers la jeune femme.

- Rosalie, s'il te plait. Si c'est pour l'insulter ta présence n'est pas nécessaire.

Il avait été sec et Jacob en fut doublement surpris. Déjà il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le vampire qui avait toujours été d'apparence calme puisse réagir ainsi. Par ailleurs, il s'étonna lui-même de se faire une telle réflexion puisqu'un buveur de sang est par définition mauvais.

L'intéressée émit un grognement mais resta en place puis se calma. L'Indien répondit finalement.

- Disons que cette excuse est la bienvenue pour te répondre. Elle n'en reste pas moins vraie.

- Nous allons étudier attentivement la question, c'est une promesse.

Jacob acquiesça de la tête et recula. Il avait déjà fait suffisamment d'efforts, il n'allait pas leur tourner le dos en plus de cela. Arrivé à la voiture, il monta dedans et conduisit sans s'arrêter jusqu'à la réserve.

Les Cullen de leur côté rentrèrent chez eux et se réunirent dans le salon où les attendait Esmé. Elle avait couché Carlie qui dormait maintenant paisiblement. La petite fille ne se doutait pas de ce qu'il se passait chez elle. Le monde était encore beau et rose, comme sa famille le lui avait appris. Elle désirait revoir Bella et ne se doutait pas que cela arriverait prochainement. Pourtant, selon le résultat de la discussion qui allait suivre, elle ne la reverrait peut-être jamais.

- Il faut que nous parlions de tout cela, énonça le patriarche.

Ils s'assirent autour de la table. Un silence de mort régnait. Un visage était tout particulièrement fermé : celui d'Edward resté jusque là silencieux.

- Jacob Black est dans le vrai. Plus longtemps nous resterons, plus nous ferons de mal à la petite Bella.

Il ne s'était pas encombré de préliminaires. L'atmosphère était suffisamment pesante pour ne pas devoir en user.

Un grognement distinct brisa le silence engendré par la phrase patriarcale.

- Non mais ce n'est pas vrai !, s'insurgea Rosalie. On ne va quand même pas partir d'ici alors qu'on pourrait encore rester quelques années, tout ça à cause des sentiments d'une vulgaire humaine !

- Ce n'est pas une vulgaire humaine, réagit immédiatement Alice. Bella est mon amie.

- Il ne manquait plus que tu t'attaches à elle toi. De toute manière justement, si c'est ton amie tu vas vouloir profiter d'elle avant qu'elle ne prenne des rides et qu'elle soit trop sénile pour se rappeler de toi.

- Il faut prendre un autre point en considération, intervint la douce Esmé. Nous pouvons involontairement la mettre en danger en restant trop près d'elle. Le risque zéro n'existe pas même si nous le désirerions et d'autres vampires peuvent être tentés si nous avons trop son odeur avec nous.

Alice s'affaissa, sachant à quel point Esmé pouvait avoir raison.

- Donc…, intervint Emmett, vous pensez que nous devons encore partir. Je dois avouer qu'il va me manquer ce petit moucheron. Je m'y étais attaché.

- Je ne veux pas partir, pleurnicha Alice.

- Personne ne le souhaite, répondit doucement Carlisle. Mais nous le lui devons. Nous avons fait déjà suffisamment de dégâts. Nous avons beau le nier, on ne peut écarter une certaine part de responsabilité dans son accident.

Edward se leva subitement et sortit sous la surprise générale. Ils avaient déjà été étonnés qu'il ne prenne pas la parole. Cette affaire le concernait peut-être plus que tout autre. Il avait été celui qui avait eu le plus de rapports avec la jeune femme. Alice s'apprêta à le suivre mais elle fut arrêtée par Jasper.

- Laisse, j'y vais.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle tenta de se servir de son don pour comprendre ce qui se passait mais pour une raison qu'elle ignorait tout était flou.

Jasper rejoignit le jeune homme qui semblait torturé et fortement énervé. Un flot d'émotions déferlait en lui sans que quiconque ne puisse les expliquer.

- Tu n'as rien dit de tout ça…

- Que veux-tu que je dise ? Il faut partir. C'est tout. Je suis d'accord avec vous.

- Alors quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien !

- Edward…

- RIEN JE TE DIS ! IL NE SE PASSE RIEN !

Il respira un bon coup pour se calmer.

- Tout va bien. Je vais aller préparer mes affaires.

- Attends Edward. Rien ne va, je le sais. Nous ne partirons pas tant que tu ne sauras pas pourquoi. Je suis prêt à aller contre l'avis de Carlisle et je suis certain qu'il se rangera de toute façon de mon côté.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

- Que tu ne veux pas partir. Que tu sais qu'il faut partir mais que tu ne le souhaites pas.

- Et pourquoi je ne le souhaiterais pas ?

- A toi de me le dire.

De fureur, Edward frappa un gigantesque coup de poing dans un arbre et le déracina. Après avoir constaté ce qu'il venait de faire, il se mit à sangloter sans larmes en s'accroupissant et se tenant la tête.

- Mais que m'arrive-t-il Jazz ?

- Tu es certain de vouloir une réponse ?

- Tu sais toujours mieux que tout le monde expliquer les émotions, non ?

- Tu es amoureux. Tu t'étais promis de ne jamais plus l'être mais tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher.

- Non, c'est impossible. Tu le sais.

- Ta raison te le dit. Tu connais pourtant cette citation : « le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore ». Bella est belle, intelligente, aussi détruite que toi. Elle adore Carlie et elle ne réagit jamais comme on le penserait, jusqu'à vouloir se lier d'amitié avec des vampires. Tu l'aimes. Voilà pourquoi tu ne souhaites pas partir. Tant que tu ne te seras pas avoué cela, tu souffriras encore plus.

- Me l'avouer ou non le problème reste le même. Nous devons partir.

- Ça c'est la théorie. La pratique peut-être différente. Si elle peut se montrer capable de te redonner le sourire, plus personne ne contestera ta décision de rester.

- Et la meurtrir encore davantage ? C'est ça que tu attends de moi ? Non merci, on m'a déjà fait ça je ne sais que trop ce que l'on peut ressentir.

- Tu vas encore plus détester ce que je vais te dire mais je m'y risque quand même. Si elle ne partage pas tes sentiments, tu ne lui feras pas de mal. Toi, tu réapprendras juste à aimer pour ensuite repartir à zéro, même si tu souffriras.

- Elle ne partagera jamais mes sentiments.

- Tu n'en sais rien.

- Aimer un monstre ?

- Edward, laisse-moi finir. Si au contraire elle les partage, et je pense vraiment qu'aussi insensé cela puisse nous paraitre c'est possible, t…

- Tais-toi tu vas dire des inepties.

- Tu pourras en faire l'une des nôtres et pouvoir avoir enfin ton « ever after ».

- Non mais tu ne vas pas bien toi ! Tu crois vraiment que je ferais ça ? Veux-tu que je te rafraichisse la mémoire ?

- Inutile. Tu sais très bien que j'envisage toujours toutes les possibilités. Edward, je pense que nous devrions rester. Pour toi. De toute façon je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Parce que je sens tes émotions. Tu es actuellement incapable de vivre sans elle. Regarde dans quel état cela t'a mis rien qu'en l'envisageant alors que tu ne savais même pas que tu l'aimais ? Nous ne partirons que quand tu te sentiras prêt. Je suis certain que Carlisle sera d'accord avec ça.

Une heure après, tout le monde avait repris ses occupations, à l'exception d'une personne. Edward était allé près de chez Bella pour réfléchir. Il pensait aux paroles de Jasper, il songeait aux possibilités qui s'offraient à lui, toutes plus funestes les unes que les autres, et il tentait d'accepter cette vérité pour vivre avec. Il estimait sincèrement que cela avait dû être moins difficile pour Bella d'accepter la présence des vampires et des loups, que pour lui de s'avouer l'existence de ses sentiments. Plus rien ne serait comme avant.


	13. 13 : Conséquences

_Bonjour à tous !_****

_Oui, pour ceux et celles qui ne me suivent que sur cette fiction, ce retour doit vous étonner. Je suis désolée de vous avoir abandonnés, mais entre le temps où j'ai commencé les fics et celui où j'arrive à les terminer, les mois passent et la vie derrière l'ordi peut évoluer. Bref, j'ai pris un engagement personnel, celui de terminer mes fics autant que je peux. Délivrance, done ; la Lumière, done. Bon bah au tour de FMC ! La terminer va être plus délicat car le temps passe, nous sommes déjà mi-août et je vois le moment où je vais reprendre tous mes ptits boulots plus les cours arriver trop vite. Le temps consacré à l'écriture sera alors encore plus réduit. Je vous promets néanmoins de tout faire pour finir. Le soucis, c'est qu'on commence tout juste à effleurer l'intrigue !_

_Bref, petit résumé des douze premiers chapitres (j'ai moi même eu du mal à m'en rappeler !). Bella rencontre un soir une petite fille qui semble perdue. Elle dit s'appeler Carlie et accepte de suivre Bella pour qu'elle la reconduise chez son père. Là, Bella se heurte à un mur particulièrement glacial. Elle retrouve ce même mur le lundi suivant puisqu'alors qu'elle fait sa rentrée en tant que prof remplaçante, elle a les Cullen en élèves. Les échanges avec Edward sont particulièrement éprouvants. Parallèlement on découvre qu'elle connaît Jacob, et qu'elle a connu son frère jumeau décédé, vu qu'il était son grand amour (vous allez découvrir son prénom dans ce chapitre !). L'arrivée des Cullen réveille de vieux soupçons et elle fait tout pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe autour d'elle, au point d'en avoir un accident de voiture. Finalement les Cullen lui confirment qu'ils sont des vampires et Jacob de son côté raconte tout pour les loups. Au dernier chapitre, les Cullen doivent prendre la décision de partir ou non, et finalement ils décident de rester car Edward est incapable de s'éloigner. _

_Bon, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour vous résumer. Peut-être pourriez vous relire un ou deux chapitres qui précèdent celui-ci. _

_Pour les lecteurs de la Lumière, j'ai bien eu vos reviews et je vous en remercie. Je vous présente mes excuses de ne pas vous avoir encore répondu, mais je suis actuellement tout le temps de vadrouille, et c'était l'écriture du chapitre et sa publication, ou les réponses. Toutefois, je vais tout faire pour vous répondre aussi vite que possible. Pfiou !_

_Ce chapitre est un peu un chapitre intermédiaire, vous m'en voyez désolée. Toutefois, il était primordial pour la suite. Bonne lecture !_

_Lau_

* * *

**Chapitre 13. Conséquences**

_Regret (Larousse) : chagrin, repentir d'avoir fait ou de ne pas avoir fait.  
Remords (Larousse) : vive douleur morale causée par la conscience d'avoir mal agi.  
_Le débat est là. Vaut-il mieux vivre avec des remords ou des regrets ?

Isabella Swan était perdue par toutes les révélations. L'accident la fatiguait encore, mais c'était surtout les dernières révélations qui la chamboulaient. Elle ne savait plus du tout comment agir. Elle avait vécu toute sa relativement courte vie avec des certitudes. Il y avait celle qu'aucune vérité « fondamentale » ne lui échappait. Le paranormal n'était qu'une manifestation de l'imagination et des superstitions populaires. Son meilleur ami avait un jardin secret, mais rien qui ne puisse en fait bouleverser une vie. Et surtout, surtout, elle était maître de sa vie.

Toutes ces certitudes qui avaient bercé son existence tombaient les unes après les autres. Le pire dans tout cela, c'est que normalement quand elle avait des problèmes, elle avait toujours quelqu'un avec qui en parler. Cela pouvait être Jacob, Leah ou d'autres personnes proches. Elle ne se confiait que rarement, mais elle savait qu'elle avait toujours une porte de secours.

Toutefois, pour la première fois, elle n'en avait aucune. Elle ne pouvait pas parler de ce qui la tracassait avec le commun des mortels. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus s'adresser à Jacob. Ce serait trop étrange, trop malsain, trop… Elle ne pouvait pas qualifier ce qu'elle ressentait.

Bella tournait sa petite cuillère dans son café au lait depuis près de vingt minutes. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi seule. Son téléphone portable sonna soudainement, la sortant de ses pensées. Elle regarda l'appelant, sourit et décrocha.

- Bonjour maman.

- _Salut ma fille !_

Renée Dwyer était l'une de ces femmes incapables de vieillir, quelle que soit la manière. Son visage et son regard gardaient, année après année, quelque chose d'enfantin. Par ailleurs, elle ne se préoccupait pas de tous ces petits détails de la vie qui peuvent alourdir une existence. Elle préférait se concentrer sur le présent, profitant de chaque moment de la vie comme s'il était le dernier. Bella l'avait enviée bien des fois. Elle aurait voulu avoir cette philosophie de la vie.

- Comment vas-tu ?

-_ J'ai une bonne nouvelle ma chérie !_

La voix de Renée était enjouée, comme d'habitude. En fait, c'était exactement ce dont Bella avait besoin.

- Dis-moi tout.

- _Je suis en ville !_

Bella resta sans voix quelques secondes avant de se reprendre.

- Tu veux dire quoi par « en ville » ?

_- Voyons Bella ! Je suis à Port Angeles ! Je comptais venir te voir à l'hôpital, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Tu es chez toi ? Je serai là dans… disons un petit quart d'heure._

Bella secoua la tête, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je suis là. Je t'attends mais je te préviens, mon frigo est vide.

- _Aucun problème ! J'arrive avec de la nourriture chinoise. A tout de suite ma chérie._

_-_ A tout de suite maman.

Les deux femmes raccrochèrent en même temps. Finalement, Bella se dit que la venue de sa mère était providentielle. Elle ne voulait pas être seule, et la fraicheur de celle qui l'avait mise au monde allait définitivement lui faire du bien.

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, on sonna à la porte de la jeune femme. Renée était ici. Bella ne put empêcher un sourire en la voyant. Habituellement, ce sont les enfants qui se jettent au cou de leurs parents. Les rôles avaient toujours été inversés entre elles deux, donc l'exubérance vint de la plus âgée. Bella faillit finir étouffée, la douleur étant décuplée à cause de ses côtes.

- Maman ! Je ne peux plus respirer !

- Oh excuse-moi ma chérie ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien. Rentre.

Renée observa d'un œil avisé la pièce principale. A terre se trouvaient d'anciens pots de glace. Sur la table, le café semblait froid, plus aucune fumée ne s'échappait de la tasse. Une couverture était posée en vrac sur le canapé. Elle finit par détailler sa fille. Son visage était tuméfié. Ses lèvres, habituellement bien dessinées, étaient gonflées à certains endroits. Elle portait un pantalon de jogging large ainsi qu'un pull qui ne laissait voir aucune de ses formes. Elle semblait flotter dedans. Les joues creuses laissaient deviner une grande maigreur. Oui, sa fille était vraiment dans un état lamentable.

- Tu veux bien arrêter de me scruter comme ça ?, demanda Bella.

- Excuse-moi ma chérie. C'est juste que…

- Je sais, je suis affreuse.

Renée lui offrit un sourire timide en guise d'excuse, puis se ressaisit. Sous les protestations de sa fille, elle entreprit de réchauffer le café et de mettre un peu d'ordre dans l'appartement. « Une fois n'est pas coutume » lui dit-elle. Bella n'était de toute façon pas capable de se baisser. Pendant ce temps, elles discutèrent de tout et de rien, permettant d'occuper momentanément l'esprit de la jeune femme.

- Maman…, finit par dire Bella. Je suis perdue.

Renée la regarda attentivement, puis s'assit dans le canapé. De sa main droite elle tapota la place d'à côté pour signifier à sa fille de la rejoindre. Cette dernière s'exécuta, le regard baissé.

- Raconte-moi ma chérie.

Que pouvait-elle lui dire ? Comment réussir à faire comprendre ce qu'il se passait quand non seulement elle n'arrivait pas à le savoir elle-même mais aussi quand elle ne pouvait donner aucun détail ?

- Tu t'es déjà retrouvée dans la situation où tu ne sais plus quoi faire ? Qui croire ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, tentant de comprendre les propos de sa fille. Elle sentait que chaque mot était important.

- Oui, il y a très longtemps. Tu n'étais qu'un petit bébé.

Bella comprit ce à quoi elle faisait référence.

- Quand tu as pris la décision de quitter papa.

- Juste avant en fait. Le quitter a été la chose la plus difficile que je n'aie jamais faite. Je l'aimais tu sais. Ce mariage avec Charlie n'était pas une idée en l'air ou un coup de tête comme beaucoup l'ont pensé. J'aimais ton père de tout mon cœur et je savais que tu aurais besoin de lui, comme tout enfant. Je me sentais égoïste de ne pas être heureuse alors que j'avais tout pour ça. Mes amis ne me comprenaient pas, pour eux j'avais tout. Un mari aimant qui subvenait à mes besoins, une petite fille adorable, une belle petite maison. Ma famille me disait qu'ils m'avaient prévenue, que je n'avais qu'à pas m'être mariée aussi jeune et que maintenant je devais assumer les conséquences de mes actes. J'étais seule devant cette décision.

Bella avait observé sa mère pendant son discours. Il était très rare qu'elle se comporte en adulte, qu'elle parle comme une mère et non comme une copine. Elle se rendit compte que ce comportement assez puéril qu'elle arborait au quotidien n'était qu'une manière de refuser de se laisser entrainer dans la morosité de la vie. Pour la première fois mère et fille se voyait d'un œil différent.

- J'ai… j'ai appris des choses sur Jake. Sur d'autres personnes aussi que j'apprécie et je ne sais plus si je dois continuer comme avant, si je dois changer de comportement et si oui, comment, je ne sais plus du tout quoi faire.

Renée prit alors tendrement sa fille unique dans ses bras et la berça.

- Bella… Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais t'éloigner peu à peu de Jacob Black ? Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi et ce que je vais te dire, tu ne veux pas l'entendre. Mais _il_ est mort. _David est mort. _Jacob est son jumeau, c'est une part de lui. Tant que tu resteras à ses côtés, tu ne pourras jamais vraiment avancer. Peut-être devrais-tu essayer de tourner définitivement la page, t'ouvrir à d'autres personnes, faire confiance à d'autres gens. Tu es revenue à Forks, mais crois-tu vraiment que c'est la meilleure des idées ? Il faut parfois accepter de changer de vie.

Changer de vie. Pouvait-elle vraiment le faire ?

- J'ai recommencé à écrire tu sais… mais je n'arrive plus vraiment à trouver la même paix de l'esprit qu'avant.

- Alors arrête. Ces personnes dont tu m'as parlé, c'est grave ce que tu as découvert sur elles ?

Bella réfléchit quelques secondes à la question.

- Grave ? Non, je ne crois pas. Important.

- Tu les aimes bien ? Tu les connaissais avant ?

- Ils sont gentils… Et non, je ne les connaissais pas.

- Alors passe un peu de temps avec eux. Sors, vois du monde et arrête de te poser des questions. Tu es une femme d'action Bella. Tu fonces dans le tas. Quand tu te mets à réfléchir c'est toujours une catastrophe alors fonce.

- Tu es sure que ce n'est pas l'inverse ?

Renée rit, resserra son étreinte au niveau des épaules et lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Puis, elle eut un regain d'énergie et brisa le petit silence qui venait de s'installer.

- Bon, on commande une pizza ?

Bella rit devant le changement d'humeur de sa mère et accepta de bon cœur. La discussion était close.

Renée Dwyer resta chez sa fille jusqu'au soir. Les deux femmes rattrapèrent le temps perdu. Elles ne se voyaient que très rarement mais chaque rencontre était une joie immense pour l'une comme pour l'autre.

Bella profita de la journée du lendemain pour dormir. Elle avait encore quelques jours d'arrêt maladie et entre l'accident et les émotions, elle était épuisée. Les journées suivantes se ressemblèrent. Il lui arrivait de sortir pour faire quelques courses, parfois elle avait une petite visite de son père ou d'amis, mais elle passait le plus clair de son temps à se reposer.

Le lundi suivant elle reprit les cours. Elle fut accueillie en grande pompe au lycée par les autres professeurs. Elle eut ainsi un très beau bouquet de fleurs, elle en fut toute gênée et le rouge à son visage ne la quitta pas. Elle se dit qu'elle aurait mieux fait de suivre les recommandations du médecin et de ne pas reprendre le travail aussi vite. Elle retourna finalement dans la première salle de cours. Elle savait qui elle allait retrouver.

Bella salua ses élèves, jeta un coup d'œil et vit immédiatement qu'Edward était bien présent. Elle ne chercha pas à se justifier de son absence, elle se doutait parfaitement que tout le lycée était au courant de l'accident. A son plus grand soulagement, le cours se passa tranquillement. Les élèves semblaient avoir pitié pour leur professeur. Quant à Edward, il participa ponctuellement, à chaque fois que l'ambiance retombait ou que le silence était trop long. C'était comme s'il voulait ménager Bella, mais en toute discrétion. D'ailleurs, dès qu'elle ne le regardait pas, lui la scrutait, incapable de baisser son regard. Contrairement à d'autres fois, il n'y avait aucune haine, rage ou sentiment de ce genre. Il essayait juste de lire en elle, de la comprendre. Parfois, elle croisait son regard ambré et son cœur avait un raté. « _Peut-être devrais-tu essayer de tourner définitivement la page, t'ouvrir à d'autres personnes, faire confiance à d'autres gens._ » Les paroles de sa mère lui revinrent à l'esprit.

Oui, elle avait envie de faire confiance à d'autres personnes. Plus précisément, elle avait envie de faire confiance à Edward Cullen.

A la fin de l'heure, Bella ramassa des devoirs. Elle sentit un papier supplémentaire dans celui de son mystérieux élève. Elle ouvrit alors la copie, découvrit un post-it, et le lit. L'écriture était belle, ronde, ancienne.

_Nous faisons une partie de baseball ce soir. Carlie serait heureuse si tu venais. Fais signe à Alice pour lui donner ta réponse, nous viendrions te chercher. Edward_

Dire que Bella était étonnée de cette proposition était un euphémisme. Cela allait bien au-delà de l'étonnement. Elle scruta le mot quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que d'autres élèves rentrent et lui rappellent qu'elle devait travailler. Il fallait d'ailleurs qu'elle se rende dans la salle d'Alice.

A peine arrivée, elle sentit un regard la fixer intensément avec un grand sourire. Elle offrit un sourire en retour et hocha discrètement la tête en guise d'approbation. Elle savait qu'elle ne jouerait pas, mais sortir ne pourrait que lui faire du bien. Par ailleurs, elle avait envie de voir Carlie. Edward également, même si cela la tuait de le dire.

La journée se passa tranquillement pour tout le monde. Bella était gênée de tous ces regards, probablement accentués par les quelques contusions encore visibles. Alice lui avait glissé discrètement l'heure du rendez-vous. Elle s'était donc préparé en conséquence en se demandant ce que serait une partie de baseball pour des vampires. Sachant qu'elle aurait probablement froid, elle se prit un pull supplémentaire. Elle commençait à tourner en rond quand la sonnette de la porte retentit. Elle alla ouvrir, anxieuse, et se retrouva prise au piège par deux petits bras chauds.

- Bella !

Aussitôt remise de sa surprise, la jeune femme rendit l'étreinte avec bon cœur.

- Comment vas-tu ma petite Carlie ?

- Je suis contente de te voir ! Papa m'a dit que tu venais faire du baseball avec nous ?

- Je viens vous regarder, ce serait plus juste. On y va ?

La petite fille tendit sa main à la jeune femme, qui croisa pour la première fois le regard du papa qui se tenait juste derrière. Ce regard était étincelant et incroyablement profond. Pourtant, elle ne put le déchiffrer et ne sut pas ce qu'elle y voyait. Il rompit la connexion et s'effaça pour les laisser passer. Ils prirent place tous les trois dans un tous-terrains. Carlie fit la conversation tout le trajet, racontant ses journées depuis la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues, demandant à Bella pourquoi elle avait des petites cicatrices sur son visage, se remémorant les autres parties de baseball auxquelles elle a participé. Parfois, Bella voyait Edward rire devant l'innocence de sa fille, ou se tendre sur des sujets plus délicats. La soirée promettait d'être intéressante.

Ils prirent un chemin de terre particulièrement exigu. Bella se mit à prier d'arriver à destination vivante. Elle vit d'un coin de l'œil une fois de plus le sourire d'Edward et un regard moqueur. Elle réagit aussitôt.

- Je t'amuse ? Tu trouves ça drôle que la petite humaine soit secouée comme un cocotier ?

Il fronça les sourcils devant la répartie de la jeune femme.

- Personne ne t'a obligé de venir, murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même.

Toutefois, il ralentit l'allure pour retrouver un semblant de stabilité. Un silence venait de s'installer mais il n'eut pas le temps de peser car le conducteur finit par arrêter la voiture. Sans que Bella n'arrive à le voir, il sortit de la voiture et ouvrit délicatement la portière arrière. Il détacha sa fille avec la même grâce et la sortit. Bella pendant ce temps retirait elle-même sa ceinture. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps d'ouvrir sa portière que déjà son élève avait actionné la poignée. Elle le regarda avec étonnement brièvement puis sortit en murmurant un merci.

Au bout d'une petite dizaine de minutes de marche à allure humaine, ils arrivèrent. Carlie trépignait d'impatience de voir son père, ses oncles et ses tantes jouer. Elle-même espérait pouvoir frapper au moins une fois la balle. Ils étaient tous présents dans une grande clairière. En les voyant, Bella avala sa salive et se mordit la lèvre. Elle était anxieuse et elle avait peur de les déranger. L'inconnu se présentait devant elle.

Carlie courut immédiatement vers son oncle Emmett. Bella, ne sachant pas trop quelle attitude adopter, resta sur place. Edward lui mit alors une main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention. Elle leva les yeux vers les siens, étonnée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, profite du moment. C'est une manière pour nous de te présenter nos excuses et de te prouver que nous ne sommes pas que des êtres assoiffés de sang.

- Je n'ai jamais pensé ça, Edward, au contraire.

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure. Il leva sa main vers la joue de sa prof et l'effleura du bout des doigts. Il sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, mais il se ravisa au dernier moment. Il brisa alors la connexion et se retourna vers les autres joueurs.

- Bon, allons-y, ils vont nous attendre.

Bella reprit une inspiration, s'aperçut qu'elle manquait d'oxygène et suivit Edward. Elle sentait encore cette caresse furtive. Finalement elle venait d'avoir la réponse à la question qui tournait sans cesse dans son esprit depuis des jours. Elle n'avait ni regrets, ni remords. Elle se trouvait exactement là et avec qui elle voulait être.

* * *

_La partie de baseball sera donc pour le prochain chapitre. Toutefois, je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite, pas de James à l'horizon, il aura donc un autre intérêt lol. J'espère que vous aurez apprécié l'aparté avec Renée, on ne lui consacre que trop peu de temps à mon goût._

_ A bientôt si tout va bien, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions. Je sais que je laisse encore planer beaucoup de mystère..._


	14. 14 : Réagir

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Rentrer de vacances, fait. Répondre aux reviews de toutes les fics, fait (si la vôtre a été oubliée, toutes mes excuses, j'ai vraiment fait de mon mieux...). Ecrire le nouveau chapitre, faiiiiit ! Le démarrage a été un peu difficile, mais une fois lancée, le chapitre a été écrit dans la journée. Pfiou !_

_Alors, chapitre que vous allez adorer je pense. Pour la première fois vous allez rentrer un peu plus dans la tête d'Edward. _

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous retrouve à la fin._

_Lauriane_

* * *

**Chapitre 14. Réagir**

Les relations humaines sont souvent compliquées. Il est toujours difficile de prévoir ce que l'autre va dire, ou va faire. Etre pris au dépourvu par une réaction oblige à une certaine forme de spontanéité qui fait se mettre à nu. Là où parfois tout n'est qu'apparence devient alors vérité.

Bella ne savait pas trop comment agir. La petite Carlie lui fit signe d'approcher, elle s'exécuta alors. Tous les Cullen prirent place, chacun de leur côté après avoir formé des équipes. Les deux spectatrices furent transformées en arbitres. Il fallut attendre un premier coup de tonnerre pour que le jeu commence. Chaque réception de la balle par une batte faisait écho à l'orage. Elle qui n'avait jamais aimé le sport, Bella trouva la partie passionnante. Tout allait si vite qu'elle était incapable de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. Elle se surprit à rire quand Emmett déracina un arbre en le percutant, son cœur battit à vive allure quand Alice courut pour rattraper une balle, et elle s'inquiéta énormément quand ils acceptèrent que Carlie joue un peu de son côté. La petite fille réussit pourtant non seulement à frapper la balle, mais en plus elle l'envoya loin, bien plus loin que Bella n'aurait jamais pu la renvoyer.

La pluie restait loin et ne pouvait pas gâcher le bon moment que tout le monde passait. On proposa à Bella de frapper à son tour dans la balle, mais elle refusa en blanchissant soudainement et en se reculant, au point de manquer de tomber. Emmett et Alice explosèrent de rire. Edward eut un sourire et Carlie vint faire un bisou magique pour conjurer le mauvais sort en lui promettant que c'était facile pourtant de jouer. La jeune femme grommela que tout le monde n'avait pas des capacités vampiriques, finissant de provoquer une hilarité qui devint cette fois-ci générale.

Au bout d'un moment, la nuit commençait à reprendre ses droits. Bella, malgré ses pulls, commençait aussi à avoir froid. La fatigue n'aidait certainement pas. La petite Carlie avait aussi ses yeux qui papillonnaient, c'est pourquoi Esmé proposa de la raccompagner pendant qu'Edward reconduirait Bella. Le groupe se sépara alors.

Dans la voiture, le silence s'était un peu installé. Aucun des deux occupants ne savait quoi dire. Finalement, Edward brisa le silence.

- Alors ? Que penses-tu du baseball vampirique ?

Sa voix était profonde, tendue avec une apparence de décontracté. Bella ne savait plus quoi penser du jeune homme qui se tenait à sa gauche. Un coup il semblait vouloir la tuer, deux minutes plus tard il était poli, voire amical. Ses réactions étaient tellement imprévisibles qu'elles lui donnaient le tournis.

- Que je ne pourrai définitivement plus regarder un simple match à la télévision. Pour la première fois, je me suis vraiment amusée. Merci de me l'avoir proposé.

- Je t'en prie. Je crois que Carlie a passé également une très bonne soirée.

Bella hocha la tête. Elle aurait toutefois préféré, quelque part en elle, qu'il ne parle pas de Carlie. Enfin, pas seulement d'elle. Néanmoins, elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué, ni à elle-même, ni à quelqu'un d'autre. Les changements d'humeur d'Edward l'exaspéraient toutefois, elle ne supportait plus ne pas savoir sur quel pied danser.

- Edward, pourquoi un coup tu sembles vouloir ma mort, et le lendemain tu m'invites à passer une soirée avec vous tous ? Je n'arrive plus à te suivre. Je pensais que vous alliez me fuir après tout ça…

- Tu l'aurais souhaité ?

Une boule s'était formée dans la gorge du vampire. Une part de lui savait qu'il aurait dû effectivement partir. La plus grande part d'ailleurs, c'est pourquoi il était tant en colère. Mais cela, il ne le montrerait pas. L'autre part, plus petite mais celle qui le gouvernait pour l'instant, avait peur de la réponse. Cette odeur enivrante était devenue comme une drogue. Carlie lui permettait de se cacher et de ne pas avouer les véritables raisons de son comportement. Un comportement qui le mènerait à sa perte, il en était certain. Et cette fois-ci, il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se relever.

Parti dans ses réflexions, il avait presque oublié que Bella avait une réponse à donner.

- Non. Je passe de bons moments avec vous. En fait, ça fait si longtemps que je ne me suis pas autant amusée que je ne me rappelais pas de ce que c'était que de rire comme ça.

Stupéfait par une révélation aussi spontanée, Edward tourna la tête et la dévisagea. Il avait senti la chaleur qui avait atteint son visage, et maintenant il voyait les rougeurs allant de paire. Elle avait baissé les yeux.

Il arrêta alors soudainement la voiture, braquant le volant à droite. Il en sortit à vitesse vampirique, ouvrit la portière-passager et tendit sa main à Bella pour qu'elle sorte. Le cœur de cette dernière battait à mille à l'heure. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Elle détacha sa ceinture et mit sa main dans celle d'Edward. L'air un peu frais la heurta au visage mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle s'attendait à ce que le jeune homme la lâche une fois qu'elle serait sortie de la voiture, mais il n'en fit rien. C'était le premier vrai contact physique qu'ils avaient, en dehors de toute bagarre évidemment, et elle ne savait pas quoi penser.

La peau d'Edward était tel qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer. La première sensation fut au sujet de la température. Elle était si froide. Pourtant, le froid n'était pas dérangeant comme le serait un glaçon. Non, c'était différent. Peut-être que cette sensation était accentuée par la texture. La peau était dure comme du marbre, mais paradoxalement aussi très souple et très douce. Elle avait la sensation que rien n'aurait pu la pénétrer ou la déchirer, pourtant elle épousait chaque courbe de sa propre main.

Bella ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Elle se contentait de suivre Edward dans la nuit, s'éloignant de la route peu à peu à travers la forêt qui la longeait. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû agir de la sorte, mais de toute façon, qu'aurait-elle pu faire d'autre ? Malgré tout ce qu'elle savait, elle avait besoin de faire confiance à Edward. Si elle ne le faisait pas, elle retournerait dans sa solitude et elle ne le supporterait pas.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, Bella finit par perdre un peu patience, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

- Edward ?

Il s'arrêta et baissa la tête. L'humaine comprit qu'il était de nouveau en proie avec ses démons intérieurs, et sursauta presque quand il lui répondit.

- Savais-tu que les vampires ne peuvent pas pleurer ? Nous avons perdu cette capacité en même temps que notre humanité. Toute la peine que l'on peut ressentir, il est impossible de l'extérioriser. On peut essayer d'avancer, on peut toujours crier, se défouler et même tuer, mais rien ne permet de soulager cette douleur.

- Pourquoi me racontes-tu ça tout d'un coup Edward ?

- Pour que tu comprennes que tu fais une erreur Bella !

Edward venait de retourner dans une grande colère, changeant ainsi d'humeur aussi soudainement que l'éclair. La pluie se mettait aussi à tomber peu à peu, rattrapant ainsi les jeunes gens.

Bella retira sa main et le regarda, stupéfaite.

- Je… je ne comprends pas.

- Bella ! Tu viens de me dire que tu vivais les meilleurs moments de ta vie depuis longtemps avec des vampires ! Des vampires Bella ! Nous sommes inhumains, nous sommes des monstres !

- Mais…

- Laisse-moi terminer. Je sais que c'est de ma faute, jamais je n'aurais dû t'inviter tant de fois mais… bon dieu Bella ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne sais que te mettre en danger ? On dirait que c'est ton activité préférée ! Nous sommes des monstres Bella. J'ai tué bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. J'ai voulu te tuer tellement de fois que si tu le savais tu serais déjà à l'autre bout de la planète. Pourtant, tu continues à croire que nous ne sommes pas dangereux !

- Je n'ai jamais pensé ça !

Bella s'était mise à son tour à hurler. Alors que la soirée avait si bien commencé, elle virait en un cauchemar. Il était difficile de voir quelque chose dans cette forêt, de nuit et sous la pluie. Une fois de plus, Bella et Edward s'affrontaient et il semblait que rien n'aurait pu les arrêter.

- Ah oui ? Mais regarde-toi Bella !

- Je me vois, merci bien Edward ! Je sais que je ne suis qu'une petite humaine qui est rentrée dans vos vies sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait ! Tu veux m'en voir sortir, j'ai compris. J'ai compris que je ne suis qu'une distraction qui n'en vaut finalement pas la peine avec toutes les emmerdes que je vous attire ! Alors arrête de venir me chercher si tu en as assez ! Tu sais quoi ? Je vais donner ma démission, je vais partir et tu n'auras plus à me supporter !

Bella, à peine sa phrase terminée, se retrouva plaquée contre un arbre. La pluie ruisselait le long de ses cheveux et de ses vêtements. Le vent était frais, mais la colère réchauffait son corps. Elle souffrait des paroles d'Edward.

Aussitôt après être entrée en contact avec l'arbre d'une manière moins violente que ce à quoi elle aurait pu s'attendre, elle eut la plus grande surprise de sa vie. Elle pensait que plus rien ne pouvait l'étonner, mais elle ne s'était pas imaginé ce qui allait se produire.

Les deux mains d'Edward étaient posées sur le tronc de l'arbre et encadraient maintenant la tête de Bella. Les deux corps se touchaient. Les jambes étaient collées. Le buste de l'un frôlait la poitrine de l'autre. Les deux paires de lèvres s'unissaient.

Edward dans un élan de colère avait craqué, ne maîtrisant plus ses gestes. La simple idée de ne plus la voir et de se rendre compte qu'elle faisait encore plus fausse route que ce qu'il croyait à son sujet avait fait tomber toutes les barrières.

Bella, d'abord surprise, répondit avidement à son baiser. Ses mains partirent à la rencontre de des cheveux trempés d'Edward. Elle rapprocha et colla son corps encore plus contre celui de l'homme qui la mettait dans tous ses états. Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, elle se sentait femme. Elle sentait le désir d'Edward à travers leurs vêtements mouillés.

Les mains d'Edward étaient descendues dans le dos de Bella et parcouraient son corps. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas. Son histoire, sa raison, sa conscience, tout en lui hurlait d'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il ne restait qu'une minuscule voix qui murmurait que quel que soient ses décisions à partir de ce moment précis, il ne pourrait de toute façon pas faire marche arrière. Il avait croqué dans la pomme.

Il sentit le cœur de Bella ralentir un peu, signe d'un manque d'oxygène dans ses poumons. Il se recula alors, comme pris par un soudain élan de lucidité. Il n'avait pas besoin d'air dans ses poumons, pourtant il était essoufflé quand il se sépara d'elle. Bella reprit à son tour difficilement sa respiration qu'elle avait coupée sans s'en apercevoir. Leurs deux souffles se mêlaient dans le silence de la nuit.

Edward se retourna ensuite, cria et donna un coup de poing dans un arbre qui en fut déraciné. Bella sursauta devant ce geste et prit peur. Pourtant, elle ne bougea pas, sachant que c'était la dernière chose à faire. Elle resta tétanisée, se demandant ce qu'il se passait encore. Il ne pouvait pas l'embrasser avec une telle passion et la seconde suivante tout détruire sur son passage. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Alors, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle remplit ses poumons et cria.

- EDWARD ! MAIS CALME-TOI !

Il se stoppa immédiatement, figé. Puis, reprenant ses esprits, il regarda autour de lui et constata les dégâts. Des arbres étaient à terre, on aurait dit qu'une tornade s'était abattue. La pluie qui ne cessait de tomber renforçait cette impression. Il se laissa alors tomber à terre, en proie à trop de sentiments contradictoires. Bella s'approcha et lui prit les épaules. Elle sentit des sanglots mais comprit qu'ils n'étaient que des spasmes sans larme. Aucune possibilité d'évacuer. Tout restait à l'intérieur. Ainsi, c'était aussi ça que d'être un vampire.

Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vu et tout ce qu'elle avait vécu jusque là, c'est à cet instant précis qu'elle comprit le poids de cette malédiction. Elle souffrait presque au quotidien, mais elle pouvait évacuer sa peine avec ses larmes. Elle pleurait rarement, mais elle connaissait ce soulagement. Edward semblait porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules, mais il n'avait aucun moyen de défense contre cette douleur.

Bella glissa sa main contre la joue d'Edward avec autant de délicatesse possible et posa son front contre le sien. Elle sentait maintenant la pluie contre son corps, l'eau ayant traversé toutes les épaisseurs de ses vêtements. Elle avait froid mais elle ne bougeait pas. Elle sentait que pour la première fois quelqu'un avait besoin d'elle. Puis, il murmura doucement.

- Pardonne-moi Bella. Toute ma vie je n'ai jamais fait que des conneries. Tout ce que je sais faire, c'est du mal autour de moi. Je me plante, je détruis tout. Tu devrais vraiment te tenir éloignée.

- Mais je suis là, lui répondit-elle avec une infime douceur. Tu l'as dit toi-même, je ne sais que me mettre en danger. Edward, écoute… je suis frigorifiée. Je ne comprends plus rien à ce qui nous arrive. Rentrons. Viens avec moi.

Cette fois-ci et pour la première fois, c'est Bella qui présenta à Edward sa main. Il releva la tête, étonné à son tour et finit par accepter. Là, il prit pleinement conscience de la situation.

- Je… je suis désolé. Je vais te ramener vite chez toi.

Sans qu'elle n'eut dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, elle se retrouva sur son dos à aller plus vite que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Elle se cramponna alors au cou d'Edward, fermant les yeux et priant pour sa vie. Une trentaine de secondes plus tard, ils étaient de retour à la voiture. Ils s'y installèrent rapidement. Edward mit immédiatement le chauffage mais il ne pouvait pas réchauffer convenablement l'humaine qui claquait des dents. Il accéléra alors et finit par se retrouver au domicile de Bella en quelques minutes.

Ils sortirent en même temps et se précipitèrent à l'intérieur. Sitôt qu'ils furent rentrés dans l'appartement, Edward s'empressa d'aller dans la salle de bain et alluma les robinets de la baignoire.

- Que fais-tu ?, demanda Bella dubitative.

- Je te fais couler un bain. Tu nous fais de l'hypothermie il faut que tu te réchauffes. Je te laisse.

- Non !

La voix de Bella avait raisonné dans la petite pièce. Elle avait agrippé le bras d'Edward de manière instinctive, presque défensive. Edward la regarda et lui parla avec douceur.

- Je ne m'en vais pas. Je serai dans le salon, je te le promets. Il faut que tu te réchauffes. Prends ton temps.

Honteuse de sa réaction, Bella retira sa main et hocha la tête. Edward sortit alors, laissant de l'intimité à la jeune femme.

Il observa alors le salon. Jusqu'à ce jour il n'avait jamais pris le temps de le faire. Il fut étonné par le peu de personnalisation. Il n'y avait que très peu de photographies. Le décor était sobre. Tout rappelait la solitude de Bella.

Se rendant compte qu'il dégoulinait à cause de la pluie, il se permit d'ouvrir un placard où se trouvaient des serviettes et essaya de se sécher tant bien que mal. Comprenant que dans ce cas précis cela ne servait pas à grand-chose, il entreprit de retirer un maximum de vêtements, se retrouvant rapidement avec un simple tee-shirt fin et un pantalon. Il s'assit ensuite sur le canapé, se prenant la tête entre ses mains.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Devait-il vraiment tenir sa promesse et rester ? Le mieux pour tout le monde n'était-il pas plutôt de demeurer raisonnable et d'arrêter d'agir inconsidérablement ?

Il considérait qu'il avait mérité cette souffrance du quotidien. Il avait fait tant de mal autour de lui, et il continuait encore. Lui, il la méritait. Mais il entendait Bella bouger dans son bain. Il revoyait la peur qu'il lui avait inspirée. Il se rappelait du son de ses dents qui claquaient les unes contre les autres quand elle se mourait de froid. Rien que dans la soirée, il avait mis sa vie plusieurs fois en danger. Il aurait pu la tuer tant de fois ! Cela n'aurait pas été intentionnel bien sûr, mais le résultat aurait été le même. Il était dangereux pour elle.

Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était le fait qu'elle était toujours là. Elle l'avait vu monstrueux à plusieurs reprises. Elle savait ce qu'il était et ce dont il était capable. Elle avait pu le constater à plusieurs reprises par elle-même. Pourquoi ne fuyait-elle pas ? Il en avait besoin. Sans son aide, il ne parviendrait pas à partir. Il savait ce qui l'attendait chez lui. Alice, heureuse de ce qui s'était passé, presque triomphante. Esmé, maternelle lui donnerait une confiance aveugle. Carlisle, heureux de voir son fils avec un semblant d'espoir, tout en étant très réservé pour l'avenir. Emmett, riant de la situation. Rosalie, furieuse de son agissement. Jasper, perplexe.

Et Carlie. Carlie, innocente et heureuse de voir Bella entrer encore plus dans sa vie. Bella pourrait être la maman qu'elle demande. Celle qu'elle n'avait pas.

Non. Bella était humaine. Elle le resterait. Jamais il ne ferait deux fois la même erreur. Jamais.

* * *

_Vous laisser en plein milieu d'une action ou presque, fait. Je sais que ce genre de fin ne vous avait certainement pas manqué, mais je ferai tout pour publier dès que possible, promis. Pardonnée ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis. Je prends toujours également vos théories sur le passé d'Edward, que vous n'allez pas découvrir tout de suite, désolée pour vous ! A bientôt._


	15. 15 : Indécisions

_Bonjour !_**  
**

_Et oui, le nouveau chapitre est déjà là, mais n'en prenez pas trop l'habitude hein ! J'essaie de me dépêcher pour avancer le plus possible avant la reprise de mon emploi du temps de malade. _

_Vous avez été beaucoup à apprécier la présence d'Edward, vous allez être servis ici. J'ai eu une review précédemment pour me dire que l'Edward froid manquait. A moi aussi, mais bon si je le laisse froid indéfiniment on ne va pas avancer lol. En revanche, promis, il ne disparaît pas entièrement._

_Je vous laisse à votre lecture. Profitez bien !_

_Lauriane_

* * *

**Chapitre 15. (In)décisions**

La vie est faite de choix. Prendre une décision n'est pas toujours chose facile. Parfois, aucun des choix n'est acceptable. On choisit alors le « moins mauvais ». Est-ce le bon pour autant ?

Dans la salle de bain, Bella essayait tant bien que mal de se réchauffer. Le bain était salvateur. La chaleur de l'eau était bienfaitrice sur la peau glaciale. Pourtant, ses dents continuaient de s'entrechoquer. Une fois de plus, les nerfs de la jeune femme étaient mis à rude épreuve. A ce rythme là, pensa-t-elle, elle finirait vieille, blanche et ridée avant l'âge de trente ans.

Ecoutant les battements de son cœur et sa respiration, elle tenta de se détendre. Les yeux fermés, elle imaginait Jacksonville où elle avait vécu quelques années après le lycée, les plages de sable fin, le soleil du matin, le bruit des vagues. Puis, elle pensait à chacune des parties de son corps pour les détendre en partant des doigts en pieds, jusqu'au front. Elle parvint à se calmer peu à peu. Son corps était revenu à une température normale.

Elle bougea dans son bain qui refroidissait de plus en plus. Se servant du peu de forces qui lui restaient, elle se leva, sortit de la baignoire et attrapa la serviette. Elle entreprit alors de se sécher, fuyant le reflet du miroir. Elle savait ce qu'elle y verrait. Un corps pâle où tout semblant de vie l'avait quitté depuis longtemps.

S'apercevant qu'elle n'avait pas de vêtements, elle espéra qu'Edward n'était pas juste devant la salle de bain. Elle entrouvrit la porte, regarda brièvement dans le couloir et se glissa rapidement dans la chambre. Elle s'habilla rapidement, prit une grande inspiration et rejoignit Edward au salon.

Il se tenait là, la tête entre les mains, immobile. Il ne semblait même pas respirer. Il aurait été une statue, personne n'aurait vu de différence.

Bella se balança d'un pied à l'autre, se tenant le coude gauche de la main droit. Elle ne savait pas trop comment agir. La fatigue la rattrapait de plus en plus, et les évènements du soir avaient été si nombreux, si opposés les uns des autres, qu'elle était encore plus perdue que ces derniers jours. Elle ne pouvait même pas mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait.

- Toute cette histoire nous mène dans une impasse, Bella.

La voix d'Edward semblait meurtrie. Le timbre rauque semblait déchirer sa gorge. Les jambes de Bella se mirent à trembler à nouveau alors elle vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Que veux-tu dire par « toute cette histoire » ?

Elle appréhendait la réponse. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle vivait. Elle était sure d'une chose néanmoins, elle ne supporterait pas qu'il disparaisse de sa vie.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû t'embrasser tout à l'heure. J'étais tellement furieux ! Tu as tout pour être heureuse, et tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Arrête de tout gâcher comme ça…

Bella encaissa difficilement ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle savait qu'Edward était bien plus vieux qu'elle, même si elle ignorait à quel point, mais ses yeux voyaient un jeune homme de dix-sept ans lui faire la morale, et prétendre qu'il connaissait mieux la vie qu'elle. Par ailleurs, elle en avait assez qu'on lui dise quoi faire et quoi penser.

- Je peux te poser une question ? J'aimerais que tu sois honnête avec moi.

Il releva la tête, soucieux. Il scruta les yeux de Bella, cherchant des réponses à des questions silencieuses. Si seulement il pouvait entendre ses pensées !

- Je t'écoute.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassée ?

Edward craignait ce genre de question. Il fallait qu'il trouve des parades. Il le devait.

- Je te l'ai dit, j'étais en colère.

Bella soupira d'exaspération. Sa patience, déjà mince, commençait à s'effriter vraiment. Elle se leva d'un bond.

- Ah parce que quand tu es en colère tu embrasses des femmes ? Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais remarqué jusqu'à aujourd'hui !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

- La vérité !

Ils étaient tous deux debout, une fois de plus à s'affronter. C'était comme si les cris se trouvaient être leur seul moyen de communication. Pourtant, il se calma instantanément, ne sachant que trop bien ce qui se passerait s'il se laisser aller. Se prenant l'arrête du nez entre ses deux doigts, il inspira profondément. Ce fut une erreur. Le parfum de Bella remplit ses narines et l'empêcha de réfléchir davantage.

- Je crois qu'il faudrait que l'on prenne tout les deux du temps pour prendre du recul. J'en ai besoin, je n'arrive plus à réfléchir…

- Tu ne partiras pas d'ici sans m'avoir répondu Edward, lui répondit-elle calmement. Je sais que je n'ai aucun moyen pour te retenir ici, mais reste, je t'en supplie. Tu ne crois pas que j'en ai assez bavé ?

- Je…

Edward ne trouva rien à répondre à cette question. Oui, elle en avait particulièrement « bavé », mais que pouvait-il y faire ?

- Tu quoi Edward ? Un coup tu veux me tuer, un autre tu m'évites, tu veux à nouveau me tuer, tu m'invites, tu m'embrasses, tu manques de me tuer à nouveau, tu m'évites encore… Quelle est la prochaine étape ? J'ai le droit de comprendre. Je ne te demande pas de me raconter toute ton histoire, celle de Carlie ou quoi que ce soit qui ne me regarde pas nécessairement. Tout ce que je veux, c'est comprendre où je vais un peu. Je n'ai plus rien à quoi me raccrocher maintenant, pas même mon meilleur ami. Le truc que je sais, c'est que je me sens bien quand je suis avec vous tous. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, qu'il faudrait que je fuie, mais je n'en ai pas la moindre envie.

- Tu devrais pourtant.

Le regard d'Edward était porté vers la fenêtre, au loin. Il se remémorait son passé. Sa solitude, sa douleur, son bonheur, sa colère et sa douleur à nouveau, le retour de la solitude malgré la présence de sa fille, et son incapacité à croire quelqu'un d'autre que sa famille. La confiance. Il était incapable de faire confiance.

Ça, c'était ce que son esprit lui disait. Depuis Bella, son esprit était déréglé. Il ne contrôlait plus correctement ses gestes et ses pensées.

La jeune femme se rapprocha de lui, se tourna de sorte à se retrouver face à lui. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle pouvait faire, mais la fatigue lui retirait toutes les inhibitions. Ses mains montèrent vers le visage d'Edward, se posèrent sur chacune des deux joues. Elle fit baisser alors son visage vers le sien. Leurs regards se rejoignirent encore. Alors, profitant d'un moment de calme où tous les deux semblaient fragiles, Bella se risqua à poser une question dont elle redoutait la réponse.

- Edward, dis-moi que tu ne veux plus me voir, promets-le moi en me regardant droit dans les yeux que tu me hais ou même que je te suis indifférente, et je partirai.

Les quelques instants de silence qui suivirent parurent interminables à Bella. Elle ne voulait pas partir. Elle le ferait s'il le fallait, mais cela la déchirerait bien plus qu'elle ne pourrait le supporter.

Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence. Elle n'en avait pas le droit. Tout autour d'elle le lui interdisait. Elle avait tout fait pour que cela n'arrive pas. Elle n'y était pas parvenue.

Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, et contre toute logique, elle était amoureuse.

Elle était amoureuse d'un jeune homme à l'apparence de dix-sept ans. Elle était amoureuse d'un de ses élèves. Elle était amoureuse d'un père de famille. Elle était amoureuse d'un homme qui avait probablement l'âme encore plus torturée qu'elle. Elle était amoureuse de l'ennemi juré de son meilleur ami. Elle était amoureuse d'un vampire.

- Je… je ne peux pas…

- Tu ne peux pas quoi, Edward ? Te tenir près de moi ou me laisser partir ? Dis-le-moi.

Se perdant dans le regard chocolat qui l'hypnotisait trop souvent, il ne put que dire la vérité.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser partir Bella… mais je vais te faire souffrir. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point de vais te faire souffrir.

Il était sincère. Elle en avait conscience. Elle avait été trop souvent témoin de ces moments où tout dérapait.

- Je sais. Mais je prends le risque.

Alors, cette fois-ci, sans colère, sans rage et tout en douceur, leurs lèvres se rejoignirent à nouveau. Le baiser fut doux, sensuel, lent. Il n'y avait aucune précipitation, juste de la découverte. Ils n'étaient pas deux adolescents découvrant l'amour. Ils n'étaient pas à leur premier amour. Dans leur baiser, il y avait toute la réserve de ceux qui ont souffert en amour, mais aussi la délicieuse sensation de vivre à nouveau et d'effleurer le bonheur du bout des doigts pour ne pas le faire fuir. Leurs deux haleines se confondaient, brulant un peu la gorge de l'un, droguant l'autre.

Quand ils se séparèrent, ils n'étaient pas essoufflés comme la première fois. Ils étaient incroyablement détendus. Ils se refusaient de penser aux conséquences.

- Reste un peu avec moi, lui dit Bella. Au moins le temps que je m'endorme…

Il acquiesça. Elle l'emmena alors dans la chambre, lui demanda quelques instant le temps de passer quelque chose de plus confortable pour dormir, et revint. Edward pendant ce temps se demandait ce qu'il faisait, et s'insultait intérieurement de ne pas être plus fort. Il se l'était promis, plus jamais il ne s'attacherait à quiconque, et encore moins à une humaine. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas faire les choses comme les autres ?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage. Bella était déjà revenue. Vêtue d'un simple tee-shirt « University of North Florida » _(N/A : Université de Jacksonville)_, les instincts d'homme d'Edward se réveillaient. Il les maîtrisa immédiatement en se remémorant certains souvenirs et rejoignit Bella dans le lit. Elle s'était glissée sous la couette, épuisée. Il resta au-dessus, mais elle vint se lover contre lui pour qu'il l'enlace, ce qu'il fit. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que Bella s'endorme, emportée par ses émotions, l'homme qui était à côté d'elle et la berceuse qu'il lui fredonnait.

Edward resta à la regarder jusqu'au petit matin. Il essayait d'imaginer le futur et pour la première fois, il enviait le don d'Alice. Il tournait cette histoire dans sa tête encore et encore, mais rien ne parvenait à en sortir. Il ne voyait pas d'issue. Il n'arrivait plus à s'imaginer sans Bella qui était devenue malgré lui et en peu de temps un oxygène dont il ignorait jusqu'alors le besoin. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à entrevoir un avenir commun. Il était dans une impasse.

Il décida alors à laisser faire le temps qui apporterait une solution, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise.

Avant que l'aube ne se montre, il embrassa le front de Bella et sortit discrètement. Il voulait être de retour avant le réveil de Carlie.

Chez lui, personne ne fit de commentaire. Ils essayèrent également de ne pas penser à la situation, lui laissant autant d'intimité que possible. Bien sûr, Alice avait vu ce qu'il s'était passé dans la forêt puis dans l'appartement de Bella et en avait parlé. C'était une bonne chose, cela lui éviterait de le faire et d'engager une conversation à laquelle il n'était pas prêt.

Il prit une douche pour retirer toute odeur humaine que Carlie serait sans aucun problème capable de reconnaitre. Il ne voulait pas lui en parler. Pas encore. Elle était trop jeune pour comprendre si cela ne se passait pas bien. Elle réclamait déjà trop sa mère. Il était vrai que depuis l'arrivée de Bella dans leur vie à tous elle ne pensait que rarement à elle. Mais même si elle avait des tantes merveilleuses, rien ne remplacerait celle qui était sa maman.

Il redoutait le jour où il devrait lui avouer la vérité. Ce jour là, une part de Carlie se briserait certainement.

Il alla réveiller doucement sa fille quand il s'aperçut qu'elle sortait de son sommeil. Il aimait être le premier visage qu'elle voyait. Ses pensées confuses de petite fille alors montraient à quel point le petit ange aimait son père. C'était leur moment de douceur et d'amour.

Comme d'habitude, Carlie ouvrit ses petits yeux et vit son père qui lui souriait. Elle eut le droit à un baiser sur sa joue quand elle tendit ses bras. La journée commençait bien.

Au même moment, le réveil de Bella la sortit elle aussi de son sommeil. Elle n'eut de son côté aucune tendresse, juste l'envie de massacrer l'objet. La nuit avait été trop courte et les émotions de la veille trop violentes. Elle mit d'ailleurs quelques secondes avant de se demander si tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve ou si les évènements de la veille s'étaient bien produits. Elle tourna alors sa tête et observa la courbure des draps à l'emplacement d'Edward. Elle sentit son odeur. Enfin, elle découvrit un mot qu'il lui avait laissé.

_Bella,_

_Je dois partir avant le réveil de Carlie. Je ne sais pas où nous allons, mais je ne parviens pas à regretter ce qu'il s'est passé il y a seulement quelques heures. Quand je mettrai les pieds au lycée, je redeviendrai ton élève, et je te fais le serment de rester à ma place. Si tu le souhaites, je reviendrai ce soir, mais uniquement si tu le souhaites. C'est la soirée entre-filles et mes sœurs s'occupent de Carlie. _

_Je te laisse mon numéro de téléphone si tu as besoin de me joindre. Surtout, si tu as le moindre problème, n'hésite pas. Je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose._

_Edward._

Suivait ledit numéro de téléphone. Elle dut le relire plusieurs fois pour être certaine de ce qu'elle avait compris. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle sauta dans la douche pour finir de se réveiller. Elle se sentait tendue et elle était pleine de courbatures. Ses jambes étaient tremblantes. Très vite, elle comprit ce qu'il se passait. Elle avait attrapé froid la veille. Toutefois, elle ne regrettait pas les raisons. Elle avala alors deux aspirines et s'habilla, espérant qu'elle tiendrait la journée. Elle avait déjà laissé trop longtemps ses élèves à cause de l'accident, elle ne voulait pas être absente une fois de plus, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait que la matinée à tenir, n'ayant pas de cours l'après-midi.

Prenant son courage à deux mains et se dopant au café, elle se rendit au lycée. Elle n'avait aucun Cullen en première heure, mais en seconde elle voyait Emmett et Jasper. Plus le temps passait, et plus elle se sentait mal mais elle serrait les dents. Quand elle vit ses deux élèves-vampires rentrer, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à la partie de baseball de la veille et retrouva immédiatement le sourire. Ils le lui rendirent, mais très vite froncèrent les sourcils en voyant l'état de leur prof. Emmett secoua sa tête en riant à moitié, désespéré. « Voilà ce que c'est que de faire des cochonneries sous la pluie » pensa-t-il.

Edward était témoin de cet état de sa salle de classe et bouillait à l'intérieur de lui. Il n'avait pas pu la croiser, et ce n'était pas plus mal car il aurait été capable de se disputer avec elle. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'était pas restée au lit. Ils n'auraient jamais dû sortir de cette voiture alors qu'il était sur le point de pleuvoir et quand il avait senti la pluie, il aurait dû la mettre à l'abri. Une fois de plus, il avait mis sa vie en danger. Il rageait, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas de cours avec elle et qu'il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait avoir une conversation avec elle.

Il s'obligea donc de rester témoin toute la matinée, observant de loin Bella de plus en plus pâle et probablement de plus en plus fiévreuse. Durant une pause, il avait appelé Carlisle afin de savoir quand il était disponible dans la journée afin de voir la malade. Quand enfin vint le midi, il attendit dans l'ombre le temps qu'elle rejoigne sa voiture. Il avait passé précédemment les clefs de la sienne à Alice car il savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas de la journée.

Alors que Bella était sur le point de monter, il s'approcha d'elle discrètement pour lui parler.

- Sors de leur champ de vision et arrête-toi, je te rejoins.

Elle sursauta devant son intervention, mais ne chercha pas à objecter. Elle monta donc dans sa voiture, mit le contact et démarra. Une vingtaine de secondes plus tard elle stoppa l'engin à son plus grand soulagement. Elle n'en pouvait plus et elle était sur le point de s'évanouir. Aussitôt Edward ouvrit la voiture, la détacha et la changea de siège. Il prit ensuite la place-conducteur et redémarra immédiatement, accélérant autant que la voiture le supportait. Il sentait la chaleur de la fièvre de sa place, et il savait qu'elle avait beaucoup de température. Pourquoi avait-elle donc été travailler alors qu'elle était dans cet état ? Il ne comprenait pas.

Dès qu'il fut arrivé chez lui, Carlie se précipita vers eux, heureuse de voir son père. Elle s'aperçut vite néanmoins de l'état de Bella que son père avait déjà prise délicatement dans ses bras. Elle se calma instantanément. Esmé rappela la petite fille pour qu'elle laisse les adultes tranquilles alors que Carlisle suivait celui qu'il considérait comme son fils à l'étage, dans la chambre de ce dernier.

Cette chambre était assez simple. Si Carlie n'était pas là et ne voulait pas se blottir régulièrement dans « celui de son père », le lit ne compterait même pas parmi les meubles. Des rangées de disques et de livres ornaient deux des murs. Sur les autres, se succédaient des photographies de Carlie et de la famille.

Edward posa Bella sur le lit. Elle était brûlante de fièvre et l'inquiétude du jeune homme n'en était que plus grande. Au fur et à mesure de l'auscultation de Carlisle, il suivait les pensées de ce dernier afin de tout savoir. Finalement, comme beaucoup l'avaient deviné, elle avait une forte grippe. Carlisle lui administra des médicaments pour faire baisser la fièvre, le temps que le virus soit éradiqué par son système immunitaire.

Edward ne quitta pas son chevet une seule minute. Même quand les autres rentrèrent, il ne bougea pas. Carlie, bien que confrontée pour la première fois à la maladie, comprit qu'il ne fallait pas déranger Bella. Elle était inquiète. Elle n'avait jamais vu un humain aussi pâle et elle savait que ce n'était pas normal. Elle aurait voulu faire quelque chose pour son amie, mais Rosalie en rentrant lui avait expliqué que tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire c'était d'attendre. D'ailleurs, cette dernière était en colère contre son frère. Elle aurait préféré qu'il ne ramène pas l'humaine chez eux. C'était une occasion de plus d'avoir des ennuis et Carlie n'avait pas besoin d'être témoin de ce genre de choses.

Edward se fichait de l'avis de sa sœur. Il ne voulait pas se tenir éloigné de sa fille et en cas de problème Carlisle n'était pas loin. De toute façon, Bella n'était pas transportable jusqu'à Port Angeles où elle avait son appartement.

La fièvre ne tombait pas. Bella délirait dans son sommeil. Edward ne percevait que des bribes de pensée, celles qui s'échappaient des lèvres de la femme qu'il aimait. Des noms revenaient. Certains plus plaisants que d'autres à son oreille. Jacob. David. Edward. Il ignorait quels étaient les sentiments de Bella à son égard. Il savait qu'il l'aimait, mais elle ? Surement, sinon ce qu'il s'était passé la veille au soir ne se serait pas produit. Pourtant, il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais supplanter cet humain. Jacob Black était son double, comme un fantôme qui revenait la hanter encore et toujours. Pourrait-elle un jour oublier David ? Il en doutait. De ce qu'il en savait, elle n'avait jamais pu en faire son deuil. Peut-être pourrait-il prendre une petite place dans son cœur, mais Edward pensait que jamais il ne le gagnerait vraiment. Un vampire ne pouvait être mieux qu'un humain. Un vampire restait un monstre.

Comme prévu, et pour alléger le cœur de l'enfant, Rosalie, Esmé et Alice sortirent avec Carlie. Jasper et Emmett pour éviter de faire du bruit et déranger Bella partirent chasser dans les environs avec Carlisle. Edward resta seul alors avec Bella, tentant de la rafraichir avec ses mains glacées.

Il aurait voulu être dans la tête de Bella. Il aurait voulu savoir à quoi elle rêvait. Il aurait ainsi pu savoir qu'il se trompait.

* * *

_Bon, je vous laisse encore en plein milieu... Je peux déjà vous dire que le prochain chapitre s'ouvrira sur ledit rêve. Pourquoi se trompe-t-il ? That is the question !_

_See you soon !_

_Lauriane_


	16. 16 : Adieu

****_Et voilà ! Les cours et les petits boulots ont repris ! Du coup, le chapitre a mis du temps à venir, je n'ai pas pu répondre à vos reviews et le chapitre est un peu plus court. En même temps, c'est encore un chapitre de transition._

_Je vous laisse ! J'ai tout juste trouvé le temps de le poster lol._

_Bonne lecture et je vous rappelle, pas de meurtres s'il vous plait !_

_Lau_

**Chapitre 16. Adieu**

_Tout est flou. Le monde est flou. Des arbres. Des feuilles. De la terre. Aucun animal dans les parages. Un univers glauque, où toute vie semble avoir fui. Toute, sauf une qui se perd, qui panique, qui cherche. Cherche qui ? Cherche quoi ? Aucune idée. Pas la moindre certitude. Elles sont toutes brisées. Pourquoi est-ce si sombre ? Non, cela s'éclaircit. La lumière perce. Mais ce n'est pas la lumière venant des rayons du soleil. Non, celle-ci est plus violente. Plus artificielle. Plus aveuglante. Elle perce tout. Les arbres, les feuilles, même la terre. Bella ferme les yeux, elle tente de se protéger avec ses mains, mais en vain. Elle se retrouve aveuglée quelques secondes. Mais soudainement, la lumière cesse. Ses pupilles sont moins agressées à travers les paupières. _

_Elle ouvre les yeux avec précaution. La peur de l'aveuglement reste. Autour d'elle, la végétation a disparu. Tout s'est effacé en fait. Il n'y a plus rien. Tout est blanc. Est-elle morte ? Est-ce le paradis ? Est-ce le vide ? _

_Non, ce n'est pas le vide. Il y a quelqu'un. Maintenant, elle sait qu'elle rêve. Ou qu'elle est morte._

_- Bonjour Bella…_

_- Je suis morte ?_

_L'interlocuteur rit, comme autrefois._

_- Non, et j'aimerais bien que ça n'arrive pas tout de suite si tu veux bien. Tu rêves, simplement. _

_- Pourquoi je rêve de toi ? Et puis comme ça ?_

_- Ton imagination te joue des tours ! Ou alors, tu as tout simplement besoin de parler avec moi parce que tu es sur le point de devenir folle à force de réfléchir comme cela. Ton cerveau t'épargne ça, estime-toi heureuse._

_Bella sourit doucement. Exactement comme dans ses souvenirs. Normal._

_- Tu me manques David…_

_- Je sais, mais ça fait longtemps Bella._

_- Je ne vais pas y arriver, pas sans toi. Je me mens, je mens à tout le monde. Tu étais l'homme de ma vie, comment faire alors sans toi ? Je fais semblant de vivre…_

_- C'est faux, et tu le sais. Tu es bien entourée par des personnes que tu aimes beaucoup. Tu as Jacob déjà._

_- Jake, c'est un loup-garou. Tu l'aurais été toi aussi ? Tu m'aurais menti ?_

_- Comment le savoir ?_

_Bella observa son ex-amant. Il portait les mêmes vêtements que la dernière fois où elle l'avait vu : un jeans bleu, une chemise noire et la gourmette qu'elle lui avait offerte. Il était Jacob, en plus jeune, mais avec un visage plus fin, une petite barbe de trois jours qu'il aimait bien porter. Son cœur se brisait à le voir ainsi. La blessure n'était pas refermée. Elle saignait, au contraire, et à grands flots. Elle aurait presque pu voir le sang s'échapper de sa poitrine._

_Constatant qu'elle ne disait plus rien, la projection de David reprit. _

_- Bella, arrête de t'imposer d'être malheureuse. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis mort que tu dois mourir aussi. Tu sais que j'aurais voulu que tu vives à nouveau, que tu retombes amoureuse et que tu sois heureuse, tout comme toi tu aurais voulu la même chose pour moi. _

_- C'est mon inconscient qui parle, hein ?_

_- Est-ce que ça a vraiment de l'importance Bella ?_

_La jeune femme réfléchit quelques instants et admit que ce n'était pas le cas. Non, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Son inconscient parlait, c'était certain, mais ces mots auraient pu être dits par David des années auparavant. _

_- Je ne sais pas comment avancer, reprit-elle. C'est dément tout ce qui m'arrive. J'ai envie d'avancer, de me laisser aller mais…_

_- Mais rien, Bella. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu as toujours baigné dans cet univers avec Jacob et moi. Les légendes, tu les connaissais. Tu aimais que je te les raconte. Il nous arrivait même de nous imaginer gambader en loup à travers la forêt, en toute liberté. Rappelle-toi de notre projet de roman. Nous étions prêts à déplacer des montagnes emportés par cet imaginaire. Tu le vis, Bella. Si tu fais confiance aux Cullen, tu peux être heureuse. _

_- Edward…_

_- Edward a des choses à régler en lui. Son attitude n'est pas anodine et un jour ou l'autre vous devrez en parler. Tu devras découvrir son secret à lui, mais je sais que tu seras suffisamment patiente pour ne rien précipiter. Tu l'as prouvé avec mon frère. _

_- Je crois que je l'aime, David…_

_- Bien sur que tu l'aimes, sinon tu ne serais pas à me parler. Tu as besoin de me dire adieu une bonne fois pour toutes. Nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion de nous quitter._

_- Mais si je te dis adieu, même dans un rêve, je…_

_- Tu pourras vivre, Bella. Tu pourras enfin être heureuse et arrêter de me pleurer. Ce n'est pas bon. Tu as la chance d'avoir cet imaginaire qui te permet de rêver de moi. Tu es prête à avancer alors profites-en. Construis quelque chose avec cet Edward Cullen, aime sa fille et sois heureuse. Tu en as bien le droit depuis le temps. Adieu Bella._

_David Black s'approcha, déposa ses lèvres sur la joue de la jeune femme. Elle ne les sentit qu'à peine alors que ses yeux s'étaient fermés. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle avait changé de monde et David n'était plus là…_

Les rêves ont-ils vraiment une incidence sur notre existence ? Certains hausseront les épaules, répondant qu'ils ne s'en souviennent jamais. D'autres affirmeront sans la moindre hésitation que oui, ils permettent même de s'exorciser. Toutefois quand Bella s'éveilla quelques heures plus tard, elle n'en avait que de très vagues souvenirs. Elle se rappelait qu'elle avait rêvé de David, et peut-être même d'Edward. Elle ressentait en elle à la fois tristesse, soulagement et espoir sans savoir d'où lui venaient ces sentiments.

La fièvre avait commencé à baisser et elle eut l'occasion de protester en voyant Edward à ses côtés. En voyant surtout qu'elle se trouvait dans sa chambre. Comment est-ce que cela avait bien pu se produire ? Elle ne s'en souvenait pas.

- Comment vas-tu ? demanda le vampire à sa protégée qui ne lui apporta pas la réponse attendue.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

Il soupira, comprenant qu'elle allait suffisamment mieux pour être capable de bougonner.

- Tu as perdu connaissance dans la voiture. Je t'ai emmenée ici pour que Carlisle t'examine et tu n'étais clairement pas en état d'être toute seule chez toi. Le plus simple était que tu restes ici pour qu'on puisse te soigner convenablement. Maintenant, vas-tu me dire comment tu vas ou je dois appeler Carlisle en renfort pour qu'il t'examine intégralement pour le savoir ?

La menace du médecin eut immédiatement raison de la résistance de Bella. Non pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas Carlisle, mais elle détestait qu'on l'ausculte. Moins elle s'approchait des blouses blanches, mieux elle se portait.

- Je crois que ça va… Je vais pouvoir rentrer chez moi. Merci d'avoir veillé sur moi mais maintenant je vais me débrouiller.

- Tu peux toujours rêver Bella. Tu as prouvé en allant au lycée que tu n'étais pas capable de veiller sur toi-même alors il est hors de question que tu partes d'ici.

Le sang de la jeune femme ne fit qu'un tour.

- Ecoute, je me débrouille très bien toute seule depuis des années, tu ne vas quand même pas commencer ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi !

Edward constata que même fiévreuse, Bella gardait son caractère parfois quelque peu difficile. Toutefois, Carlisle qui avait entendu que sa patiente était réveillée, vint le sauver. Il frappa à la porte délicatement puis entra. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attendri devant l'attitude des deux jeunes personnes qui se trouvaient devant lui. Il était persuadé qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Quand Edward entendit cette pensée, il grogna tout bas, refusant toujours cette idée, cette possibilité insensée.

- Alors, comment allez-vous Bella ?

Elle se renfonça dans le lit, n'aimant définitivement pas être le centre de l'attention. Elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas été tueuse en série de chatons dans une autre vie, tant la poisse la suivait à la trace.

- Je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je veux juste rentrer chez moi…

Carlisle demanda à Edward de sortir pour pouvoir ausculter sa patiente. Celui-ci s'exécuta, plus par respect des apparences qu'autre chose puisqu'il avait bien l'intention de suivre l'entretien de là où il serait. Mais pourquoi Bella refusait-elle toute aide venant de lui ? Il s'était vraiment inquiété toutes ces heures où elle délirait. Ne pouvait-elle pas le voir ?

Il rentra dans la tête de Carlisle. Ce dernier prenait le pouls et écoutait le cœur de Bella. La fièvre n'était pas encore complètement descendue, mais le pire était certainement passé.

_- Effectivement, vous semblez aller un peu mieux._

_- Est-ce que je peux rentrer ? Je vous en supplie !_

_Il éclata de rire. Carlisle reconnaissait bien là la personnalité de Bella. _

Edward aussi d'ailleurs. Observer cette scène sans être en droit d'intervenir le mettait hors de lui. Il sentait que le problème n'était pas tant qu'un des Cullen la dérange que le contraire. Bella était une femme belle et intelligente, mais surtout indépendante. Extrêmement indépendante. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée que l'on puisse prendre soin d'elle. Edward décida que ce problème ne serait pas insurmontable. Il était patient. Et puis, en un sens, cela le rassurait. Cela le rassurait vraiment.

_- Ce ne serait pas raisonnable Bella. Vous allez mieux, mais pas suffisamment pour prendre soin de vous convenablement. Au moins ici, je suis là pour veiller sur vos pics de fièvre et nous pouvons vous faire à manger. _

_- Mais docteur…_

_- Il n'y a pas de mais. Et si cela peut être un argument supplémentaire, je sens qu'Edward attendait une excuse comme celle-ci pour pouvoir passer du temps à vos côtés sans culpabiliser ou sentir que sa présence vous fait plus de mal que de bien._

A ces mots, Edward grogna à nouveau. Carlisle, même s'il était dans le vrai, n'était pas obligé de le dire à la jeune femme. A travers les yeux de son père, il la vit rougir. Au moins, cela lui faisait des couleurs.

_- Il ne faut pas exagérer quand même…_

_Carlisle rit, attendri par la maladresse et la gêne de Bella._

_- Je n'exagère pas Bella. Quoi qu'il en soit, hors de question que vous partiez._

_- Mais je ne veux pas déranger ! Vous avez déjà tellement fait pour moi !_

_- Et je ne veux pas être amené à recommencer. Ecoutez, votre corps a été mis à rude épreuve ces derniers temps. Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il faudrait le laisser se reposer ?_

_- Si…_

_- Bien, la question est donc réglée. _

Carlisle sortit et tomba nez à nez sur Edward. Il lui mit une main sur l'épaule, la serra, sourit, et le laissa. Le jeune vampire alors rentra à nouveau dans la chambre et vit que Bella avait à nouveau fermé les yeux. Il s'allongea près d'elle. Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce créait un effet de solitude. Il n'y avait personne autour d'eux. Rien ne pouvait les atteindre.

Bella se rapprocha d'Edward, sans ouvrir les yeux. Elle se colla contre son torse, passa son bras sur la poitrine de l'homme qu'elle aimait et soupira d'aise.

- Tu es frais…

- Tu veux que je me couvre pour que tu n'aies pas froid ?, s'enquit-il, inquiet.

- Non, j'ai dit « frais », pas « froid ». Tu n'as pas idée à quel point ça fait du bien.

_« Construis quelque chose avec Edward Cullen. »_

Elle n'était pas bien sure de savoir qui lui avait dit ça, mais elle avait envie de suivre ce conseil. Alors, elle se lova encore plus contre lui, le serrant de ses petits bras frêles sans force. Surpris par un tel geste, Edward en profita et posa ses lèvres contre le front de Bella. C'était la deuxième qu'ils étaient aussi tendres et chaque instant passé était du bonheur à l'état pur. Il aimait les moments où elle baissait ses barrières, mais en même temps il était troublé. Il ne savait pas comment prendre les réactions et les gestes de la jeune femme. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à savoir avec certitude ce qu'il était à ses yeux.

Trois heures plus tard, alors que Bella dormait il entendit des pensées dont il se serait bien passé. Il se dégagea délicatement de l'étreinte de la jeune femme, sortit de la chambre et alerta les siens.

- Jacob Black arrive, il sait que Bella est malade et se demande s'il n'y a pas eu d'_accident_.

- Sa crainte est légitime, répondit Carlisle. Il va falloir le rassurer.

- On peut aussi lui mettre sa raclée, répondit Emmett d'un air enjoué.

Rosalie, comme à son habitude dès que son mari sortait une bêtise plus grosse que ses muscles, lui donna une tape derrière la tête.

- Nous devons éviter la confrontation, répondit Alice. Cela nous mènerait à la guerre, et Bella serait en plein milieu. Nous sommes déjà suffisamment exposés.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en discuter davantage car le loup arrivait sous sa forme humaine. Ils sortirent tous à sa rencontre. Jacob était particulièrement furieux. Il avait peur pour sa meilleure amie, et la savoir dans cette maison de sangsues le mettait hors de lui. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Il ne la reconnaissait plus. Pendant tout ce temps il avait toujours tout fait pour la protéger. Il la protégeait de lui, des loups, de son univers, de la dure réalité. Où s'était-il planté ? Où avait-il dérapé ? Il aurait tellement voulu la tenir éloignée de tout cela. Elle méritait de vivre une vie normale. Il était furieux contre les Cullen qui ne faisaient aucun effort pour la tenir loin de ce monde qui n'était pas le sien.

Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Carlisle fut le premier à prendre la parole.

- Bonjour Jacob.

- Oh arrêtez avec votre politesse. Où est Bella ?

- Elle dort à l'étage. Ella a attrapé une très mauvaise grippe, Edward étant au lycée quand il s'en est aperçu, il l'a ramenée ici pour que je la soigne.

- Une très mauvaise grippe, hein ? Je veux la voir.

Edward intervint, il ne voulait pas qu'il la réveille. Par ailleurs, il craignait la colère du loup, non pas contre lui, mais contre Bella. Il avait peur qu'il ne s'emporte contre elle.

- Elle dort, lui répondit-il alors. Elle fait des pics de fièvre, il vaut mieux la laisser se reposer.

- Je me fous de ton avis la sangsue. Et même mieux ! Reste-loin d'elle.

- Je pense que je peux prendre moi-même ce genre de décisions Jake.

Bella était debout, sur le pas de porte. Elle était presque plus pâle que les vampires.

- Bella ! Comment vas-tu ?

Les vampires s'écartèrent pour laisser le loup passer.

- Je vais bien Jake, enfin mieux grâce à Carlisle.

- Tu empestes le vampire !

- C'est ce qui arrive quand je me fais soigner dans une maison où sept y habitent.

- C'est de l'humour ?

Bella soupira. Les Cullen perdaient patience mais savaient qu'ils devaient absolument se contenir pour le bien de tous.

- Jake, s'il te plait. Ils ne font rien de mal, au contraire.

- Viens chez moi, tu y seras tout aussi bien, mais plus en sécurité. S'il te plait Bella. On a besoin de temps pour être un peu tous les deux. Je te promets que je vais me faire pardonner.

- Non, je reste. Ils prennent soin de moi et j'y suis autant en sécurité que chez toi et Léah.

- Bella…

- C'est non Jake. Je reste.

Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de sa meilleure amie. Il se devait de la protéger, pour elle, pour lui, et pour David. Il voulait juste sa protection.

- Bella tu ne resteras pas.

Son ton était sans appel. Edward était sur le point d'intervenir. Par ailleurs, il entendait Carlie se réveiller à son tour et il ne voulait pas la mêler à tout cela.

- Je resterai. Jake, je resterai.

- Mais pourquoi ?!

Il n'en pouvait plus, il était sur le point de craquer.

- Parce que.

- Parce que quoi, bon Dieu ?

- Parce que j'aime Edward, que je suis en sécurité près de lui et que contrairement à toi, il n'a jamais eu l'occasion de perdre ma confiance.


	17. 17 : Monstres

_Bonjour à tout le monde !_**  
**

_Je sais, je n'ai pas répondu à vis reviews et je suis vraiment désolée. Dès que j'ai un peu de temps je privilégie l'écriture pour vous faire un chapitre plus rapidement. Du coup, vous avez vu ? Presque pas de délai entre deux publication !_

_Je vous remercie pour tous vos gentils commentaires qui ont été encore plus nombreux que d'habitude, ça augmente de chapitre en chapitre alors continuez, continuez LOL_

_Sinon, il y a du nouveau. Vous pouvez maintenant me suivre sur Facebook où j'ai créé une page. Cherchez "Lau's Writing" et vous me trouverez. Au programme, dernière news, annonces, peut-être citations de prochains chapitres, blablas en tous genres. La page a été créée hier, j'espère vous y retrouver très très vite !_

_Allez, bonne lecture. Je sais, je vous ai laissé en pleine action la dernière fois, mea culpa LOL. Vous me connaissez pourtant ! Promis, je n'ai pas fait ça pour ce chapitre ! A très vite._

_Lauriane_

* * *

**Chapitre 17. Monstres**

Qui est le monstre ? Celui qui naît ainsi mais qui essaie de devenir meilleur ? Ou bien celui qui naît « normal » mais qui fait du mal autour de lui ?

La phrase avait été dite et plus rien ne pouvait changer cela. Bella regretta immédiatement ce qu'elle venait d'énoncer. Non pas qu'elle ne le pensait pas, mais elle aurait voulu non seulement qu'Edward l'apprenne autrement – ou même qu'il ne le sache pas – mais également elle avait peur de déclencher une guerre. Elle voyait son ami trembler de rage et elle fut certaine de voir le temps d'un instant de la haine dans son regard.

Pourtant, elle continuait de se tenir debout, face à lui, assumant les conséquences de ses actes. Jacob Black, de son côté essayait de se maîtriser. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se transforme. Il ne voulait pas le faire devant _elle_, ce serait fini. Il essaie de montrer qu'il est humain, _lui_. Qu'il peut se contrôler. Mais comment peut-elle l'aimer, cette sangsue, ce monstre ? Il l'avait sentie qu'il s'éloignait. Dès le début, dès son retour à Forks, il avait eu peur qu'elle ne tombe entre leurs griffes. Son instinct avait toujours été développé, peut-être à cause de sa nature de loup. Peut-être pas. Peut-être était-ce juste parce qu'il connaissait bien Bella. Elle était comme une âme-sœur, une autre moitié de lui. Après-tout, elle avait été la moitié de son frère jumeau.

Derrière lui, il entendait des grognements discrets. Ils n'étaient pas audibles pour de simples oreilles humaines. Ils étaient là pour lui. Il était le destinataire du message : il n'avait pas intérêt à faire le moindre faux-pas. Il n'avait évidemment pas besoin de ce genre de mise-en-garde. En qualité de loup, il s'en voudrait toute sa vie s'il blessait un humain. Surtout devant des vampires. Surtout Bella.

Respirant, s'imprégnant de toutes les odeurs aux alentours qu'elles soient agréables – Bella – ou nauséabondes – les sangsues – il reprit possession de ses actes et de ses pensées. Le contrôle. Il devait garder le contrôle.

- Qu'as-tu dit ?

Sa voix rauque tremblait encore. Bella entrevit la souffrance de ses mots dans les yeux de celui qui fut si longtemps son meilleur ami. Celui qui l'était peut-être encore à ce moment là. Celui qui pourrait aussi la rejeter définitivement dans les minutes qui arrivaient. Belle, fragile mais déterminée, elle soutint son regard. En arrière plan, elle apercevait les Cullen, mais ils disparaissaient derrière l'imposante carrure de Jake. Ils étaient seuls au monde à cet instant précis.

- Jake… Tu sais combien j'ai aimé David, et combien je l'ai pleuré. Aujourd'hui je dois lui dire adieu.

- Mais je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire ! Je t'ai toujours encouragée à tourner la page mais c'est une sangsue ! Un _tueur_ Bella !

Il pointait Edward qui n'osait bouger. Il était perdu. « Parce que j'aime Edward ». Ces quelques mots raisonnaient en ce dernier. Quelques heures plus tôt, il se demandait ce qu'il représentait aux yeux de cette humaine qui avait fait flancher à nouveau son cœur. Il pensait même que jamais il ne pourrait concurrencer David Black. Là, elle affirmait à son frère jumeau qu'elle l'aimait. Il _la_ regardait, il _la_ scrutait, il essayait de rentrer dans _sa_ tête en vain. En même temps, il fouillait les pensées du loup et même s'il le haïssait, il naissait une sorte de pitié. Il ne pensait pas à mal. Il voulait juste la protéger. Après-tout, Black avait raison en un sens. Oui, il était un tueur dangereux. Mais, tout en étant d'accord avec la théorie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui vouer une haine sans nom car il voulait le séparer de la femme qu'il aimait.

- Je sais ce qu'il est, Jake, lui répondit Bella d'une voix à peine audible. Et toi tu es un loup-garou. Je te vois trembler, je sais que tu te contiens. Tu te maîtrises pour ne pas laisser ta nature prendre le dessus. Pourquoi ne pourraient-ils pas faire la même chose ? Ils ne tuent pas d'humains.

- Ils essaient de se maîtriser Bella ! Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'ils y parviennent ! Bella, je t'en prie, viens avec moi, nous en reparlerons chez moi. Tu es super fiévreuse il faut que tu restes au calme.

- Oui, et je resterai ici tant que les Cullen voudront de moi. Ils m'ont invitée, ils ont pris soin de moi. Sans vouloir t'offenser Jake, tu n'es pas médecin. Je compte être sur pieds demain ou après-demain et j'ai plus de chance d'y parvenir en restant ici. Passons un marché. Je passe te voir dès que je suis rétablie. On discute de tout ça et je te promets que je ne me déroberai pas, tu pourras me dire tout ce que tu veux. En attendant je reste ici.

Jacob sentit que Bella ne bougerait pas de position. Elle avait proposé un compromis qui ne le satisfaisait pas, mais il n'avait pas le choix. S'il tentait de négocier davantage il risquerait de se heurter de plein fouet à un mur, et il se le refusait. Elle pourrait revenir sur sa promesse de l'écouter, et il ne pouvait se permettre de prendre un tel risque.

Il s'avoua alors vaincu. Il ferma les yeux, priant de toutes ses forces de ne pas regretter ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. Quel choix avait-il finalement ? Se battre ? Il perdrait assurément, seul contre tous et sa mort ne servirait à rien. Bien sûr, les siens le vengeraient certainement, mais à quel prix ? Et puis Bella dans tout ça ? Et Leah ? Aujourd'hui elle était sa vie. Elle n'était pas un lot de consolation, il l'aimait. Il devait aussi penser à elle. Finalement, en un sens, Bella avait peut-être raison. Il fallait vraiment tourner la page, et non pas juste énoncer l'idée. Lui aussi ne parvenait pas à faire partir son frère, à lui dire adieu. C'était pour cela en partie qu'il prenait autant soin de sa meilleure amie. En partie.

Il s'avança alors vers Bella, et sans lui laisser la possibilité de protester il la porta.

- Mais que fais-tu ? Lâche-moi !

- Hors de question. Tu ne tiens pas debout. Tu es plus têtue qu'une mule mais je le serai tout autant. Tu veux rester ici ? Soit. Je t'emmène au moins te coucher.

Et c'est ainsi qu'un loup rentra chez des vampires.

- Papa ? C'est qui le monsieur qui porte Bella ?

Carlie venait de descendre les escaliers et vit une scène qui lui paraissait étrange. Un homme à la peau sombre portait son amie qu'elle n'avait pas eu le droit d'approcher depuis que son papa l'avait portée lui aussi de la même manière. Depuis quelques jours, Carlie sentait qu'il se passait des choses étranges autour d'elle. Les adultes se disputaient parfois, plus qu'avant. En fait, cela avait commencé quand elle avait rencontré Bella. Peut-être était-ce de sa faute.

Edward s'approcha de sa fille doucement et la prit dans ses bras. Il devait se contenir et ne rien laisser paraitre. Il savait déjà qu'elle était bien trop perturbée. Délicatement il lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

- Le monsieur s'appelle Jacob Black ma chérie. C'est un ami de Bella qui la ramène dans sa chambre pour qu'elle ne se fatigue pas trop. Tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui. Tata Rosalie, tata Alice, on peut aller faire du shopping ?

Les deux tantes saisirent l'occasion pour éloigner Carlie et acceptèrent immédiatement. Pendant ce temps, Jacob qui n'avait dit mot depuis l'intervention de l'enfant, suivit l'odeur humaine mêlée à la vampirique et l'emmena dans la chambre où il devinait qu'elle avait pris place. Il fit tout pour ne pas laisser son esprit imaginer les raisons qui auraient expliqué que les odeurs se mélangeaient autant.

- Et maintenant tu restes tranquille. Je ne peux pas rester, ce serait une très mauvaise idée car il y aura des massacres avant que le soleil se couche. Mais tu m'appelles ce soir, tu m'appelles demain matin, je veux au moins deux à trois appels par jour tant que tu es ici, sinon je te jure que je débarque et que mon humeur sera loin de te plaire.

Il ne voulait pas partir, ou plutôt il ne voulait pas la laisser ici, seule. Cette idée lui arrachait le cœur. Laisser déjà une humaine en compagnie de vampires – même prétendument inoffensifs – était déjà chose particulièrement difficile. Mais là, c'était Bella. _Sa_ Bella. Depuis la mort de son frère, il n'avait jamais eu à la partager et au-delà de la simple querelle vampires-loups-garous, il devait faire face à de la jalousie. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucun droit sur sa meilleure amie, mais malgré tout, il avait mal.

Jacob Black souffrait, tout simplement.

Enfilant un masque d'indifférence, il sourit à son amie alors qu'elle acquiesçait et se retourna. Redescendant les escaliers, il se trouva face à face de l'être qu'il haïssait le plus au monde. Ses muscles étaient bandés malgré lui et il dut faire appel à tout son savoir pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge. Edward prit le premier la parole.

- Je sais parfaitement ce que tu penses de moi et de toute cette histoire, et contrairement à ce que tu dois t'attendre, je suis en grande partie d'accord avec toi. Je ne suis pas fait pour Bella, je suis un monstre. Je ne pensais même pas qu'elle aurait pu s'accrocher à moi comme cela.

- Tu te fous de moi ?!

Jacob perdait peu à peu contrôle. Non mais il se prenait pour qui ? S'il n'était pas inquiet pour Bella et pour les conséquences de son geste, il l'aurait déjà tué.

Edward ne bougea pas d'un millimètre et reprit comme si personne ne l'avait interrompu. Son ton était calme, posé, presque désespéré.

- Tout ce que je veux, c'est le bonheur de Bella. Une grande partie de moi a conscience que ce bonheur ne peut pas provenir de ma personne…

- Une grande partie ? De mieux en mieux !

- Laisse-moi terminer je te prie.

Même s'il savait qu'au moindre faux pas ce serait une déclaration de guerre, Edward commençait à son tour à perdre patience. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait à vrai dire. Cette relation pourrait encore plus bouleverser sa vie que celle qu'il avait eue avec la mère de Carlie. Là, c'était toute sa famille, ses parents, ses frères et sœur et sa fille qui étaient en danger. Le risque « loup-garou » existait bien, et il était tout sauf négligeable.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Bella. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle s'est attachée à moi et même si cette grande partie en moi, bien plus grande que tu ne pourras jamais savoir, me dit de la fuir, j'en suis incapable. Je ne veux pas déclencher de guerre. Ce n'est pas du tout mon intention, et ce ne serait dans l'intérêt de personne. Mais il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose. Malgré ce que me dicte ma raison, malgré ce que pensent certains membres de ma famille, je suis actuellement incapable de m'éloigner d'elle. Toutefois, si elle veut partir, jamais je ne l'en empêcherai.

- Encore heureux !

- Mais si elle souhaite rester, reprit-il sans tarder, je ne m'y opposerai pas non plus. Elle sera ici la bienvenue.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Tu veux nous provoquer ?

La rage aveuglait Jacob. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû poser cette question. Il n'aurait pas dû provoquer les mots qui allaient lui déchirer un peu plus le cœur.

- Non Jacob. Je l'aime.

- Un monstre comme toi est incapable d'aimer !

Sur ces paroles il se transforma en loup et lui sauta à la gorge. Aussitôt les vampires encore présents dans la maisonnée se précipitèrent pour les séparer. Alors, Jacob, voyant que le combat serait perdu d'avance et qu'il y laisserait la vie, se retourna et sortit en courant, faisant ainsi trembler un peu les murs.

Tous les Cullen avaient conscience qu'ils étaient passés très près de la catastrophe, Edward le premier. Il sentait qu'il était faible. Non pas qu'il manquât de force, mais il était faible de volonté. Il était _vraiment_ incapable de dire à Bella de partir, de lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle. La vérité, c'est qu'il avait _besoin_ d'elle. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à lui accorder son entière confiance, mais il était devenu esclave de ses sentiments.

Personne ne fit des commentaires sur ce qui venait de se passer. Tous savaient qu'Edward souffrait déjà suffisamment en silence de cette situation. Il était bon que Rosalie n'ait pas assisté au dernier échange, car elle ne l'aurait pas épargné en revanche.

Edward monta à nouveau dans sa chambre où l'attendait Bella. Il fut surpris d'entendre des sanglots étouffés alors qu'il s'approchait de la pièce. Lui avait-il fait plus de mal que ce qu'il croyait ?

Il s'approcha alors doucement, finit d'ouvrir la porte qui n'avait pas été entièrement fermée et s'approcha.

Bella était là, regardant par la fenêtre, en larmes. Edward se rapprocha encore jusqu'à pouvoir poser sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui vint se blottir immédiatement contre le torse de celui qu'elle aimait. Ses larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas de couler. Elle venait de se transformer en fontaine, une fontaine qui semblait n'avoir aucun moyen de s'arrêter de couler. Chaque goutte d'eau sortant du coin des yeux était un message de douleur gardée profondément depuis trop longtemps.

- Qu'as-tu ?, demanda Edward impuissant devant une réaction aussi violente.

Bella essaya de répondre du mieux qu'elle pouvait à travers ses sanglots. La difficulté n'était pas tant de parler tout en pleurant que de mettre des mots sur des émotions qui étaient particulièrement éprouvantes.

- Vous vous traitez tous de monstres, mais le vrai c'est moi ! Vous devez tout le temps contrôler votre nature et c'est parce que vous êtes des gens biens que vous y arrivez. Moi, je ne suis pas censée faire autant de mal autour de moi, et pourtant je détruis tout ce que je touche ! Je parle et j'agis sans réfléchir, sans penser aux conséquences de mes actes. Je fais du mal, je te mets devant le fait accompli, je détruis mon meilleur ami et je suis cruelle avec lui. Je mets aussi toute votre famille en danger, vous qui m'avez toujours aidée. Je suis un véritable monstre égoïste incapable de penser aux autres !

Edward n'en revenait pas. Elle était pire que lui et s'accusait de tous les maux de la Terre. Il était vrai qu'elle avait agi inconséquemment, mais de là à se mettre dans cet état…

Il comprit qu'il n'y avait qu'un moyen pour la calmer. Après-tout, au regard des évènements récents, il valait peut-être mieux clarifier les choses avant qu'elle ne se torture encore plus l'esprit.

Il se dégagea d'elle et prit son visage en coupe, l'obligeant à le regarder.

- Bella, je t'aime. Je t'aime aussi Bella et même si c'est vrai que nous sommes passés proche de la catastrophe, même s'il est vrai que Jacob Black souffre de tes paroles, il est temps que tu assumes ce que tu as fait. Tu as décidé d'avancer et pour une fois de penser à toi. Dis-moi, cela fait combien de temps que ce n'est pas arrivé ? Je t'aime Bella, et si ce que tu as dit est vrai, c'est tout ce qui doit compter pour l'instant.

Bella crut que son cœur allait exploser. Les paroles qu'elle avait dites étaient sorties toutes seules et elle n'attendait pas de réponse en retour. Elle n'aurait jamais pu espérer que c'était vraiment réciproque. Le comportement d'Edward était tellement étrange et mystérieux qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Lui avait-il vraiment dit qu'il l'aimait, _elle _? _Elle_, l'humaine si imparfaite ? _Elle_, qui avait mis toute sa famille en danger ? _Elle_, qui n'avait aucun droit sur sa vie ?

Comme pour répondre à toutes ces interrogations silencieuses, elle vit Edward se rapprocher et l'embrasser tendrement. Ce baiser était plein de promesses silencieuses. Peut-être pas celles d'un amour éternel, mais au moins celui d'un amour sincère. Tous les deux ne se considéraient pas assez bien pour l'autre, mais dans leur imperfection, ils cherchaient à se frayer un chemin dans la vie qui ne les avait jamais épargnés.

Bella, séchant peu à peu ses larmes dans des bras réconfortants, essaya de détendre définitivement l'atmosphère en usant un humour qui fit lever les yeux au ciel de son amant.

- Au moins, puisque tu es un vampire, tu peux m'embrasser sans aucun souci malgré ma crève !

Edward secoua la tête et un rire tonitruant s'éleva du salon à l'étage du dessous. Ils avaient oublié que la porte était restée ouverte. Emmett avait entendu cette remarque après s'être délecté de la scène qui avait précédé. Sans bouger de sa place, il répondit à Bella en criant suffisamment fort pour qu'elle l'entende de ses oreilles humaines.

- Tu peux même faire d'autres choses, mais si je les dis à voix haute je risquerais de choquer tes chastes oreilles !

Tout en rougissant tout ce qu'elle pouvait, Bella ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il lui sortait du fond du cœur, comme quand vous avez trop pleuré et qu'enfin vous avez évacué tout ce qui était noué au fond de votre estomac. C'était un rire libérateur. Elle comprit alors quelque chose.

- Edward… je n'ai pas trop envie de rester ici, coupée du monde… s'ils sont d'accord, on peut descendre un peu ?

Emmett répondit avant que le destinataire de la question n'en ait eu le temps.

- Evidemment que tu peux venir la crevette ! Ta maladresse nous manque !

_Evidemment_, pensa Edward. Mais en même temps, il était heureux de cette intervention de son frère. Il lui signifiait directement qu'il ne leur en voulait pas et qu'au contraire, il acceptait Bella. _Jamais_ il ne s'était comporté ainsi _avant_. Etait-ce bon signe ? Peut-être. Probablement. Oui. Oui, c'était bon signe.

Il attrapa une couverture et un oreiller puis suivit Bella qui commençait déjà à sortir de la pièce. Ils descendirent ensembles dans le salon où Emmett jouait à un jeu vidéo. Elle s'aperçut vite qu'il jouait en réseau et plaignit les joueurs en face qui n'avaient aucune chance face à lui.

Bella prit place dans le canapé et se laissa dorloter par Edward qui l'emmitouflait de la couverture pour éviter qu'elle n'ait froid. Jasper, voulant profiter du moment de manière très humaine – c'était l'occasion ! – arriva avec un jeu sous le bras.

- _Time's up_ ?, demanda Edward avec scepticisme.

- Depuis le temps qu'on attend de pouvoir te battre ! Tu ne peux pas entendre les pensées de Bella, donc pas de triche !

- Mais vous connaissez tous les noms donc c'est vous qui allez tricher. Moi aussi je les connais. Trouve autre chose si tu veux me battre.

Emmett et Jasper se regardèrent et durent se rendre à l'évidence. Edward avait raison. Ils soupirèrent de concert, déçus de perdre cette occasion. Bella rit, voyant leurs têtes.

- Bon allez les garçons ! Faisons-en un quand même ! Je vous donne l'occasion de battre Edward ! Mais à charge de revanche hein !

Ils applaudirent satisfaits et Edward regarda Bella d'un air désespéré.

- Merci beaucoup, s'ils gagnent je vais en entendre parler pendant des années !

Bella rit de plus belle. Elle appréciait pouvoir plaisanter à nouveau après toutes ces émotions. Quand Alice, Rosalie et Carlie rentrèrent, elles trouvèrent toute la petite famille, Esmé et Carlisle compris, en train de jouer.


	18. 18 : Confrontation

_Bonjour ! _

_Il est vrai, cela fait déjà trois semaines... Mais j'ai des excuses ! Toujours en train de courir et aucun moment à moi, donc encore moins pour écrire. Toutefois, je vais me faire pardonner car le chapitre est plus gros que d'habitude. Enfin même si ce n'est pas la quantité qui compte, je l'ai bien soigné. J'aimerais essayer de vous montrer comment je vois Jacob. Il est souvent maltraité, je suis même la première à le faire (lol) mais cette fiction me permet de le montrer avec quelques années de plus. Donc j'espère que vous allez réussir à ne pas trop le descendre ! XD_

_Sinon, je vous ai dit au dernier chapitre que je m'étais créé une page FB (Lau's writing). Je voudrais remercier toutes celles qui s'y sont abonnées, en l'espace d'une semaine il y avait déjà une vingtaine d'abonnements ce qui était inespéré. Ce soir, 46 personnes en tout ont cliqué sur le fameux "j'aime" donc moi j'ai envie de dire... J'AIME ! LOL Merci à tout le monde et n'hésitez pas à me faire de la pub encore, c'est bon pour mon ego... Oui je sais, je sais... je vais me cacher..._

_Bref. Toutes mes excuses encore pour la non réponse à vos reviews. Elles me font toutes super plaisir et me motivent, mais vraiment je ne parviens pas à trouver le temps pour vous répondre. Soit je suis en cours, sois je travaille. Pour vous dire, je me fais du six jours sur sept entre la fac et mes petits boulots, et si je dois vous faire une confidence, je suis actuellement encore en cours (je sais, spa bien) puisque je termine à 21h... En gros, déjà, je ne suis pas de retour avant 22h chez moi. Donc ce n'est vraiment pas de la mauvaise volonté, au contraire. Toutefois, comme je vous l'ai dit, je lis toutes vos reviews, je les reçois même souvent en direct sur mon téléphone portable (j'adore la technologiiiiie !) donc vraiment, merci pour tous vos mots adorables._

_Allez, j'arrête de blablater (quand j'ai faim, je parle, je n'y peux rien =D). Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et à bientôt j'espère ! Ah oui, et bonnes vacances pour tous ceux qui ont la chance d'en avoir __

_A pluuuuuuch !_

_Lau_

* * *

**Chapitre 18. Confrontation**

Comme les heures peuvent paraître courtes quand elles s'écoulent comme un long fleuve tranquille. On n'arrive jamais à les apprécier suffisamment car on s'imagine qu'on peut les vivre éternellement. L'éternité est toujours recherchée. Elle peut prendre la forme de bonheur parfois, de longévité de vie dans d'autres cas. Seulement, l'éternité n'est jamais là où on l'attend.

La fièvre donnait une occasion à Bella de rester près d'Edward et de Carlie sans penser aux conséquences. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne voulait pas penser au lendemain car il ne pouvait être synonyme que de souffrance. Pourtant, le lendemain, elle se sentait définitivement mieux. Le virus avait décidé semble-t-il de la laisser tranquille et elle ne put s'empêcher de maudire ce qu'elle considérait comme étant une nouvelle « poisse ». Elle se laissa encore une journée pour finir de se rétablir, passant du temps avec Carlie car tous ses oncles et tantes ainsi que son père étaient soit au travail, soit au lycée. Seule Esmé était restée. Du même coup, elles firent connaissance aussi. Bella découvrit une femme incroyablement douce et probablement incapable de dire le moindre mal sur quiconque, sauf en cas d'extrême urgence. Carlie était quant à elle incroyablement intelligente. Bella n'était pas certaine de bien voir, peut-être n'était-ce qu'une impression, mais il lui semblait qu'elle avait grandi depuis leur rencontre. Vraiment grandi. Tous les enfants grandissaient, elle en avait conscience, c'était dans l'ordre des choses. Certains peuvent prendre une dizaine de centimètres en un mois, quand ils sont en période de poussée de croissance. Pourtant, elle était certaine que Carlie n'avait pas l'âge pour cela. Elle se demanda alors quel âge avait-elle vraiment ? Elle la trouvait déjà mature pour l'âge qu'elle paraissait, mais peut-être était-elle encore plus jeune qu'elle ne le croyait.

La question resta dans son esprit, mais n'en sortit pas. Elle ne posa pas de question ni à la fillette, ni à Esmé, et encore moins à son père quand il rentra. Bella savait que tout ce qui concernait Carlie était souvent tabou. Les questions lui brulaient les lèvres depuis longtemps mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas les laisser s'échapper. Pas encore en tous cas.

La soirée se passa avec autant de douceur qu'il aurait pu y avoir. Un œil extérieur aurait pu croire qu'Edward, Bella et Carlie formaient une véritable famille. Ils couchèrent l'enfant ensembles, Bella lui lut une histoire et lui baisa le front.

Le lendemain matin eut pourtant une atmosphère lourde. Bella se préparait à nouveau en vue du chemin de l'école. Cette bulle qui avait été créée, ces instants où elle avait pu se retrouver seule avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, ces moments où rien n'avait d'importance, tout était terminé. Il lui fallait revenir à la réalité. Le soir, elle ne dormirait pas avec Edward. Elle n'embrasserait pas le front de Carlie. Elle ne subirait pas les plaisanteries parfois douteuses d'Emmett ou les regards froids de Rosalie. Elle n'entendrait pas le rire carillonnant d'Alice. Elle n'apprécierait pas le silence réservé mais éloquent de Jasper. Elle ne goûterait pas à la gentillesse et à la bonté sans commune mesure d'Esmé et de Carlisle.

Le soir, elle irait voir Jacob, son meilleur ami, et elle assumerait les conséquences de ses actes et de ses décisions. Le soir, elle prendrait le risque de lui dire adieu malgré tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui. Le soir, elle accepterait de se séparer peut-être d'une partie d'elle-même, pour un amour aussi fort que soudain mais peut-être éphémère.

Alors qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre, prête à partir, Edward vint l'enlacer.

- Tu peux encore t'accorder une journée, lui dit-il. Rien ne t'oblige d'aller travailler.

- Tu sais bien que si. Ce n'est pas parce que je resterai cloitrée ici que la vie va s'arrêter de tourner autour de moi, c'est quelque chose que j'ai apprise. Je vais aller en cours, retrouver avec enthousiasme mes élèves et ce soir je tiendrai ma promesse d'aller voir Jake.

- Bella…

- Ce point est le moins négociable du lot.

La voix de Bella avait été sans appel. Edward de son côté souffrait de cette situation. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucun droit d'empêcher Bella d'y aller mais l'imaginer avec ce loup le dégoûtait. Seulement, si ce dernier acceptait la relation qu'il entretenait avec son amie, Edward se devait de laisser Bella aller également le voir. C'était si difficile ! Au-delà du simple attachement qu'il éprouvait pour la jeune femme, il avait besoin de la protéger. Et puis surtout, même s'il faisait tout pour taire cette voix dans sa tête, il avait peur d'_elle_. _Elle _avait bouleversé sa vie autrefois, et tout pourrait à nouveau basculer. Pourrait-il supporter une nouvelle confrontation avec ce passé, avec cette douleur sourde enfermée au plus profond de lui ? Rien n'était certain. Et pourtant… elle pouvait revenir de bien des manières.

Il prit sur lui et embrassa doucement Bella. Il avait peur de la perdre mais il craignait tout autant qu'elle veuille rester à ses côtés. Cela les conduirait nécessairement à une impasse. Alors, allant contre logique, il profitait de chaque instant.

Ils allèrent au lycée chacun de leur côté. Les Cullen s'y rendirent ensemble, et Bella prit sa voiture seule pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon. Ce qu'elle vivait avec Edward tombait sous le coup de la loi humaine, et même si Carlisle, tuteur officiel du vampire, ne porterait pas plainte pour détournement de mineur, elle risquait malgré tout sa carrière. Avec un père shérif, cela ne serait quand même pas discret. D'ailleurs, moins en savait ce dernier, mieux c'était.

La journée fut difficile. Il fallait rattraper le retard qu'elle avait pris et les élèves espéraient encore qu'elle soit absente. Le retour au travail pour tout le monde fut donc une épreuve. Par ailleurs, Emmett avait réussi à faire des allusions, impossibles à comprendre pour les élèves, mais qui avaient mis les nerfs de Bella à rude épreuve. Entre deux cours, Bella était allé vérifier si des cheveux blancs n'étaient pas apparus et devant ses réactions et ses craintes, elle eut une crise de fou rire incontrôlée. Elle arriva en salle des profs toujours en riant, suscitant ainsi des interrogations qui demeurèrent sans réponse.

Une heure, deux heures, trois heures… Le temps passa et la boule au fond de la gorge de Bella grossit. Sa respiration devenait plus erratique et ses mains tremblaient. Sitôt son dernier cours terminé, elle s'enfuit comme une voleuse. Elle ne voulait pas croiser un des Cullen. Ils auraient pu faire flancher sa volonté. En quelque sorte, c'était aussi pour eux qu'elle allait affronter son meilleur ami. Elle voulait aussi les protéger d'une guerre qu'ils ne pourraient peut-être pas gagner, d'une guerre qui ferait des victimes dans les deux camps. Rien qu'à cette idée, elle frissonna. Elle savait qu'elle était l'origine de cette nouvelle querelle et elle ressentait un grand sentiment de culpabilité. Ce n'était pas facile de faire ces choix, mais ce n'était pas le pire. La difficulté était avant de choisir. Elle était au moment où il faut admettre que l'on doit les faire et qu'il n'y a aucune autre échappatoire. Accepter cette fatalité, telle une héroïne de tragédie grecque la rendait presque claustrophobe. Elle avait toutes les raisons du monde pour ne pas tenir sa promesse. Elle aurait pu faire des dissertations d'une quantité infinie de pages sur le sujet. Pourtant, une seule petite raison lui a fait prendre la route de la Push, où résidait son meilleur ami.

Promesse faite à Jacob.

Edward vit s'éloigner la Chevrolet et disparaitre derrière les arbres. Il se retint de courir après, au moins jusqu'à la frontière du territoire Quileute. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Carlie l'attendait et Bella devait être seule. Alors, il regarda s'éloigner la voiture. Au loin, elle avançait entre deux rangées d'arbres sur une route si connue. La pluie tombait averse, rendant presque l'atmosphère lugubre. Pourquoi pensait-elle ainsi ? Elle allait voir son ami ! Son ami, pas le dentiste, l'inspecteur des impôts ou le croque-mort !

Elle arriva à la Push. Rien ne changeait malgré les idées qui passaient. Bien sûr, certaines rides apparaissaient, des enfants naissaient tandis que les anciens rejoignaient leurs ancêtres. Pourtant, le paysage n'évoluait pas, insensible au passage du temps. Un virage sur la droite, deux sur la gauche, une ligne droite sur une centaine de mètres, une bifurcation et enfin elle arrêta sa voiture sur le bas-côté. Son cœur était sur le point d'exploser dans sa poitrine. Elle savait que c'était le jour de repos de son ami tout comme elle savait qu'il avait dû l'attendre toute la journée impatiemment.

Elle sortit de voiture et claqua la portière. Aussitôt deux bras brûlants vinrent l'enlacer. Jacob était là, soulagé de la voir en bonne santé et surtout vivante, humaine. Elle se laissa alors aller dans l'étreinte et le serra contre elle de toutes ses forces. Pourquoi les choses étaient-elles aussi difficiles et douloureuses ?

- Tu vas encore attraper la mort à rester sous la flotte Bella ! Rentrons.

La voix de Jacob s'était voulue détendue, presque légère. Pour un témoin non initié, il aurait pu croire que ce n'était que des retrouvailles entre deux amis qui ne s'étaient pas vus depuis longtemps. Pourtant, les deux acteurs savaient que c'était bien autre chose. S'ils étaient sincèrement heureux de se voir, les discussions ne tourneraient pas autour des vacances.

- Leah n'est pas là ?, demanda Bella.

- Non, je lui ai dis que tu passerais aujourd'hui et que je voudrais parler seul à seul avec toi.

Un silence s'installa un peu entre les deux amis qui venaient de s'asseoir au coin d'un feu de cheminée. Finalement, Jacob posa une question à la jeune femme à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas.

- Tu savais que Leah et moi nous n'aurons probablement jamais d'enfant ?

Bella ouvrit grand les yeux d'étonnement. Elle n'avait jamais douté que Jake serait un père merveilleux et attentionné. L'imaginer sans enfant était inconcevable. Pourquoi lui disait-il cela aussi soudainement ?

- Quoi ? Mais… Pourquoi ?

- Leah est une louve. Du jour où elle s'est transformée, elle a été ménopausée. Il est probable que pour que son cycle reprenne il faut qu'elle arrête de se transformer, et ce savoir ne s'acquiert qu'après des dizaines d'années d'expérience et encore, même là il faut encore attendre. Nous ne recommençons à vieillir qu'après un long moment sans nous transformer. Enfin bref, il y a peu de chance qu'un jour nous ayons un enfant, et même si on y arrive, ce ne sera pas avant un bail.

Bella fut sincèrement peinée devant les révélations de son meilleur ami.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ?

- Pour que tu comprennes le monde dans lequel je vis. Un monde où l'avenir est toujours incertain, un monde où les gosses n'ont pas toujours leur place et où on ne peut rien faire contre notre nature. Tu crois que c'est facile de devoir subir ça au quotidien sans jamais avoir l'espoir de changer quelque chose ?

Jacob, désespéré par son impuissance, commençait à s'énerver. Bella s'en sentait agressée et touchée en plein cœur. Elle ne voulait pas entendre tout ça. Elle voulait encore croire que tout irait bien et se mettre des œillères.

- Mais bien sûr que non ! Je sais que ce n'est pas facile je ne suis pas bête ! Si c'est pour m'agresser comme ça, c'était vraiment pas la peine que je vienne !

- Excuse-moi, se radoucit-il. C'est juste… Tu es mon amie de toujours Bella. Je sais que tu ne peux pas pleurer David éternellement, et c'est une bonne chose. C'est juste… tu pourrais être tellement heureuse avec un humain. Tu pourrais te marier, inviter ta famille, partager une part d'un délicieux gâteau de mariage à la crème, peut-être même en faire tomber un peu sur ta robe maladroite comme tu es !

Elle rit devant cet exemple qui serait probable.

- Tu pourrais avoir des enfants avec cet homme, reprit-il. Tu te disputerais avec lui parce que tu aurais pris un peu de poids et qu'il ne ferait plus assez attention à toi à ton goût et moi je viendrais lui rappeler ses engagements à ma façon. Vous vous réconcilieriez et vous vieilliriez ensembles. Tout ça c'est dans l'ordre des choses et c'est aussi ce qui est beau dans la vie. Crois-moi Bella. L'idée d'une éternité sans réel futur autre que ce que tu vis déjà actuellement, c'est terrible. Ça te fait des nœuds au cerveau à n'en plus finir. Je sais que tu aimes cette sangsue, même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je ne prétends pas le connaître mieux que toi, même si c'est peut-être le cas mais je n'ai pas envie de revenir à ce débat qui de toute façon est sans fin. Moi je te parle en tant que loup qui vit dans ce monde. Tu n'en connais que les contours. Nous sommes tous maudits, chacun à notre façon.

Les mots de Jacob faisaient leur chemin dans l'esprit de Bella. Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Il mettait des mots là où elle refusait de voir la réalité en face. Pourtant, il se produisait l'effet inverse de celui recherché. Minute après minute, Bella s'imaginait vieillissant et avec des enfants. Oui, elle avait certes aussi envie de cette vie, mais chacun de ces scénarios la repoussait, et même la dégoûtait. Ce n'était pas l'idée d'avoir des rides ou des cheveux blancs qui lui faisaient peur. Elle avait passé ce stade à l'adolescence et lors de la mort de David. Elle savait que pour qu'il y ait vie, il fallait qu'il y ait mort.

Non, ce n'était pas à cause de ces changements et de la perte de sa jeunesse que les paroles de Jake produisaient l'effet inverse de celui recherché. Si elle ne pouvait pas les concevoir plus de quelques secondes, c'est parce qu'aucun d'eux n'acceptaient la présence d'Edward. Jusqu'à ce moment précis, Bella avait décidé de vivre au jour le jour sans penser au lendemain. Vivre une passion avec un vampire ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix. Si elle se questionnait, elle risquait de partir en courant car toute personne sensée ne réagirait pas en se jetant dans les bras d'un potentiel tueur.

Toute personne sensée. Voilà la différence. Bella ne pensait plus comme une personne sensée. Elle n'y arrivait plus. Maintenant qu'elle avait recommencé à ouvrir son cœur trop longtemps prisonnier, elle ne se maîtrisait plus. Elle ne pouvait plus envisager sa vie sans Edward. Et cela lui faisait peur.

- Bella, reprit Jacob. Dis-moi à quoi tu penses.

Comment lui répondre ? Soit elle mentait, soit elle le blessait peut-être comme il n'avait jamais été blessé.

- C'est vrai, que je n'avais pas pensé comme ça… j'avais évité de le faire…

Le jeune Amérindien sembla soulagé de cette réponse. Bella comprit vite qu'il se méprenait sur sa signification. Elle précisa donc sa pensée de la manière la plus délicate qu'elle pouvait.

- Mais Jacob, je ne partirai pas. Je ne le fuirai pas.

Là, la réaction de son ami ne se fit pas attendre. Il s'était promis de ne pas s'emporter, mais là il ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi s'obstinait-elle ?

- Mais jusqu'où vas-tu aller Bella ? Bon dieu ce n'est pas possible de ne tenir que si peu à sa vie ! C'est un tueur Bella qui ne peut rien t'apporter ! Rien. Pas de futur, pas de bonheur, pas de mariage, pas de bébé, rien. C'est un monstre Bella ! Qu'espères-tu ?

- Rien, je n'espère rien ! Je crois que ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai plus d'espoir pour moi ! Jake, c'est ma vie, tu comprends ça ? Je ne veux pas te perdre mais je ne changerai pas d'avis.

- Tu comprends que nous sommes des ennemis jurés et que c'est peut-être pour de bonnes raisons ? Pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes pas ? Je crois que je n'ai jamais été de mauvais conseil ! Pourquoi pour une fois ne me ferais-tu pas confiance, à moi, aveuglément ? Pourquoi lui ?

- Tu peux t'empêcher de te transformer ?, lui répondit-elle simplement.

- Quel rapport ?

- Réponds.

- Non, c'est ma nature, il faut un très long moment avant que je puisse apprendre à ne pas muter

- Et vivre sans Leah ? Ou plutôt envisager de vivre sans elle, aujourd'hui… Tu le pourrais ?

- Bella…, supplia-t-il.

- Réponds Jake. Tu me demandes de t'écouter et d'être honnête, fais la même chose s'il te plait. C'est la moindre des choses, tu ne crois pas ?

Leur discussion était épuisante psychologiquement pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Ils devaient faire attention à chaque parole et à chaque geste. Le moindre faux-pas pouvait tout détruire entre eux. Ils en avaient conscience et c'est pour cela qu'ils essayaient de tout maîtriser, sans forcément y parvenir à leur plus grand désespoir.

Alors, Jacob chercha en lui la réponse. Il imagina Leah le quitter, avoir un accident, ou être tuée par un vampire. Un profond désespoir l'envahit immédiatement et il rejeta immédiatement l'idée. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Tout comme il ne pouvait pas envisager la vie sans Bella. Pourquoi tout était-il devenu si difficile ? Pourquoi était-elle revenue sur Forks ? Tout avait été déclenché par son retour. Sans cela, ils seraient certainement une bière à la main, pizza par terre ou sur la table basse, devant soit un match soit un bon film selon qui aurait perdu un défi stupide.

- Je… je ne peux pas Bella. Mais ce n'est pas la même chose, je vis avec Leah, cela fait des années que nous sommes ensembles.

- C'est vrai Jacob, mais même au début tu n'aurais pas pu envisager ça. Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier quand vous vous êtes mis ensembles ! Jared et Quil prenaient les paris pour savoir au bout de combien de temps vous feriez sauter la Push parce que votre couple était explosif. Jamais l'un sans l'autre, toujours à vous battre et à vous chercher. Vous étiez aimantés ! Même moi je ne t'ai plus vu au début, tu étais trop occupé. Quand tu débarquais à mon appartement, c'était pour éviter, et là je te cite, « de lui exploser sa belle gueule ».

Ils rirent tous les deux devant l'anecdote. Combien de fois Jacob avait sonné la nuit à l'appartement de sa meilleure amie parce qu'il s'était disputé avec Leah !

- J'avoue…, admit-il de bon cœur.

- Je sais que pour toi c'est difficile à croire et à comprendre, mais je ressens ce magnétisme. Je ne peux pas m'imaginer loin de lui. On s'est peut-être encore plus engueulés que toi et Leah, mais plus on s'engueulait, moins on arrivait à s'éloigner. Je ne sais pas comment sera mon avenir. Il est probable que tu me récupères en un millier de morceaux et que tu aies encore plus envie de le haïr, et ensuite que tu me dises « je te l'avais bien dit ». Les probabilités sont contre moi, je le sais.

- C'est surtout que tu peux y laisser la vie !, s'énerva-t-il.

- Je sais. Je connais les risques. Maintenant j'ai une question. Aujourd'hui, si tu me retires Edward, qu'est-ce qu'il me reste ? Dis-le-moi. Dis-moi pour quoi me battre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme connerie ? Il y a plein de raisons !

- Donne-les-moi alors. Je ne te dis pas que je vais me suicider, je te dis juste qu'avant de rencontrer Edward, je survivais, je ne vivais pas. Tu me le retires, je retournerai dans cet état catatonique. Je ne vais pas vivre pour mon père ou pour ma mère, ou même pour toi. Je vous aime, mais aucun de vous ne me donnera de raison de me lever le matin. Là, j'ai l'impression de ressentir des émotions à nouveau. J'ai des envies. Je me retrouve même peut-être avec des rêves. Tu peux comprendre à quel point j'attendais ce moment ? Que je n'y croyais même plus ?

Pour la première fois Jacob vit le monde à travers les yeux de Bella. Jamais il n'avait vraiment compris ce qu'elle vivait. Il avait eu Leah pour surmonter la mort de son frère et le passage à l'âge adulte. Les nuits quand il dormait dans son lit, elle était là. Tous ces petits moments du quotidien qui lui paraissaient normaux n'étaient que mots pour Bella. Ses rêves et ses espoirs qu'il considérait comme acquis n'existaient même pas pour son amie.

Ils n'existaient pas, avant. Maintenant, tous ces mots prenaient enfin sens. Comment lui reprocher de vouloir se raccrocher à la vie ? Il comprenait. Contre toute attente, il comprenait.

- Si seulement celui qui te faisait revivre n'était pas mort…

Bella alors sentit que son ami lâchait prise. Elle vint l'enlacer avec toute la tendresse dont elle était capable.

- Je serai aussi prudente que possible, je te le promets. Mais toi, tu dois respecter mes choix. Si je ne savais rien sur lui, je comprendrais que tu fasses tout pour m'en empêcher car je ne saurais pas dans quoi je m'embarque. Seulement, je sais tout, ou au moins j'en sais beaucoup. J'ai pris cette décision en connaissance de cause, même si en un sens je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Je ne veux pas te perdre Jake. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. L'autre jour, quand ma mère est venue me voir, elle m'a conseillé de couper les ponts avec toi, ou au moins de m'éloigner. Elle pense que tu m'empêches involontairement d'oublier David. La vérité c'est que je ne peux pas plus m'éloigner de toi que je peux m'éloigner d'Edward. C'est vrai, être avec toi m'a longtemps empêché d'oublier ton frère car dès que je te voyais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à lui. Pourtant, ce n'est pas pour David que je veux continuer de t'avoir dans ma vie mais parce que tu es mon meilleur ami. C'est très égoïste mais j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie.

- Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie, lui avoua-t-il. Tu es ma meilleure amie, et ma deuxième chieuse préférée.

Elle rit devant la réponse de Jake.

- La première c'est Leah ?

- Ouaip, désolé, elle est encore plus chiante que toi !

- Je lui laisse le titre avec plaisir. Bon… pas de guerre avec les Cullen ? Pas d'attaque, pas de bavure et pas de contrôle de mes fréquentations ?

Et voilà, un nouveau pacte. Jacob devait signer un nouveau pacte concernant les Cullen. Il devait réussir à leur accorder suffisamment de _confiance_ pour accepter que Bella passe du temps avec eux. Avait-il le choix ? Non. Alors, essayant de se donner du courage, il se dit que cela pourrait être pire. Bella aurait pu tomber amoureuse d'un vampire se nourrissant des humains. Sa poisse et son savoir-faire pour s'attirer des ennuis auraient pu la mener jusque là. Cela aurait donc pu être pire. Il se le répéta une bonne dizaine de fois avant d'acquiescer.

- Ok. Mais qu'ils se le tiennent pour dit. Si l'un d'eux te fait du mal, ils auront intérêt à fuir très loin, à un endroit où je ne pourrai pas les retrouver car je les chasserai et je les réduirai en morceaux moi-même.

Bella ne chercha pas à contredire son ami. Son accord était déjà à l'origine inespéré. Quand elle était sortie de sa voiture elle avait envisagé toutes les issues, mais pas celle-là. Elle avait appris quelque chose ce soir-là. Jacob avait muri. Quand est-ce que c'était arrivé ? A quel moment avait-elle quitté cet adolescent souvent butté et tête brûlée pour trouver un homme réfléchi et responsable ? Pas de doute, ils étaient tous adultes. Ils vivaient dans le monde réel, un monde où ils ne pouvaient pas ne pas accepter les conséquences de leurs actes.

Ils finirent finalement par se faire leur traditionnel pizza-bière devant un film… sur le baseball. Ils avaient tous deux gagné leur défi de sauver leur amitié et cet instant de répit, où ils agissaient comme si rien n'était, était une bouffée d'oxygène.

Quand Bella partit, Jacob décrocha son téléphone.

- Non, elle va bien. J'arrive, je veux vous parler à tous. Je viens seul.


	19. 19 : Amendement exceptionnel

_Bonjour à tous !_**  
**

_Et oui, un nouveau chapitre, enfin ! Alors, attention, sortez le champagne ! Oui, vous allez enfin avoir des informations sur la mère de Carlie ! Je sais, je sais, j'ai mis du temps, juste 19 chapitres pour lancer la première bombe, mais au moins, vous l'apprécierez lol. Bon ne vous attendez pas non plus à la grande révélation sur tout le passé d'Edward, faut pas pousser lol. Et attention, en plus, vous allez enfin avoir un petit moment Bella-Carlie-Edward. Oui, j'ai été généreuse dans ce chapitre._

_Pour beaucoup d'entre vous, j'ai réhabilité un peu Jacob. Vous allez enfin savoir ce qu'il s'est passé après le fameux coup de téléphone. _

_Sinon, j'imagine que vous êtes déjà un certain nombre à avoir vu BD2. Vous avez aimé ? Moi j'y vais vendredi..._

_Allez, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! A bientôt !_

_Lau_

* * *

_Chapitre en hommage à Emilie, la soeur de Cathou, qui a rejoint les étoiles..._

**Chapitre 19. Amendement exceptionnel**

Beaucoup de parents connaissent ce déchirement, celui de laisser s'envoler leur enfant. Vous l'attendez, vous l'espérez, puis enfin un jour vous le tenez dans vos bras. Vous lui donnez tout l'amour dont vous êtes capables et vous faites tout pour qu'il s'épanouisse et qu'il grandisse bien. Mais un beau jour, bien trop tôt finalement, il vous dit « je pars ». Alors, vous devez le laisser aller et voler de ses propres ailes. Vous revoyez tous ces moments où vous l'avez vu changer, et vous refusez finalement de vous dire que tout cela c'est terminé. C'est bien trop tôt. Il y a encore tant de choses à faire, à expérimenter. Impuissant, vous le regardez vous faire un signe de la main, puis finalement vous étreindre, vous embrasser sur la joue, vous dire qu'il vous aime et se retourner, vous laissant sur place. Une page se tourne, et vous ne pouvez rien y faire.

Jacob se sentait comme l'un de ces parents. Il savait qu'il devait laisser partir sa meilleure amie. Elle ne voulait plus être protégée. Elle pensait pouvoir le faire toute seule. Il savait que ce n'était pas le cas, prendre soin d'elle-même était une utopie, mais il ne pouvait pas le lui faire comprendre.

Il y avait une chose qu'il pouvait faire : rajouter une clause à un certain traité. Non, pas la rajouter pensait-il. Préciser au cas-où il y aurait un malentendu. Oui, préciser. Pour lui, ce qu'il allait dire coulait de source. Il avait pourtant besoin de clarifier la situation, comme un père envers un gendre potentiel.

Alors, il avait chevauché sa moto. Plein gaz, il s'était encore une fois engagé loin de la frontière Quileute. Il avait dépassé le no man's land jusqu'à franchir l'autre limite. Peu d'odeurs humaines. Peu d'odeurs animales non plus d'ailleurs. Que des odeurs nauséabondes, celles des vampires. Il savait que c'était son imagination, mais à chaque fois qu'il passait de leur côté, il avait l'impression que la nature changeait de couleur, qu'elle était plus sombre.

Enfin, il arriva à la villa. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait admis qu'elle était magnifique. Peut-être même aurait-il sifflé d'admiration. Il ne se serait pas vu y vivre, mais oui, elle imposait. Mais ces réflexions, il se les serait faites en d'autres circonstances. Là, il se contenta d'arrêter la moto et de couper le moteur. Déjà, le chef du clan était sur le pas de la porte. Une expression de circonstance, presque accueillante, aucunement agressive. Jacob ne faisait pas confiance à ce Carlisle, mais il admettait que s'il y avait une sangsue moins pire que les autres sur Terre, ce serait lui. Il monta les marches, une par une, sans quitter son ennemi naturel des yeux. Finalement, Carlisle ouvrit la conversation qui serait, sans aucun doute de la part des deux hommes, particulièrement difficile.

- Je pense que nous serons mieux à l'intérieur. A moins que vous vouliez que nous sortions tous. Nous ferons comme vous le souhaitez.

Jacob remarqua la tension mais aussi les tentatives pour que l'entretien se passe convenablement. Il essaya alors de montrer que lui aussi ferait des efforts.

- Non, à l'intérieur ça ira. Je ne compte pas m'attarder de toute façon.

Ils entrèrent tous les deux. Tous les vampires étaient réunis, sauf Rosalie. L'enfant n'était pas présent non plus. Jacob le remarqua immédiatement.

- Où est Blondie ?

Emmett grogna légèrement quand il entendit le surnom de sa femme. Néanmoins il se contint, pensant à Carlisle et au sermon qui avait été fait auparavant, et à son frère Edward. Il voulait que cet entretien se passe bien. Pour la première fois, Edward avait la possibilité d'être vraiment heureux. Il ne voulait pas gâcher cette chance.

- Rosalie s'occupe de Carlie, répondit Esmé. Elle était tendue par votre venue, nous avons jugé opportun qu'elle ne reste pas.

Jacob acquiesça. Un vampire de moins, ce n'était pas plus mal.

- Bien, rétorqua-t-il alors avant de se tourner vers Edward. J'ai parlé longuement avec Bella. En fait, j'étais avec elle juste avant de vous appeler.

L'atmosphère s'alourdit immédiatement. Edward était autant tendu que possible. Même Jasper, son frère qui avait le pouvoir de contrôler les émotions des gens, ne parvenait pas à le calmer. Une part de lui voulait que le loup lui interdise de voir Bella, sous peine de s'en prendre à sa famille. L'autre part, la moins raisonnable, serait capable de le tuer pour une telle pensée. D'ailleurs, il essayait de lire ces dernières, sans succès. Il les fermait, faisant en sorte de les orienter vers des réflexions sans réel intérêt.

- Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, continua-t-il. J'ai essayé de la convaincre de s'éloigner de vous, car je pensais, et je le pense toujours, qu'elle commet la plus grande erreur de sa vie de rester à vos côtés. Mais je pense que vous commencez à la connaitre, elle doit être la femme la plus têtue du monde.

Un sourire fut arraché à tout le monde, à l'exception d'Emmett qui explosa de rire.

- Ah ça, lui répondit-il alors, c'est parce que tu ne connais pas ma Rosie !

Comme d'habitude, Emmett parvenait à détendre l'atmosphère comme personne. Bien sûr, la tension n'avait pas disparu, mais au moins l'envie de s'entretuer n'était pas aussi forte. Pourtant, Edward perdait patience. Il ne parvenait pas à savoir où la conversation déboucherait et il n'en avait pas l'habitude. Quand vous savez tout sur tout des pensées des gens depuis tant d'années, la moindre attente se présente comme une véritable épreuve. Finalement, le loup reprit une fois de plus la parole.

- Peut-être. Enfin bref, nous sommes parvenus à une conclusion, depuis qu'elle vous connait elle va mieux. Ça me trou le cul de l'admettre, mais c'est vrai. Son regard s'illumine à nouveau, un peu comme quand elle était avec mon frère… enfin, pas autant, mais quand même.

Edward fut vraiment étonné de l'aveu de son ennemi. En aurait-il été capable lui d'admettre ce genre de chose ? Il a déjà du mal à supporter qu'elle aille à la Push. Là, Jacob Black faisait preuve d'une plus grande maturité que lui. Décidément, cette discussion promettait bien des surprises.

- Enfin bref, continua Jacob. Quoi que je dise ou quoi que je fasse elle continuera de trainer avec vous, et surtout avec toi.

Il s'était tourné vers Edward qu'il avait soigneusement évité jusqu'alors.

- Elle t'aime, mais ça tu le sais déjà. Je ne comprends pas mais je n'ai pas le choix que de l'accepter. Maintenant j'ai deux questions à te poser.

Ils y étaient, la vraie conversation s'engageait. Jasper essayait de contrôler les émotions de tout le monde, mais il avait du mal. C'était difficile de maîtriser autant d'appréhension et de haine.

- Je t'écoute, répondit Edward tout simplement.

- Tu aimes Bella ? Je veux dire, autant qu'une sangsue peut aimer ?

- Oui.

La réponse d'Edward avait été courte, mais empêchait toute contre-argumentation. Jacob détesta la réponse, mais en un sens il en fut satisfait. S'il était honnête, au moins il ne se moquait pas de Bella.

- J'espère bien, sinon ça aura des conséquences. Ce qui m'amène à ma deuxième question. Où est la mère de ta fille ?

Le sujet Carlie avait enfin été évoqué entre les deux clans ennemis. Quand les Cullen étaient revenus à Forks, la présence de Carlie avait été citée, et expliquée brièvement pour qu'il n'y ait pas de malentendu. Les détails de toute cette histoire dont la plaie était encore béante pourraient-ils encore être gardés secrets longtemps ?

- Pas là apparemment, répondit Edward, soudainement encore bien plus tendu.

- J'avais remarqué, merci. Je vais te poser la question différemment. Toi ou l'un de vous, vous l'avez tuée ou elle est morte ?

Personne n'osait répondre dans l'assemblée. Tous attendaient qu'Edward prenne la parole. Ils avaient peur de ses réactions. Ils ne le connaissaient que trop. Tous se rappelaient de ses crises de folies, ses élans de rage presque meurtrière. Seule Carlie avait le pouvoir de le calmer dans ces moments là. Il était vrai que depuis que Bella était rentrée dans la vie du jeune papa ces crises s'étaient faites plus rares puis avaient disparu, presque comme par enchantement. Pourtant, elles restaient là, quelque part, enfouies dans le cœur mort du vampire.

- Elle est quelque part, loin de nous. C'est tout ce que tu dois savoir.

- Donc elle est vivante. Et si elle revenait ? Tu jetteras Bella comme un vulgaire bout de viande ?

- Je croyais que tu ne devais poser que deux questions.

La rage imprégnait chaque parcelle de peau d'Edward. Il devait se contenir. S'il commettait le premier un faux pas, cela sonnerait comme une inévitable déclaration de guerre. Pourtant, cette fureur ne demandait qu'à sortir. La moindre respiration, le moindre geste ou la simple immobilité, tout demandait un effort presque insurmontable.

Jacob aussi commençait à s'énerver. Ses questions étaient légitimes. Il faisait déjà beaucoup d'efforts. Il s'abaissait à être courtois avec ces sangsues, pour Bella. La moindre des choses c'était qu'ils coopèrent aussi.

- Réponds, car sinon je considèrerai que la réponse n'est pas celle que j'espère, et je peux te dire que ça posera problème.

- Et bien désolé de te décevoir le clébard. La seule chose qui pourra me séparer de Bella, c'est elle-même. Je ne m'en irai que si elle le demande.

- A aucune exception près ?

- La seule exception qui peut intervenir, c'est ma fille qui passera toujours en premier dans ma vie. C'est la seule, je peux te l'assurer. Mais pour l'instant, Carlie a plutôt envie de passer tout son temps avec Bella.

Jacob réfléchit devant la réponse d'Edward. Les deux hommes se toisèrent et Emmett se fit la réflexion qu'il regardait un vieux western. Il les imagina alors avec leurs chapeaux, leurs bottes, leurs éperons, leurs pantalons en peau de bêtes et leurs armes. Il faillit éclater de rire devant cette vision mais se retint. Pourtant, son imagination permis de désamorcer la bombe. Edward avait vu à travers son esprit ce qu'il se passait, et il comprit alors, derrière l'absurdité de la comparaison, que son frère n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Ils se comportaient comme ces cow-boys machistes qui défendaient leur territoire. Non, Bella n'était pas un territoire. Elle avait le droit de les garder tous les deux dans sa vie. Qui était-il pour le lui reprocher ? Ce Jacob Black était là bien avant lui. Probablement que c'était grâce à sa présence qu'elle avait réussi à rester debout. Le combat était inenvisageable et inexcusable. Alors, il détendit ses muscles. Il avait ouvert les hostilités en quelque sorte, c'était donc à lui d'enterrer la hache de guerre, du moins provisoirement.

- Je ne veux vraiment pas lui faire de mal. C'est même la dernière chose que je souhaite.

- Très bien, alors tu comprendras ce que je vais dire, et là je m'adresse à vous tous. Je sais que le traité ne parle que de morsure, mais c'était parce qu'on n'avait pas envisagé ce qu'il se passe. J'aimerais faire une légère modification.

Carlisle alors s'avança. Pour tout ce qui était du traité, il se devait être le porte-parole. Il ne ferait jamais rien sans le consentement de sa famille, mais il restait le plus à-même pour négocier.

- Nous vous écoutons attentivement, dit-il alors.

- Je voudrais que l'on soit bien d'accord. Nous pourrons intervenir si du mal est volontairement fait à un humain, que ce soit du mal psychologique que physique.

- Je vous comprends, lui répondit alors le patriarche. Néanmoins, cette nouvelle formulation reste assez vague, et je ne pense pas que ce soit dans votre intérêt ou dans le nôtre de la laisser ainsi.

- Que me proposez-vous alors ?, s'impatienta alors Jacob.

- Pourquoi ne pas mettre Bella complètement dans le traité ? Gardons le principe de l'interdiction de toute morsure et ajoutons une clause sur Bella. Si nous lui faisons du mal volontairement, si nous nous jouons d'elle et qu'elle vous demande d'intervenir, vous serez en droit de le faire. Cependant, vous devrez attendre qu'elle vous demande d'intervenir et qu'elle dise que nous nous sommes moqués d'elle, et vous devrez nous laisser la possibilité de nous défendre, en sa présence ou sans elle. De ce fait, je pense que nous arrivons à couvrir l'ensemble des possibilités la concernant et il n'y aura pas de déclaration de guerre faite sans réfléchir. Qu'en dites-vous ?

Jacob réfléchit. Il n'aimait pas trop cette proposition, surtout qu'elle prévoyait une certaine forme de défense. Ce n'était pas un tribunal bon dieu ! Pourtant, il savait que c'était la meilleure des solutions, d'autant plus qu'il n'était officiellement pas le chef alpha des loups. Du coup, il ne pouvait pas prendre de décision impliquant fondamentalement le clan sans en référer aux autres. Là, tout était dans la nuance et il protégeait malgré tout Bella. Il était coincé, il ne pouvait pas refuser. Alors, il hocha la tête.

- Très bien, concéda-t-il. Si dans vingt-quatre heures vous n'avez pas entendu parler de moi, c'est que mon clan n'y a pas vu d'objection. Mais faites attention. Bella est comme ma sœur. Je veillerai sur elle autant que possible, même si c'est de loin, que ça vous plaise ou non.

- Nous en avons bien conscience.

Jacob réfléchit un instant et décida qu'il était plus que temps de partir. Pourtant, il avait quelque chose à faire avant. Il se tourna alors vers Edward qui avait entendu ses pensées. Ce dernier hocha la tête et s'adressa à sa famille.

- Je le raccompagne.

Ils sortirent alors tous les deux pour avoir un semblant d'intimité. Chacun voulait préciser certaines choses. Edward prit la parole en premier.

- Ecoute-moi bien car je ne le dirai pas deux fois. Si c'est de la mère de Carlie que viennent tes craintes, elles ne sont pas fondées. Ma plus grande peur est qu'elle réapparaisse dans la vie de ma fille, mais cela ne risque pas d'arriver. J'aime Bella. Elle n'est pas un lot de consolation.

- C'est bien beau mais j'ai une question à te poser. Aujourd'hui vous vous aimez et vous arrivez à vivre au jour le jour, mais comment vous vous voyez demain ? Bella n'est pas capable de voir au-delà de ce qu'elle vit au quotidien. Elle ne se projette pas dans l'avenir. Moi, je me souviens que même si on en riait, il n'y a pas si longtemps elle se voyait posée, avec un ou deux mômes et vivant de sa passion en étant publiée. Etre avec toi signifie renoncer à tout ça ou presque. Si tu l'aimes vraiment comme tu dis, tu devrais la laisser la possibilité de se construire un réel futur.

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il était certain qu'au-delà du simple fait qu'il était une sangsue, Jacob voyait Edward comme un frein à un bonheur futur pour sa meilleure amie. Le pire dans tout cela, c'est que ce dernier ne pouvait pas se défendre car il partageait ce point de vue.

- Tu crois que je ne sais pas tout cela ?, lui répondit-il avec rage. J'en ai bien sûr conscience. J'ai essayé de résister, mais je l'aime. Je n'arrive pas à m'éloigner d'elle. Je n'y parviendrai que si j'ai la certitude que mes sentiments ne sont pas partagés.

- Ça me tue de le dire, mais je te crois sur ce point. Tu dois l'aimer, mais ça ne t'empêchera pas nécessairement de la blesser. Je t'aurai à l'œil.

Sur ces derniers mots, il enfourcha à nouveau sa moto et s'en alla. Edward le regarda partir en silence. Il resta dehors, à scruter le décor verdoyant, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende au loin la voiture de Rosalie lui ramenant sa fille. Il eut alors une envie. Il attendit sa fille qui se jeta dans ses bras sitôt libérée du véhicule.

- Tu es fatiguée ?, lui demanda-t-il.

- Non, pourquoi ?, lui répondit la petite fille.

- Viens, on va faire un tour tous les deux.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la voiture du vampire et ils prirent la direction de Port Angeles. Pendant ce temps, Carlie raconta à son père sa courte virée avec sa tante.

- Il y avait plein d'enfants dans le parc, j'ai rencontré une autre petite fille qui s'appelle Amber, elle était très gentille !

Edward aimait ces moments où sa fille lui racontait tous ces détails. Elle était sa vie. Bien sûr, il aimait Bella, mais sa fille passerait toujours avant toute chose. Si un jour, pour son intérêt, il devait prendre la décision de se séparer de la femme qu'il aime, il n'hésiterait pas.

Toutefois, pour l'heure, la question ne se posait pas. Elles s'entendaient toutes deux parfaitement, c'est pour cela qu'il était en bas de l'immeuble de Bella. Il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il faisait, mais après ce que la jeune femme venait de faire pour lui, il sentait son besoin de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas en vain. Elle faisait dorénavant vraiment partie de sa vie et de celle de sa fille.

Il la prit dans ses bras après s'être garé et il monta les marches. Carlie reconnut l'odeur. Elle eut alors un très grand sourire.

- On va voir Bella ?, demanda-t-elle plein d'espoir.

- Oui, ça te fait plaisir ?

Et là, Edward se promit de ne pas laisser sa fille autant avec ses sœurs. Carlie avait poussé un petit cri « à la Alice » pour signifier son contentement. Très vite ils arrivèrent devant la porte. Retenant sa respiration, Edward sonna. Il ignorait si Bella serait heureuse de les voir. Peut-être n'apprécierait-elle pas qu'ils s'imposent. Ils ne lui avaient pas demandé son avis après tout.

Il entendit ses pas derrière la porte, une clef se tourner dans la serrure et enfin la lumière se fit. Bella apparut et ouvrit grand les yeux quand elle vit ses deux visiteurs.

- Edward ? Carlie ? Mais que faites-vous ici ?

- On est venus te voir !, répondit immédiatement la jeune enfant.

Carlie tendit les bras vers Bella qui s'approcha d'Edward pour pouvoir la prendre. Sitôt la surprise passée elle sourit en embrassa Carlie. Edward, mal-à-l'aise et comprenant de plus en plus qu'il s'était laissé envahir par une pulsion quand il avait décidé de venir, se passa une main dans les cheveux comme à chaque fois qu'il était nerveux.

- Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû appeler, tu es sans doute fatiguée… mais je sais que Carlie avait envie de te voir et je ne savais pas comment tu allais alors…

- Non, le coupa-t-elle. Je suis très contente de vous voir. Entrez !

Elle était sincère. La discussion avec Jacob l'avait secouée et si elle avait bien envie de quelque chose, c'était de voir la joie de vivre de Carlie et passer du temps avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Prenant conscience que la petite fille n'était jamais venue, elle lui fit visiter l'endroit.

- Ce n'est pas très grand, s'excusa-t-elle, et je n'ai pas de jeux… Tu sais quoi ? La prochaine fois qu'on ira se balader ensembles, on ira dans un grand magasin de jouets et tu en choisiras un ou deux qu'on laissera ici pour toutes les fois où tu viendras.

Carlie sauta sur place, heureuse à l'idée de revoir Bella encore une fois, de faire du shopping avec elle et en plus d'apprendre qu'elle reviendrait chez elle. Edward sourit alors, riant intérieurement devant la capacité de la jeune femme de se mettre dans des situations difficiles.

- Tu sais que tu viens de proposer du shopping à une mini-Alice ?

Le sourire de Bella se figea immédiatement quand elle comprit ce que cela signifiait. Elle serra les dents, se disant que sa phobie méritait d'être mise entre parenthèses pour Carlie. Enfin, elle le croyait. Elle l'espérait.

Carlie entreprit alors, comme elle l'avait fait avec son père peu avant, de lui raconter sa journée, ou plutôt tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'elles s'étaient quittées. Edward observa la scène. Bella parlait avec sa fille, l'enlaçait, lui replaçait des mèches de cheveux, lui faisait des bisous, la regardait avec beaucoup d'amour. Elle agissait avec elle comme le ferait une mère. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir peur de cette réalité, mais aussi d'en être vraiment heureux. Son cœur mort explosait de bonheur devant cette scène qu'il avait rêvée depuis si longtemps. En fait, non, il avait abandonné cet espoir de voir tout cela s'accomplir.

Les questions de Jacob Black avaient réveillé de vieilles blessures qui n'étaient pas encore cicatrisées. Une question s'éveilla. Bella aurait-elle agi de la même manière ? Comment savoir ce qu'elle pense ? Comment anticiper ses actes ? La méfiance se réveilla, sortant de l'ombre où elle attendait patiemment une occasion de torturer son esprit.

Non, il ne devait pas penser ainsi. Bella était là, agissant comme une mère avec Carlie. Pas comme _elle_.

Au bout d'un moment, Carlie se calma. Bella lui proposa de lui mettre un dessin animé, ce qu'elle accepta immédiatement. Ils se posèrent alors tous les trois sur le canapé, Carlie entre eux deux, blottie dans deux paires de bras. Une famille. A cet instant précis, ils s'étaient transformés en une famille. Une famille un peu atypique, certes, mais une famille.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Carlie s'endormit. Si Edward s'en rendit compte immédiatement, Bella mit un peu plus de temps. Elle se sentait apaisée. Elle ne se rappelait pas de telles scènes chez elle. Renée, sa mère, n'avait jamais été du genre à se poser dans un canapé pour regarder un film. Elle était plutôt à faire des travaux manuels, du bricolage, ou encore à mettre à l'œuvre des idées plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Jamais elle n'était restée posée, Bella dans ses bras, devant un simple film. Alors, après toutes les émotions de la journée, Bella eut une soudaine envie de pleurer. Jamais elle ne laissait vraiment échapper ses larmes, mais là, elle ne put s'en empêcher.

Edward s'en rendit compte immédiatement et s'en inquiéta. Il se tourna alors vers la jeune femme et chuchota pour ne pas réveiller sa fille.

- Bella ?, lui demanda-t-il. Mais qu'as-tu ?

- Ce n'est rien, lui répondit-elle de la même manière.

Il se dégagea doucement de Carlie et l'allongea sur la banquette. Il se leva ensuite et vint s'agenouiller devant Bella qui ne parvenait plus à retenir ses larmes.

- Ne dis pas que c'est rien s'il te plait. Réponds-moi. Que se passe-t-il ?

Il était inquiet. Que s'était-il passé soudainement pour qu'elle soit dans cet état ?

- Tu vas te moquer de moi…, murmura-t-elle, honteuse.

Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant vraiment pas. Il se releva alors et lui tendit il main pour qu'elle le suive. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de réveiller Carlie, il ne pourrait pas parler avec Bella et savoir ce qu'il se passait. Elle le suivit et ils se retrouvèrent alors dans la chambre. Elle avait honte d'elle, honte de ne pas pouvoir maîtriser ses émotions. Edward vint l'enlacer puis il prit le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains.

- Dis-moi, s'il te plait.

Elle soupira et consentit à se confier.

- C'est juste que je me sentais incroyablement bien, avec toi et Carlie, dans ce canapé. Tout était si paisible… je n'ai jamais vraiment connu ça. Je crois que j'ai les nerfs qui lâchent… Pardonne-moi.

- Mais qu'y a-t-il à pardonner ?, demanda-t-il. Moi aussi j'étais incroyablement bien. Je t'aime Bella et je suis heureux.

Il hésita avant de poursuivre. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait lui en parler et quelle en serait sa réaction, mais cela la concernait. Il se doutait toutefois qu'elle ne serait pas ravie d'apprendre qu'une décision a été prise sur elle quand elle avait le dos tourné. De toute façon, il devinait que si lui ne lui disait pas, les loups le feraient.

- Jacob est venu après ton départ de chez lui.

Elle se tendit immédiatement. Elle semblait sincèrement surprise.

- Quoi ?

- Il nous a appelés pour nous prévenir, et il est venu.

Bella sentit une énorme boule dans sa gorge. Comment s'était passé l'entretien ? Pourquoi était-il venu ? Avait-il été sincère quand il lui avait dit qu'il la laisserait gérer sa vie ?

- Et que s'est-il passé ?, demanda-t-elle, tendue.

- Nous avons ajouté un amendement au traité déjà en vigueur, un amendement te concernant, c'est pour ça que je t'en parle. En gros, il nous autorise à passer du temps avec toi.

- Quoi ?!

La surprise était encore plus grande. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que Jake serait allé les voir pour donner son accord. Cela cachait quelque chose.

- Nous avons été aussi très surpris.

- Et il n'a rien demandé en retour ? Aucune condition ?

- Non. Par contre, il nous promet tous les malheurs du monde si nous te faisons du mal. C'était inutile, c'est la dernière chose que je souhaite. J'ai été impressionné par sa maturité, je dois l'admettre. Je ne sais pas ce que vous vous êtes dits, mais même s'il hait notre relation, il l'accepte.

Bella remercia le ciel d'avoir un meilleur ami pareil. Elle imaginait tous les efforts qu'il avait dû faire. Ils s'embrassèrent alors tendrement tous les deux, profitant de ce retour au calme.

L'amendement exceptionnel au traité entre les Cullen et les Quileute était un rapprochement entre les deux peuples. Un lien venait de se créer. Il avait été créé par une petite humaine, à première vue insignifiante, mais qui pourrait sceller leurs destins à jamais.


	20. 20 : Abstinence, Sexe et Conséquences

_Bonjour à tous !_**  
**

_Je crois que je vous ai laissé sur votre faim la dernière fois MDR. Toutes mes excuses, MAIS j'ai une bonne nouvelle. TOUT le passé d'Edward est dévoilé dans ce chapitre ! Siiii ! Je vous assure !_

_Je compte sur vous pour me donner vos réactions. Vous verrez que certains d'entre vous avaient l'idée..._

_Je vous retrouve en bas, j'aurai certainement besoin de vous dire quelque chose je pense... Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 20. Abstinence, Sexe et Conséquences**

Les jours qui suivirent la tempête eurent un véritable goût de bonheur. Tout le monde avait repris un rythme que l'on pourrait qualifier de « normal » compte tenu de la situation. Bella vivait entre trois maisons. Le plus souvent, elle était chez Edward avec Carlie et tous les Cullen. Peu à peu elle se faisait accepter, même si certains avaient plus ou moins de mal avec sa présence. Rosalie n'aimait pas trop sa relation avec son frère, et elle se montrait distante et protectrice envers Carlie. Jasper, quant à lui, avait un problème plus _physique_. Edward avait expliqué à Bella qu'il avait longtemps vécu en ne se nourrissant que de sang humain, et donc que le sevrage était nécessairement _plus délicat_. Toutefois, Jasper considérait que c'était un mal pour un bien. Il voulait définitivement pouvoir outrepasser sa nature et la jeune humaine serait son épreuve finale.

Quand Bella n'était pas chez les Cullen, elle était chez son meilleur ami. Ses relations avec Jake s'étaient améliorées. Le mot « vampire » était devenu un sujet tabou, mais la jeune femme avait vraiment apprécié les efforts du loup. Une espèce d'euphorie s'était créée en elle, et un sentiment de puissance imprégnait toute son âme. Par ailleurs, enfin elle savait ce qu'il lui cachait et leur relation s'en était allégée. Elle lui posait des questions, il lui racontait sa transformation, ce qu'il ressentait quand il était transformé, des tous petits détails qu'il n'avait jamais pu lui dire. Ils avaient des années de non-dits, de mensonges et de cachotteries à rattraper. Une vie toute entière.

Durant le reste du temps – court, il faut le préciser – Bella retournait un peu dans son appartement à Port Angeles. Autant elle appréciait passer du temps avec les personnes qu'elle aimait, autant se retrouver seule lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Cette solitude l'avait toujours accompagnée d'une manière ou d'une autre. Même quand elle était avec David, elle la retrouvait chez son père. Charlie n'avait jamais été fort loquace. Sa communication principale résidait dans de petits gestes du quotidien, presque invisibles, toujours discrets, sans prétention, mais qui montraient un attachement certain et probablement inconditionnel pour sa fille. Quand donc Bella était chez elle, dans son appartement, elle appréciait ce silence complet. Elle ne mettait aucune musique, elle restait seule avec ses pensées. Parfois, elle regardait son ordinateur avec un pincement au cœur. Son rêve d'écrivain s'éloignait peu à peu. Elle n'avait plus la même envie d'écrire. Ou plutôt, si, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Dans sa tête s'entremêlaient vampires, loups-garous, légendes indicibles. Jamais elle n'écrirait le moindre mot sur toutes ces choses mais ces histoires étaient là, dans un coin de sa tête. Pourtant, la frustration n'était pas aussi grande que ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle vivait toutes ces histoires. Elles n'étaient pas que des mots couchés sur un morceau de papier. Non, elles étaient sa vie, sa _vraie_ vie.

Pourtant, dans ces moments de solitude, son cerveau avait trouvé une nouvelle source de réflexion. Loin de tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer, loin des occupations premières qu'elle aurait pu avoir, une seule idée restait. _Pourquoi ne la touchait-il pas ?_

Edward avait eu Carlie avec une humaine. Elle n'en savait pas plus, mais ce point là était une certitude. L'amour physique entre une humaine et un vampire était donc possible. Elle le sentait dans chacun de ses baisers passionnés quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux, ou quand ses mains glaciales se promenaient sur son corps brulant de désir. Il savait comment l'embraser. Chaque mouvement, chaque contact, chaque soupir, chaque grognement, tout provoquait une flamme qui n'avait jamais l'occasion de s'éteindre. Edward embrasait Bella, et s'arrêtait dès que les choses devenaient plus sérieuses. Toujours un « S'il te plait, soit raisonnable » suppliant mais ne laissant aucune possibilité de débat. Alors, la frustration s'accumulait dans chacune des cellules de la jeune femme.

Raisonnable ? Pourquoi _Raisonnable_ ? Il la désirait, elle n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Le corps si glacé du vampire d'embrasait de la même manière. Alors, qu'attendait-il ?

Bella, au fond d'elle, savait que cela se résumait en un mot. Non, pas en un mot. En un nom. _Carlie_. Tout tournait autour d'elle. Tout tournait autour de son histoire et de celle de son père avec sa mère. Bella mourait d'envie de demander des explications. Elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Après tout, maintenant c'était légitime, non ? Elle était en couple avec Edward, elle se comportait en mère avec Carlie, elle était en droit de savoir ce qu'il en retournait. Une fois, elle avait posé la question à Jacob. Peut-être que lui, en tant que loup, il en savait davantage. Tout ce qu'il avait répondu, c'était que quoi qu'il sache ce n'était pas à lui de répondre à ce genre de questions. Il avait admis qu'il en savait peut-être un tout petit plus qu'elle, mais qu'aucune de ces informations ne satisferait sa curiosité. C'était à elle d'avoir cette discussion avec sa sangsue.

Avoir cette discussion. Dans l'absolu, c'était simple. Il suffisait de parler. Il savait tout ou presque de son passé avec David. Pourquoi ne saurait-elle pas pour la mère de Carlie ? Alors, un soir qu'elle était chez elle, sortant de son bain qui n'avait eu aucune vertu relaxante, elle prit la décision de confronter Edward au plus vite. Elle était décidée, elle n'allait plus pouvoir endurer cette tension sexuelle longtemps, et elle ne serait pas la seule d'ailleurs. Ces derniers temps Jasper se faisait plus rare, et elle se doutait qu'il avait du mal à supporter les émotions qui émanaient de leur couple.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, le vampire frappait à la porte de la jeune femme. Le visage fermé, l'esprit en pleine réflexion, il ressemblait à l'Edward du début, de leur rencontre.

- Edward, mais que fais-tu ici ?, demanda Bella.

Il ne répondit que par un nom, mais particulièrement lourd de sens.

- Alice.

Bella comprit alors que son petit lutin, comme elle l'appelait, avait eu une vision quand elle avait pris sa décision. Alors, la jeune femme s'effaça pour laisser passer l'iceberg qui se trouvait devant elle. Car c'est ainsi qu'Edward était. Un iceberg. Le cœur de Bella s'alourdit. Pourquoi la communication était aussi compliquée ?

- Pose tes questions, lui dit-il sans plus de cérémonies.

Sans aucun doute, Bella ne s'attendait pas à cela. Alors, devant autant d'agressivité, elle se referma comme une huître.

- Non.

Cella fois-ci, ce fut Edward qui fut surpris. La vision d'Alice avait pourtant été très claire. Dès qu'ils se retrouveraient tous les deux, Bella lui poserait des questions sur la mère de Carlie, sur leur abstinence qui devenait de plus en plus éprouvante pour tout le monde. Il avait toujours réfléchi à ce qu'il lui dirait, redoutant ce moment car il avait une certitude. Du jour où ils en parleraient, leur relation prendrait fin. Elle ne voudrait plus de lui. Alors, il s'était préparé à retrouver sa solitude. Son cœur s'était encore plus brisé, et il avait pris la résolution de ne vivre que pour sa fille. De ne plus se laisser prendre.

Pourtant, Bella refusait finalement toute question. Pourquoi ?

- Non ?, répéta-t-il, désarçonné.

- Non. Si mes questions te ferment de cette manière, si je n'ai plus qu'un mur en face de moi, je préfère encore les garder.

- Ne sois pas stupide. Ce serait reculer pour mieux sauter. Tu veux la vérité ? Et bien pose tes questions. Je ne partirai pas sans que tu saches tout ce que tu veux.

Elle fronça les sourcils, cette fois-ci inquiète. Edward n'était pas un iceberg comme elle le croyait. Non, il ressemblait davantage à un homme acceptant une fatalité. La question à savoir, c'était laquelle.

- D'accord…, concéda-t-elle. Alors… Pourquoi refuses-tu de me toucher ?

Edward ferma les yeux, en proie à tous les fantasmes qui l'habitaient concernant la jeune femme. Lui résister était certainement une des choses les plus difficiles qu'il n'avait jamais faites. Elle l'obsédait depuis toujours comme aucune autre femme ne l'avait jamais obsédé. A chaque instant il rêvait qu'il lui faisait l'amour, voire même parfois qu'il la prenait de la manière la plus sauvage qu'il soit. Fallait-il qu'il l'aime pour pouvoir s'abstenir.

- Je ne peux pas… Si je te touche, tu risques de tomber enceinte.

- Comme la mère de Carlie ?

- Comme la mère de Carlie.

- Mais… la contraception existe…

Il eut un rictus mauvais, en proie à des souvenirs pleins d'amertume.

- La contraception… Si tu parles de pilule pour toi, apparemment elle ne fonctionne pas avec les vampires. Un préservatif ? Il ne résisterait pas à moi non plus. Toute forme de contraception est vaine. Tu penses, j'y ai déjà cent mille fois pensé.

Et là, la frustration de Bella fut à son comble. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme, surtout si elle sortait avec un homme qui incarnait tous les fantasmes du monde. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé de désespoir.

- Si je résume la situation… tu n'as jamais eu l'intention de me toucher.

C'était une évidence maintenant. Toute sa retenue, tous ses efforts pour que cette relation ne se fasse pas, ce n'était pas qu'une question de morale.

Une nouvelle interrogation naquit alors. Serait-ce si terrible qu'elle tombe enceinte ?

- Qu'est-il arrivé à la mère de Carlie ? Raconte-moi votre histoire, je t'en prie…

Edward soupira. Il savait que tôt ou tard il allait devoir en parler, mais même si Bella avait réussi à guérir sa blessure, sa colère, sa haine et sa rancœur demeuraient toujours.

- Très bien. Tu l'auras voulu. Il y a environ un an encore, nous étions installés en Russie, près de Moscou. Le climat nous permettait aussi une vie presque normale et cela faisait très longtemps que nous ne nous y étions pas rendus. En fait, nous avions fait un bref essai dans années vingt, après ma transformation, mais le contexte politique nous a fait vite partir. Enfin, bref. Là-bas j'y rencontrai une humaine. Elle était au lycée, comme moi, et elle semblait toujours insensible à mes charmes. Je ne m'en offusquais pas, au contraire, c'était reposant. Ses pensées l'étaient tout autant. Elles étaient simples, et souvent… comment dire… vides. Oui, vides. Mais pas comme si elle ne savait pas penser. Avec le recul, je sais que c'est parce qu'elles m'étaient inaccessibles. Elle parvenait à maîtriser tout. Ce qu'elle voulait bien montrer, ce qu'elle voulait bien dire, ce qu'elle voulait bien faire comprendre. Passer du temps à ses cotés était moins fatiguant qu'avec toute autre personne.

Au fil qu'il parlait, le cœur de Bella se serrait. Il était parti dans un autre monde, un monde de souvenirs, un monde qui lui était inaccessible. Elle pourrait toujours aimer Edward autant qu'elle pouvait, elle ne serait jamais la mère de Carlie et ce premier amour, tout comme il ne serait jamais David.

- Tu as commencé à t'attacher à elle ?, lui demanda-t-elle alors.

- Oui, on peut dire ça. C'est certainement très difficile pour toi d'imaginer ça, mais j'ai vécu avant elle un siècle de solitude à tout entendre, tout savoir. Là, c'était comme un élan de nouveauté et de fraicheur. Elle était assez jolie pour une humaine de cet âge, elle n'était pas trop immature, c'était… agréable. Ma solitude pesait moins, et Esmé au début était heureuse que je sois moins seul, même si les autres étaient plus réservés. Et puis, de fil en aiguille, les choses se sont faites.

- Elle a su pour toi ? Je veux dire, en tant que vampire…

- Elle s'en est aperçu, mais elle a mis du temps, plus que ce que je croyais. J'évitais les contacts, elle croyait que c'était juste parce j'étais timide et… on va dire inexpérimenté. C'était vrai sur le principe, mais vu tout ce que j'avais eu l'occasion de voir grâce aux pensées de ma famille, ce n'était pas cela qui allait m'arrêter. Un jour, elle s'est un peu énervée et elle a voulu me frapper un peu dans le bras pour protester. Elle s'est cassé les phalanges.

Bella imagina la scène et eut une grimace. Pour avoir eu l'occasion de caresser le corps du vampire, elle savait à quel point sa peau était dure. Si elle y avait mis un peu de rage, elle avait dû effectivement se faire vraiment mal.

- J'ai compris que je ne lui attirerais que des ennuis et j'ai voulu la quitter, mais elle ne me laissa pas faire et menaça de dire tout ce qu'elle savait sur moi si je ne lui donnais pas une bonne explication. De ce que je voyais de ses pensées, c'était un acte de désespoir pour que je ne l'abandonne pas, mais elle l'aurait fait. J'ai cédé alors. Je pensais qu'elle me quitterait, mais ce fut tout le contraire. Je ressentis comme une sorte d'enjouement venant de sa part, mais je ne parvenais pas à savoir d'où il venait. Comme toi, elle posa beaucoup de questions. Comme toi, elle essaya de me séduire complètement. Je ne voulais pas au début, mais à force elle eut raison de mon self-control. Elle avait déjà eu des relations avant, elle savait comment convaincre un homme, et je n'avais pas autant de maîtrise de moi-même qu'aujourd'hui. Elle le ferait aujourd'hui, je n'aurais aucun problème de retenue. Là… comment dire ? Je me posais en prédateur, en prédateur sexuel cette fois-ci.

Cette simple expression suffit à exciter Bella. Elle s'en voulut. Edward lui ouvrait son cœur et elle ne parvenait pas à maîtriser ses idées lubriques. Elle essaya de chasser ce genre d'idées de sa tête.

- Et un jour elle est tombée enceinte…

- En effet. Déjà, avant cela, il y avait un ou deux problèmes. Tu as réussi à conquérir ma famille, et sans cela je ne me serais pas approché, je te l'avoue.

- Pourquoi ?

- Justement, à cause d'elle. Même Esmé, au bout de quelques temps, gardait ses distances. Ils étaient heureux sur le principe que je me sente moins seul, mais ils ne l'aimaient pas. Ils ne l'expliquaient pas, mais quelque chose les dérangeait. Moi, je me disais que j'étais amoureux, je ne voulais pas le voir. J'étais aveuglé, d'autant plus que je considérais que je savais mieux qu'eux puisque que j'entendais ses pensées. Quand elle est tombée enceinte, ça a été pire. J'ai voulu qu'elle avorte, pour lui sauver la vie car dans ma tête à ce moment-là elle portait un monstre, mais elle a refusé. Elle m'a dit que je la transformerais au moment de l'accouchement. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. En quelques semaines seulement elle est arrivée à terme. Comme tu as pu le remarquer, Carlie a une croissance accélérée. Là où les choses ont commencé à changer, c'est quand j'ai commencé à entendre les pensées de ma fille avant même qu'elle ne soit née. Elles ont commencé à me réveiller. Carlie avait peur de sa mère. Elle se sentait oppressée par des sentiments négatifs. Je ne l'ai pas compris sur le moment. C'est après l'accouchement et la transformation qu'enfin j'ai vraiment ouvert les yeux. Je tenais ma fille entre mes bras, et elle était un véritable miracle. Tu connais Carlie, tu sais comment elle est. Pourtant, quand sa mère s'est réveillée, elle ne s'en est pas souciée. Carlie n'était qu'un détail. C'est Rosalie qui s'en occupait. Le prénom de Carlie est le mélange de Carlisle et de Rosalie. Je l'ai choisi moi-même.

- Ce sont les deux personnes grâce à qui elle est là, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Carlisle a tout fait pour que la grossesse se passe correctement ainsi que la naissance. Rosalie est intervenue juste après.

- Et sa mère… où est-elle maintenant ?

- Quand elle s'est transformée, j'ai eu accès à ses véritables pensées. Elle avait déjà un don en étant humaine, un don très subtil. Elle savait se dérober. J'entendais bien ses pensées, mais sans s'en apercevoir elle parvenait à sélectionner ce que je pouvais entendre. Elle arrivait à faire mentir ses pensées, de sorte que je ne voie rien. Pendant sa transformation, la douleur était telle qu'elle se rattachait à ses véritables motivations. Elle avait voulu devenir vampire du jour où elle avait appris la vérité. Sa grossesse n'avait été qu'un moyen d'y parvenir. Je ne l'aurais jamais transformée autrement, et elle le savait, je le lui avais dit. A son réveil, elle n'a pas voulu voir sa fille ni s'en occuper. C'était à peine si elle cherchait à se contrôler. Moins d'un mois plus tard des nomades sont passés par chez nous. Elle n'a même pas hésité, elle les a rejoints immédiatement, me laissant avec Carlie sans le moindre remord.

Il y avait tant de haine dans la voix d'Edward que Bella en eut froid dans le dos. Même au début de leur rencontre il n'y avait pas eu autant. Elle comprit que cette haine, contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, ne venait pas vraiment de la peine amoureuse. Non, c'était de la haine par rapport à deux autres choses : la manipulation et l'abandon de Carlie.

- Comment s'appelait-elle ?, demanda dans un murmure la jeune femme. Tu n'as jamais mentionné son nom…

Il soupira. Il voulait en arriver au fait, au moment où elle lui annoncerait qu'elle ne voudrait plus de lui.

- Victoria. Elle s'appelait Victoria, répondit-il avant de marquer une pause de quelques secondes et de reprendre. Bella, maintenant tu connais mon histoire. Je t'aime, mais je ne pourrai plus jamais faire confiance.

Elle fronça alors les sourcils.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Elle m'a manipulé. Alors que je pouvais lire ses pensées j'ai été trompé. Je ne te ferai jamais l'amour ni ne te transformerai. Avec elle, déjà, cela a été difficile. Sans la présence de Carlie, si innocente et pure, je ne m'en serais pas relevé. Si je revivais cette expérience…

La colère monta alors en Bella.

- Tu es en train de me comparer à elle ? Tu es en train de me dire que je te manipule autant ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Si, biens sûr ! Tu l'envisages ! Tu ne veux pas me toucher non pas pour _me_ protéger de _toi_, mais pour _te_ protéger de _moi_ ! Si c'est ce que tu penses, comment peux-tu dire que tu m'aimes ? Parce que tu ne me connais pas. Putain Edward ! Je t'ai offert mon cœur ! J'ai affronté mon meilleur ami pour toi, un loup-garou ! J'ai failli déclencher une guerre en étant contre ceux que je connais depuis toujours, avec qui je jouais dans le bac à sable ! Bon sang, ouvre les yeux ! Je serais prête à te donner ma vie ! Si je pouvais te donner accès à mes pensées pour que tu voies tout ça, je le ferai !

Une crise de larme s'engagea alors et Edward en fut désarçonné. Il ne pouvait pas la consoler et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Bella l'aimait autant. La seule fois avant elle où il s'était ouvert, son expérience avait été désastreuse. Jamais personne ne l'avait vraiment aimé, de _ce_ sentiment là.

Bella elle-même ne parvenait pas vraiment à identifier les raisons de sa crise de larmes. Elle pleurait par peur de perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait car d'après ce qu'il disait, c'était la seule issue. Elle pleurait pour sa vie qui n'avait jamais été facile. Elle pleurait en pensant à son cœur qui n'arriverait pas à s'en relever. Elle pleurait par désespoir.

Edward l'enlaça avec toute la tendresse du monde et lui baisa le front. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réaliser, Bella posait ses lèvres au goût salées sur les siennes. Cette fois-ci c'était elle qui mettait de la rage dans leur étreinte. Toute la peine, toute la colère et toute la violence de son amour se mêlaient dans ses mouvements. Pas même un vampire n'aurait pu l'arrêter. Elle pressait son corps contre celui de son amant, elle coupait sa respiration jusqu'à la limite de l'étouffement, elle se laissait dominer par la Passion.

Edward répondait avec autant de retenue que possible. Pourtant, Bella parvenait à lui transmettre tout ce qu'elle ressentait d'une manière si nette, si exclusive, que sa volonté commença à s'effriter.

* * *

_Alors, vos réactions plize ! Et heu... Merci de ne pas me tuer pour la fin... Dites-vous que j'ai été gentille, je vous ai donné pleiiiin de réponses !_

_Maintenant les paris sont lancés... Va craquer ou va pas craquer ?_


	21. 21 : Abandons

_Bonjour tout le monde !_**  
**

_Alors, avant tout, BONNE ANNEE ! On est le 14 janvier, donc j'ai encore le droit MDR_

_Le chapitre a pris du temps à venir, je vous en présente mes excuses. J'ai eu un décès, puis les fêtes de fin d'année où j'avoue le sang dans l'alcool n'aide pas l'écriture, puis mes partiels (qui se terminent dans quelques jours, mais le pire est derrière moi). Bref, comme d'habitude, un emploi du temps de dingues lol._

_Je sais que je suis particulièrement impardonnable d'avoir mis du temps à écrire le chapitre du fait de la coupure du dernier... Alors, pitié, pas de tomates ! Surtout avec le chapitre qui vient... Bref, bonne lecture, et merci aux 55 personnes qui me suivent sur FB ! 3_

_Lauriane_

* * *

**Chapitre 22. Abandons**

Edward souffrait de la situation. Bien sûr, Bella lui avait déjà fourni mille preuves d'amour et de sincérité. Oui, elle avait affronté bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû pour lui. Devait-elle continuer de braver tous ces obstacles et ces interdits pour lui ? Avait-elle au moins conscience de ce qu'elle voulait et de ce qu'elle faisait ? Il en doutait. Ce doute aurait dû l'arrêter. Il aurait dû être ce frein. Si Edward s'était écouté, tout aurait été différent.

La hargne que témoignait la jeune humaine dans ses baisers fit taire toute raison chez son amant. Il s'abandonna en moins d'une minute. Le cœur de Bella battait tous les records de vitesse. Sa respiration courait un cent mètres. Les mains blanches et glaciales d'Edward passèrent sous le tissu du haut de pyjama de Bella, lui provoquant un maelstrom de frissons. De son côté, elle avait déjà commencé à lui défaire sa chemise. Ses doigts caressaient le torse du vampire, puis son dos. Très vite pourtant, ils quittèrent le corps de l'amant pour pouvoir retirer son propre tee-shirt. Dans la minute qui suivit, ils étaient tous les deux dans la chambre en sous-vêtements, poitrines nues collées l'une à l'autre.

L'amour, la passion, la tension sexuelle, tout se mélangeait. Suite aux mouvements précis d'Edward, Bella plantait ses ongles dans le dos du vampire à les briser. Ne pouvant plus attendre, elle retira le caleçon qu'il portait encore sur lui. Il lui arracha alors sa culotte. Un craquement de tissu fut le seul bruit qui différait de leurs soupirs, leurs halètements, voire leurs grognements.

Puis, alors qu'il était sur le point de s'unir charnellement à la femme qu'il aimait, il s'arrêta brusquement. Des pensées venaient de lui parvenir. Il s'éloigna immédiatement de Bella, à l'autre bout de la pièce, la laissant nue, seule et désemparée dans le lit.

- Quoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle, décontenancée.

- Je… tu…

Il était dévasté. Les pensées d'Alice lui étaient parvenues à temps. Qu'était-il sur le point de faire ? Comment avait-il pu se laisser aller de cette manière, sans plus aucun contrôle ?

- EDWARD ! Reviens à toi !

Bella vivait cette situation comme un énième rejet, celui de trop. Les choses étaient allées trop loin pour qu'il s'arrête de cette manière.

- J… J'allais te tuer. Alice m'a vu te tuer.

Quelques minutes auparavant, Alice, qui se promenait avec son époux, avait eu une vision d'horreur.

_Edward et Bella mettaient dans leur étreinte une rage sans précédent. Les va-et-vient d'Edward dans sa maîtresse les faisaient crier tous les deux sous le plaisir, peut-être aussi la douleur. Bella était très proche de la jouissance. Son être entier allait exploser. Edward le sentait. Alors, il titilla le point nerveux de l'humaine et l'emporta dans le plaisir ultime. Il vint également, dans un dernier coup de reins qui fut si violent que le lit se frappa le mur. La tête du meuble se brisa alors et retomba sur la jeune femme. Elle s'ouvrit alors légèrement la tête. Une goutte de sang perla, la goutte de trop compte tenu des circonstances. Edward, emporté par sa jouissance, ne parvint pas à se contrôler et plongea ses dents dans le cou de l'humaine. _

_Moins d'une minute plus tard, elle était livide, les yeux vidés de toute vie._

La prédiction énoncée par Edward raisonna dans la pièce silencieuse. Bella prit ce qu'il restait du drap déchiré par les ébats et se couvrit avec. Elle se leva, tant bien que mal, les jambes encore flageolant suite aux dernières minutes, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

- Comment ça ? Alice est là ? Pourquoi tu dis que tu allais me tuer ?

Elle ne saisissait plus rien. Les larmes revenaient de rage et de désespoir. Elle en voulait à Edward, sans vraiment en comprendre les raisons.

- Parce que c'est la vérité ! Les pensées d'Alice me sont parvenues juste à temps ! Je suis un tueur Bella, tu l'as oublié ?

Il hurlait, furieux contre lui et contre le monde entier.

Il s'enfuit alors dans le salon. Elle le suivit à la trace. Quand elle y arriva, il avait déjà enfilé son pantalon. Elle commença à redouter ce qu'il se passait.

- Que fais-tu ?, lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, redoutant la réponse.

La réponse fut sans appel.

- Je m'en vais. Tu ne me reverras plus jamais. Adieu Bella.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps d'objecter, de lui dire non, de lui dire que ce n'était qu'un accident, de le supplier de ne pas l'abandonner, de l'implorer de rester, qu'elle aurait préféré mourir dans l'ultime jouissance que de vivre une longue vie dans le désespoir de son absence. Non, elle n'eut pas le temps de lui dire tout cela. A peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'il était déjà parti. Cette réponse raisonnait dans l'appartement et dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Edward était déjà loin quand elle comprit vraiment ce que cela signifiait.

Elle s'habilla alors dans la hâte et descendit. Il faisait maintenant nuit noire et elle savait que prendre le volant n'était pas prudent, surtout avec ses antécédents. Elle rentra quand même dans le véhicule, consciente qu'il y avait de fortes chances que la maison soit vide le lendemain matin. Pourtant, sa voiture refusa de démarrer. Elle tenta, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque et hurle toute seule dans l'habitacle. Toutes ces émotions étaient bien trop fortes pour elle. Elle laissa échapper toutes les larmes qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Puis, résolue à ne pas se laisser gagner par la fatalité, elle sortit et ouvrit le capot. Elle ne s'y connaissait pas tant que cela en mécanique, mais elle remarqua que les fils de la batterie étaient débranchés. Edward.

Elle les rebrancha immédiatement et rentra à nouveau dans la cabine. Cette fois-ci, la voiture démarra au quart de tour. Elle attacha alors sa ceinture et enclencha la première. La route serait longue jusqu'à la villa de Forks, mais elle la ferait sans s'arrêter. Pour une fois, la nuit était clémente car il ne pleuvait pas. La chaussée était sèche, ce qui lui permit de se rassurer un peu sur l'état dans lequel elle arriverait à destination.

Elle fit route comme un robot. Elle n'avait qu'une seule mission : retenir l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il avait dit qu'il resterait tant qu'elle le voudrait, elle comptait bien le lui rappeler.

Elle finit par prendre enfin le chemin de terre menant à la villa. Toutes les lumières étaient allumées. Elle ne savait pas si c'était bon signe ou non.

Bella sortit de sa voiture sitôt le moteur coupé. Carlisle vint à sa rencontre. Pour la première fois toutefois, elle ne s'arrêta pas devant lui, ni ne lui dit bonjour. Elle le contourna, résolue et rentra dans la maison.

- Où est-il ?

- Bella…, tenta-t-il de la calmer.

- Il n'y a pas de Bella. Où est-il ?

- Il n'est plus là.

Elle se retourna alors. Bien sûr qu'elle se doutait de la réponse.

- Je ne vous ai pas demandé où il n'était pas Carlisle. Je veux savoir où il _est_. J'estime que notre dernière conversation n'a pas été terminée, et l'endroit où elle a été coupée ne me convient pas. Je veux savoir où il est.

Alice alors répondit d'une petite voix. Elle s'en voulait. Elle avait voulu arrêter Edward avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable, mais leur séparation n'était vraiment pas ce qu'elle désirait. Si elle avait pu changer les choses, elle l'aurait fait sans la moindre hésitation. Bella était la femme de la vie d'Edward, elle n'en avait aucun doute.

- Il a emmené Carlie, un minimum d'affaires et il est parti. Il est sur le point d'embarquer dans un avion.

- Pardon ?

Bella s'attendait à de la précipitation, mais pas à ce point là. Sonnée par la réponse, elle dût s'asseoir. Carlisle alla chercher une trousse de secours qu'il avait pour soigner la blessure à la tête de Bella. Elle avait déjà commencé à cicatriser, mais c'était un moyen de garder contact avec la jeune femme. Pendant qu'il mettait de l'alcool sur un coton, il lui parla.

- Nous partons dans trois jours, le temps de régler l'administratif. Bella, il faut que vous acceptiez sa décision. Nous n'avons déjà que trop interféré dans votre vie. Regardez-vous et vous comprendrez à quel point tout cela n'a que trop duré.

Bella commençait déjà à avoir quelques ecchymoses suite à l'étreinte violente qu'ils avaient eue environ une heure plus tôt. Une heure seulement.

- Je… non Carlisle. Je ne peux pas accepter. C'est à moi de prendre la décision de disposer de ma vie comme je l'entends, pas quelqu'un d'autre. Un coup je suis traitée comme une femme à part entière, parfois même comme une mère pour Carlie, et la seconde d'après je suis considérée comme un enfant. C'est trop facile ! Peut-être que vous avez raison. Peut-être que cette vie n'est pas pour moi. C'est cependant à moi d'en décider, pas à vous ou à Edward. A moi et à moi seule. Transmettez-lui ce message. Je me doute le connaissant que cela ne le fera pas revenir, mais dites-le lui. Quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il dise, ce sera toujours à moi de prendre cette décision.

Elle se leva alors, refusant de laisser échapper des larmes devant eux.

Alice aurait voulu lui courir après pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle aurait voulu consoler sa meilleure amie, lui dire qu'un jour tout s'arrangerait. Elle ne le fit pas. Elle savait d'une part qu'il fallait la laisser partir. Bella avait raison, elle était libre de sa vie. Surtout, elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Elle ne savait pas que tout allait s'arranger. Elle ne le voyait pas. L'avenir était flou comme jamais il ne l'avait été. La seule certitude, c'était qu'Edward était bien décidé à vivre le plus éloigné possible de Bella.

Une semaine passa. Bella fit comme si de rien n'était. Elle dispensa ses cours, retenant ses larmes à chaque appel devant les noms des Cullen, se maquillant pour cacher les ecchymoses, ne montrant aucun de ses sentiments. Elle était devenue une beauté froide, à l'image des idées reçues des vampires, sans âme, sans émotion aucune.

Jacob avait vite appris le départ des Cullen, évidemment. Il s'était alors précipité chez sa meilleure amie et avait été des plus surpris. L'appartement de Bella était récuré comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Elle avait, pour une raison qui lui était demeurée inconnue, un nouveau lit. Mais le plus étonnant n'était pas l'environnement, mais son amie. Il pensait la trouver en pleurs, une véritable épave. Au lieu de cela, Bella avait agi comme si rien ne s'était passé. Quand il aborda le sujet, elle dit qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler et changea de conversation.

Bella ne voulait pas que son meilleur ami sache. Elle savait qu'il pourrait rentrer dans une rage folle et commettre un geste que tout le monde regretterait. Comment aurait-il pu comprendre ? Personne ne le pouvait. Elle était seule dans sa douleur.

Les semaines passèrent. Les vacances d'été approchaient à grand pas. Tout se jouerait pendant ce temps. Tout.

Son ordinateur était redevenu son meilleur allié. Elle avait commis une erreur de penser qu'elle n'écrirait plus. Elle s'y était remis. Elle avait abandonné tout roman déjà commencé pour entamer quelque chose de nouveau. Elle y passait ses nuits, parfois interrompues par des sanglots trop lourds à retenir.

Son visage se métamorphosait. Des cernes difficiles à cacher étaient apparues. Le teint de porcelaine était devenu livide, fantomatique. Jacob était inquiet. Son clan lui avait demandé de ne pas intervenir. La jeune femme était là, vivante, elle n'avait rien demandé de particulier. Elle connaissait bien avant leur départ la probable unique issue et elle l'avait acceptée. Pourtant… elle était dans un état encore plus déplorable qu'à la mort de David. Au moins, à l'époque, elle parlait. Elle avait accepté d'être soutenue. Là, elle s'était refermée, isolée du reste du monde.

Fin juin arriva. Tous les proches de Bella redoutaient ce moment où elle n'aurait même plus à aller travailler. Charlie s'était rendu chez Jacob afin de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Ce dernier avait essayé d'expliquer en restant vague, sans donner des détails impossible à livrer. « Elle avait rencontré quelqu'un mais ça n'a pas marché. » Il se tut sur ce « quelqu'un » bien que Charlie lui demande évidemment son identité pour lui faire comprendre qu'on ne traite pas sa fille de cette manière.

Alors que cela faisait deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas vu son amie, Jacob la vit débarquer au poste de la Push où il travaillait.

- Bella !

- Salut Jacob. J'ai un service à te demander.

Il fronça les sourcils, redoutant ce qu'elle pourrait dire ou faire. Bella lui était presque devenue étrangère tant il ne la reconnaissait pas.

- Que se passe-t-il ?, lui demanda-t-il, méfiant.

- J'ai besoin de ton ordinateur. Il faut que je fasse une recherche dans tes fichiers.

- Tu veux dire… dans les fichiers de la police ? Tu sais que c'est illégal, ça, Bella ?

Bella soupira. Elle pensait, ou plutôt elle _espérait,_ qu'il comprendrait tout de suite. Bien sûr, elle pouvait essayer d'utiliser d'autres moyens, mais le plus efficace et le plus rapide serait certainement les fichiers de la police.

- Je sais, merci. Jake, je dois les retrouver.

Il ouvrit alors grand les yeux. Il s'attendait à énormément de choses, mais pas à une telle requête. Non, elle ne pouvait pas. Après toutes les souffrances qu'elle endurait, elle aurait dû les haïr ! Mais que s'était-il bien passé pour qu'ils partent ainsi ? Si Bella gardait le silence, c'était certainement quelque chose de… non, il valait mieux ne pas y penser.

- Et pourquoi ? Bon dieu Bella ! Ils sont partis, et bon vent !

- Jake, tu m'aides ou tu ne m'aides pas, mais avec ou sans toi, je ferai tout pour les retrouver. Il faut que je lui donne quelque chose.

- Que tu lui donnes quelque chose ? Comment ça ? Je suis paumé là.

- Aucune importance. J'ai besoin d'une adresse.

Il soupira. Non, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre le risque de les faire réapparaitre dans la vie de sa meilleure amie. Ils n'auraient jamais dû se rencontrer.

- Je suis désolé Bella, mais je ne t'aiderai pas.

Elle ferma les yeux, déçue. Elle se doutait de la réponse avant même de venir, mais il fallait qu'elle essaie. Plus vite elle parviendrait à son objectif, et plus vite elle serait fixée. Elle n'abandonnerait pas avant d'avoir tout essayé, car le jour où elle abandonnerait, ce serait pour l'éternité.

- Jake…

- Non Bella. J'ai respecté toutes tes décisions. Tu as voulu te rapprocher d'eux ? D'accord. Tu as voulu sortir avec lui contre mes conseils ? Ok, j'ai fermé ma gueule. Tu as voulu que j'arrête de te surprotéger ? Très bien ! J'ai accepté chacune de tes volontés, et regarde où ça t'a mené. Tu es un zombie qui ne montre plus aucune émotion, tu refuses le dialogue et tu veux essayer de me faire croire que tout va bien. Alors non, cette fois-ci, je ne te soutiendrai pas dans ta connerie. Pense de moi ce que tu veux. Que je suis sans cœur, que je ne suis pas un véritable ami, que je ne pense qu'à moi, je m'en fous ! J'agirai maintenant en accord avec ma conscience, point-barre.

Bella fut surprise devant tant de hargne et en oublia sa déception. Elle s'aperçut que ces dernières semaines elle n'avait pensé qu'à elle-même, en oubliant que ses amis voulaient juste l'aider.

Elle se précipita alors dans les bras de son ami et fondit en larmes. Décontenancé par cette réaction, Jacob la berça comme une petite sœur, l'entourant de ses bras musclés. Ils restèrent quelques instants dans cette position, jusqu'à ce qu'un de ses collègues n'arrive et ressorte immédiatement en s'excusant de les avoir interrompus.

Bella reprit alors ses esprits et déposa ses lèvres sur la joue de son meilleur ami.

- Pardonne-moi Jake. Pardon pour tout. Je vais tout faire pour aller mieux et pour ne plus te lâcher, mais pour ça… je dois le retrouver Jacob. Je n'ai pas le choix, il le faut, c'est comme ça. Si je ne le fais pas, je le regretterai toute ma vie et je vivrai avec ce sentiment du « et si… ». J'ai déjà perdu David il y a quelques années. Il y a tellement de choses que j'aurais voulu lui dire et que je n'ai pas pu. Edward aura au moins eu l'effet bénéfique de me réveiller. Je veux plus qu'on me dicte ma conduite ou qu'on décide pour moi. Je les retrouverai parce que j'ai une dernière chose à faire avant de m'avouer vaincue, mais je respecte ta décision. Pardonne-moi si je te fais souffrir.

Elle lui refit une bise-éclair avant de se retourner sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Jacob resta quelques minutes ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Leah arrive pour l'emmener déjeuner.

- Jake ?, demanda-t-elle. Il y a un problème ?

Il soupira, se frotta les yeux et répondit d'un air las.

- La mule est revenue. Elle veut le retrouver pour Dieu-sait-quoi, et elle est déterminée. Tu sais quel est le pire dans tout ça ?

- Non mais te connaissant tu vas me le dire.

- Le pire, c'est que je ne sais pas si je suis content ou furieux. Je pensais Bella au trente-sixième dessous, et en fait elle se maintenait toute seule la tête hors de l'eau.

- Elle a toujours été plus intelligente que ce que tu voulais bien croire, toi ou Sam d'ailleurs. Si elle avait su bien avant notre si important _secret_, elle ne se serait probablement jamais rapprochée des Cullen. Mais bon, vous les mecs, vous croyez toujours mieux savoir que tout le monde. Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas que ce soit une des raisons pour lesquelles ils sont partis, les autres sangsues. A tous les coups ils ont voulu agir _au mieux pour elle_. Tu m'étonnes qu'elle leur coure après ! J'aurais fait la même chose. Allez, arrête de te prendre la tête. Elle va peut-être mettre du temps avant de les retrouver !

Il fallut en effet plusieurs semaines à Bella pour retrouver leur trace. Internet fut son allié. Le plus simple était de suivre la trace de Carlisle. Elle savait qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps inactif, loin d'un hôpital. Et puis il y avait aussi les « enfants Cullen » qui seraient scolarisés. Elle se doutait aussi qu'ils ne seraient plus aux Etats-Unis, pour plus de sureté. Elle commença alors à chercher en Europe, priant de rétrécir suffisamment son champ de recherche. Elle se doutait qu'ils ne seraient en tous cas pas en Russie. Elle pria alors, des heures devant son écran. Et puis, un jour, par hasard, elle retrouva la trace d'Alice. Elle avait créé un site pour exposer quelques unes de ses créations de mode. Alice-le-lutin était son pseudonyme. Sauf que le surnom du « lutin », c'était Bella qui lui avait donné.

C'est ainsi que Bella comprit. Elle avait une alliée. Si elle ne pouvait pas l'aider directement, elle le faisait de manière détournée. Bella joua alors au petit poucet. Elle fit une commande de robe, la « Bella ». Une robe de cocktail, bleue, simple mais classe. Quelques jours plus tard elle recevait le paquet. A l'intérieur, rien de plus que la robe – magnifique – et un bon de livraison. Sur le bon de livraison, une adresse. En Ecosse. Ça y est, elle les avait retrouvés !

Quelques jours plus tard encore, un vampire recevait un coli avec accusé de réception. A l'intérieur, il n'y avait rien d'autre que des feuilles de papier reliées par une spirale. Sur la page de garde, un titre.

_Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas m'entendre_.

Aucun auteur.

A la page suivante, un prologue.

_Ma mère me disait toujours qu'elle lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. J'ai longtemps cru que le monde ne me voyait que par transparence, moi la fille sans grande importance. On a toujours décidé pour moi car tout le monde me connaissait mieux que moi-même, et savait mieux ce dont j'ai besoin. Jusqu'à ce jour, je ne m'en suis jamais vraiment plainte. Je me laissais porter, comme si j'étais en dehors de moi-même. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai perdu l'homme que j'aime. J'ai cherché pourquoi. Etait-ce parce que je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui ? Parce qu'il ne m'aimait pas ? Non. Je crois que c'est parce qu'il a peur. Il est effrayé de faire confiance, non pas à autrui, mais à lui-même, en ses jugements. _

_Alors, il est parti, sous prétexte de me protéger. La vérité, c'est que la personne qui a le plus besoin de protection, c'est lui._

_Il croit qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine. Il croit que personne ne pourrait l'aimer d'un amour sincère pour ce qu'il est. _

_Laissez-moi vous raconter ma rencontre avec celui qui ne pouvait pas m'entendre._

Edward, entendant presque son cœur battre, tourna la page.

* * *

_Bon, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Vous avez été beaucoup à dire qu'une relation sans sexe, bah spa une relation lol. Je suis bien d'accord. Il n'y avait pas 36 000 issues... On verra bien où ça nous mène !_


	22. 22 : Lecture

_Bonjour tout le monde !_**  
**

_Non, vous ne rêvez pas. En fait, ce chapitre je l'avais déjà la dernière fois. Ce n'est pas vraiment un vrai chapitre, il est extrêmement court, mais je ne voulais pas l'incorporer ni au chapitre précédent, ni au suivant. Alors, voyant la neige que nous petits français avons et qui paralyse tout le monde car nous sommes incapables de déblayer (je vis en région parisienne et je vous jure que c'est vrai !), j'ai pensé que vous seriez peut-être comme moi devant votre écran... Donc, le voilà !_

_Dans ce chapitre extra court mais non moins important, vous allez avoir de manière sous-jacente l'explication du nom de la fic... Parce que malgré les apparences, je ne l'ai pas choisi par hasard lol._

_Le dernier chapitre m'a amené encore des nouvelles personnes sur FB, MERCI ! Vos reviews, vos commentaires et tout me font toujours aussi chaud au coeur. J'ai fini mes partiels avant hier, et je ne suis pas mécontente de vous avoir fait patienter pour le chapitre car je les ai réussis, au moins ça a servi. Je suis sure que vous m'avez porté chance._

_Bon, je m'arrête ou il va y avoir plus de blabla que de chapitre. Merci pour tous vos voeux et bonne "Lecture" !_

_Lauriane_

**Chapitre 22. Lecture**

Les pages se tournaient. Tous respectaient un silence presque religieux. Alice observait son frère de cœur lire l'ouvrage de Bella. Depuis des semaines elle s'obligeait à maîtriser ses pensées jours et nuits quand il était là afin de ne pas le mettre au courant. Ce site Internet, elle l'avait créé pour sa meilleure amie. Elle savait que tôt ou tard elle tomberait dessus, ou au pire un coup de pouce serait donné au destin.

L'avenir était flou. Parfois, discrètement, elle voyait Edward fermer les yeux. Jasper confirmait. Oui, son frère était la souffrance personnifiée. Ligne après ligne, cette souffrance s'alourdissait. Alice avait-elle eu tord d'intervenir ? Allait-elle achever le vampire centenaire ? Même Edward ne savait pas s'il en ressortirait indemne. Probable que non. De toute façon, depuis sa rencontre avec Bella, son destin était tout tracé.

_« Quand je l'ai vu, je crus voir un glaçon en flamme. Tant de sentiments et d'émotions semblaient se contredire en lui que j'en fus désarçonnée comme jamais je ne l'avais été auparavant. »_

_« Cette petite Carlie lui ressemble plus qu'il ne l'imagine. J'ai eu l'immense chance de pouvoir passer du temps avec eux deux. Elle est l'innocence qu'il lui manque, il est la force qu'elle ne possède pas encore. Complémentaires, supplémentaires, ils forment une harmonie que j'ai toujours recherchée. Carlie est la plus belle chose chez Edward, Edward est la plus belle chose chez Carlie. Il m'est aujourd'hui impossible de les imaginer l'un sans l'autre. »_

_« Quand suis-je tombée amoureuse ? Je l'ignore. Cela faisait si longtemps que j'avais oublié ce que c'était. Edward est… il est ce que j'aurais toujours voulu être. Fort pour tout le monde, assumant toutes ses responsabilités et toutes les emmerdes que la vie lui a envoyées sans se plaindre. Je n'aurai jamais sa force et je ne serai jamais à sa hauteur. Pourtant, au fil des jours, j'ai découvert aussi ses limites. Il n'est pas un dieu parfait. Son départ me l'a fait comprendre. Ce trou béant dans ma poitrine m'a obligé à revoir tous ces moments passés ensembles. Edward croit qu'il sait mieux que tout le monde. Il connait mieux la nature humaine, il a tout lu, tout vu, il croit savoir ce qui est mieux pour moi. Pourtant, il se trompe. »_

_« Un jour il m'a parlé de son passé. J'ai alors compris la douleur dans ses yeux. S'il souffrait, ce n'était pas par amour, mais par haine. Edward n'est pas fait pour haïr, c'est pour cela qu'il ressent tant de douleur. Non, il est destiné à bien d'autres choses. Pourtant, je crois qu'il l'a oublié derrière cette colère. J'ai voulu le lui rappeler. J'ai essayé, mais apparemment, je n'y suis pas arrivé. »_

Edward lisait ces pages les unes après les autres, hermétique à toute autre chose, même à sa fille. Il n'avait jamais pu entendre les pensées de Bella, mais là elle se livrait comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait. Il entendait jour après jour toutes les pensées du monde, mais jamais aucune n'avait été autant mise à nue.

Il arriva finalement à l'épilogue. Il prenait la forme d'une lettre qui lui était adressée.

_Edward,_

_Ce livre était pour toi. Personne d'autre ne le lira jamais car je ne veux pas me livrer à quelqu'un qui ne serait pas toi. Je l'ai commencé après ton départ. J'y ai passé mes jours et mes nuits, il m'a hanté à chaque seconde où tu n'étais pas là. Je ne demande rien. Je veux juste que tu saches qui je suis, ce que je ressens, ce que je pense._

_Autrefois, je suis tombée amoureuse d'un Indien. Il était mon soleil d'été, mais un été toujours sans pluie, trop parfait, trop beau. Trop. Toi, tu es ma lune. J'étais plongée dans ma nuit, et tu l'as éclairée. J'ai été éblouie pendant quelques instants, mais très vite j'ai retrouvé la vue. J'ai pu apprécier le monde enfin, j'en ai compris des subtilités. Je suis effrayée à l'idée de replonger dans le noir, mais je ne fuirai pas. J'ai pris ma vie en main et je me bats pour ne plus être aveugle, mais je sais que si tu n'es pas à mes côtés, c'est vain. J'ai accepté cette fatalité. _

_Je veux que tu sois heureux. Il faut juste que tu comprennes quelque chose. Oui, j'ai été blessée de toutes les manières du monde. Oui, tu m'aurais tuée si Alice n'était pas intervenue. Je ne nie pas tous ces faits. Je sais que tu es parti pour me protéger. Il faut pourtant que tu comprennes quelque chose. Toute ma vie, on a voulu me protéger. Résultat, je n'ai jamais vraiment pu être heureuse. Toujours le monde m'a mis des limites. Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de les repousser. Tu connais mon cœur. Il t'appartiendra toujours, quoi que tu fasses, quoi que tu dises. Je ne pourrai jamais le reprendre. Peut-être qu'un jour je pourrai aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Peut-être que je fonderai une famille, que je continuerai à avoir un bon travail et que j'aurai cette vie que tu me souhaites. Oui, peut-être que j'arriverai à surmonter ton départ. Beaucoup de suppositions. Moi, j'ai une certitude, celle que tu étais fait pour moi. Ce que nous avons vécu m'a fait revivre et jamais plus je ne pourrai toucher le bonheur tel que celui que j'ai ressenti quand tu étais à mes côtés. Quand je t'ai dit que j'aurais préféré mourir dans la jouissance que de vivre sans toi, j'étais sincère, et je le redis. J'ai besoin de toi, comme toi je crois tu as besoin de moi. _

_Je t'aime Edward. Tu voulais connaître toutes mes pensées, voilà chose faite. Ce livre est pour toi. Il est fait pour que tu retrouves confiance, en toi, en moi, en la vie. Je t'attends. Un signe de toi, et je te rejoins. _

_Bella._

Edward laissa tomber l'ouvrage et sanglota.

* * *

_Bon, il va se bouger le Q oui ou non ? Donnez-moi votre avis. Les quelques passages vous ont-ils été suffisants ? Avez-vous aimé ? A bientôt !_


	23. 23 : David et Goliath

_Bonjour !_**  
**

_Ceux qui me suivent sur FB savaient que ce chapitre était non seulement commencé mais aussi bien avancé, le voilà terminé !_

_Avant tout, j'ai reçu une review anonyme à laquelle je n'ai pas pu répondre, et ça me chagrine (pour une fois que je voulais vraiment essayer de trouver le temps...) Je vais donc la recopier et y répondre ici, bien que je suis certaine que l'auteur ne viendra pas lire le chapitre._

_"vous en avez pas marre de voir Bella se trainer, trainer, trainer aux pieds d'Edward pour qu'il daigne la reprendre. Toutes les fics sont pareils ils s' aiment (soit disant) très fort et au 1er obstacle il se tire toujours soit disant pour son bien. Si vraiment ils s'aimaient, ils seraient ensemble à affronter les problémes si il y en a , pour moi ce n'est qu'un lache qui ne pense qu'à lui, il ouvre une porte laisse voir ce qu'i l'interieur et PAF il l'a referme, vachement mature comme comportement.  
De nos jours, je croyais qu'on été des filles fortes et intelligentes et avec du caractère qu'on savait ce que l'on voulait, je constate que non. Il s'en va Bella pleure et il revient Bella le reprend comme si rien était. je trouve cela pathétique .désolée si tu préféres des avis positifs car le mien ne l'ai pas"_

_Déjà, bonjour, je sais que c'est étrange, mais ça se dit... Ensuite, je comprends la critique car je pense la même chose dans beaucoup de fictions. Toutefois, j'aimerais que là, telle qu'elle est donnée, je ne suis pas d'accord. D'une part, dans les livres de SM, j'ai aussi été énervée (comme beaucoup d'entre vous d'après vos reviews du dernier chapitre lol) par l'inaction naïve et presque neuneu de Bella... Sauf qu'il faut replacer les choses dans le bon ordre, le personnage n'a que 17 ans. Toutes les ados ne vont pas foncer tête baissée, je me rappelle que je me serais ratatinée dans mon coin. Ensuite, dans le dernier chapitre je ne l'ai pas sentie inactive, et vous allez voir pourquoi qu'il n'était que le préquel de celui qui arrive. Enfin, je souhaiterais apporter une réflexion purement personnelle. Je ne me considère pas du tout comme soumise, j'ai un foutu caractère qui dit ce qu'il pense au moment même où ça rentre dans le cerveau. Pourtant, en tant qu'actuelle célibataire, j'espère un jour vouloir mettre ma fierté de côté et me battre pour l'homme que j'aimerais. Je ne pense pas que c'est être faible, mais plutôt savoir ce que l'on veut. Il faut arrêter de prendre le mot "féministe" à tout va. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on va se battre pour quelqu'un que l'on aime que l'on est soumis. Je ne dis pas de tout accepter par amour, attention. Mais aimer au point de ne pas se résoudre à s'en tenir à sa simple peine, c'est quelque chose qui me fait rêver. C'est cette part de rêve que j'ai voulu donner dans cette histoire. Je pense que vous comprendrez vraiment ce que je veux dire dans ce chapitre. Après, quant au comportement d'Edward, j'ai accompli dans ce chapitre un rêve que je fais depuis que j'ai lu le tome 2 et je pense que la lecture de ce qui suit va en défouler plus d'une. _

_Et une dernière chose, je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais que des avis positifs, au contraire ! Ce genre d'avis que tu m'as donné m'a permis de remettre en question ce que j'écrivais et finalement m'a aidé à perfectionner ce chapitre que j'avais en tête depuis longtemps. _

_Bon, parenthèse fermée. Revenons à nos moutons. Déjà, merci pour toutes vos reviews comme d'habitude. Malgré la toute petite taille du chapitre, apparemment vous avez été enchantés qu'elle ne reste pas en légume, et vous allez probablement être encore plus contents dans ce qui suit. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 23. David et Goliath**

- Tu es le roi des cons et j'ai honte que tu sois mon frère !

- Alice…

- NON ! Pas d'Alice qui tienne ! Elle a raison, tu crois toujours tout savoir mais tu ne sais rien de la vie ! Quand Victoria a fait son apparition, on t'a mis en garde mais tu ne nous as pas écoutés. Tu as vu le résultat ! Cette salope se pavane à droite et à gauche sans se soucier de sa propre fille qui grandit à une vitesse impressionnante ! Bravo ! Et là, on est tous derrière toi, même Rosalie, et môssieur est perdu ? Ça oui, tu es perdu ! Mais pas comme tu le crois. Je ne sais même plus ce qu'elle te trouve. Tu as raison sur un point, tu ne la mérites pas.

- Je…

- NON TU TE TAIS ET TU M'ECOUTES POUR UNE FOIS ! Tu ne la mérites pas, mais elle t'a choisi, _toi _! _Toi_ ce monstre comme tu dis, _toi_ ce mec aux accès parfois violents, _toi_ ce mec qui la fait souffrir le martyr, _toi_ ce mec pour qui elle serait prête à laisser derrière elle sa famille, _toi_ ce mec pour qui elle a affronté ses meilleurs amis sans rien demander en retour. Et tu te plains de ça ? Tu devrais plutôt remercier le ciel ! Elle connait ton passé et elle n'est pas partie. Et alors que tu t'es cassé comme un lâche, elle t'a écrit ce livre, pour toi et toi seul où elle te livre toutes ses pensées les plus intimes, celles que l'on essaie toujours de te cacher quand on connait ton don. Bordel Edward ! Ne reste pas planté ici à te lamenter sur la vie que tu pourrais lui prendre !

La famille entière était réunie dans le salon. Plus personne n'osait parler ou bouger. Jamais Alice ne s'était mise en colère comme cela, et même Jasper n'osait plus intervenir de quelque sorte tant sa femme lui faisait peur. En apparence, on aurait dit une colère de nouveau-né. En apparence seulement. La réalité était toute autre. Toute la frustration canalisée depuis des semaines ressortait. Alice avait accepté sans rien dire ce départ précipité, comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait rien y faire. Quand Bella avait commencé son livre, la flamme de l'espoir était revenue, plus vivace que jamais. Des semaines à garder le secret, à espérer, à guetter l'avenir. Des semaines à voir son frère dépérir plus que jamais. Cette frustration était née, avait grandi. Elle n'arrivait pas à accepter qu'un couple si harmonieux à ses yeux puisse terminer ainsi. C'était toute sa vision romantique de l'Amour qui était chamboulée. Non, cela ne pouvait pas se passer de cette manière.

Cette dispute avait commencé après une vision, quand Alice avait vu son frère du côté de la Suède ou de la Norvège, seul, loin de toute sa famille, Carlie compris. Elle savait que cela n'aurait pas duré, il n'aurait pas pu rester loin de sa fille longtemps, mais cela voulait dire beaucoup de choses. Elle s'était alors précipitée vers Edward, lui collant une claque qui l'avait propulsé contre un mur. Un bruit sourd avait alors retenti, alertant la famille. Par chance, ni Esmé ni Carlie n'étaient là.

Alice reprit un peu son souffle, moins par besoin que par soucis de le faire réfléchir à toutes ses paroles. Plus calmement, elle reprit alors.

- Tu vas m'écouter Edward. Je fais mes bagages et ceux de ta fille, et nous allons toutes les deux à Forks. Tu n'es certainement pas en état de t'en occuper, la preuve tu comptais partir seul. Je te conseille de faire aussi les tiens et de nous accompagner. Si tu ne le fais pas, tu n'es plus mon frère car je refuse d'en avoir un aussi lâche que toi. Tu veux être malheureux ? Très bien, mais tu ne nous entraîneras pas dans ta chute.

- MAIS PUTAIN ALICE ! TU CROIS QUE JE PEUX ETRE HEUREUX SI JE LA TUE ?!

- Si tu la tues non, mais si tu la transformes, oui, intervint timidement Rosalie.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la voix qui s'était élevée. Rosalie coinça une mèche derrière son oreille et s'expliqua en choisissant chacun de ses mots.

- Vous savez que j'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir été transformée et que je n'aime pas beaucoup Bella, c'est un secret pour personne. Je dois quand même lui reconnaitre quelque chose : elle est aussi têtue que moi. Je ne comprends pas son attitude, elle devrait nous fuir, mais elle te veut _toi_ Edward et on dirait que son choix est bien arrêté. Elle n'est plus une gamine, elle a quand même suffisamment d'expérience pour savoir ce qu'elle veut. Si c'est son choix, tu ne devrais pas t'y opposer. Moi j'aurais horreur qu'on choisisse pour moi, et je t'en aurais déjà collé une. Je suis sure qu'elle remerciera Alice quand elle saura la claque qu'elle t'a mise. Je crois qu'on avait tous envie de t'en foutre une. Elle veut être avec toi, transforme-la si elle est partante, et qu'on en parle plus. T'as quoi d'autre comme choix ? Te zombifier devant Carlie ? Je suis Alice et je t'empêche de l'approcher, elle n'a pas besoin de voir son père dans cet état. Tu trouves que ça n'a pas déjà assez duré ? Ta fille ne sait même plus quoi faire pour te faire vraiment sourire. Arrête de nous saouler et va faire tes bagages.

Rosalie avait essayé de rester calme, mais rien qu'à la pensée de Carlie la colère était remontée. Elle ne supportait pas de voir sa nièce malheureuse à cause de son père. Il a envie de coucher avec l'humaine ou même de faire sa vie avec elle ? Qu'il le fasse et qu'il arrête de larmoyer ! Et elle souhaitait bien du courage à Bella, non pas pour une éventuelle vie de vampire, mais pour _le_ supporter.

Tout le monde retenait son souffle. Les avis étaient unanimes, mais avec Edward, il fallait se méfier. Emmett pensait à comment il le cognerait pour lui remettre les idées en place en cas de besoin. Carlisle désespérait à l'idée que son fils ne revienne pas sur sa décision. Jasper essayait de ne pas craquer face à toutes ces émotions, mais il allait bientôt prêter main forte à Emmett, voire le devancer.

Edward regarda à nouveau le manuscrit. Il l'ouvrit à une page au hasard et jeta son regard sur les lignes imprimées.

« _Je ne suis qu'une humaine avec toutes mes imperfections. Je croyais que ma vie était un enfer, je me trompais. Celle d'Edward l'a été. Il a aimé, il a été trahi. Il a tué, il a été blessé mortellement. Il a espéré, il a été déçu par la vie. Sur certains aspects, oui, peut-être est-il un _monstre_ comme il le dit lui-même. Pourtant, j'ai une question qui me reste en tête. Qui n'en est pas un ? N'est-ce pas une preuve de sa bonté que son combat quotidien pour ne pas tuer ? Le véritable monstre, c'est celui qui tue par simple plaisir d'ôter une vie, sans avoir aucun besoin. Le véritable héros, c'est celui qui ne s'arrête pas à ce qu'il est par nature et se bat pour le Bien. Je crois qu'Edward, tout comme sa famille, appartient à cette seconde catégorie._ »

Comment pouvait-elle avoir une telle foi en lui ? Etait-elle aveuglée par l'amour ? Peut-être, probablement même. A cause de cela, il devrait rester sur ses positions, ne pas écouter sa famille, oublier cette voix dans son cœur mort qui lui dit qu'elle seule peut le ressusciter. Mais… et s'ils avaient raison ? Et s'il avait le droit d'être égoïste une fois de plus dans sa vie ?

Jasper, sentant qu'ils gagnaient du terrain, prit à son tour la parole.

- Je peux être honnête ? Tu nous fais perdre du temps, et nous on t'en fait gagner. Tu ne peux pas plus vivre sans Bella que tu peux vivre sans Carlie. Alors, va faire tes bagages et arrête de te prendre la tête. On y va.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers l'entrée. Avec toutes ces pensées et ces discussions houleuses, personne n'avait entendu deux cœurs. Bella se tenait là, sur le pas de la porte, avec Leah. Le choix de son amie ne s'était pas fait par hasard. Elle n'avait pas voulu prendre le risque de venir avec Jake, de peur d'un affrontement. Elle avait pourtant eu besoin d'un loup, pour cacher son projet de venue.

Pour le comprendre, il fallait revenir vingt-quatre heures plus tôt.

_- Bon, Bella, tu vas faire quoi, maintenant ?, demanda Jacob à la jeune femme. _

_- Je pensais que j'arriverais à supporter l'attente, mais c'est trop difficile. J'ai besoin de lui parler, même s'il choisit de ne pas revenir sur sa décision._

_- Bella…_

_- Leah ? l'interpela-t-elle en interrompant son meilleur ami. J'ai besoin que tu m'accompagnes. Je ne veux pas qu'ils puissent savoir que j'arrive, de peur qu'il fuie. J'irai avec ou sans votre aide, vous le savez. Tu veux bien me faire gagner du temps ?_

_Leah soupira alors, sachant qu'il était maintenant inutile de lutter._

- Bella ? demanda Edward, comme s'il croyait avoir une hallucination.

- Je sais que j'avais dit que j'attendrai, mais je n'y suis pas parvenue, il fallait que je te parle.

- On va vous laisser, décida immédiatement le chef de famille.

- Attendez Carlisle, je risque d'avoir besoin de vous dans les secondes qui arrivent.

Le vampire fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce que voulait dire Bella. La jeune femme s'avança vers Edward d'un pas décidé, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle leva la main droite avec conviction, et l'emmena s'écraser contre la joue de son amant. Un « crac » se fit alors entendre. Tous écarquillèrent leurs yeux, surpris par le geste.

Bella n'avait pas sourcillé, elle avait probablement eu très mal, mais elle ne le montrait pas. Edward quant à lui était choqué.

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas deviné, ça c'était pour être parti sans me laisser le temps de répliquer. C'est pour ta lâcheté, c'est pour la douleur que tu m'as infligée et c'est pour toutes mes nuits blanches. Je sais que je ne t'ai absolument pas fait mal contrairement à moi, mais j'avais besoin de le faire pour pouvoir enfin parler tranquillement.

Sous les yeux complètement étonnés de l'assistance, elle reprit sa respiration et s'avança de nouveau vers le vampire en le pointant du doigt. Elle était une femme décidée, une femme dans une rage folle. Elle avait espéré avant de venir qu'elle parviendrait à garder la tête haute. Elle avait peur de la crise de larmes. Elle n'avait cependant pas envisagé que toute la colère qu'elle avait contenue jusqu'alors puisse ressortir de la sorte.

- Toi, tu n'es qu'un lâche, un imbécile et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je suis aussi amoureuse de toi. Tu as raison, tu ne mérites pas mon amour. Je devrais me retourner et te laisser là où tu es. Je devrais t'oublier et m'enfuir. Mais tu sais quoi ? Je suis encore plus pathétique que toi ! Je suis incapable de faire tout ça ! Et je me déteste pour ça ! J'ai envie de te démolir comme tu me démolis au quotidien par ton absence. Si je le pouvais je le ferais !

- On peut t'aider si tu veux, intervient Rosalie.

- Merci mais j'ai mieux ! Je suis capable de me briser complètement à force de le frapper, juste pour le faire souffrir, je suis certaine que ce sera plus efficace !

- Bella !, intervint-il enfin. Sois sérieuse !

- Mais je suis sérieuse ! Apparemment tu aimes me voir souffrir donc je te donne le change ! A moins que tu préfères autre chose ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?!

La maison était devenue remplie de cris. Emmett eut une image : Bella en jeune vampire. Il s'esclaffa, imaginant la jeune femme martyriser son frère. Personne ne fit cependant attention à lui, le cerveau d'Emmett était parfois un mystère dont il valait mieux ne pas s'occuper.

- Je ne sais pas ! Je ne suis pas dans tes putains de pensées ! Et comme tu t'es conduit comme un lâche, je n'ai jamais su ce que tu pensais vraiment !

- Tu doutes de mes sentiments ?!

Edward était dans une colère noire, tout comme Bella. Autour d'eux, c'était plus des sentiments de peur et d'admiration qui régnaient. Ils craignaient qu'Edward ne dérape. Ils admiraient l'aplomb de Bella, qui du haut de son mètre soixante et de sa qualité d'humaine fragile ne se laissait pas démonter.

- Comment ne pas en douter ? Tu te barres du jour au lendemain, sans te retourner et sans me donner aucune nouvelle !

- Mais c'est parce que je t'aime que j'ai fait ça, justement !

- Oh mais quelle belle preuve d'amour ! Si tu n'as pas remarqué, j'ai passé l'âge du « je t'aime moi non plus ! »

Edward se précipita alors sur Bella, et avant que personne n'eue le temps de réagir il l'embrassait déjà fougueusement. Elle avait probablement mal face à la violence de l'étreinte, mais elle répondit avec autant de fureur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne conscience de la situation. Elle se recula alors, et le gifla à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, elle ne put empêcher le petit cri de douleur. Elle tapa du pied, tentant sans grand succès de retenir des jurons.

Aussitôt la première douleur passée, la colère reprit de plus belle.

- Tu crois quoi ?, l'accusa-t-elle. Que simplement parce que je t'aime je vais te pardonner comme ça tout ce que tu m'as infligé ? Que tu peux m'embrasser sans problème, juste parce que tu en as envie ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu as l'apparence d'un mec de dix-sept ans que tu peux te comporter en ado !

Pour la première fois, Rosalie estima sincèrement Bella. La hargne qu'elle avait et la volonté de ne pas se laisser faire obtenait toute la sympathie de l'assemblée. Leah s'amusait beaucoup de voir la sangsue se faire maltraiter par sa meilleure amie. En même temps, elle comprenait à quel point Bella l'aimait et se demandait comment elle arriverait à annoncer à Jake que l'issue tant redoutée allait probablement être inévitable et qu'il faudrait surement accepter le choix de leur amie.

- Tu veux quoi Bella ?!, demanda Edward. Quoi que je fasse ça ne va jamais avec toi !

- Des putains d'explications ! Et des excuses pour tout ce que tu m'as fait subir ! Je veux savoir si toi aussi tu as souffert et si je ne me bats pas toute seule !

Jasper ne voyait plus Edward se faisant remettre à sa place par Bella mais David terrassant Goliath. Comment une si petite et frêle humaine pouvait bien mettre KO son frère de cette manière ? Il sentait qu'Edward se contenait pour ne pas exploser de murs.

Au moment où il était sur le point de répondre, probablement en hurlant encore plus fort, un cri se fit entendre.

- BELLAAAAAAAA !

Carlie courut se jeter dans les bras de la jeune femme, inconsciente de la scène qui se produisait autour d'elle. Bella eut un peu de mal à comprendre que la fillette était contre elle mais elle se ressaisit assez vite et parvint à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. De sa main valide – l'autre lui faisait un mal de chien – elle enlaça l'enfant puis l'embrassa.

- Comment vas-tu ma chérie ?

- Je suis trop contente de te voir ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue avant ?

Retrouvant un calme nécessaire pour parler avec Carlie, elle parla d'une voix douce avec un sourire forcé que les enfants ne remarquent pas toujours, espérant ainsi tromper la vigilance et l'intelligence de la fille de l'homme qu'elle était sur le point d'étriper.

- J'avais malheureusement beaucoup de travail et je n'ai pas pu venir avant, mais sois sure que tu m'as beaucoup manquée.

- Toi aussi tu nous as manqués ! Papa il était tout triste…

Alors qu'Edward était sur le point de répliquer, Carlie approcha sa main du visage de Bella. Cette dernière vit alors des images qui firent retomber toute forme de colère. La petite fille lui transmettait des souvenirs de ces dernières semaines. Elle s'attarda davantage sur l'un d'eux.

_- Dis papa, pourquoi Bella elle n'est plus là ? _

_Edward l'avait prise alors sur ses genoux, tentant de ne pas croiser le regard de Carlie._

_- J'ai fait une grosse bêtise ma chérie qui a fait beaucoup de mal à Bella._

_- Elle ne veut plus nous voir ?_

_- Non, c'est nous qui ne devons plus nous approcher d'elle. Je suis désolé ma chérie si je te fais souffrir, tu ne sais pas à quel point je regrette._

_- Elle te manque ?_

_Edward, à cet instant précis, n'avait pas pu cacher sa douleur. Carlie avait été transpercée par la peine de son père et s'était promis de tout faire pour lui ramener la seule femme qu'elle avait envie d'appeler « maman »._

Bella comprit alors qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. La pression retomba immédiatement et elle enlaça la petite fille de toutes ses forces, pleurant dans son cou et la remerciant. Tout le monde se détendit et comprit que l'orage était passé. Esmé, arrivant tout juste, se demanda ce qu'elle avait manqué. Elle vit le mur fissuré et s'inquiéta. Carlisle lui fit alors signe qu'il lui expliquerait après.

Edward s'approcha et enlaça les deux femmes qu'il aimait passionnément. Leah alors comprit. Elle n'avait pas trois êtres distincts devant elle, mais une famille. Oui, maintenant elle saisissait les raisons qui avaient maintenu Bella hors de l'eau. Elle serait prête à se battre pour son amie auprès du clan. Elle n'aimait toujours pas Edward, et la dispute qui venait de se dérouler ne l'avait pas aidée à changer d'avis, mais elle savait que malgré cet antagonisme il était quelqu'un de bien. Pour que Bella puisse l'aimer à ce point, pour que cette petite fille soit aussi mignonne, il devait avoir quelque chose. Et puis, leur relation lui rappelait celle qu'elle avait avec Jake. Deux caractères forts, autant prêts à s'affronter qu'à s'entraider.

Et pourtant, elle lui aurait bien collé aussi une gifle à cette sangsue !

* * *

_Bon, alors depuis le temps que je voulais le baffer Edward, j'avoue m'être fait plaisir. Mais bon, c'est bien joli tout ça, mais je vous préviens, ils ne sont pas tirés d'affaire lol. Dites-moi si ça vous a aussi défoulé que moi ce chapitre !_


	24. 24 : Visiteurs

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Oui, je sais, encore une revenante. Le délai est de pire en pire. Néanmoins, il devrait s'améliorer pour plusieurs raisons. D'une part, je suis dans ma dernière semaine de cours (pitié, pas de refrain qu'on ne fait rien à la fac !), donc une fois mes partiels passés j'arrêterai de courir à ce point. D'autre part, la fiction doit être finie avant septembre. Je vais être un cobaye du gouvernement pour le nouveau CAPES l'année prochaine, qui m'obligera à valider ma première année de master en même temps que valider les écrits et les oraux du concours. En bref, très grosse année pour moi en perspective, il faut donc que je conclue ma fiction avant le début, ce qui en soit devrait être une bonne nouvelle pour vous lol._

_Bref, revenons à nos moutons. J'accélère du coup mes plans et je lance la dernière (très grosse) intrigue de la fic. Je pense que je vais en assommer plus d'un, et que je vais provoquer des envies de meurtre vu la fin de mon chapitre, mais pitié, si vous me tuez, je ne pourrai pas finir !_

_Allez, je vous laisse à votre lecture. Je suis toujours dispo sur FB sous le nom de Lau's Writing, où je donne de mes nouvelles et des avancées sur mon écriture. Au dernier chapitre nous avons dépassé les 800 reviews, merci !_

_Lau_

* * *

**Chapitre 24. Visiteurs**

- Verdict ?, demanda Jasper quand Carlisle, Alice, Edward et Bella rentrèrent de l'hôpital.

- Plusieurs phalanges et le poignet cassés, répondit le médecin. Bella y a mis de tout son cœur.

Edward grogna, Emmett explosa de rire et Leah fut fière de son amie. Néanmoins, ce sentiment était ombragé par la dure réalité. Bella lui échappait un peu plus à chaque minute. Chaque instant passé avec les Cullen la rapprochait de ce monde interdit. Une seule chose allégeait cette pensée. Vampires ou non, et aussi difficile de ce fût de l'admettre, ils étaient des gens biens, surtout le chef du clan. Mais était-ce suffisant pour la laisser devenir une sangsue, comme chaque geste et parole laissaient présager ?

Pendant leur absence, elle avait appelé Jacob et lui avait fait un résumé de la situation. Dire qu'il était furieux était un doux euphémisme. Il avait même reproché à son épouse de n'avoir rien fait pour éviter que les choses ne s'améliorent. Elle avait alors coupé court à la conversation avant que les paroles ne dépassent les pensées de l'un comme de l'autre. Elle savait que durant leur absence il y réfléchirait tout seul et il commencerait à comprendre. Du moins, elle l'espérait.

Elle avait conscience que cette issue lui rappellerait d'une manière ou d'une autre la mort de son frère David. Si Bella disparaissait à jamais de leur vie, ce serait une nouvelle déchirure. Ce serait une nouvelle blessure. Une blessure de trop. Derrière son caractère de loup dur, fier et solide, Jake cachait encore sa douleur. Parfois Leah le voyait regarder une photo datant de l'époque où Bella et les deux jumeaux étaient inséparables. La peine de son mari était alors palpable. Bella est le dernier lien qu'il avait avec son frère, la dernière preuve qu'il avait bien existé et que d'une certaine manière il existerait toujours.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous revenus, plus personne ne savait trop quoi dire ou quoi faire. Alice décida alors de prendre les choses en main.

- Bon. Edward, Bella, Leah et Carlie, allez vous promener et faire le tour d'Edimbourg. Nous, en attendant, on va faire les bagages.

- Les bagages ?, demanda Emmett.

- Bien sûr ! Il y a beaucoup à faire si nous voulons rentrer demain. Ça n'a plus de sens qu'on reste en Angleterre. Ça n'en a jamais eu d'ailleurs, mais on ne va pas revenir dessus. On ne va pas continuer à rester là, à se regarder en chiens de faïence. Quelle que soit la tournure des évènements, l'évolution ne pourra se faire qu'à Forks. Alors, hop ! Edward fais l'honneur de la ville, tu la connais bien.

Moins d'une heure plus tard ils étaient tous les quatre à se promener dans la capitale de l'Ecosse. Le temps était mitigé. Un petit vent frais revigorifiait le visage de Bella, alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Carlie faisait la conversation. Soudainement, elle aperçut un mime. Elle prit alors la main de Leah pour s'y précipiter. La jeune femme fut prise au dépourvu, étonnée par cette petite fille. Mi vampire, mi humaine. Comme c'était étrange ! Elle aurait dû la dégoûter, mais elle comprenait maintenant la fascination de Bella. Carlie était juste adorable. Cette petite fille miraculée, qui aurait dû être monstrueuse, était en vérité un ange.

Seuls tous les deux, Edward prit timidement la main valide de Bella. Ils marchèrent alors pour la première fois, au grand jour, comme un couple. Ils avaient déjà été proches, mais ce simple geste avait peut être bien plus de sens que tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus jusqu'à ce moment. Ils s'étaient aimés, mais toujours cachés des yeux du monde, interdits de s'afficher. Bella serra alors de toutes ses forces la main de celui qu'elle aimait, se rapprocha de lui et fondit en larmes malgré elle. Toutes ces émotions l'avaient trop chamboulée. Elle chercha alors vite les lèvres de celui qu'elle aimait et ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement sous les rires de Carlie qui s'amusait avec le mime.

- Ne me laisse plus, murmura alors Bella.

- Ce n'est plus une option.

Il était sincère. Ne plus être avec elle n'était plus envisageable. Maintenant il était certain qu'elle était sincère. Il avait pleinement confiance en elle et en ce que l'avenir lui réservait.

Ils passèrent ainsi le reste de la journée à se promener tous les quatre. La louve était devenue « tatie Leah », ce qui était assez ironique compte tenu de la situation. Pourtant, plus le temps passait, plus cette dernière était à l'aise. Elle parvenait même à passer outre (ou presque) l'odeur nauséabonde que dégageait le vampire et à oublier sa qualité de sangsue. Durant ces quelques heures, c'était comme si tout était plus facile, comme si les vampires et les loups n'existaient pas, comme s'ils se connaissaient tous depuis toujours.

Ils finirent la journée dans un parc. Sur un terrain de football au loin, des enfants jouaient, criaient et riaient. Carlie essayait de s'approcher en vain des canards qui étaient au bord du lac. Elle était frustrée qu'ils refusent de laisser moins de cinq mètres entre elle et eux. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'ils sentaient qu'elle pouvait être dangereuse, qu'elle pouvait être un prédateur. Bella rit au éclats devant ces tentatives, allongée à côté de l'homme qu'elle aimait, sa tête sur son épaule. Leah aussi se moquait gentiment, constatant presque désespérément que de pauvres canards avaient un meilleur instinct de préservation que sa meilleure amie.

Les filles s'achetèrent de quoi manger un peu alors que le soleil se couchait. Bella commençait à avoir froid, alors Leah et Carlie vinrent la réchauffer de leur chaleur corporelle. Très vite elle fut de nouveau prête à se promener et à profiter de la soirée. Ils allèrent alors dans une fête foraine où Bella refusa catégoriquement de monter dans la grande roue.

- Du déconnes ?, demanda Leah. Trainer avec des sangsues ne te dérange pas, désolée Edward mais c'est vrai, mais monter dans une grande roue te fiche la trouille ? Est-ce qu'un jour tu pourrais être logique ?

- Mais je suis logique !, lui répondit Bella avec conviction. Il y a combien de chance pour qu'on reste coincés tout en haut avec ma poisse ? Je suis certaine qu'aucun de vous ne me laisserait mourir, mais on serait capable de gâcher notre soirée en y passant plusieurs heures, et je suis certaine qu'en plus après je tomberais malade. Je préfère le chamboule-tout !

- Heu Bella…, se risqua Edward. Comment veux-tu atteindre une cible de ta main gauche alors que déjà de la droite tu serais capable d'éborgner le forain ?

- Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! Très bien, quelle activité ne serait dangereuse pour personne ?

Carlie finit d'achever la jeune femme par sa réponse emplie d'une sincérité naïve.

- La pêche aux canards ?

Edward et Leah éclatèrent de rire ensembles, rire qui dura cinq bonnes minutes sans qu'il puisse être interrompu. Bella pendant ce temps chatouillait la petite fille pour se venger, vaincue par son innocence.

Finalement, il s'était avéré que c'était Carlie qui avait envie de pêcher les canards en plastique. Ils y allèrent donc, mangèrent de la barbe-à-papa (enfin presque tous), Edward gagna très modestement aux différentes attractions de force ou d'adresse pour avoir les peluches désirées par ces dames. Ils rentrèrent finalement les bras chargés, mais surtout heureux de ce moment passé ensembles.

Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de monter en voiture, Carlie voulut aller voir des illuminations. Bella l'y accompagna alors vite, laissant Leah et Edward seuls pour la toute première fois.

- Tu m'énerves, lança finalement la louve avant de préciser sa pensée. Tu m'énerves parce que tu es une sangsue, parce que tu as fait souffrir Bella comme jamais et parce qu'elle ne peut plus se passer de toi. Mais là, ce soir, tu m'énerves encore plus parce que je m'aperçois que malgré tout ça tu peux la rendre heureuse et que tu es peut-être effectivement un mec bien. Bella est la seule véritable amie que j'ai et à cause de toi je vais non seulement devoir la laisser partir, mais aussi me battre contre tous les autres pour qu'ils comprennent, et tout ça à cause d'une sangsue. Et ça, ça me rend même furieuse et…

- Merci, l'interrompit-il.

- Pardon ?!

- Merci d'être toujours là et de m'accepter. Et merci d'avoir accepté de réviser ton jugement. Je sais que tu n'y étais pas obligée, au contraire. Je t'en suis reconnaissant.

- Bien. N'en attends pas plus pour l'instant.

- Je ne t'en demande pas davantage.

- Sache que j'ai quand même toujours envie de te frapper, lui répondit-elle en arrachant un léger rire à Edward.

Ils furent vite rejoints après un court silence par les deux fugueuses. Ils montèrent alors dans le véhicule. Quand ils arrivèrent à la ville, tout était en carton. Il ne restait que le nécessaire pour dormir. Alice expliqua que les déménageurs étaient prévenus et viendraient dès le lendemain chercher leurs affaires pour les faire suivre à Forks. Leurs billets d'avion étaient réservés, d'ici soixante-douze heures tout serait revenu à sa place.

Edward et Bella firent particulièrement attention de ne pas trop discuter. Ils avaient tous deux besoin de temps pour réfléchir et savoir ce qu'ils voulaient vraiment, et à quoi ils étaient prêts par amour. Ils suivaient la philosophie « tant qu'on n'en parle pas, il n'y a pas de problème ».

Bella passa la nuit dans les bras de celui qu'elle aime, et pour la première fois depuis son départ, son sommeil fut serein et réparateur. Toute la pression de ces dernières semaines l'assomma et elle dormit à poings fermés.

A midi le lendemain, loups, humains et vampires étaient dans l'avion, éparpillés selon les places qu'il restait lors de la réservation. L'unique rangée de trois places fut réservée à Edward, Carlie et Bella, la petite fille étant du côté fenêtre, son père au milieu et Bella du côté intérieur. Lors du décollage, la jeune femme serra de toutes ses forces la main droit d'Edward, tentant de faire croire qu'elle n'avait pas peur en avion.

- Si tu avais ma poisse, avait-elle alors répondu à son sourire narquois, tu ne serais pas rassuré non plus.

Finalement, le voyage fut très long mais tout le monde arriva à bon port sans problème. Le lendemain Bella était de retour dans son appartement, déposant ses bagages et constatant avec désarroi que l'endroit avait besoin d'un sérieux ménage. Elle le prit comme excuse pour faire comprendre à Edward qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule quelques heures, le temps de faire le point, et qu'elle passerait le jour suivant pour tout mettre à plat quand elle serait prête.

Pourtant, à peine était-elle là que quelqu'un sonna à sa porte. Elle alla alors l'ouvrir et trouva son meilleur ami, le visage fermé, sur le pas de la porte.

- Jake…

- Salut Bella. Je peux entrer ?

Elle s'effaça, regrettant intérieurement un affrontement qu'elle aurait souhaité plus tardif. Elle observa rapidement son invité. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle le voyait, elle le connaissait par cœur. Elle craignait que le malaise soit à cause d'Edward, mais quelque chose ne collait pas. Cette situation, il la connaissait depuis longtemps. Non, il y avait quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de nouveau et de plus profond. Que se passait-il ?

- Jake ? Il y a un problème ?

Il sortit de ses pensées et bafouilla un peu avant de répondre tant bien que mal.

- Leah m'a dit pour Edward. Tu es certaine de ton coup ? Je veux dire… Merde Bella. Tu as conscience qu'il n'y a qu'une seule issue à ça ?

- Jake… on va en parler combien de temps et combien de fois ? Tu as vu comment j'étais sans lui. J'ai besoin de lui… Et puis je resterai la même. Je serai juste une vampire. J'apprendrai à contrôler ma soif. Ça prendra un peu de temps mais j'y arriverai.

Il s'énerva malgré lui. Quelque chose semblait vraiment aller mal et elle ne comprenait pas son humeur subite. Ils en avaient déjà discuté maintes fois, et il avait toujours gardé son calme.

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'en sais que tu resteras la même ? Si ça se trouve ta soif te changera complètement, et tu seras le pire monstre qu'il puisse exister ! Si ça se trouve, tu ne te rappelleras plus de qui tu es ! Qui te dit que tu aimeras toujours ta sangsue ?! Hein ? C'est pour lui que tu veux faire ce sacrifice mais tu ne ressentiras peut-être plus rien pour lui la transformation effectuée !

- Mais putain ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Jake ?, hurla-t-elle. C'est quoi ton problème ?

- Tu ne comprends rien à rien ! Très bien ! Deviens ce monstre ! Mais je ne cautionnerai pas ça. J'me casse.

Il partit en claquant la porte. Bella resta quelques instants choquée, incapable de comprendre le sens de la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Que s'était-il donc bien passé pour que Jacob soit dans cet état ? Ce n'était certainement pas sa réconciliation avec Edward. Il y avait quelque chose de plus. Elle connaissait bien son meilleur ami. Il n'était pas seulement en colère. Il était bouleversé.

Quelque chose de grave s'était produit en son absence.

Elle essaya d'appeler Edward pour qu'il vienne la chercher et qu'il l'amène à la limite du territoire Quileute. En vain. Aucun Cullen ne répondait au téléphone. Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas. Elle essaya alors de joindre Leah. Aucune réponse non plus.

Sans hésiter une seconde supplémentaire, elle prit ses clefs de voiture. Elle descendit et sauta dans le véhicule. Ce n'est qu'après avoir enclenché le contact qu'elle fut prise d'un dilemme : où aller ? La direction première était Forks, certes. Mais après ? Territoire Quileute ? Villa des Cullen ?

Elle secoua sa tête, remettant cette question à plus tard. Elle démarra, et tout en étant reconnaissante d'avoir une voiture automatique lui permettant de conduire malgré son attelle, elle essaya encore de joindre quelqu'un, toujours sans résultat. Arrivée près de Forks, elle tourna son volant instinctivement vers un chemin de terre. Elle conduisit sans s'arrêter, essayant de réprimer toute son angoisse. La vitesse et la mauvaise qualité de la route la secouaient comme un prunier mais elle s'en fichait. Quelque chose clochait, et même urgeait. Vite. Elle devait faire vite.

Elle arriva à la maison des Cullen, enfin. Aussitôt Alice sortit. Elle fut dans ma voiture avant même que Bella ne soit passé au point mort. Elle semblait très angoissée.

- Va-t-en. Tout de suite.

- Mais quoi ? Jake est passé, il était dans un état second. J'essaie de vous joindre depuis je ne sais combien de temps et personne ne répond ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Où est Edward ?

- Démarre tout de suite. Fais-le Bella !

Cette fois-ci, Bella s'exécuta. Le ton très injonctif et angoissé de son amie avait eu raison de sa propre peur. Elle passa alors la marche avant et fit demi-tour. Quand elles furent un peu éloignées de la maison, Bella reprit la parole.

- Maintenant tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe ou je retourne à la villa.

- Non. Tu es interdite d'accès pour quelques jours, répondit-elle d'un ton ne permettant aucun débat.

- Comment ça ? Mais il s'est passé quoi ?

- Nous avons de la visite. Des vampires qui ne sont pas végétariens, pas comme nous. Venir mettrait ta vie en danger.

- Mais pourquoi vous ne leur demandez pas de ne pas m'attaquer ? Pourquoi tant de mystères ? Ils sont si nombreux que ça pour que vous ayez aussi peur ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?

Alice soupira.

- Arrête-toi ici, tu devrais être hors de danger.

Bella s'exécuta. Elle mit le frein à main, se tourna vers sa passagère, et attendit des explications.

-Très bien, commença Alice. Dans les vampires qui sont à la villa, il y a…

- Oui…

- Il y a des personnes que nous connaissons. C'est pour ça qu'on ne peut pas les jeter comme on veut.

Le cœur de Bella eut un soubresaut. Elle avait peur de comprendre et de deviner l'identité des visiteurs. Non, cela ne pouvait pas être…

- Alice, je t'en prie. Sois honnête et parle-moi.

Elle soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire toute la vérité. Bella y retournerait immédiatement pour vérifier si tout était vrai. Elle-même n'arrivait pas à y croire. Mais pourquoi ? Tout commençait enfin à s'améliorer. En plus, elle n'avait rien vu venir.

- Alice !

- Oui, désolée. D'accord Bella. Dans le lot, il y a Victoria. La mère biologique de Carlie.

C'en fut trop pour le cœur de la petite humaine. Trop d'émotions en trop peu de temps. Elle éclata en sanglots dans les bras de la jeune vampire. Alice, prise au dépourvu, essaya d'oublier sa soif et consola tant qu'elle pouvait son amie. Elle ne savait pas comment agir. Pour la première fois de sa longue vie, elle était perdue dans les méandres du futur. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Si elle devait lui dire toute la vérité, s'il valait mieux que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre, mais dans ce cas-là, qui ? Edward ? Jacob ? Fallait-elle qu'elle découvre tout par elle-même ?

- Et Edward ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu me voir ? Pourquoi m'évite-t-il ? Il…

- Il t'aime Bella, ne pense pas que si je suis là et pas lui c'est parce qu'il pense retourner avec Victoria. Si je suis venu c'est parce qu'il ne voulait pas laisser Victoria avec Carlie, toutes seules, et surtout parce qu'il ne veut pas que Victoria apprenne ton existence. Il ne veut pas prendre de risque.

- C'est elle qui est partie… Elle me prendrait quand même pour une rivale ? Pourquoi est-elle revenue ?

- On ne sait pas encore trop. C'est ce qu'on essaie de découvrir. Mais pour ça, tu dois rester loin de nous. Rentre chez toi.

Au moment où Bella allait abdiquer devant les arguments d'Alice, au moment où elle allait accepter de laisser les choses se faire, elle eut une idée qui s'invita dans son esprit et qui en prit possession.

- Mais pourquoi Jake était-il aussi bouleversé ? J'ai du mal à croire aux coïncidences… Et ne me fais pas croire que c'est l'arrivée de Victoria qui l'a mis dans cet état.

- Je… je ne pense pas que je suis la mieux placée pour te le dire. Il y a un rapport, mais je ne peux pas te le donner. Maintenant je vais m'en retourner à la villa, je n'aime pas l'idée de m'éloigner de tout le monde dans ces circonstances. Allez, courage ma belle.

Elle sortit et, avant même que Bella n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Alice avait disparu.

Bella enclencha de nouveau la marche avant et se dirigea vers la maison de Jake. Elle n'était pas certaine de le trouver chez lui, mais elle ne se sentait pas le courage de rentrer chez elle.

Toujours dans un état second et plus déprimée que jamais à l'idée que la mère de Carlie et Edward soient ensembles dans la villa sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire, elle conduisit jusqu'à destination. Elle se gara alors, et à peine sortie de l'habitacle, elle entendit déjà des cris provenant de l'intérieur.

- Mais bordel ! Tu te rends compte que tu es tout ce pour quoi je me bats ?! Et tu n'éprouves aucun remord pour tout ce que tu as fait ces dernières années !

- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là ! Si tu avais voulu, tu aurais pu savoir ! Mais non, c'était tellement plus simple de croire ce que tu voulais bien ! J'ai bien l'intention de récupérer ma vie d'avant, et en particulier…

- Je t'interdis de t'approcher d'elle ! Tu pourrais la tuer !

- Je me contrôlerai, t'inquiète !

- Ah oui ? Et comment tu peux en être sûr ? Et puis tu te rends compte du choc qu'elle aura en te voyant ?

Entre temps, Bella s'était approchée pour mieux entendre les cris. Et puis, quand elle avait cru reconnaître une voix, elle s'était encore rapprochée davantage. Et puis, quand Jacob avait dit « qu'il pourrait _la_ tuer », elle était entrée.

Rien ne l'avait préparé à voir ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

- David…

* * *

_Je suis contente, on arrive enfin là où je voulais arriver depuis le début... Allez, on va s'amuser ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?_


	25. 25 : Si seulement

_Hey !_

_Je vous avais dit que je publierai aussitôt mes partiels terminés, mon dernier était vendredi dernier. Alors ? Promesse tenue ?_

_Je vous ai scotchés je crois la dernière fois. Pour certains de nombreuses questions se sont posées d'ordre technique. J'en donne une explication dans ce nouveau chapitre, peut-être que certains vont la trouver bancale, mais bon ça reste une fiction hein..._

_Je dois avouer que j'ai pris encore du plaisir à écrire ce chapitre. J'aime bien créer des nœuds aux cerveaux de mes personnages, ce n'est pas ma faute. Je rappelle que nous arrivons à la fin de la fiction point de vue intrigue, alors profitez bien. _

_Bon, je vous laisse. Bonne lecture et soyez indulgents, j'ai encore la fatigue de mes examens ! (oui, ils ont beau dos...) A très bientôt !_

_Lau_

* * *

**Chapitre 25. Si seulement**

_Je me rappelle encore le jour où c'est arrivé. Je revenais en week-end à Forks. David m'y avait précédé. J'avais hâte de me reposer un peu dans le cocon qui aurait pu être mon Enfer. Quand j'étais venu m'y installer, quelques années auparavant, je n'aurais jamais pensé que je m'y sentirais aussi bien. Loin du soleil, loin du bruit, loin de la véritable civilisation. Exilée en quelque sorte au pays du Géant vert. _

_Nous avions prévu de nous retrouver sur la plage. Il fallait toutefois que je passe par chez mon père pour déposer quelques livres et en prendre d'autres. _

_Ma première réaction en voyant sa voiture devant la maison fut l'étonnement. Habituellement il n'est jamais chez lui en journée. Je ne m'en étais pas plus préoccupée, contente de le voir avant d'aller à la Push. _

_C'est quand je l'ai vu se tenir les cheveux, avachi sur son canapé, que j'ai compris qu'il y avait un problème. Aussitôt une boule était apparue dans ma gorge. « Qui ? ». Je ne le savais pas, mais il y avait un nom. _

_- Papa…, avais-je alors dit en tremblant. _

_Il avait levé les yeux. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. Les yeux rouges, les joues mouillées par les larmes. Quelqu'un était mort. « Qui ? » encore raisonnait dans ma tête. Je m'étais assise à ses côtés. Mes jambes ne me portaient plus. _

_J'attendis. J'attendis que les mots sortent de sa bouche. Je n'arrivais pas à lui poser la question qui raisonnait en moi comme dans une grotte vide. Une seule syllabe avait le goût de la fatalité. _

_Et puis, le nom s'était fait entendre. Un murmure. Un murmure qui n'était jamais aussi bien arrivé à mon oreille que ce jour-là. _

_- David._

Un accident de voiture. Un corps calciné. C'est à cela que se résumait le tournant dans la vie de Bella. La première certitude que la vie était éphémère. Que rien n'était jamais gagné. Que rien ne serait plus jamais pareil et que son enfance était bien terminée.

Ce genre de sentiment ne peut être acquis que par un traumatisme, par un évènement marquant.

Il était mort. C'était sa certitude. Les empreintes dentaires l'avaient confirmé.

Alors, comment était-ce possible ? Qui était cet indien à la peau blafarde devant elle ?

- Bella, va-t-en, ordonna Jacob.

- David…, avait-elle répété.

Le jumeau s'était alors approché d'elle, aussitôt arrêté par le loup.

- Tu ne la touches pas ! Tu ne t'approches même pas ! Bella, va-t-en je te dis. Rentre chez toi.

Elle l'aurait bien fait, mais ses jambes ne répondaient plus, pas plus que son cerveau. Son amour de toujours, celui qui la hantait depuis des années, se tenait devant elle. Il n'avait pas changé. Jacob avait évolué, muri. Mais David, non. Exactement comme dans son souvenir. Seule différence, une peau un peu plus claire. C'était tout.

Non, pas tout à fait. Il y avait une autre différence. Beaucoup plus flagrante. Tellement flagrante qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue au premier abord.

Ses yeux.

Rouges.

Rouge-sang.

Non !

- Tu… Je…

- Je sais que ça peut te surprendre Bella, lui dit-il d'une voix séductrice. Mais c'est bien moi. Je suis vivant et je suis de retour. Nous ne serons plus jamais séparés.

Le cœur de Bella fit un bond. David était là. Vivant.

Vampire.

- Mais c'est impossible ! Les loups ne résistent pas à la morsure de vampires !

- Sauf que je n'étais pas un loup quand ça s'est produit. La transformation n'a jamais eu lieu. J'étais un humain. Je suis vivant ma Bella.

- JE T'INTERDIS DE LUI PARLER AINSI !, hurla Jacob.

- JAKE TA GUEULE !, lui répondit-il immédiatement. Tu as toujours voulu Bella, je le sais ! Tu as bien pris soin d'elle, merci, mais je suis de retour.

L'animosité entre les deux jumeaux était sans pareille. Jamais ils ne s'étaient parlé ainsi. D'inséparables, ils étaient devenus des ennemis. Et une fois encore, Bella était au milieu des conflits.

David se tourna à nouveau vers l'humaine.

- C'est bien moi, Bella. Je suis de retour pour toi, quoi qu'en dise Jacob. N'aie pas peur…

- Tes yeux…

- Ce sont des yeux de vampires Bella. Comme tu l'as deviné. Mais au moins, je suis vivant.

- Non…

Bella essayait de retrouver ses esprits. Elle n'avait jamais vu des yeux rouges comme ceux-là. Elle en avait entendu parler, mais elle n'en avait jamais vus.

- Ce ne sont pas des yeux de vampires… ce sont des yeux de tueurs.

- Bella. Je suis un vampire. Mais je te promets que je ne te ferai aucun mal. Nous pourrions recommencer tous les deux. Je suis toujours le même. Regarde. Je suis là.

Jacob espérait que pour changer sa meilleure amie agirait comme il le fallait. Pour une fois que sa sangsue aurait dû être là, pour une fois qu'il aurait voulu qu'elle soit là, évidemment il était aux abonnés absents.

- Je… Il faut que j'y aille. Je dois partir. Je…

- Je sais que c'est perturbant. Je ne t'ai jamais oubliée. Je t'aime.

Là, le cerveau de Bella se remit en marche. Le « je t'aime » lui donna un coup de poignard au cœur. Tant de fois elle avait souhaité l'entendre à nouveau. Tant de fois elle l'avait imaginé en rêve. Pourtant, l'effet escompté était bien différent de la réalité. En fait, loin du bonheur imaginé, la fureur s'emparait d'elle.

- Tu m'aimes ? Toutes ces années je t'ai pleuré, j'ai hurlé, j'ai vécu comme un zombie et c'est maintenant que tu refais surface ? Tu te fous de ma tête ?

- Bella, supplia Jacob, désespéré. Ne le provoque pas.

- Excuse-moi Jake, mais là je ne suis pas d'accord. Putain David ! Tu n'as pas le droit de débarquer comme ça et de me dire que tu m'aimes ! Pas avec ces yeux rouges ! Tu détruits tout ce qu'on a vécu !

- Je comprends ta colère, Bella. Mais je suis là maintenant. Viens, on pourrait vivre une éternité ensembles. L'éternité ma chérie. Tu imagines ? Toi, et moi, et le reste du monde. Plus rien ne nous séparera, pas même la mort.

- Si. La mort nous a séparés David. Tu n'es plus le même. Tu n'es plus celui que j'ai connu, je le vois à ton regard. Ce n'est pas seulement une question de sang sur les mains. C'est trop tard. Tu n'es plus le même. Je ne suis plus la même.

Elle se souvint de ce qu'elle avait vécu ces derniers mois. Jacob. Son nouveau boulot. Les Cullen. Carlie. Edward.

David.

Edward.

Deux visages, deux personnalités. Deux vampires. L'un végétarien, l'autre prêt à la transformer sur le champ. Deux amours.

- J'ai changé. J'ai tourné la page.

- Quoi ?

Cette fois-ci, la fureur était dans David. Jamais il ne s'était imaginé que Bella ne pourrait pas l'attendre. Ou plutôt, qu'un autre amour prendrait le pas sur celui qu'ils partageaient. C'était une trahison.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, toutes ces années durant ? Nos rêves, nos espoirs !

- C'est du passé David ! Des années ont passé ! Je sais que les vampires restent égaux à eux-mêmes, année après année. La transformation forge leur personnalité et leurs sentiments. Mais ce n'est pas la même chose pour les humains. J'ai eu tellement mal, David. Je n'ai été que l'ombre de moi-même des années durant. Aujourd'hui je vais enfin mieux. Je ne veux plus vivre dans le passé, je veux avancer.

- Tu as l'air de connaitre bien des choses sur les vampires, l'accusa-t-il. On dirait que mon cher frère t'a bien informée. C'est comme ça qu'il te protège si bien ?

Jacob, derrière David, fit des gros yeux à Bella et un très léger signe de tête négatif. Elle ne devait pas parler d'Edward. C'était bien trop dangereux.

- Comment je le sais ne te regarde pas David. Ça ne te regarde plus. Tu resteras toujours mon premier amour, mais c'est du passé. Je viens de le comprendre. Je t'en prie. Arrête de tuer.

- Je crois que tu n'as pas tout compris au principe des vampires Bella.

- Si. Tu es bien placé pour savoir que les forêts sont pleines d'animaux sauvages. Si tu es vraiment le même, comme tu dis, arrête de tuer et profite de cette deuxième chance qui t'est donnée avec ton frère. Il t'a pleuré comme personne. Mais je ne serai plus à tes côtés. C'est terminé.

Bella commença à faire demi-tour, mais à peine avait-elle commencé qu'une main gelée avait attrapé son poignet. Aussitôt une vague de chaleur fit valser la glace. La seconde suivante les deux jumeaux étaient à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Va-t-en Bella, ordonna Jacob.

Ce dernier avait emprisonné son frère contre un mur. Bella lança un dernier regard désolé à David et fit demi-tour. Elle sortit au moment où Sam et Leah entraient. Sachant que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, elle prit sa voiture. Elle démarra et sortit du territoire Quileute.

Trop d'émotions. Edward. Victoria. Et maintenant David. Et ce foutu poignet qui lui faisait un mal de chien !

Sortie du territoire, elle s'arrêta et pleura encore tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Où pouvait-elle aller ? Chez les Cullen ? Elle n'en avait pas le droit. Victoria y était, elle risquerait sa vie. Chez son père ? Comment lui expliquer son état ? A son propre appartement ? Loin de tout et finalement peut-être plus en danger qu'en sécurité. Et puis surtout, seule.

Elle n'avait nulle part à aller. Elle ne pouvait pas aller voir ses meilleurs amis, ni l'homme qu'elle aimait, et pourtant elle ne pouvait pas rester seule, elle ne s'en sentait pas capable. Elle resta ainsi quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que la porte de sa voiture s'ouvre. Elle sursauta alors, tourna la tête et vit… Emmett.

- Salut le moucheron !

- Emmett ? Mais… que fais-tu ici ?

- Mandaté par le lutin. Elle ne peut pas quitter la villa pour pouvoir prévoir au mieux les faits et gestes de l'autre greluche. Jazz gère les émotions des uns et des autres, et on s'est dit qu'il valait mieux que ce soit moi qui vienne s'occuper de toi plutôt que Rosie. Bon, pour commencer, tu descends de voiture et tu me laisses ta place. Hors de question que tu me conduises, j'ai beau être immortel, avec ta poisse tu serais capable de nous faire avoir un accident ! Allez hop hop hop !

Machinalement, Bella sortit de la voiture et échangea sa place avec le mastodonte. Il prit alors le volant et accepta le silence de la jeune humaine. Il conduisit, sortant d'abord de la ville. Ils arrivèrent finalement à Port Angeles. Bella pensa qu'il la ramenait chez elle, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Ils allèrent se garer à côté d'un grand parc où jouaient des enfants sous les yeux bienveillants de leurs parents. En fait, ce n'était pas loin de là où Bella avait rencontré Carlie pour la toute première fois.

Ils sortirent et marchèrent dans le même silence. Emmett n'était pas très habitué à tout cela. A vrai dire, avec la petite humaine, il essuyait plein de premières fois. Pour une fois, il décida de ne pas faire le clown. D'être un grand frère pour celle qu'il considérait comme une petite sœur douce, frêle et tellement fragile derrière sa force.

- Tu sais que je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour ce genre de truc mais… Je sais pour ton ex. On l'a appris indirectement par la greluche. Ils ont fait route ensembles, c'est pour ça qu'ils sont arrivés en même temps. Tu veux en parler ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut dire ? Je croyais que plus rien ne pourrait me surprendre et que les emmerdes étaient enfin terminées, et voilà. Je crois maintenant qu'on nous ment. La Terre tourne certainement autour de la Lune ou quelque chose comme ça. Ce n'est pas possible autrement. Il s'est passé quelque chose. Tu sais, je suis vraiment certaine d'avoir été un serial kitten killer dans toutes mes vies précédentes.

Emmett éclata de rire, s'imaginant Bella attaquer des chatons.

- Au moins oui. Et de temps en temps tu devais rajouter des chiots.

- Tu sais quel est le pire ? Tout à l'heure, j'étais dans la voiture, et je ne savais même pas où aller. Là, je n'ai plus d'endroit où je peux me sentir bien.

- Dis-toi que c'est l'affaire de quelques jours. On va botter les fesses à la grognasse et le cabot va certainement s'occuper du cas de son frangin. En attendant, on s'est mis d'accord discrètement pour ne pas te laisser seule.

Bella s'arrêta et regarda le vampire, étonnée.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu crois quoi ? Que Monsieur Tête d'enterrement te laisserait sans surveillance et sans défense alors que tu as des canines qui rodent ? Qu'une de ces canines est l'ex de ton cher vampire et que l'autre est le tien ? Mais bien sûr voyons !

Le laïus d'Emmett fit rire la jeune femme, un rire nerveux, mais un rire tout de même. Il avait une manière bien à lui de décrire la situation. Toutefois, il tombait assez juste. Et puis, même si elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué à voix haute, non seulement elle était heureuse qu'il soit avec elle, mais en plus elle était rassurée. Vraiment rassurée.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, de conversations si banales que compte tenu du contexte cela aurait pu être drôle. Si Bella avait moins mal au poignet. Qu'il était content qu'elle et son frère se soient réconciliés. Que son rêve à lui serait d'avoir un chat, qu'il avait déjà essayé d'en avoir un mais que pour une raison « étrange » ce dernier s'était enfui.

Quand Bella fut suffisamment fatiguée pour ne plus pouvoir penser convenablement, Emmett la ramena chez elle et la borda.

Silencieusement, dans la nuit, il observa la petite humaine. Il éprouvait une réelle admiration pour elle. Supporter autant d'émotions et rester malgré tout, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Et puis, il était soulagé. Tous avaient craint silencieusement que Bella retourne avec son grand amour aussitôt qu'ils se seraient retrouvés. Surtout qu'il était lui aussi un vampire, attrayant, tentant, immortel. Qu'elle soit là, dans cet appartement, montre qu'ils ne s'étaient pas trompés sur elle. Si seulement les choses étaient plus simples. S'il n'y avait pas Victoria, ni David.

Si seulement.

Mais la réalité était toute autre. Vers trois heures du matin, il entendit un léger bruit derrière la porte d'entrée. Il se leva immédiatement et ouvrit.

Edward se tenait là, dans l'embrasure, le visage fermé. Emmett ne put pas s'en empêcher, il le prit dans une étreinte moins virile que fraternelle.

_Elle va bien. Elle n'attend que toi._

- Elle sait tout ? Elle l'a vu ?, murmura-t-il si bas que malgré le silence aucune oreille humaine n'aurait pu l'entendre.

_Oui. Elle a vu David. Je l'ai retrouvée à la lisière du territoire quileute. Nous n'en avons pas beaucoup parlé, mais c'est flagrant que c'est toi qu'elle veut. S'il te restait des doutes, au moins cette affaire les aura balayés. Tu restes pour combien de temps ? Je te laisse ?_

- Je dois être de retour pour le réveil de Carlie.

_Alors réveille la. Elle a besoin de toi. Je vais faire un tour dans le quartier, je ne serai pas loin._

Edward hocha la tête. Aussitôt Emmett parti, il observa l'appartement. Il était méconnaissable par rapport à la dernière fois où il était venu. Oh, il était bien propre, on voyait que le ménage était récent. Probablement juste avant son départ. Pourtant, il avait perdu un peu de son âme. Plus aucune photographie, plus de réelle personnalisation. Il vint s'asseoir ensuite sur le rebord du lit avec autant de délicatesse possible. Il observa alors le visage de la femme qu'il aimait. Il était tellement tendu par rapport à la dernière fois où il l'a regardée dormir. Son index vint toucher délicatement le V formé entre les deux sourcils. Puis, il le fit glisser doucement du front vers la joue. Il aimait cette caresse, et surtout voir l'effet qu'il provoquait sur la femme qu'il aimait. Son visage se détendait doucement.

Alors, elle avait renoncé à David ? Il savait, grâce à Victoria, qu'il voulait la reconquérir. Elle n'avait pas essayé de cacher cela puisqu'elle ne connaissait pas l'existence de Bella dans la vie du père de sa fille. Et pourtant, elle connaissait son odeur. Carlisle avait dû dire qu'ils avaient accueilli une humaine qu'il devait soigner, une jeune femme qui avait des ennuis avec la police et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas soigner à l'hôpital. Si jamais elle apprenait la véritable raison… Non, il ne devait pas y penser.

Il se pencha et lui donna un baiser dans le cou pour la réveiller. Ils devaient se parler. Elle bougea doucement et ouvrit ses yeux. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre ce que représentait l'ombre. Elle se redressa alors d'un bond et se jeta dans les bras du vampire. Elle s'enivra de son odeur, comme pour être certaine qu'il était bien là.

- Je ne pensais pas te voir avant des jours…

Il lui rendit son étreinte, luttant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas la briser. Il comprenait au même moment à quel point il avait besoin de cette femme.

- Je sais… Je me suis enfui pour quelques heures, je ne peux pas rester longtemps. Il faut que je sois de retour pour le réveil de Carlie. Elle a peur de Victoria.

Bella se recula alors, mi-inquiète, mi-furieuse.

- Elle ne l'a quand même pas…

- Tu crois que je l'aurais laissée lever la main sur ma fille ? Non, mais elle a comprit que Victoria n'est pas toi. Elle n'est pas du tout la maman qu'elle s'était imaginée. Par contre, elle est vraiment extrêmement intelligente. Elle a compris toute seule qu'il ne fallait pas prononcer ton nom, ou parler de toi d'une quelconque manière.

- Que veux-t-elle ?

Le visage d'Edward s'assombrit immédiatement.

- Récupérer Carlie. Elle veut l'emmener en Italie.

- Comment ça ?

Bella ne comprenait pas. Il lui manquait nécessairement des éléments.

- Cette règle du secret est régie par trois vampires vivants en Italie. Ils sont très puissants, et les places à leur côté sont chères. Là-bas on est traités un peu comme des rois si on est dans leurs beaux souliers. Victoria veut se faire sa place au soleil en quelque sorte. Et Carlie est son ticket d'entrée. L'un des trois vampires dont je t'ai parlé est un collectionneur. Carlie serait une pièce de choix.

Bella se leva immédiatement pour courir aux toilettes. La nausée s'était emparée d'elle à l'idée qu'on puisse se servir de la petite fille comme cela. Edward la rejoignit avec un gant mouillé et un verre d'eau. Il tira la chasse d'eau et s'assit à côté de la jeune humaine.

- On ne la laissera pas faire Bella. C'est une promesse. Jamais je ne la laisserai emporter ma fille. Notre fille.

Par ce simple mot, « notre », Edward venait de conclure une promesse silencieuse. Celle de passer leur avenir ensembles.

- Mais… comment ? Vous ne pouvez pas faire de la surveillance perpétuelle ! Ce n'est pas une vie…

- Nous trouverons une solution. Et si elle ne nous laisse pas d'autre choix, nous agirons en conséquence.

Le ton froid d'Edward ne laissait aucun doute sur la signification de la dernière phrase. Avec David, Victoria, Edward et Bella, les confrontations n'allaient savoir tarder.


	26. 26 : Tragédienne grecque

_Hellow !_

_C'est officiel, j'ai ma licence ! Fêtons ça avec ce nouveau chapitre. Je suis triste. Plus j'écris plus je comprends à quel point nous nous rapprochons de la fin... Enfin bon, il ne faut bien quand même ! Apparemment, mon explication pour David est globalement bien passée, j'en ai été rassurée. On continue. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis... Et puis sur comment vous voyez la suite. Vous comprendrez en lisant._

_Bonne lecture !_

_Lau_

* * *

**Chapitre 26. Tragédienne grecque**

Douglas McArthur a écrit, « On ne devient pas vieux pour avoir vécu un certain nombre d'années, on devient vieux parce qu'on a déserté son idéal. Les années rident la peau renoncer à on idéal ride l'âme. » Cette phrase n'a jamais été aussi vraie que pour les créatures mythiques que l'on croyait inexistantes. Ces êtres dont on ne doit rien savoir, que l'on croit sortis tout droit de ces livres d'histoires que l'on lit en cachette de ses parents sous la couette, pour qu'ils ne vous les confisquent pas sous prétexte qu'elles peuvent faire peur. L'éternité vous empêche de vieillir d'apparence, mais leur esprit subit le poids des années. A quel moment deviennent-ils vieux ?

Edward pouvait répondre à cette question, plus que jamais. Au retour de l'appartement de Bella, tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Victoria, David, les Quileute, les vampires… Tout. Quand il avait appris le retour du grand amour de la femme qu'il aimait, il avait eu comme un vertige. Pour la première fois de son existence de vampire, il avait cru qu'il allait perdre connaissance. C'était une sensation tellement étrange. Son corps fonctionnait bien, mais son esprit était déconnecté. Gérer Victoria, il ne savait pas encore comment il allait s'en sortir, mais il avait la certitude que rien ne l'empêcherait de protéger sa famille. Bella en revanche était tout à fait en droit de partir quand elle le souhaitait. Il n'était pas David, il ne le serait jamais. Il ignorait pourquoi elle restait, mais elle était son idéal, sa jeunesse, sa raison de vivre avec Carlie maintenant. Il n'avait même plus peur de la transformer. Si elle était toujours partante, il ferait d'elle son égal et il l'épouserait dans la foulée. Il aurait enfin la famille qu'il avait tant souhaitée quand il avait rencontré Victoria, et avec une femme qui valait mille combats.

Pourtant, comment allaient-ils s'en sortir ? Il ne voulait pas tuer Victoria. Même si elle s'était moquée de lui, il avait aimé d'une certaine manière cette femme. Et puis surtout, elle était la mère de Carlie. Comment pourrait-il regarder sa fille en face s'il était responsable de la mort de sa mère ? Il n'avait pas le droit de faire cela. Il ne pouvait pas. Il avait beau prétendre le contraire à Bella, pour l'instant ils étaient tous dans une impasse. Et puis il ne fallait pas oublier David. Il y avait peu de chance qu'il laisse tomber aussi facilement. Il allait devoir parler avec le cléb… non. Avec Jacob. Il méritait quand même d'être appelé par son prénom.

Mais pour l'instant, la villa. Carlie allait se réveiller. Hors de question qu'elle ne le voit pas au réveil. Elle avait peur d'être abandonnée et que Victoria l'emmène. Elle se raccrochait à lui et à chaque membre de la famille comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Son instinct était vraiment extraordinaire. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait trouvé Bella et qui lui avait fait confiance la première. Mais elle était si petite. Même si son apparence reflétait son âge, elle serait bien trop jeune pour pouvoir faire face, alors là… Lui qui avait toujours méprisé ces parents qui se déchiraient soi-disant pour le bienêtre de leurs enfants alors qu'ils leur faisaient plus de mal qu'autre chose, il se retrouvait dans la même position. Décidément, depuis quelques temps, tous ses principes et ses belles idées préconçues volaient aux éclats. Finalement, il ne savait pas tant de choses que cela malgré son don.

Il rentra chez lui après avoir fait signe à Emmett de retourner protéger discrètement Bella. Victoria était dans le salon, entourée de Rosalie, d'Alice et de Jasper. Elle n'était jamais seule, mais elle s'en fichait. Tôt ou tard elle était persuadée qu'elle arriverait à ses fins, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle convaincrait la gamine de partir avec elle, de rester avec sa maman. Une mère, c'est sacré. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce que c'était la pauvre petite, ce n'était pas avec cette famille trop parfaite qu'elle avait pu apprendre ce que c'était qu'une vraie mère. Les autres greluches étaient toutes des tantes. Une décoration dans un paysage. Elle, elle serait très vite son centre de l'univers.

- N'y pense même pas.

La voix d'Edward, glaciale comme elle pouvait l'être depuis quelques heures, avait brisé le silence ambiant. Il s'était fait discret en rentrant et elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Par conséquent, elle n'avait pas pris garde à garder ses pensées pour elle. Tant pis. Elle y arriverait quand même.

Edward s'avança, prêt à exploser. L'atmosphère venait de se changer, et toutes les émotions contenues tant bien que mal étaient sur le point de resurgir, plus dangereuses que jamais.

- Tu ne t'approches pas de ma fille. Ne pense même pas à elle.

- De _notre_ fille, cher Edward. Que ça te plaise ou non. Et comme je suis sa mère, c'est à moi de décider de son avenir.

Alors que l'intéressé était sur le point d'oublier toutes ses bonnes résolutions, une voix grave s'éleva.

- Ou pas. Tu ferais mieux te de casser. Ta présence dans cette région est indésirable. Et tu laisses la gamine ici.

Personne ne s'était attendu à cette intervention. Jacob était là, derrière Edward et s'avançait pour être à ses côtés. Il avait confié son frère aux autres loups pour qu'il puisse venir discuter de toute l'histoire avec les Cullen, mais ce qu'il avait entendu en arrivant l'avait mis hors de lui. On ne s'attaquait pas à un enfant, d'autant plus que Carlie était comme une fille pour Bella.

- Laisse-moi deviner. Jacob, c'est ça ? Tu fous quoi ici ? Ce n'est pas tes affaires je crois !

Le loup comprit immédiatement qu'elle ignorait le lien de Bella avec les Cullen, et il en fut rassuré. Le tout était de ne pas gaffer.

- Je suis ici en tant que représentant des Quileute. Le pacte que nous avons conclu avec les Cullen ne te concerne pas, surtout que tu chasses les humains, ce qui est intolérable. Et pour te répondre, cette enfant est à moitié humaine, et donc également sous notre responsabilité tant que les Cullen habiteront ici.

Edward fut reconnaissant de cette aide complètement inattendue. Finalement, avoir des loups pour alliés n'était pas une mauvaise chose.

- Je me fous de tes états d'âmes le clébard. Barre-toi.

- Non. Je suis venu te prévenir. Tu t'attaques à un seul humain d'une manière ou d'une autre tant que tu seras dans l'état de Washington, et Cullen ou pas Cullen on s'occupera de ton cas avec un certain plaisir.

- Et si c'est ton cher frangin si parfait qui s'attaque aux humains ? Deux justices selon les cas ? C'est beau ces principes !

- Si David essaie de s'attaquer à un humain, comme tu dis, je le neutraliserai personnellement. Mais tu as raison sur un point. Avec toi, je n'aurai aucun état d'âme. Dans ton intérêt, si tu tiens à ta vie maudite, tu ferais mieux de rester ici ou de partir à jamais.

- Ce n'est pas un clébard qui me fera peur.

- Un clébard peut-être pas, répondit Edward, mais sept vampires et une meute de loups, peut-être. Tu n'as pas compris Victoria ? Tu n'es pas la bienvenue.

- Et si j'allais voir les Volturi et que je leur racontais tout ce que je savais ?

- Et alors quoi ? Tu crois qu'on a peur ? On n'a rien à se reprocher.

- Je suis certaine qu'ils trouveraient quelque chose, rien que pour pouvoir en recruter un ou deux d'entre vous. Tout serait tellement plus simple si tu laissais Carlie partir. Rien de tout cela ne te préoccuperait plus. Je disparaitrais et plus personne n'aurait à se soucier de moi ! Tu crois pas que ça serait la meilleure solution le clébard ? Pof ! Plus de Victoria !

Oui, pour Jacob ce serait peut-être la meilleure solution. Pour les humains aussi. Mais pour une fois dans sa vie, Jacob n'avait pas envie de ne penser qu'à lui ou à ce qui l'arrangerait. Non. Il y avait une famille à sauver. Et il y avait Bella. Jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner si cette sangsue parvenait à ses fins.

- Tu connais l'autre manière pour qu'il n'y ait plus de Victoria ? Que tu sois entre mes crocs.

L'espace d'une seconde, le masque d'assurance de Victoria tomba. Oui, c'était donc ça. Victoria avait cette capacité de tout déguiser pour tromper. Elle donnait l'impression de courir plus vite, si bien que les autres n'avaient aucune chance d'espérer la rejoindre. Elle faisait croire ce qu'elle voulait, pour peu qu'elle prît garde à ne pas relâcher son attention. C'était comme si elle avait constamment devant son visage un masque de tragédie grecque. Mais derrière, il y avait la vérité. Il fallait juste comprendre cela. Et Edward venait de saisir le fonctionnement de son don. Elle ne pourrait plus rien lui cacher. Il ne se laisserait plus jamais aveugler. Il avait trouvé la faille et il comptait bien se glisser dedans pour tout faire exploser.

- Dis-moi, Victoria, commença-t-il très calmement, crois-tu vraiment que tu duperas Aro avec tes belles paroles ?

Pour la deuxième fois, l'assurance de la jeune vampire faillit, inquiète de la signification des paroles qui venaient d'être prononcées.

- Tu ignores donc qu'il connait toutes tes pensées, quoi que tu fasses, quoi que tu veuilles ? Un seul contact et il te perce à jour, il va au plus profond de ton âme. Aucun moyen d'y échapper.

Le masque de la tragédienne tombait. Edward jubilait, il gagnait du terrain. Il faisait très attention à la moindre petite pensée. Et puis… Oui. Il l'avait interceptée. Cacher des intentions, peut-être y parviendrait-elle. Mais cacher des souvenirs, c'était plus difficile. C'était impossible.

- Alors, poursuivit-il, comment crois-tu qu'ils réagiraient en apprenant que tu voulais les duper pour te faire inclure, non pas dans leurs acolytes, mais parmi eux ? Que ton but est de rajouter un quatrième fauteuil afin de peu à peu les évincer et régner seule ?

Cette fois-ci, le masque de la tragédienne venait de tomber véritablement sous le coup d'un acteur beaucoup trop doué pour elle. Elle cherchait une réplique, mais n'en trouvait aucune. Alors, sous le coup de la colère, elle sauta à la gorge de son ancien amant. Mais ce dernier l'avait lu dans ses pensées et esquiva sans mal l'attaque. Il constata qu'elle n'avait que très peu eu à se battre. Ses techniques étaient semblables à celles des nouveaux nés : frontales, instinctives, sans tactique. Personne n'osait intervenir de peur de gêner Edward. Non, pas seulement à cause de cela. Tous savaient que ce combat était le sien. Il aurait dû avoir lieu voilà des mois de cela.

Malheureusement, d'autres yeux le virent. Carlie s'était réveillée, et tout le monde étant concentré sur le combat, personne ne s'en aperçut assez tôt. Déjà la jeune enfant voyait son père et sa mère se battre de la manière la plus violente qu'il soit. Elle restait pétrifiée devant ces images qu'aucun enfant ne devrait voir. Mais du haut de ses petits yeux innocents, elle comprenait ce qu'il se passait. Oh oui, elle comprenait. Elle savait que cette maman n'était pas gentille et qu'elle voulait faire du mal à son papa. En fait, elle comprenait surtout qu'elle n'était pas sa vraie maman. Sa vraie maman, c'était Bella. Bella était l'amoureuse de son papa, Bella était celle qui la bordait le soir quand elle était là, qui lui racontait des histoires pleines de magies et de couleurs. Bella lui faisait des bisous et des câlins, ce que jamais la dame qui attaquait son papa n'avait fait. Cette dame, quand elle lui parlait, elle mentait. Elle pouvait le voir à ses yeux. Ils ne disaient pas la même chose que la bouche. Ils étaient froids. Ils faisaient peur.

Ce matin, ce n'était pas les yeux de la dame qui effrayaient Carlie, mais la possibilité que du mal soit fait à son papa. Jasper fut le premier à s'apercevoir de la présence de la petite fille à cause de l'émotion qu'elle ressentait. Il fit un discret signe à Rosalie pour qu'elle s'occupe d'elle. Il devait rester concentré pour troubler Victoria et appuyer son sentiment d'impuissance face à la technique de combat d'Edward parfaitement rodée. Rosalie s'approcha discrètement de Carlie et fit tout pour ne pas déconcentrer son frère, mais en vain. Il comprit que Carlie était là immédiatement et s'arrêta. Victoria en profita pour l'enlacer et le serrer de ses bras puissants. Carlie cria alors, témoin des souffrances de son père. Jasper et Alice firent comprendre aux autres de ne pas intervenir malgré leur envie. Seul Emmett manquait à l'appel, protégeant Bella discrètement. Tous avaient foi en Edward. Ils savaient qu'il n'abandonnerait jamais, pas après tant d'épreuves.

Fermant les yeux pour se concentrer, il poussa sur ses bras et se libéra de l'étreinte. Aussitôt tout le monde se mit à respirer à nouveau. Jacob se demandait encore s'il devait se transformer ou non, partagé entre son instinct et la peur de gêner avec sa trop grande taille dans une pièce déjà encombrée. Edward refit face à Victoria, mais avec encore plus de confusion. S'ils ne s'arrêtaient pas maintenant, cela allait se terminer en un combat à mort. Il ne pouvait pas le faire, ni ici à cause du regard de Carlie, ni ailleurs par respect pour elle. Mais s'il la laissait partir, il risquait la vie de toute sa famille. Personne d'autre que lui ne pourrait prendre cette décision…

Pendant ce temps, Emmett veillait sur Bella. Il resta à ses côtés après qu'elle se soit rendormie, ignorant ce qu'il se passait à la villa. L'eut-il su, il aurait été plongé dans un cruel dilemme, et aurait probablement choisi de rester à sa place, sachant pertinemment qu'ils étaient largement suffisamment nombreux pour se défendre. Son seul regret aurait été de ne pas avoir assisté au combat.

Bella avait un sommeil agité. Des noms se mêlaient et sortaient de sa bouche de manière incohérente. Edward et David évidemment, mais aussi ses parents, les différents Cullen, ou encore Jake. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Edward aimait tant la regarder dormir. Il ne se moquerait plus de lui de la même manière. Bella avait quelque chose de fascinant, qu'ils n'avaient jamais rencontré chez une humaine. A bien y réfléchir, il avait compris pourquoi Carlie et elle prenaient tant de place dans la vie des vampires. Elles étaient leur part d'humanité disparue. Eux qui n'étaient que des êtres de glace, faits de ténèbres, elles étaient la chaleur et la lumière qu'il leur manquait. C'était pour cela qu'une part d'eux-mêmes était restée à Forks quand ils étaient partis. La meilleure part sans doute. Bella leur donnait l'impression d'être vivants. Etait-ce seulement parce qu'elle était humaine ou était-ce sa personnalité ? Il n'en savait rien, et de toute façon ce genre de réflexion lui donnait la migraine, si l'on peut s'exprimer ainsi en parlant d'un vampire.

Elle continuait de s'agiter dans son sommeil alors que le soleil se levait. Ses rêves étaient bien sombres. Elle y voyait Edward attaqué de front par David et Victoria ensembles. L'un le tenait, l'autre cherchait à le démembrer. Elle se réveilla en hurlant, vite apaisée par deux bras forts et glacials qui la bercèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Entre deux sanglots, elle posa la question qui était dans la tête de tout le monde depuis l'arrivée des deux vampires.

- Comment va-t-on s'en sortir ? On ne va jamais y arriver… C'est sans issue…

- Chut petite humaine. Hey ! Tu as oublié qui tu as à tes côtés ? Super Emmett ! Et puis il y a Carlisle aussi, il trouve toujours des solutions. N'oublie pas non plus l'émo et tous les autres ! Tu as même une meute de loups derrière toi. Si on n'arrive pas à nous tous à régler le problème, c'est qu'on est vraiment nuls. C'est l'histoire de quelques jours. Le seul truc, c'est que pour une fois tu ne dois rien faire d'imprudent, tu ne dois pas te jeter dans la gueule du loup comme tu as l'habitude. C'est pour ça aussi que je suis là, te surveiller ! Enfin, dixit Eddie.

Elle eut un petit rire.

- Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il apprécierait t'entendre l'appeler « Eddie »…

- Je sais, c'est bien pour ça que je le fais, tu crois quoi ! S'il n'avait pas râlé une fois, j'aurais arrêté depuis belle lurette de l'appeler comme ça, mais j'adore trop le mettre en rogne ! Que veux-tu, c'est comme ça entre frangins ! Bon, tu veux encore dormir ?

- Non, pas envie de me rendormir, de toute façon ce n'est pas un sommeil réparateur.

- Ok ! Je vais te proposer quelque chose. Il y a une expo sur Emily Brontë. On pourrait se faire ça après un petit dej' à un café, enfin pour toi, puis un ciné.

- Tu essaies de me sortir ? Et tu attaques à coups d'Emily Brontë ?

- Ouais, j'avoue, je suis grillé. On m'a demandé tant que possible de ne pas trop te laisser dans ton appartement, au cas où. Et puis ça te changera les idées !

- Ok…

- Hey ! Du nerf ! Je t'ai dit que tout allait s'arranger, s'il le faut je m'en occuperai personnellement. Bon, je vais t'attendre dans la voiture, juste en bas de chez toi. Le soleil se lève et les nuages pour une fois sont très fins. Je préfère ne pas prendre de risque. On n'a pas le super lutin avec nous pour nous dire de faire attention.

Une demi-heure plus tard ils étaient partis, destination un café. Ils étaient en voiture quand Emmett reçut un message.

_Demi-tour et viens à la villa tout de suite. A._

Le visage du vampire se figea. Il vérifia d'un coup d'œil que Bella avait bien sa ceinture et tourna violemment le volant, provoquant un concert dont les instruments étaient des crissements de pneus et des klaxons. Bella blêmit, ignorant encore plus que le conducteur ce qu'il se passait. Elle n'osa pas poser de question mais constata que la voiture prenait la direction de Forks. Son cœur se mit à battre à vitesse effrénée, attendant de savoir ce que l'avenir leur réservait encore.

* * *

_Bon. Oui, vous me détestez encore. Toutes mes excuses. A votre avis, quel choix va prendre Edward ?_


	27. 27 : Cauchemars

_Hellow !_

_J'ai honte. Près de deux semaines que le chapitre est écrit aux 9/10e, mais ce dernier dixième, bah je n'ai pas réussi à trouver le temps de l'écrire. Enfin bref, le voilà !_

_Je sais que je vous ai laissé d'une manière très méchante, mais je vais me rattrap... ah non, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas encore sur ce chapitre que je vais me faire pardonner. Le prochain peut-être..._

_En tous cas, merci pour toutes vos super reviews. Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture dans ce chapitre qui est un peu intermédiaire, mais qui apporte beaucoup de réponses quand même. A bientôt !_

_Lau_

* * *

**Chapitre 27. Cauchemars**

Si les choses n'arrivent jamais par hasard, le destin peut parfois se montrer joueur. Il prend les vies, il les mène là où elles le souhaitent, pour mieux les tromper. Il leur est alors presque impossible de surmonter certains obstacles. Tout ne se joue qu'à un fil. Une intervention. Un mot. Une respiration. Un battement.

Emmett et Bella faisaient route vers la villa des Cullen. Aucun des deux ne savait ce qui les y attendrait. Autant dans le flou l'un que l'autre, ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre. Le vampire montrait ses talents de pilotages, la voiture ses capacités de vitesse. La route n'avait jamais été aussi longue.

Enfin ils arrivèrent. Emmett se trouva devant un dilemme. Il ne savait pas ce qui les attendait. Devait-il sortir seul et laisser Bella dans la voiture, au risque qu'elle soit sans protection ? Devait-il lui demander de l'accompagner ? Puis, il se fit cette réflexion : si la petite humaine ne devait pas venir, Alice lui aurait dit de ne pas l'amener. Alors, il sortit et fit le tour de la voiture afin d'ouvrir la portière à Bella. Elle suivit le mouvement, mais fut vite portée par deux bras musclés qui ne voulaient pas attendre.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'intérieur, le spectacle était digne des plus mauvais films. Tous les Cullen étaient là à l'exception d'Esmé et de Carlie, mais pas seulement. Il y avait aussi les Quileute. Ce petit monde était bien confiné dans le salon pourtant spacieux. Et puis, au centre, un rectangle. D'un côté, Edward et Jacob. Comme s'ils étaient amis depuis toujours. En face, Victoria et David. Bella reconnut immédiatement les boucles de Carlie en Victoria. Cette dernière était pourtant rousse, d'un roux flamboyant, comme un feu qui consume tout sur son passage. Pourquoi étaient-ils tous ici ? Pourquoi amener Bella et prendre le risque de tout révéler ? Qu'avait Alice en tête ? Ces questions s'imposèrent dans l'esprit des deux arrivants.

Apparemment, Jacob se les posa également.

- Bella, tu fous quoi ici ? Rentre chez toi !

Tous les esprits venaient de converger vers les nouveaux venus. La jeune femme aurait voulu répondre, mais son esprit était déconnecté. Elle avait remarqué les déchirures sur les vêtements d'Edward et son cœur avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine. Ils ne s'étaient quittés que peu de temps auparavant. Comment une telle chose avait bien pu arriver ?

- Alors c'est toi, Bella, dit doucement Victoria. C'est pour toi que David est revenu… Franchement, David, je suis déçue. Je m'attendais à mieux vu tout ce que tu m'avais dit…

- La ferme Victoria, répondit l'intéressé. Bella, ma chérie, cet endroit n'est pas pour toi. C'est plein de vampires et tu sais que tu ne peux être en sécurité qu'avec moi-même. D'ailleurs, tu faisais quoi avec l'autre balourd ?

Emmett faillit répondre du tac au tac, mais il se retint, se limitant à un regard glacial et à un grognement plein de promesses. Il était en position de défense, au cas où quelqu'un chercherait à faire du mal à sa protégée, même si elle savait qu'elle était bien moins en danger que ce qu'il avait craint avec la présence des Cullen et des Quileute.

- Ma vie ne tourne plus autour de toi, se contenta-t-elle de répondre tant bien que mal. Que fais-tu ici ?

- Moi ? Je rendais visite à une amie, et apparemment je ne peux pas sortir tout seul. Mais je m'en allais, elle a des choses à régler toute seule on dirait. Une histoire de garde d'enfant qui ne t'intéresserait pas. Tu viens avec moi ? Nous avons tant de choses à rattraper et je me sens de trop ici.

- Je… non…

- Bella, reprit-il, sincère. Ecoute. J'ai bien réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit, et tu as raison. Je te promets que je vais arrêter de tuer, c'était aussi pour ça que je suis ici, je voulais demander de l'aide aux Cullen, mais j'ai mal choisi mon moment. Je vais redevenir quelqu'un de respectable, d'assez bien pour toi. Pardonne-moi pour tout ce que j'ai fait…

La petite humaine écoutait les paroles douces et mélodieuses de la personne qu'elle avait tant aimée. Au fil du discours, elle retrouva le regard, la douceur et la gentillesse de son grand amour de jeunesse. Des souvenirs refirent surface, des souvenirs pourtant si bien enfouis, enterrés dans une boite fermée hermétiquement depuis des années. Des larmes coulèrent et elle ne put pas cacher sa douleur et ses doutes. Elle ne parvint pas à les dissimuler à Edward qui reçut un coup de poignard dans son cœur pourtant déjà mort. Il savait David sincère. Comment pouvait-il lutter ? Victoria n'avait été qu'un écran de fumée pour lui, mais l'histoire entre Bella et David avait toujours été forte et passionnelle.

- Je… je ne peux pas…, répondit-elle dans un sanglot.

- Bien sûr que si, tu peux.

Tout le monde assistait à la scène, mais deux personnes ne comprenaient pas tous les enjeux. Si David était l'un des acteurs, la spectatrice Victoria commençait à s'ennuyer. Elle continuait de chercher un stratagème pour sortir de ce mauvais pas. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir commis tant d'erreur depuis le retour d'Edward. Il avait découvert ses intentions et il avait gagné le combat. Au moment où il allait probablement la démembrer, David était arrivé et l'avait secourue. Le combat s'était interrompu à l'arrivée des Quileute. Depuis, tout n'était que cris, accusations, débats sur le sort des uns et des autres. Elle regrettait presque d'être venue. Elle devait s'enfuir et trouver un moyen de se faire sa place au soleil.

- Non…

- Ne me dis pas qu'un vulgaire petit humain pourrait surpasser notre histoire. Bella, je t'offre si tu le souhaites l'immortalité à mes côtés. Rien ni personne ne nous séparerait plus jamais. C'est ce que nous avons toujours souhaité finalement. L'éternité pour nous aimer. Je ne t'abandonnerai plus jamais.

Il s'approcha et il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme en retenant son souffle. Bella n'avait pas vu ce baiser arriver, Edward si. Pourtant, il resta figé, incapable de bouger. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Bella allait partir. Si Alice ne l'avait pas encore vu à cause de la présence proche des loups, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Alice. C'était un peu de sa faute s'ils en étaient là. Elle ne parvenait pas à voir le dénouement. Elle était certaine que des combats allaient éclater de part et d'autre, sans jamais pouvoir vraiment savoir qui serait dans quel camp. Pour elle, il n'y avait qu'un espoir, un trait d'union entre tout le monde : Bella. Elle était la seule à pouvoir les sortir de cette impasse dans laquelle ils se trouvaient empêtrés. Maintenant, elle regrettait sa décision. Si Bella partait avec David, elle ne se le pardonnerait pas car elle aurait précipité les choses alors que la jeune humaine était déjà bien fragile émotionnellement parlant.

Une seconde. Deux. Trois. Puis, une main sur un torse.

Une

David avait toujours la même manière d'embrasser. C'était doux, délicat, plein d'amour. Rempli de souvenirs doux et heureux.

Deux

Mais les lèvres sont froides. Pourtant, elle a l'habitude des lèvres glaciales avec Edward. Mais ce n'est pas pareil. Le frisson n'est pas le même. Il a un goût de passé, de nostalgie. De jours heureux appartenant à une autre époque.

Trois

Le goût est finalement presque amer. Il y a quelque chose qui repousse ces lèvres pourtant en accord parfait. Oui. C'est cela. Elles n'appartiennent pas à la bonne personne. Ce sont celles d'Edward aujourd'hui qui donnent ce frisson, qui embrasent tout. Edward.

David ne chercha pas à lutter et se recula. Il chercha le regard de la jeune femme, inquiet, interrogateur. Pourtant, elle avait les yeux fermés, baignés de larmes.

- Pardonne-moi David, mais je ne peux pas.

Il sentit alors la colère monter en lui, une colère due à de la jalousie mais aussi à une profonde douleur. Ses sentiments pour Bella n'avaient jamais été autant d'actualité. Elle ne pouvait pas le rejeter. Il ne le permettrait pas. Elle allait se rendre compte.

Edward saisit immédiatement la situation. En moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire, il se tenait entre celle qu'il aimait et son ex amant, face à ce dernier.

- Elle t'a dit non. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer.

- Mais en quoi ça te regarde, toi ? Tu ferais mieux de t'occup…

Et là, David comprit. S'approchant de Bella et de ses cheveux, il avait relevé une odeur à laquelle il n'avait pas fait attention. Il avait cette même odeur face à lui. Non… Cela ne pouvait pas être possible !

- C'est toi ! C'est toi qui te la tape ! Ton trip c'est les humaines hein !

Il était vert de rage. Victoria, ennuyée de toute la situation, retrouva son intérêt vivifié. Aussitôt, tout le monde fut en position défensive. Une ligne fut faite, formée par les Quileute et les Cullen. En face, David et Victoria. Sam prit le contrôle de la situation.

- David, tu ferais mieux de partir avant de faire une bêtise que nous regretterions tous. Viens, rentrons chez nous.

- Oh va te faire voir Sam ! Je suis en droit de savoir ! Bella, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu m'as fait toute une série de putain de reproches et tu as vu qui tu te tapes ? Et toi Jacob, toi le mec parfait qui fait toujours tout bien comme il faut, tu laisses faire ça ? Et tes beaux discours sur l'impossible relation entre les vampires et les humains, c'était bien des conneries !

- Non !, répondit immédiatement ce dernier. Tu crois quoi ? Que j'ai sauté au plafond de bonheur quand je l'ai appris ? Putain David, regarde-toi ! Si je devais choisir un de vous deux pour Bella, là tout de suite et maintenant, je le prendrais lui ! Tu te rends compte ? Je choisirais une putain de sangsue plutôt que mon propre frère ! Pose-toi les questions qui vont bien ! Tu es incapable de te contrôler ! Ça ne fait que quelques jours que tu n'as pas chassé et tu es déjà dans un état de nerfs impossible, tu pourrais même sauter sur elle ! Et tu n'étais pas là, alors juge pas. Tu ne l'as pas vue te pleurer des années, sans espoir. J'ai cru que plus jamais elle serait heureuse ! Tu n'as pas le droit de débarquer comme ça et de décider de tout régenter alors qu'enfin elle reprenait goût à la vie. Bella est ma meilleure amie et je donnerais ma vie pour elle, mais je ne suis pas le seul. Toutes les personnes présentes dans cette pièce ferait de même, à l'exception de l'autre sangsue que tu as eu la bonne idée d'amener avec toi. C'est quelque chose que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à admettre et qui m'a valu plus d'une engueulade avec elle ou avec Leah, mais j'ai pas trop eu le choix. Alors, je t'interdis de me juger ! C'est toi qui n'étais pas là ! Tu aurais pu revenir quand tu as compris que les légendes étaient vraies, mais tu ne l'as pas fait !

Jacob n'avait probablement jamais autant parlé sans interruption de sa vie. Il avait peur pour son frère. Il l'avait déjà perdu une fois, et voulait à tous prix le faire revenir à la raison afin que cela ne se reproduise jamais. Une part de lui aurait voulu que Bella le choisisse. Ils auraient été obligés d'attendre avant de s'aimer, mais tout aurait été tellement plus simple. Enfin bon, la simplicité avec Bella, c'était utopique.

La jeune femme était perdue. Elle avait envie de perdre connaissance afin de se couper de ce cauchemar. Elle voulait se raccrocher à quelque chose, ou à quelqu'un. Que pouvait-elle vraiment faire ou dire ? Néanmoins, elle découvrit que ce n'était pas encore à elle de prendre la parole.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas te laisser balader comme ça, David ?, demanda avec dédain Victoria. On se fout royalement de ta gueule, et…

- Ferme-la !, cria l'intéressé. Je ne crois pas que cette conversation te concerne !

Personne ne pensait qu'il se retournerait ainsi contre son compagnon de route. La vérité est qu'il était perdu. Il aimait sincèrement Bella depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Là où Bella avait grandi brutalement quand il avait disparu, c'était son tour de se prendre une claque. Le conte de fée se terminait. Il n'était plus dans l'optique de la fin idyllique, « ils se marièrent, vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ». Bella n'était plus à lui. La princesse n'était pas restée dans la tour d'argent à attendre le prince charmant, elle était sortie par la fenêtre, elle avait noué les draps pour en faire une corde, et elle était partie vivre sa vie. Sans lui.

Sans lui.

- Bella… c'est vraiment ça que tu veux ? Etre avec lui ?

Elle contourna les Cullen et les Quileute qui formaient un mur de protection, certaine qu'elle ne craignait rien. Elle prit ses deux mains et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Son regard se plongea dans le rouge des prunelles, et elle répondit sincèrement.

- Je t'ai aimé de tout mon cœur, peut-être plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Ma vie tournait autour de toi. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai réussi à reconstruire ma vie, une vie qui comprend maintenant nécessairement Edward et Carlie, ainsi que toutes les personnes qui sont derrière moi. Nous formons une famille. Ils m'ont réappris à vivre. Tu resteras une part de moi, mais plus celle que tu souhaites. Je suis désolée…

- Pas autant que moi, répondit-il simplement.

Son monde s'écroulait. Maintenant il avait l'éternité, mais pour quoi faire s'il ne pouvait pas avoir la femme qu'il aimait ?

Victoria était sidérée de la scène qui se passait devant elle. Elle avait eu tant d'espoir dans la rencontre avec ce mastodonte… Pour la première fois, Edward put savoir comment elle s'était passée.

_Ils avaient croisé sa route alors qu'il errait près de Seattle. « Ils », c'était James, son compagnon, et elle. Ce vampire solitaire était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle dit alors à James qu'il fallait l'inclure dans leur clan. Elle avait un plan pour un bel avenir, mais il devait lui faire confiance. James devait aller en Italie, se faire inclure chez les Volturi, acquérir leur confiance en faisant ce qu'ils demandaient. Elle les rejoindrait plus tard avec un « cadeau » pour prouver leur valeur. Mais pour cela, elle aurait besoin de ce vampire pathétique. Cela prendrait peut-être du temps, mais le plan était infaillible. Elle manipulerait qui elle voudrait pour arriver au résultat escompté. _

Ou pas. Tout lui échappait. James à Volterra, il ne pouvait même pas lui porter secours. Eusse-t-il été là, il n'aurait de toute façon probablement pas fait le poids. Pour la première fois, Edward eut pitié de David. Tout comme lui, il avait été manipulé. Edward reporta d'ailleurs son attention sur l'Indien-vampire. Lui aussi pensait à ce moment où sa vie avait basculé. Qui l'avait transformé ? Il ne le savait pas. Il n'en avait pas le souvenir. Il s'était promené aux alentours de Seattle, et puis trou noir. Il avait rouvert les yeux quelques jours plus tard, et il avait vite compris ce qu'il était grâce aux légendes de sa tribu. Il avait essayé de lutter un peu mais très vite il avait fait des victimes. Pour survivre psychologiquement il s'était alors renfermé sur lui-même, vivant autant que possible en marge de la société, jusqu'à sa rencontre avec James et Victoria. Edward vit une violente dispute entre les deux, quelques jours après leur rencontre, mais il la devina chimérique, une mise en scène pour mieux tromper l'indien. Non, David n'était pas un ennemi. Il s'était trompé. Et c'était d'autant plus difficile pour lui. Il aurait aimé le haïr, cela aurait été plus simple.

Mais pour l'instant, il devait s'occuper de Victoria. C'était encore plus compliqué que ce qu'il avait imaginé, avec James à Volterra. Il s'était d'ailleurs demandé où il était celui-là. Maintenant il avait la réponse. Que devait-il faire ? Il y avait toujours Carlie. Jamais il n'avait pensé se retrouver un jour dans cette situation. Victoria décida d'agir d'elle-même afin de débloquer la situation.

- Bien. Je vois que je suis de trop, tout comme toi, David. Arrête de faire ta mauviette, viens, on se casse. Tu verras, ils nous le paieront.

Elle était presque certaine qu'il la suivrait après ces évènements. Il venait de se faire jeter par sa nana, il n'avait aucune raison de rester. Pourtant…

- Non, pars toute seule, lui répondit-il. Moi, je reste dans ma famille.

- Tu rigoles ?, s'insurgea-t-elle. Ils vont te faire la peau dès que tu auras le dos tourné. Ils t'ont fait un lavage de cerveau ou quoi ?

- Je te conseille de te casser avant que quelqu'un ici ne change d'avis. Je serai le premier à te la « faire la peau », comme tu dis, si tu fais un seul faux pas. Tu as tout fait pour que j'oublie tout ce en quoi je croyais.

- Tu te fous de moi ? Je…

Et tout dérapa.


	28. 28 : Toute fin est un commencement

_Hey !_

_Pas de gros blabla, des excuses pour l'attente, une explication plus bas, donc bonne lecture !_

_Lau_

* * *

**Chapitre 28. Toute fin est un commencement**

Il n'est pas facile d'assumer des choix, des décisions et des réalités. Chaque geste a une conséquence, qu'elle soit assumée ou non. Et chaque choix mène à une fin.

- J'arrive pas à croire que j'aie laissé faire ça ! Pourquoi déjà ?

- Parce que tu sais qu'elle est plus têtue que nous tous réunis ! Personne n'aurait pu l'arrêter !

- Hey les jumeaux ! Eloignez-vous un peu, je n'arrive pas à la voir !

- Tu as des yeux, non ?

- Avec mes visions, imbécile ! Je voudrais voir quand elle sera sur le point de se réveiller. Avec vous deux dans les parages elle sera sur la défensive et risque de vous arracher la tête à la première occasion… Elle a enfin réussi à se calmer, mais ce n'est pas une raison. Quoique… ce serait assez drôle à voir… mais je pense qu'elle s'en voudrait. Alors, dehors !

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Tout était noir. Tout était brûlant. Non, pas brûlant, incandescent. Chaque pulsation du cœur était un supplice. Chaque odeur, chaque bruit, tout était insupportable. Pourquoi tout ne se terminait pas ? Comment en était-elle arrivée à là ?

Ah oui…

David n'avait pas le don d'Alice, mais il avait pu prédire l'avenir sans difficulté. Il avait compris qu'Edward n'attaquerait Victoria qu'en dernier recours. Puisqu'elle était la mère de sa fille, il était dans une position délicate. Alors, il attendrait, et peut-être trop. La probabilité pour que Bella souffre d'une manière ou d'une autre, surtout qu'elle soit blessée, était beaucoup trop grande.

Il n'avait pas le même dilemme de son côté. Il ne savait pas si c'était ses origines Quileute ou juste le besoin de protéger la femme qu'il avait toujours aimée, mais il décida d'agir. Aussitôt ce choix fait, il agit avant qu'on ne puisse l'arrêter. Au moins, personne ne pourrait se reprocher de ne pas être intervenu. C'était son fardeau pour essayer un jour d'obtenir le pardon.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Il connaissait chacune de ses manies. Elle pouvait amadouer tout le monde d'un battement de cils, le temps de s'enfuir. Elle trouverait toujours _la_ cachette idéale, où personne ne pourrait la voir. Et ce serait fini. Elle se ferait oublier, jusqu'au moment où personne ne s'attendrait à la revoir et elle bouleverserait tout à nouveau.

Il fonça sur elle. S'ensuivit un véritable combat. Elle avait vite deviné ses intentions. Elle l'empoigna par le col et le fit voler à travers la pièce. Il s'écrasa contre un mur, alors que Bella hurlait devant tant de violence. David, bien qu'ayant fissuré le mur en question, repartit immédiatement et fonça. Il fit semblant de vouloir l'attaquer au niveau de la tête, mais au dernier moment il se baissa pour attraper les pieds de la femme. Elle tomba alors, sa tête heurtant le sol. Jacob fonça à son tour et de ses bras musclés il l'immobilisa tant que possible. Il fut alors secondé de Sam, de Jared et de Paul, qui lui permirent de ne pas se transformer afin de ne pas se gêner les uns des autres. Victoria n'eut pas le temps d'essayer de se dégager que déjà David s'attaquait à la tête.

Edward se précipita alors sur Bella. Il ne voulait pas participer au massacre, ni aider la vampire, mais il ne voulait pas non plus que la femme qu'il aimait assiste à cela, d'autant plus que David et Jacob en prenait part. Il la retourna alors qu'elle s'était figée sur place, assistant impuissante aux évènements.

Un cri retentit. Puis des craquements. Une chair que l'on arrache, des os que l'on brise, une vie qui s'échappe. Vingt secondes plus tard, le silence. David et Jake étaient dehors. Il fallut trente secondes pour que l'odeur du brûlé arrive dans le salon.

Bella ne bougeait pas. Elle était lovée dans les bras d'Edward. Les larmes coulaient silencieusement, en réponse aux évènements. Trop d'émotions et de violence pour son petit cœur déjà fragile. Comment tout avait pu aller aussi vite ? Est-ce que tout était vraiment terminé ?

Une minute, puis deux, puis le monde perdit le décompte. Il y avait un silence complet, comme si tous cherchaient à reprendre ses esprits et à méditer sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Personne ne s'était attendu à la tournure des évènements.

Le premier qui recommença à bouger fut Emmett. Edward avait toujours aimé son frère. Derrière son côté superficiel se cachait quelqu'un avec beaucoup plus d'esprit. Il savait que son rôle au sein de la famille était primordial. Il était le seul à pouvoir détendre l'atmosphère en cas de besoin, même si pour cela il devait parfois passer pour quelqu'un de superficiel ou de lourd. Alors, plus que jamais, il savait qu'il allait devoir faire fort.

- Bon, les évènements m'ont ouvert l'appétit… Quelqu'un pour une petite partie de chasse en bonne et due forme ? J'ai envie de me bagarrer moi aussi, des grizzlis feront bien l'affaire… Quelqu'un m'accompagne ?

Si les Quileute le regardèrent étrangement, se demandant si c'était une mauvaise plaisanterie, les Cullen comprirent immédiatement ce qu'il essayait de faire. Rosalie enchaina directement, trop contente de laisser derrière elle cabots, odeurs, histoires ennuyeuses et stupides.

- Je te suis. Allons respirer l'air frais.

Sam décida à son tour qu'il était temps de partir. En moins d'une minute, la maison ne comportait plus que quatre personnes. Bella était toujours dans les bras d'Edward, à pleurer silencieusement. Jacob et David ne savaient pas trop quoi faire. Ce dernier demanda silencieusement l'autorisation à Edward de s'approcher, qui la lui accorda d'un mouvement de tête. Il s'avança alors, doucement pour le pas effrayer l'humaine.

- Bella… c'est fini. Je suis désolé que tu aies eu à assister à ça. Je n'avais pas le choix, il ne fallait pas la laisser s'enfuir. Le cauchemar est terminé, je te le promets. Je… je vais vous laisser. Je crois que j'ai fait assez de dégâts comme ça…

Jacob lui serra l'épaule, et ils firent demi-tour. Ils étaient sur les marches extérieures quand Bella reprit ses esprits et fit volte-face, laissant un Edward perdu derrière elle.

- Attendez !

Elle courut pour les rejoindre.

- David, que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

Il fronça les sourcils, étonné.

- Tu t'en inquiètes ? Est-ce vraiment important pour toi ?

- Je…

La vérité éclata au visage de la jeune femme.

- Oui. Oui, c'est important.

L'espace d'un court instant, il crut y voir un espoir. Puis, il vit Edward sur le perron et réalisa qu'elle avait fait son choix. Il devait le respecter. Pas de choix pour lui. Bella ne reviendrait pas vers, pas comme il le désirait. Son cœur appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre. Jacob l'avait voulu. Il l'avait eu. Mais maintenant, c'était au tour d'Edward qui lui avait réussi à le garder. Il devait l'accepter.

- J'ai eu une invitation pour rester à la réserve à condition que je me contrôle. Je vais accepter l'aide qu'on me propose et puis faire le boulot auquel j'étais destiné. Protéger les miens et les innocents auprès de mon frère.

Bella le prit alors dans ses bras. Des sentiments confus se mêlaient. Un ancien amour, un soulagement pour un avenir meilleur, et l'impression qu'elle redevenait entière. Quel que soit ce qu'il venait de se passer, le pire était derrière elle.

Maintenant, c'était à elle de prendre des décisions. Ce qu'elle avait fait la semaine suivante.

- Et si c'est mon choix ? Je croyais qu'on était d'accord là-dessus Edward !

- Et pourquoi précipiter les choses ? Non mais c'est vrai, ça n'a aucun sens !

- Et pourquoi les retarder ?

- Parce que tu as une famille, un père, une mère qui en ont déjà vu des vertes et des pas mures ces derniers mois. Tu ne crois pas que ça serait un coup de grâce ?

- J'en ai déjà discuté avec Jake et David. Tu connais la solution qu'on a trouvée !

- Bien sûr ! Dévoiler l'existence des loups à ton père, quoi de mieux pour nous cacher ? Bella, sois raisonnable…

- Non ! Je ne serai plus raisonnable. Dès que je suis raisonnable je suis malheureuse alors je ne serai plus raisonnable. Tu me mords dans la nuit de samedi à dimanche, comme ça tu as le temps de chasser, je me réveille entre lundi et mardi, Alice a dit qu'il ferait un temps horrible, donc pas de promeneurs pour ma première chasse, et voilà !

- « Et voilà » ?, demanda Edward, dubitatif.

- Ecoute Edward. Combien de fois aurons-nous cette conversation ? Ma décision est prise, un point c'est tout.

Devant le regard encore incertain de son amant, Bella abattit sa dernière carte, certes vicieuse, mais particulièrement efficace.

- Ok. Tu ne veux pas me transformer ? Grand bien te fasse. Je vais demander à David, il le fera sans la moindre hésitation. La seule différence que ça fera, c'est qu'au lieu que ce soit à toi, ce sera à lui que je serai reliée pour l'éternité. Ce sera _son_ venin qui sera dans mes veines. Tu me donnes mon téléphone ?

Edward savait qu'il se faisait manipuler, mais il avait encore plus conscience qu'elle tiendrait promesse. Garder son calme, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Ou presque.

Il se rua à vitesse vampirique sur elle, la plaqua contre un mur, et l'embrassa fougueusement. Au moins, il allait pouvoir mettre fin à cette abstinence qu'il s'imposait depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée. C'était de plus en plus difficile de résister, jour après jour, surtout que Bella n'y mettait pas vraiment du sien. Elle aussi en avait assez, et ce depuis un moment. Elle l'aguichait, elle faisait tout pour mettre ses bonnes résolutions à néant. Et elle était très près d'y arriver. Beaucoup trop. Surtout qu'elle s'attaquait actuellement à sa ceinture, et qu'elle l'ouvrait. Non, il ne devait pas la laisser faire. Non…

Et merde !

En quelques secondes ils étaient tous les deux sur le lit. La jupe que portait Bella était déjà bien remontée à cause des caresses sur les cuisses que lui faisait Edward. Il sentait sa chaleur, ses envies, son cœur…

Non. Son cœur. Il battait toujours. Elle pouvait toujours mourir sur un moment d'inattention. Alors, aussi vite qu'il l'avait plaquée ou allongée sur le lit, il s'éloigna.

- D'accord, tu as gagné. Samedi soir, transformation.

Et il sortit immédiatement de la pièce avant de craquer à nouveau, se récoltant un « Dieu merci, je ne vais plus être obligé de m'enfuir de la maison dès que vous serez ensembles ! » de Jasper par la pensée.

Le samedi soir suivant, Edward et Bella étaient seuls de la chambre. Elle ne voulait définitivement pas de cérémonial. Les Quileute étaient prévenus, elle était passée à la réserve le jour même pour les informer afin de ne pas risquer quoi que ce soit.

- Tu es certaine alors ? Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière… Tu ne veux pas… je ne sais pas moi…

- Edward. Je suis certaine.

- J'aimerais une dernière chose avant. Une promesse.

- Oh, quoi, Edward ?

Bella commençait à perdre patience. Elle savait qu'ils avaient tous parié sur la transformation, si Edward aurait le cran de la faire ce soir ou non. Ils étaient tous partagés entre les deux caractères particulièrement têtus. Il n'y avait pas de réelle majorité en sa faveur, ce qui inquiétait Bella.

- Ne m'agresse pas ! Ce que je vais te dire je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne alors calme-toi.

- Oh… excuse-moi, je suis un peu nerveuse que tu essaies encore de négocier.

- Non, ce n'est pas une négociation. J'aimerais juste qu'au moment où je te mordrai tu portes ça à ton doigt…

Il sortit un écrin avec une bague à l'intérieur. Le cœur y était serti de diamants.

- J'avais voulu demander Victoria en mariage à l'époque. C'est ce qu'il se fait dans mon monde. On ne met pas une femme enceinte sans conséquences. Mais à chaque fois que j'avais voulu sortir cet écrin, à chaque fois, à chaque fois Bella, quelque chose m'en avait empêché. Je n'ai jamais pu. Malgré toutes mes croyances et mes convictions, malgré le fait que je pensais l'aimer, je n'y suis jamais parvenu. Je crois qu'au fond de moi je savais qu'elle me manipulait, je taisais juste cette voix par peur de la solitude. Aujourd'hui aucun doute n'est permis. Je veux passer le reste de mon existence avec toi. Ta transformation n'est qu'un aspect pratique finalement. Je voudrais que tu m'accordes ta main. Epouse-moi, Bella.

- Quoi ? Maintenant ?

Il rit devant sa surprenante inquiétude.

- Non, pas maintenant nécessairement. On peut aller à Vegas si tu veux le faire avant, mais là, tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que tu me dises si tu acceptes de devenir ma femme…

Bella le regarda, comme s'il était un extraterrestre.

- Edward, je t'ai laissé partir et je suis venu te rechercher par la peau des fesses. J'ai risqué ma vie un nombre incalculable de fois depuis que je te connais, j'ai affronté mes amis, accepté la possibilité que mon semblant de début de carrière de prof soit complètement détruit si notre relation se savait, enfin bref j'ai fait des trucs encore plus fous que l'existence même des vampires et des loups-garous. Evidemment que je veux être ta femme, même si cette coutume est de plus en plus vieux-jeu soit-dit en passant !

Il rit à son tour et l'embrassa passionnément. Il s'arrêta ensuite pour lui mettre la bague de sa mère au doigt de la femme qu'il aimait. L'action fut ensuite suivie par un doux baiser, tel qu'ils ne se donnaient que quand ils n'étaient pas au milieu d'une confrontation, donc rarement. Discrètement Edward appuya sur « lecture » pour lancer le _Clair de Lune_ de Debussy. Ils commencèrent alors à danser lentement ensembles, front contre front. Vers le milieu de la musique, Edward se redressa un peu. Sa joue se posa contre le front de Bella. Il la baissa un peu, ils se retrouvèrent alors joue contre joue. Il continua alors de baisser sa tête. Sa bouche arriva à la hauteur de la carotide.

- Tu es certaine ?

- Je suis certaine que je t'aime.

Il embrassa alors la parcelle de peau qui se trouvait sous sa bouche, puis la mordit avec tout l'amour qu'il possédait.

Et trois jours plus tard, après un certain nombre de cris et de jurons – Edward se demandait toujours pourquoi Bella avait refusé la morphine, l'excuse « je veux pouvoir t'insulter librement plutôt que d'être prisonnière de mon propre corps » restait obscure – les jumeaux Black étaient là, dans la chambre, avec Alice, en train de se disputer. Edward rentra à son tour dans la chambre alors qu'il entendait les battements du cœur de Bella s'accélérer, comme pour lutter une dernière fois, comme un dernier espoir. Tout le monde dans la maison comprit ce que cela signifiait. Les jumeaux sortirent, et s'éloignèrent un peu de la maison pour ne pas compliquer la situation. Quelques minutes plus tard, le silence était total dans la maison. Seuls Alice et Edward étaient avec Bella. Les autres étaient à la réserve Quileute avec la petite Carlie. Qui l'aurait cru que les choses tourneraient ainsi ? Durant les trois jours qui s'étaient écoulés les deux clans s'étaient fortement rapprochés. Carlie avait réussi à conquérir tout le monde, le reste avait suivi. Edward lui avait expliqué pour Victoria. Cela avait été un moment difficile, mais elle avait compris. Elle était alors allée voir David et lui avait dit « Merci d'avoir protégé ma vraie maman ». Personne ne s'était attendu à cette réaction, pas même son père.

Quelques secondes après le silence total, Bella ouvrit les yeux.

Sa vie venait de se terminer. Une page se tournait. Certains diront qu'elle venait d'entrer dans la nuit avec sa nouvelle nature. Pourtant, de son point de vue, tout n'avait jamais été aussi lumineux. Si c'était la nuit, la lune était alors pleine. Tout comme Edward, elle avait enfin repris confiance en la vie. Six mois plus tard, ils se marieraient en petit comité. Ils partiraient de Forks pour qu'ils puissent s'aimer au grand jour. Ils se tiendraient éveillés au cas où James chercheraient à les retrouver et à venger Victoria.

Et surtout, ils continueraient d'avoir des disputes, pour pouvoir mieux se réconcilier sur l'oreiller.

* * *

**Full Moon's Confidence**

J'avais fait une promesse, celle de terminer la fic avant la fin de l'été, je l'ai tenue. Je dois avouer que ce fut un peu difficile, question motivation. Si je m'y mettais, cela me rapprochait dangereusement de ce que je suis en train de faire là, tout de suite, à savoir de vous remercier (non, ça j'aime bien) et de vous dire bye bye. Je ne pense pas que j'écrirai une autre fiction, mais je compte bien être publiée un jour quand même lol. Si un jour je le suis, ce sera grâce à vous tous, à tous ceux et celles qui m'auront lue, qui auront laissé des commentaires trèèès souvent gentils (quasiment tout le temps en fait mdr), régulièrement constructifs, et toujours encourageants. Je serai toujours sur FB, sur ma page Lau's writing si vous voulez me parler.

En guise de cadeau d'adieu, j'ai décidé que POUR UNE FOIS je ne vous laisserai pas sur votre faim. Je vous ai tenu en haleine depuis le début, jusqu'au dernier chapitre, sans vous donner satisfaction, et je trouve que j'ai été assez cruelle comme ça MDR. Donc, plutôt que de m'éterniser, petit bonus en guise de cadeau d'adieu. Bisous à tous, et merci encore. Ma période sur FF me restera en mémoire.

* * *

**Bonus : Etincelles**

- Alors, cette première chasse ? Comment l'as-tu ressentie ?

- C'était… étrange. Excitant. Je ne pensais pas m'amuser comme ça.

Allongé sur le lit avec Bella, Edward rit, à moitié surpris par la réponse de celle qui serait bientôt sa femme.

- Evidemment. Tu sais, j'ai du mal à croire que tu es dans mes bras et que je ne peux plus te faire de mal.

- Effectivement.

Elle partit alors à l'assaut des lèvres de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Cette fois-ci, il n'y aurait pas de faux-départ ou de frustration. Elle ne le laisserait plus arrêter et mourir de combustion. Elle avait littéralement compris ce que c'était pendant trois jours, et elle refusait de le revivre.

Elle se tourna et le chevaucha, ne lui laissant aucune chance d'objecter. Le baiser devint immédiatement plus passionné. Ses doigts attrapèrent les pans de la cheville d'Edward et les écartèrent. Les boutons volèrent, impuissants face à la nouvelle force de la vampire.

- Attends, susurra Edward.

- Tu plaisantes là…, répondit Bella en se stoppant net.

- Ne précipite pas. Je veux profiter de ce moment avec toi.

Bella comprit ce qu'il voulait dire. Depuis le temps qu'ils attendaient d'être _vraiment_ ensembles. Edward la poussa un peu, la rallongea sur le lit comme si elle était faite de cristal, et l'embrassa délicatement. A son tour, il commença à la déshabiller. Elle portait une robe d'été légère. Il la remonta peu à peu en caressant les parties du corps qu'il parcourait. Bella se redressa et leva les bras pour l'aider à la retirer. Elle était maintenant en sous-vêtements, se collant au torse dégagé d'Edward. Les caresses qu'ils se prodiguaient tous les deux étaient douces, ils prenaient chacun leur temps. Du moins ils essayaient. Ils voulaient certes y aller tranquillement, mais il était difficile de ne pas se laisser envahir par leur instinct. Surtout Bella. En tant que vampire, elle n'avait que quelques heures. Ses instincts étaient particulièrement forts. Trop.

Très vite la douceur laissa place à la passion à nouveau. La chemise d'Edward partit en lambeaux. Une bataille entre les deux vampires commença. Quand Bella essaya de plaquer son amant contre le matelas, le sommier ne résista pas et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux bien plus près du sol. Le pantalon de toile céda également face aux nombreux assauts.

Ils se retrouvèrent alors en sous-vêtements à faire ce qu'ils faisaient le mieux : batailler. Chacun voulait prendre le dessus. L'amour, la colère, la rage, la joie d'arriver enfin là où ils voulaient arriver, tout se mêlait. Chaque mouvement qu'ils faisaient était plus passionné que celui qui précédait. En l'espace de quelques secondes supplémentaires, leurs sous-vêtements étaient craqués à leur tour.

Pour la toute première fois, ils étaient entièrement nus l'un contre l'autre. Leurs corps, dorénavant à la même température, étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Il n'y avait aucune goutte de sueur, mais la chaleur entre eux deux était bien présente. Ils étaient même incandescents. Edward laissa s'aventurer sa main dans l'intimité de Bella et titilla le clitoris. Elle le mordit alors à l'épaule, incapable de s'en empêcher. Les cris qu'ils poussaient tous les deux étaient mêlés à des grognements.

Quand il n'en put plus d'attendre, Edward arrêta tout geste et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il s'avança doucement, l'embrassa, et la pénétra entièrement. Après avoir profité quelques instants de ce délicieux sentiment de plénitude, d'accord parfait, ils entamèrent la plus belle danse du monde. S'embrassant, se caressant, soupirant, grognant, ils ne formaient qu'un dans ce moment de communion qu'ils avaient tant attendu. Edward n'avait fait l'amour qu'à une autre femme, et il comprit à quel point c'était différent de ce qu'il avait vécu. En fait, à l'époque, il avait _couché_ avec Victoria. Là, il faisait vraiment _l'amour_ avec Bella. Quant à cette dernière, elle n'avait jamais été aussi sensuellement touchée qu'à cet instant précis. Elle sut de tout son être à quel point elle avait pris la bonne décision.

Edward fit durer le moment aussi longtemps que possible. Quand il sentit que Bella était au bord de l'explosion, il titilla à nouveau son clitoris et l'emmena dans un nouvel univers, la rejoignant presque aussitôt.

Quand ils reprirent leurs esprits, ils constatèrent que la chambre était à refaire, en rirent, et recommencèrent aussitôt à faire l'amour. Après tout, ils avaient bien mérité leur bonheur…

* * *

_Encore merci pour votre gentillesse ! J'aimerais sincèrement que chaque lecteur, même s'il n'a laissé aucune trace jusqu'à maintenant, laisse une petite review sur ce dernier chapitre, comme pour un au-revoir réciproque... Cap ? Bisous !_


	29. Blog pour toujours me lire

Bonjour !

Pas de faux espoir, pas de nouveau chapitre évidemment et encore moins un nouvelle histoire, mais juste un blog que je viens d'ouvrir et où je compte écrire aussi bien des petites nouvelles que des blablas sur l'actu. Donc, si vous voulez toujours me suivre, n'hésitez pas !

A bientôt j'espère !

Lau

lauswriting canalblog com (mettez des points à l'endroit des espaces)


End file.
